La Destinée des Etoiles
by Syana Argentia
Summary: Le retour de l'île de Tenrô aura des conséquences. La Constellationniste de Fairy Tail en prend conscience lorsqu'elle pénètre dans l'arène des jeux. Son sourire disparaît promptement lorsque son regard se pose sur le mage. Elle ignore alors l'entrée des vainqueurs des jeux précédents. Son regard est figé dans celui d'un gris teinté de bleu de son interlocuteur.
1. Tome 1 : La Destinée des Etoiles

_Bonsoir,_

 _Je me lance pour la première dans une fiction sur Fairy Tail. Fan du personnage de Luxus Draer, je ne pouvais bien sûr qu'écrire une histoire quelque peu centré sur lui. Mais aucun des autres personnages ne sera écarté, bien au contraire._

 _Pour vous expliquer un peu, cette histoire débutera durant le Tournoi des Grands Jeux Inter-Magique en 791. Les premiers chapitres seront énormément composés des différentes épreuves et agrémentés de petits retours en arrière juste après les événements de l'île de Tenrô_

 _Je suivrai la trame originale jusqu'aux événements avec la porte Eclipse. Mais certains détails seront peut-être modifiés pour le bon déroulement du reste ;)_

 _Il y aura de nombreux couples, et même si je compte modifier le reste de l'histoire, je reprendrais certainement certains détails qui sont apparus bien plus tard. Je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment. J'espère que l'idée vous plaira ! :D_

 _J'essayerais au fur et à mesure des publications de poster des montages liés aux chapitres. Je vous invite pour les voir à passer sur ma page facebook_

 _" **La Plume de Syana Argentia** "_

* * *

 _ **Note :** Je n'ai malheureusement pas eu recours à une béta pour ce chapitre. Si jamais cela vous intéresse, ou vous connaissez quelqu'un que cela peut intéresser, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message :) Je serais ravie de pouvoir collaborer avec quelqu'un sur cette histoire._

 _D'ici là, pardon d'avance pour les fautes que vous croiserez..._

* * *

 **La Destinée des Étoiles**

 _ **Note Importante :** _

_Les passages en italique sont les pensées des personnages_

 _Les passages en gras sont les paroles échangées entre certains personnages par télépathie._

* * *

 **Prologue**

Lucy Heartfilia releva promptement la tête en distinguant la voix du présentateur Chapati Lola s'élevait, résonnant dans l'ensemble du stade, annonçant l'entrée imminente des différents concurrents du Grand-Tournoi de la Magie. Une grimace déforma son visage en sentant une vive douleur parcourir sa nuque devant la précipitation de son geste. Mais cette gêne ne sut ensevelir le mélange d'appréhension et d'excitation qui l'envahissait pleinement. Dans quelques secondes, elle et ses compagnons, seraient les premiers à pénétrer au cœur de l'arène. Leurs pieds seraient les premiers à fouler le sable fin de l'enceinte. Elle perçut son cœur se gonfler de fierté à cette pensée. Pourtant, leur position actuelle n'était certes pas à envier, loin de là.

 **Oo**

La Constellationniste de Fairy Tail en était parfaitement consciente. Ce fut sept longues et pénibles années qui s'étaient écoulées, durant lesquelles, un grand nombre des membres de sa Guilde, dont elle, avait été soudainement portées disparues. Une absence provoquée par l'attaque du Dragon Noir nommé Acnologia, durant le séjour dans l'île de Tenrô. L'espoir de leurs compagnons, restés à Magnolia, bien qu'il fût déjà très fragilisé, avait fini par être brisé par le temps. Les saisons, qui s'étaient envolées, avaient ravagé définitivement leur rêve de voir revenir auprès d'eux, ses amis qui leur étaient si chers. L'accablement s'était insinué dans les cœurs et bien qu'aucun n'ait pu consentir à le dire, l'idée que leurs complices de toujours puissent avoir quitté irrémédiablement leur monde, les avait tous envahis, sans savoir en réalité qu'il n'en était rien.

Ce fut avec le soutien de l'esprit fondateur de Fairy Tail, Mavis Vermillon, que les naufragés de l'île de Tenrô avaient pu survivre à l'assaut brutal d'Acnologia, libérant dans leur désespoir de survie, avec une profonde intensité, la force de leur sentiment. Une force qui avait permis la création de la sphère des fées, une magie qui les avait protégées des agressions du démon, les plongeant alors dans un sommeil de sept ans où le temps s'était figé.

Cette vaste période ne s'était nullement arrêtée auprès de leurs autres compagnons, restés à la Guilde. Néanmoins, bien que les années fussent rudes, que leur chagrin fut immense, le bonheur de découvrir que leurs condisciples étaient en réalité vivants, avait surpassé toute la douleur et la tristesse qui avaient un jour pu peser lourdement sur leurs épaules. Toute peine semblait entièrement disparue des lieux devant leur retour triomphal. Rapidement, l'ambiance de la grande principale de la Guilde, autrefois sombre et misérable, avait repris vie. Les peurs et les lamentations avaient été supplantées. Ce jour-là, seuls se faisaient entendre au sein de la corporation, les rires et les cris de joie, de temps à autre entrecoupés par de vifs sanglots de soulagement. Ce jour-là, seul s'était fait sentir les étreintes étouffantes et tendres des derniers mages restants de Fairy Tail autour des rescapées de l'île de Tenrô.

Rien n'avait pu entacher l'allégresse des retrouvailles. Pas même la question, au départ tout à fait innocente, que Wendy Marvel, Chasseuse du Dragon Céleste, avait posée, se questionnant alors qu'ils discouraient vivement sur les nouvelles des Guildes voisines, où eux, Fairy Tail, se situaient dans le classement. La réponse, amère, se lut sur les visages obscurs de Biska et Arzak Connel. Les sept années qui s'étaient écoulées, avait positionné Fairy Tail comme l'une des Guildes les plus faibles du Royaume de Fiore, elle qui avait été si triomphante autrefois.

Cette information en avait consterné plus d'un. Mais étrangement, Natsu Dragnir, Chasseur du Dragon de Feu, avait pris la nouvelle dans un éclat de rire bruyant, assurant sans crainte qu'il n'aurait aucune peine à remonter les échelons et que rien ne lui semblait plus enthousiasmant que de relever ce défi-là. Il ne savait pas encore à cet instant, que le moyen de le faire se présenterait à eux par l'intermédiaire du jeune mage, Roméo Combolto, qui leur apprit la création d'une compétition entre les différentes Guildes : Le Grand Tournoi de la Magie.

Ce tournoi réunissait un très grand nombre de Guilde qui s'affronterait lors de jeux et de combats individuels, afin de désigner à la fin, la Guilde la plus forte de Fiore. Makarof Draer, maître de Fairy Tail, avait saisi cette occasion pour redorer le blason de sa Guilde, si chère dans son cœur. Et la confiance extrême qu'il possédait en certains membres l'avait poussé à choisir une équipe au sein de ses compagnons qu'il estimait comme l'une des plus fortes.

 **Oo**

Ce fut parmi cette équipe, composée de cinq compagnons, que Lucy Heartfilia attendait patiemment que les lourdes portes du stade, devant lesquelles elle se tenait, s'ouvrent enfin, afin de leur permettre de rejoindre le centre de l'arène. Son cœur battait avec vigueur contre sa poitrine, en grande partie à cause de l'immense crainte qui la saisissait. Les préliminaires des jeux n'avaient pas été simples pour elle, comme pour son équipe, composée de ses ordinaires coéquipiers : Natsu Dragnir, Grey Fullbuster, Erza Scarlett et Wendy Marvel. Car l'absence mystérieuse de cette dernière avait grandement pesé sur le test de qualification.

Forcé d'entrer malgré tout dans cet immense labyrinthe, sous peine de disqualification immédiate, leur inquiétude s'était tout de même quelque peu apaisée par le fait qu'Elfman Strauss, leur ami, avait immédiatement accepté de prendre la place de la jeune fille, et particulièrement en sachant que la sœur de ce dernier, Lisanna Strauss, et Happy l'exceed, allaient aussitôt partir à la recherche de la mage céleste.

La fin du tout premier jeu du Tournoi s'était clôturé par la huitième et dernière place pour eux. Une nouvelle peu satisfaisante à leurs yeux, dans leur esprit imprégné de désir de victoire. Mais leurs sourires étaient rapidement revenus en sachant que Wendy avait finalement retrouvé, inconsciente, mais en bonne santé. Cette dernière les avait assuré qu'elle n'était nullement blessée, quoiqu'elle fût victime, elle et son exceed, Carla, d'une perte brutale de magie. La fillette ne gardait toutefois aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé, ce qui intriguait grandement ses camarades.

Leur résolution, du fait que l'on ait pu oser s'en prendre à leur coéquipière en plein cœur des jardins royaux du palais, s'était brutalement accrue et les avait pleinement saisis tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'arène. Pour elle et pour leur Guilde, qu'ils devaient relever à leur place d'autrefois. Ils étaient tous convaincus qu'ils pouvaient accomplir cette mission, particulièrement pour leurs compagnons qui avaient enduré silencieusement ces sept dernières années, sans flancher, se refusant à dissoudre cette Guilde qui était leur foyer malgré les rudes épreuves.

\- Lucy ? Lucy ! Tu es prête ?

Toutes les tensions que la jeune femme avait cumulées, tous les doutes qu'elle avait pu ressentir, s'évanouir brutalement devant le sourire enthousiaste que Natsu arborait. Le plaisir des combats à venir et le fait de posséder cette immense chance de pouvoir défendre l'honneur de leur Guilde, rendait le mage de feu plus sûr de lui encore. Elle lui sourit en retour, un air confiance et amusé s'affichant sur sa figure.

\- Bien sûr qu'elle est prête, la salamandre ! Rétorqua la voix rocailleuse de Grey Fullbuster, le mage de glace. On est tous prêt d'ailleurs. On va leur montrer, à tous, qui est la véritable Guilde la plus forte de Fiore !

Lucy hocha vigoureusement la tête avant de dresser sa main droite, là où elle portait son fier emblème rose, devant-elle. Comprenant ce que la jeune femme souhaitait faire, Natsu s'empressa de la couvrir de la sienne, immédiatement imité par Grey, Erza et Elfman.

\- Nous leur montrerons, oui. Soyons forts, mes amis, déclara fermement Erza Scarlett, la mage aux armures. Pour notre Guilde ! Pour Wendy !

Leurs mains se resserrèrent quelques secondes les unes sur les autres avant qu'ils ne relâchent progressivement leur pression pour se tourner vers les portes qui s'ouvraient lentement, dans un grincement sonore. La voix de Chapati criait leur nom avec une excitation qu'il ne parvenait pas à dissimuler. Mais l'enthousiasme de l'animateur ne sut couvrir les huées qui s'élevaient fortement, saluant injustement leur arrivée. Lucy sentit son ventre se nouer d'angoisse devant tant d'injure à leur encontre. Ni le poing que leva Natsu dans les airs, avec détermination, et presque avec arrogance, ni les encouragements sincères que leur porta Yajima, également présentateur de l'événement ne sut ôter l'air grave et déçut qu'elle afficha brusquement.

\- Ne sois pas si contrariée, Lucy, commenta Erza tranquillement en l'approchant. Ce qui compte réellement maintenant, c'est que notre Guilde est là pour nous soutenir. Regard, même la fondatrice est venue pour nous soutenir.

Les prunelles brunes de la Constellationniste se portèrent sur le balcon où les membres de Fairy Tail étaient réunis et où, comme l'avait fait remarquer Erza, se trouvait le fantôme de Mavis Vermillon, assise sur la balustrade de pierre, ses pieds se balançant joyeusement dans le vide. Mais malgré le maigre sourire qu'elle affiche devant un tel spectacle, la jeune femme ne put retenir un soupir plus las encore. Au moment où elle souhaitait faire part du nouveau désagrément qu'elle venait de recevoir à son amie, elle fut brutalement interrompue par la voix de Chapati dans les haut-parleurs qui annonçait l'arrivée des autres Guildes qualifiées pour le Tournoi.

Les septièmes furent la Guilde de Quattro Cerberus, suivi par celle de Mermaid Heel que la jeune femme ne connaissait que de nom. En cinquième position, elle sourit en voyant arriver en se pavanant, les hommes de Blues Pegasus. Elle sentit ensuite Grey se crisper légèrement à côté d'elle en découvrant l'entrée de son ancien compagnon, disciple tout comme lui d'Ul, du nom de Leon Bastia, mage de Lamia Scale, qui terminait en quatrième position. Les tensions s'élevèrent ensuite en découvrant que la troisième place était occupée par une Guilde se nommant Raven Tail, surtout connu de tous pour avoir été autrefois une Guilde clandestine.

\- Erza ? N'est-ce pas la Guilde que le père de Luxus a fondée ? Demanda doucement Lucy en levant les yeux vers le visage désormais bien sombre de la mage aux armures.

\- Si, maugréa cette dernière avec mécontentement évident. Et cela ne présage rien de bon, crois-moi.

\- Je le pense aussi… Souffla la jeune femme. Mais…

La Constellationniste ne put poursuivre, une fois encore interrompu grossièrement par un mage de la Guilde de Raven Tail. Ce dernier avait tourné son visage dissimulé derrière un long masque doré vers eux.

\- Fairy Tail… La neutralisation de la fillette n'était qu'un avant-goût, susurra-t-il à voix basse pour être seulement entendu par leur équipe.

\- C'est… C'est toi qui as fait du mal à Wendy et Carla ? Fulmina aussitôt Natsu, son visage se crispant de rage.

La fureur qu'elle perçût dans la voix de son ami, fit frémir Lucy. Mais voir les yeux de ses autres coéquipiers brûler de rage l'inquiéta bien davantage. Immédiatement, elle vint poser une main sur l'épaule de Natsu et d'un regard, elle lui supplia de ne rien tenter à son égard. Sa propre colère était vive, mais elle refusait de la laisser la submerger et de lui perdre le contrôle. L'instant n'y était pas propice et elle espérait avec force transmettre cet état d'esprit à son meilleur ami.

\- Nous aurons tout le temps dans l'arène pour régler ça, Natsu, déclara-t-elle doucement dans le creux de son oreille. Et nous vengerons Wendy, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers la Guilde de Raven Tail, une lueur déterminée brillant dans le fond de ses yeux.

\- Fairy Tail n'oublie jamais, surenchérit Natsu d'un ton parfaitement calme où la rage semblait maîtrisée, ce qui surprit grandement la Constellationniste. Vous allez rapidement comprendre pourquoi il ne faut jamais s'en prendre à l'un des nôtres !

Le Chasseur du Dragon de Feu se détourna d'eux, sans apercevoir le regard immensément fier que lui jeta Erza. Malgré la haine qu'il éprouvait vivement à l'encontre de Raven Tail, Natsu avait su taire son arrogance et son emportement légendaire, et avait trouvé les mots justes qui avaient su apaiser entièrement son équipe. Il sourit même légèrement à Lucy, la remerciant de son intervention. Cette dernière eut un petit mouvement de tête.

\- Erza, dis-moi, reprit soudainement la jeune femme. À propos de Luxus…

\- Le second des épreuves éliminatoires l'interrompit à nouveau la voix du présentateur, est… Ça alors ! C'est incroyable ! Vont-ils à nouveau déployer leurs ailes brisées ! S'extasia-t-il en se levant brutalement de son siège. Voici à la surprise générale… L'équipe B de Fairy Tail !

\- Quoi ! Mais… Bredouilla Lucy abasourdie en levant les yeux vers l'entrée de l'arène. Impossible…

\- C'est quoi ce délire ? S'exclama Natsu. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?!

Devant leurs yeux écarquillés de surprise et de ceux des autres Guildes, Mirajane Strauss, Jubia Lokser, Gajeel Redfox, Mistgun et Luxus Draer de Fairy Tail avançaient dans leur direction. Dans son micro, Chapati expliquait avec une grande excitation qu'en effet chaque année, chaque Guilde pouvait présenter jusqu'à deux équipes. Lucy ne put s'empêcher de rire joyeusement en entendant Hibiki Leithis, mage de Blue Pegasus, déclarer qu'il fallait bien s'appeler Fairy Tail pour réussir à qualifier deux équipes à la fois.

Mais elle perdit promptement son sourire lorsque son regard se posa sur Luxus Draer. Elle ignora la voix de Chapati qui continuait sur sa lancée, annonçant l'arrivée des premiers qualifiés, la Guilde de Saber Tooth. Elle ignora l'entrée de ces vainqueurs, ne leur porta aucun regard. Le sien s'était figé dans celui d'un gris teinté de bleu de son interlocuteur. Le mage de la foudre ne la lâchait pas des yeux, ses bras croisés avec nonchalance contre sa poitrine, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres. Ils restèrent ainsi, à se fixer, durant une longue minute, avant que la jeune femme ne se détourne brutalement, le visage plus tendu que jamais.

\- Erza ?

L'appel qu'elle passa auprès de la jeune mage aux armures sembla la sortir brutalement de sa léthargie. La figure de son amie semblait aussi crispée que la sienne et la raison lui paraissait évidente. Elle n'eut pas besoin de voir son regard fixer sur la silhouette du prétendu Mistgun.

\- Nous savons toutes les deux que Mistgun n'est plus ici, souffla Erza doucement à sa coéquipière. Ce n'est pas Mistgun… C'est Jellal…

Lucy suivit son regard. Un souvenir l'envahit. Une chose qui s'était passée peu de temps avant qu'ils ne décident de partir pour Crocus, afin d'assister au Grand Tournoi de la Magie.

 **Flash-Back**

Grey Fullbuster pénétra dans la Guilde d'un pas pressé. Ses yeux d'un bleu sombre, presque noirs, parcoururent la salle avec hâte avant de s'arrêter sur la silhouette de son amie, assise au comptoir. Lucy était seule devant un cocktail de fruit, un sourire malicieux étirant ses fines lèvres tandis qu'elle épiait les agissements discrets mais bien réels de Fried Justin et Mirajane. Tous deux se lançaient des regards qui en disaient long aux yeux de la Constellationniste. Cette dernière se réjouissait de la situation et n'en oubliait pas, malgré sa joie de voir son amie sourire avec autant d'allégresse à cet homme, qu'elle pourrait à son tour la taquiner sur sa relation amoureuse, comme elle aimait tant le faire avec elle.

La jolie blonde continuait de les dévisager avec tant d'attention qu'elle ne remarqua pas immédiatement la présence de son coéquipier à ses côtés. Le mage de la glace dut se racler la gorge avec plus de force pour la seconde fois pour qu'elle lève enfin son regard vers lui et constate qu'il tentait de lui parler.

\- Eh Grey ! Salut, déclara-t-elle, un sourire d'excuse apparaissant sur son visage.

\- Lucy, il faut que je parle, c'est urgent, répliqua Grey sans prendre le temps de la saluer. C'est à propos d'Erza. Tu devrais être informé de ce qui se passe. Elle va sûrement avoir besoin de toi.

La mage invocatrice fronça les sourcils, stupéfaite d'entendre ses mots et particulièrement voir l'extrême gravité qu'arborait son ami. Ce dernier s'assit à ses côtés et confia les nouvelles qu'il venait fraîchement d'apprendre et qui avait amené une certaine crainte dans son esprit. La jeune femme l'écouta attentivement, sa tête dodelinant doucement. Elle lâcha ensuite un triste soupir puis se leva. Elle tenta de rassurer les inquiétudes de son compagnon par un sourire rassurant. Avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce, la jeune femme crut sentir le regard du maître, assis en tailleur sur une table, se poser sur elle. Ses pas la menèrent rapidement dans la cour de la Guilde.

Des vêtements accrochés sur un fil, pour sécher au soleil, remuèrent légèrement sur son passage, à la suite de la légère brise qui s'élevait, attirant l'attention de la jeune femme. Les yeux de couleur noisette de cette dernière s'accrochèrent immédiatement à la silhouette accroupie contre un tas de bois que laissait dévoiler par instants, le linge qui se mouvait. Une crainte la saisit en constatant la position de son amie.

\- Erza ? L'appela Lucy doucement.

Erza souleva la tête qu'elle avait au préalable nichée en partir contre ses genoux et dans le creux de ses bras. Ses longs cheveux écarlates voltigèrent autour de son visage assombri de tristesse et d'inquiétude, amenant un sourire peiné aux lèvres de la Constellationniste.

\- Que fais-tu là, Lucy ? Demanda la mage aux armures en la contemplant de ses grands yeux bruns.

\- Je suis venue pour toi évidemment, répondit tranquillement la blonde avec une douceur qui apaisa immédiatement sa coéquipière. Grey est venu me parler, après sa conversation avec Leon, ajouta-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés. Je suis au courant pour Ultia… Pour Meldy… Et également pour Jellal. Je pensais que… Que tu voudrais peut-être en parler…

Sa coéquipière parut dans un premier temps surprise avant d'afficher un sourire en coin, émue par la bienveillance naturelle de la jeune femme. Lucy n'avait pas toujours été présente lors des événements qui l'avaient confronté à Jellal dans le passé. Elle n'était pas informée de tous et n'avait même jamais rencontré le dénommé Jellal jusqu'au jour de leur combat contre les Oracion Seis dans lequel il les avait grandement aidés. Un instant qui avait été court, mais qui avait amplement suffi à la Constellationniste pour percevoir les sentiments qui submergeaient Erza en revoyant cet homme, cet ami d'enfance. Et Lucy resterait toujours cette femme dotée d'une immense bonté. Celle qui était à l'écoute des autres, constamment. Celle qui ne pouvait envisager de tourner le dos à ses amis, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait des membres de sa Guilde.

\- Comment réagi Grey ? Interrogea Erza en détournant les yeux.

Lucy ne fut guère surprise de voir la mage aux armures éviter le sujet qui la concernait. Erza se confierait lorsqu'elle se sentirait prête, la Constellationniste était certaine de cela. L'instant pouvait venir rapidement ou non.

\- Plutôt bien. Cette nouvelle l'a secouée, évidemment, répondit Lucy sans rien laisser paraître des interrogations qui se soulevaient dans son esprit. Il ne s'attendait pas à ces informations. Mais ce qu'Ultia et Meldy ont fait… Je trouve cela juste, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Je crois… Oui… Déclara Erza. Jellal ne méritait pas de passer le restant de sa vie en prison… Je suis heureuse qu'Ultia et Meldy soient parvenu à le libérer. Je me demande seulement… Je me demande où ils se trouvent en ce moment.

Erza se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force comme si elle regrettait soudainement de s'être confiée. Pourtant, la minute suivante, elle releva le visage vers son amie sans hésitation et murmura :

\- Tu sais, Lucy… Je crois que… Je crois que je l'ai entendu…

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna Lucy surprise en percevant le doute mais également l'espoir apparaître dans les yeux de la mage.

\- Tu te souviens de mon combat dans l'île de Tenrô, contre Azuma ? Par deux fois, je me suis trouvée en mauvaise posture… La première fois, c'est… C'est la voix de Jellal que j'ai entendue… J'en suis persuadée, Lucy. C'était lui… Il ne faisait que prononcer mon prénom… Mais cela m'a suffi pour trouver la force de me relever, pour faire face à mon ennemi… Je suis sûre que c'était lui… Mais… Cela n'est pas possible, souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête. Pourtant, je reste convaincue que c'était lui…

La force qu'elle mit en prononçant ses mots toucha Lucy. Doucement elle vint saisir la main de son amie et la pressa contre la sienne.

\- Je te crois Erza. Et je crois que c'est possible. Jellal a toujours été présent à tes côtés, quoique tu en penses, murmura Lucy. Malgré ce que le conseil a dit au sujet des actes abominables de Jellal à la Tour du Paradis, je pense sincèrement qu'il regrettait chacun de ses gestes… Il a été manipulé… Et ce jour-là, face aux Oracion Seis, il souhaitait vraiment se faire pardonner en nous aidant… Il a aidé Natsu face à Zéro pour prouver son désir. Toi et moi sommes les mieux placés pour savoir que la rédemption est possible… La Guilde nous la suffisamment fait comprendre.

\- Oui… C'est bien vrai…

Erza soupira doucement. Malgré les nombreuses questions qu'elle se posait et les craintes qu'elle éprouvait, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement en croisant les prunelles emplies de bienveillance de son amie.

\- Merci Lucy, souffla la mage. Merci d'être venu me voir. Malgré tes propres peines, tu trouves toujours le temps de venir seconder tes amis.

\- Une Guilde, c'est fait pour ça, répondit la Constellationniste en souriant pleinement. Nous serons là pour te soutenir même dans les moments les plus difficiles et tu trouveras toujours quelqu'un pour essuyer tes larmes. Quoi que tu fasses, nous serons toujours avec toi, dit-elle en reprenant les paroles que le maître le lui avait adressé un jour. J'aimerais en faire plus, tu sais… Je vois bien que malgré notre retour de l'île de Tenrô, l'ambiance de la Guilde est morose… Même l'Unité Raijin ne cesse de s'apitoyer depuis le départ de Luxus… J'aimerais tant pouvoir arranger ça…

\- Nous y parviendrons. Il en faut peu pour que Fairy Tail redevienne véritablement Fairy Tail. Notre retour a été compliqué, mais nous relèverons, assura Erza avec confiance.

 **Fin Flash-Back**

Jellal avança vers elle, conscient des questions qu'elles se posaient entre elles. Quelques jours auparavant, avant que le tournoi ne commence, il les avait rencontrés, en compagnie de leur équipe. Lui-même accompagné de Meldy et Ultia, deux anciennes ennemies de Fairy Tail, il leur avait fait part de la création de leur propre guilde, nommée Crime Sorcière, dans l'unique but de détruire les guildes noires ou clandestines. Aujourd'hui, les trois compères s'intéressaient particulièrement à une étrange magie, obscure, qu'ils avaient ressentie durant les derniers tournois inter-magiques qui se déroulaient tous les ans.

\- Ton maître est très compréhensif. Il a tout de suite accepté que j'intègre l'équipe quand je lui ai expliqué la situation. Cette solution était la meilleure possible pour que je puisse approcher de l'arène, murmura Jellal en guise d'explication, à travers son foulard verdâtre qui couvrait le bas de son visage.

Lucy ne fut guère surprise de cette annonce. Son étonnement grandit en voyant Luxus approcher à son tour et passer un bras autour de l'épaule de Jellal, un sourire moqueur éclairant son visage.

\- Fais pas cette tête-là, Erza. Ton équipe devrait se remettre assez vite, commenta Luxus d'une voix assez forte avant de reprendre plus bas pour que seul Jellal et les deux femmes puissent entendre. Mistgun était moins causant à l'époque, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

\- J'ai compris, murmura le jeune homme avant de se dégager, repartant en direction de son équipe.

Luxus le rejoint rapidement, sans un regard de plus en direction des deux amies. Lucy réprimant difficilement une certaine contrariété en le voyant agir ainsi.

\- **Je sens que ce tournoi va être épique, Princesse… Vraiment épique…**

La Constellationniste réprima un sursaut d'effroi en percevant sa voix à l'intérieur de son esprit. Ses yeux se portèrent instinctivement sur lui et bien qu'elle ne puisse qu'admirer son dos imposant, elle était certaine qu'un sourire railleur flottait désormais sur ses lèvres.

* * *

 _Voilà pour le prologue._

 _J'attends vos premières impressions avec une immense impatience. Cette fiction là me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment et j'avais hâte de la partager avec vous, en espérant que cela vous plaise !_

 _Je vais essayer de publier le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines ! :D_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée_

 _Syana_


	2. Espoirs et Regrets

_Bonsoir,_

 _Je n'avais pas prévu de chapitre pour ce week-end et pourtant... ;)_

 _Je dois avouer avoir pas mal avancé dernièrement sur les prochains chapitres, ce qui me donne très envie de poster aujourd'hui._

 _Les premiers retours sur le prologue m'ont fortement motivé ! Merci à tous ceux qui sont venus lire le premier chapitre, merci pour le grand nombre de follows. J'espère que la suite vous plaira :)_

* * *

 **Ayano :** Ne pouvant te répondre en message, je vais le faire ici ;) Merci pour ta review et pour tes compliments. Je dois dire que ton message m'a amené un immense sourire. Tu vénères le Luxus-Lucy, tu es très bien tombé alors, même je compte bien m'attarder également sur d'autres personnages. J'espère que la suite te plaira ! :)

 **Arr545 :** Je viens seulement de découvrir ton message. Étrangement, je n'ai pas reçu de mail me prévenant de ta review (Grrr... ) ! En tout cas, un très grand merci pour ton message ! :D Je prends note pour les fautes. C'est mon point faible, je le reconnais très volontiers. C'est pourquoi j'espère trouver très prochainement quelqu'un pour une relecture. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira tout de même ;)

* * *

 ** _Note Importante_** ** _:_**

 _Les passages en italique sont les pensées des personnages_

 _Les passages en gras sont les paroles échangées entre certains personnages par télépathie._

* * *

 **1\. Espoirs et Regrets**

Lucy Heartfilia accorda un dernier sourire encourageant à l'encontre de son coéquipier, Grey Fullbuster, s'attirant immédiatement un regard noir de la part de Jubia Lokser. La Constellationniste se retint de rire en le remarquant. Elle se permit ensuite un petit hochement de tête dans sa direction, l'encourageant à son tour. Car dans le cœur de la jeune femme, même si la mage d'eau appartenait à une autre équipe, elle n'en restait pas moins une camarade de sa Guilde. Une qui représentait tout comme elle les couleurs de Fairy Tail et surtout, l'une avec qui elle entretenait une relation amicale, singulière, mais forte. La femme aux longs cheveux bleus ne sut réprimer le sourire qui venait d'étirer ses lèvres en la voyant agir avec autant de naturelle.

Aujourd'hui, en cette première journée du Grand Tournoi Inter-Magique, Grey et Jubia étaient respectivement les représentants de l'équipe A et B de Fairy Tail, pour cette toute première épreuve, intitulé Hidden. C'était avec une certaine appréhension que la Constellationniste quittait l'entrée de l'arène, souhaitant rejoindre ses compagnons sur le balcon destiné à leur groupe, où ils pourraient regarder l'épreuve en toute tranquillité et également encourager à pleins poumons leurs camarades.

Tandis qu'elle parcourait les galeries souterraines la menant jusqu'à sa destination, la jeune femme ne put retenir un frisson de crainte parcourir vivement son échine. Un frémissement qui s'accrût en percevant une main s'abattre brutalement sur son épaule, la repoussant dos contre le mur froid et rugueux. Lucy laissa échapper un petit hoquet de surprise avant que la colère ne la submerge pleinement en reconnaissant celui qui venait de l'accoster si rudement.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être en compagnie de ton équipe, Princesse, susurra la voix rauque et moqueuse de Luxus. Où peut-être as-tu peur de voir la défaite de Grey, ajouta-t-il en se penchant légèrement sur elle, son souffle chaud venant frapper doucement son visage.

\- Grey ne perdra pas ! Riposta Lucy furieusement, agacer par un tel propos. Comment peux-tu croire ça ?

\- Oh mais je ne le crois pas, ma belle. Je m'assurerais seulement que c'était également ton cas. Non, au contraire, répondit le mage de la foudre en lui offrant un sourire railleur. J'espère bien qu'il gagnera. Même si je reconnais avoir une préférence pour que Jubia le fasse. Enfin… Qu'importe quelle équipe l'emportera aujourd'hui, du moment que c'est Fairy Tail, ça me va.

Les commissures des lèvres du jeune homme se retroussèrent légèrement en apercevant sa surprise mêlée à un certain agacement, tandis qu'il se redressait, laissant un peu de place à la jeune femme pour en faire autant. Cette dernière lui décocha un regard noir, fortement exaspérée par son comportement lunatique.

\- Au fait, comment va Wendy ? Demanda soudainement Luxus, son visage redevenant sérieux. Et Carla ?

La Constellationniste se figea sur place, stupéfaite par sa question. Le Chasseur de Dragon de la Foudre fronça les sourcils, s'irritant de la voir réagir ainsi.

\- Je n'ai pas eu le temps contrairement à toi pour passer les voir à l'infirmerie. Et je dois t'avouer aussi qu'éviter Polyussica m'arrangeait bien. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne me soucie pas d'elles… C'est Mirajane qui m'a tenu informé, ajouta-t-il d'un ton qui sonna comme étrangement soucieux aux oreilles de Lucy. Juste avant que nous entrions dans l'arène… J'espère qu'elles n'ont rien de grave.

\- Non… Non, elles vont bien, souffla la jeune femme doucement. Heureusement… Mais elles ont subitement perdu leur magie. C'est pour ça que Polyussica a souhaité les garder plus longtemps en observation. Afin de s'assurer qu'elles se rétablissent bien… Je pense qu'elles devraient se remettre rapidement. Elles sont fortes… Et… J-J'ai…

Lucy s'interrompit en se mordant la lèvre inférieure fortement, comme si elle regrettait de dévoiler ce détail au mage de la foudre.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu souhaites me cacher, Princesse, marmonna Luxus avec irritation. Dis-moi !

\- Quand… Quand la Guilde de Raven Tail… Quand elle est entrée dans l'arène, finit par avouer Lucy après un moment de silence pensant, cherchant à se battre contre le regard inquisiteur de Luxus, l'un d'entre eux nous a clairement fait comprendre que l'attaque de la fillette de notre Guilde n'était qu'un avant-goût…

La réaction du petit-fils du maître Makarof ne se fit guère attendre. Sa mâchoire se crispa violemment et ses doigts se serrèrent avec force contre la paume de sa main. Elle craint durant un instant qu'il ne l'élève pour l'abattre rudement contre le mur. Mais le mage de la foudre parvint à maîtriser, non sans peine, toute la colère qui le saisissait devant une telle nouvelle.

\- Raven Tail… La Guilde de mon père… Murmura-t-il d'une voix tremblante de haine. Ce ne serait pas étonnant de sa part… Qu'il puisse s'en prendre à l'un de mes compagnons m'énerve déjà particulièrement… Mais qu'il puisse s'en prendre à une fillette, ça me rend fou de rage !

\- Comme nous tous, répliqua vivement Lucy en plantant son hésitation son regard dans le sien. Mais comme je l'ai dit également à Natsu, nous aurons tout le temps de faire payer à Raven Tail leur comportement lors des combats du Tournoi. Il ne servirait à rien de les provoquer en dehors… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Luxus Draer eut un rire bien amer devant de telles paroles qu'il jugeait à cet instant plus naïves que sages. Mais il ne chercha pourtant pas à la contredire, sachant au fond de lui qu'elle avait raison. Mais le mage était bien trop fier pour le reconnaître devant-elle. Sa main se leva pour passer derrière na nuque, la frottant comme s'il tentait de chasser quelque chose avant de déclarer :

\- Il aurait mieux valu que mon père soit mort…

Tous les membres de la jeune femme se contractèrent à cette remarque. Son regard se déroba immédiatement à celui du Chasseur de Dragon, espérant lui masquer la peine que ces mots avaient provoquée chez elle.

\- Merde… Je suis désolé… Je n'aurai pas dû dire ça…

\- Quoi ? Murmura la Constellationniste en relevant rapidement la tête vers lui. Est-ce que… Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu… Le grand Luxus Draer présente des excuses ?

\- Malgré ce que tu penses, ma belle, rétorqua sèchement Luxus en l'approchant, je sais reconnaître mes torts. Et prononcer ses mots devant toi… C'était une erreur… Je n'aurai pas dû le faire…

Son visage avait de nouveau pris une certaine froideur. Il la dévisagea durant quelques secondes encore avant de se détourner et de partir.

\- Attends ! L'interpella Lucy, surprise de son brusque départ. Dis-moi une chose, Luxus. Pourquoi es-tu venu aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi as-tu accepté de prendre part à ce tournoi ?

Le mage de la foudre s'immobilisa. Il ne se retourna pas vers elle, mais la Constellationniste put tout de même entendre distinctement sa réponse.

\- Tu te rappelles la première fois que tu es venue dans les bois, après notre retour de l'île de Tenrô ? Tu te souviens sûrement de tout ce qui s'est passé ensuite… Tu en étais l'un des premiers témoins… Voilà, ma belle, les raisons pour lesquelles je suis venue.

 **Flash-Back**

Lucy poussa un immense soupir de quiétude alors qu'elle s'allongeait lourdement dans l'herbe verdoyante de la clairière. Le soleil, désormais haut dans le ciel, frappait agréablement sa peau pâle, amenant une vive chaleur qu'elle appréciait grandement à cet instant. Lentement, elle ferma les yeux, savourant la sensation de bien-être que cela lui procurait. Elle espérait, à cette minute précise, que le sommeil la gagnerait finalement et qu'elle pourrait ainsi prendre un peu de repos qu'elle n'avait guère eu l'occasion de goûter depuis quelques jours.

Sa peine était trop vivace. Les membres de la Guilde, tous sans exception, avaient pourtant tout fait pour apaiser cette douleur qui la tiraillait, l'enveloppant d'une tendresse qui l'avait aidé progressivement à se remettre. Elle n'effaçait en rien tous les regrets, mais lui permettait de ne pas sombrer totalement dans le désespoir qui l'avait pourtant guetté les premiers jours. _Je voudrais seulement dormir… Juste quelques minutes. Afin de ne plus penser à rien… De ne plus vivre avec ce poids… Juste quelques instants. J'aimerais tant oublier… Tout effacer… Si seulement cela était possible._

Toutefois, alors que de petits picotements se faisaient ressentir autour de ses paupières alourdies, un craquement de brindilles alerta brutalement tous les sens de la jeune femme, l'obligeant à se redresser prestement. La mage invocatrice s'appuya immédiatement sur ses coudes et jeta un regard prudent sur l'orée de la clairière. Ses yeux captèrent rapidement le mouvement d'une personne parmi l'ombre des arbres, trop prompte néanmoins pour qu'elle puisse reconnaître quelqu'un. Prudente, la Constellationniste se mit debout d'un bond d'agile, sa main droite, portant le fier emblème de sa Guilde, se posant instinctivement sur la ceinture qui enfermait ses clés. Ses prunelles scrutèrent avec attention les lieux, son souffle se faisant plus lent.

\- Qui est là ? S'exclama-t-elle avec force.

La Constellationniste ne fut guère surprise de ne recevoir aucune réponse. Pourtant, elle perçut un autre bruissement, plus discret cette fois, et aperçut une personne se glisser dans l'obscurité de la forêt, fuyant promptement les lieux. La curiosité de la jeune femme prit le dessus sur sa peur et ce fut sans une once d'hésitation qu'elle courut en direction du fuyard, souhaitant ardemment connaître son identité et la raison de sa présence dans cet endroit que d'ordinaire peu de gens côtoyaient.

\- Eh ! Attendez ! Qui êtes-vous ?!

Lucy grogna de contrariété en distinguant la silhouette, continuer de se mouvoir agilement dans les bois, sans prendre garde à elle. Ses sourcils se froncèrent tandis que sa main glissait jusqu'à sa jupe bleu marine afin de saisir son fouet. D'un mouvement gracieux de poignet, elle le lança en direction du fugitif. L'extensibilité de l'arme que lui avait offerte Virgo, l'esprit de la Vierge, lui permit d'atteindre rapidement sa cible. Mais celle-ci attendit l'ultime instant, donnant de l'espoir à sa propriétaire qu'elle allait capturer son bras, et se retourna pour saisir fermement l'extrémité du lasso lumineux dans sa main, le stoppant net dans sa course.

\- Sérieusement, Princesse ? Tu pensais réellement pouvoir m'immobiliser avec ton vulgaire jouet ?

La Constellationniste se pétrifia sur place, stupéfait en reconnaissant la voix rocailleuse de son interlocuteur. Ses mains se raidirent sur son arme une brève seconde avant qu'elles ne se contractent légèrement, menaçant de lâcher toute emprise dessus et de le faire tomber. Mais le fuyard réagit adroitement et tira sur ce qu'elle appelait son fleuve étoilé avant qu'elle ne le fasse tomber, amenant sa propriétaire au plus près de lui. Lucy frémit en voyant les quelques mètres qui les séparaient se briser en un simple geste. Elle resta immobile malgré cette nouvelle proximité, ô combien troublante. Seuls ses yeux exercèrent un mouvement, se levant vers ce visage familier qu'elle percevait distinctement bien que la capuche de son manteau, soigneusement posé sur le sommet de son crâne, l'assombrissait en grande partie. Après une longue minute, la jeune femme se remit de sa surprise et souhaita s'éloigner, mais son interlocuteur la retint, capturant son poignet avec fermeté entre ses doigts, exerçant une forte pression dessus.

\- Lâche-moi ! Tu me fais mal ! Protesta-t-elle vigoureusement, comme brusquement réveillée par la douleur de son mouvement. Lâche-moi ! S'il te plaît ! Ajouta-t-elle en reprenant un peu d'assurance malgré l'inquiétude qui l'envahissait.

Le jeune homme en face d'elle baissa son regard à ces mots sur son étreinte et soupira rageusement avant de décramponner ses doigts robustes, jurant légèrement entre ses dents. Lucy gémit de douleur et ce fut sans surprise qu'elle vit des marques rougeâtres paraître sur sa peau. Son rapide examen sur son bras, bien qu'il fût court, permit au fuyard de s'éloigner à nouveau, discrètement, repartant sans prononcer aucun mot, sans lui adresser un regard de plus.

\- Eh ! Attends ! Pourquoi pars-tu ?

\- Parce que ta présence me déplaît fortement ! Répliqua l'homme d'une voix pleine d'irritation, sans prendre la peine de se retourner vers elle.

Lucy entrouvrit la bouche, hébétée par sa réponse. L'étonnement se changea bien vite en colère devant le comportement grossier de son interlocuteur. Mais cela ne l'arrêta nullement dans son désir de le retenir, de lui parler. _Dis quelque chose, Lucy… N'importe quoi ! Retiens-le, bon sang ! Il ne doit pas partir… Pas maintenant. Non pas maintenant que je l'ai vu !_

\- Luxus, attends ! Reprit-elle en marchant à grands pas dans sa direction. Espèce d'idiot… Est-ce que tu es au courant au moins que tout le monde te cherche ? S'exclama-t-elle d'une voix sévère. Tu as conscience du mal que tu fais autour de toi ?

Ses paroles eurent pour effet d'immobiliser l'homme. Il resta ainsi quelques instants, inquiétant la Constellationniste qui éprouva tout de même une maigre satisfaction de le voir s'arrêter. Puis, il se retourna vers elle, lentement. La mage invocatrice aurait pu arborer un sourire vainqueur d'avoir réussi à capter son attention, mais elle déchanta de manière brutale. La main de son interlocuteur s'éleva, ôtant sa capuche d'un geste vif, afin de dévoiler son visage doté de deux prunelles grises, teintée de bleues, qui se posèrent sur elle, exprimant une ardente colère qui pétrifia à nouveau la jeune femme sur place.

\- Tu insinues certainement par-là, ma belle, que l'Unité Raijin me cherche, souffla Luxus d'une voix lente, où Lucy put percevoir une violente irritation difficilement maîtrisée.

\- Non… Non ! Répliqua la jeune femme avec fougue, indignée par ces mots. Je ne te parle pas seulement de l'Unité Raijin. Je te parle de toute la Guilde, Luxus. De tes amis ! Tes coéquipiers !

Le rire froid du Chasseur de Dragon plongea la mage invocatrice dans un effarement croissant et sincère qui le fit rapidement taire. Sa bouche se referma aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte et son regard redevint sévère tandis qu'il approchait, comblant les nouveaux mètres qu'il avait entrepris de mettre entre eux.

\- Mais c'est que tu as l'air de croire sérieusement les paroles que tu viens de prononcer, susurra-t-il soudainement près de son visage tandis qu'il la scrutait attentivement, se surprenant à ne lire aucune trace de mensonge. Néanmoins, tu te trompes lourdement, petite Princesse, ajouta-t-il, soutirant une grimace de contrariété de la part de la jeune femme. Personne ne me cherche, et c'est bien mieux ainsi !

\- Non, c'est faux… Je… Je ne crois pas me tromper, répliqua sèchement Lucy, retenant un glapissement, abasourdie de le voir se pencher doucement sur elle, observant la moindre de ces réactions.

\- Ton cœur bat très vite, ma belle. Je peux l'entendre… Reprit l'homme d'un sourire narquois. Tu ne dis pas la vérité, je le sens.

La Constellationniste serra les poings sous le coup de l'exaspération et soupira avec lassitude. Mais étrangement, elle n'avait à cet instant aucune envie de se laisser intimider par le mage. La détermination perçait dans sa voix lorsqu'elle reprit, plantant sans hésitation son regard dans le sien :

\- Tu es parti si soudainement après les festivités pour notre retour. Cela nous a tous inquiété, sans exception. On pensait qu'après ce qui s'était passé sur l'île de Tenrô, tu serais resté parmi nous. Mais au lieu de…

\- Je n'ai pas ma place parmi vous ! L'interrompit rudement Luxus en saisissant à nouveau son poignet avec brutalité. J'ai été banni ! Tu comprends ça ?! Toi qui étais présente ce jour-là, tu es la mieux placée pour le savoir ! Je ne fais plus partie de Fairy Tail… Je ne possède plus la marque de la Guilde, cela ne te paraît pas suffisant pour comprendre ? D'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, ma belle ? Tu ne me connais pas… Nous avons peut-être un jour porté le même emblème, mais cela ne change strictement rien !

\- Encore une fois tu te trompes ! Nous n'avons peut-être pas eu le temps de nous connaître tous les deux, mais à mes yeux, tu as fait partie de la Guilde, de ce que je considère comme une famille… Et tu en fais encore partie aujourd'hui. La marque importe peu, déclara Lucy en ignorant la douleur procurée par la contraction autour de son bras. Et peu importe ce qu'en dit le maître, finit-elle par dire plus doucement, reprenant son souffle qui semblait lui avoir manqué pendant son discours. Tu ne peux pas nier que tu te soucies de nous, Luxus. Sans ça, pourquoi serais-tu intervenu dans notre combat contre Hadès, alors que nous perdions tout espoir de nous en sortir. Ton comportement fait de toi un membre de la Guilde. Les mages de Fairy Tail prennent soin des leurs. Cela a toujours été ainsi. C'est ce que tu as fait… Contre Hadès et contre Acnologia.

\- Idiote ! Tais-toi ! Tu ne sais rien du tout ! Cracha le mage de la foudre violemment, son visage se tordant. Tes beaux discours ne changent strictement rien à la situation !

\- Luxus… Tout ce que j'essaye de t'expliquer c'est que la Guilde se soucie de toi, plus que tu ne sembles le croire. Que tu possèdes la marque ou non… L'Unité Raijin… Ils ne sont pas les seuls à s'inquiéter et à se demander ce que tu fais… Et surtout, ils ne sont pas les seuls à souhaiter que tu reviennes au sein de Fairy Tail.

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux après que Lucy eut prononcé ses derniers mots. Cette dernière aurait souhaité pouvoir s'échapper à présent qu'elle lui avait dit tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. Mais le jeune homme la maintenait toujours aussi fermement, l'enveloppant d'un regard brûlant de colère.

\- Je… Luxus… S'il te plaît, lâche-moi ! Tu me fais vraiment mal !

Le Chasseur de Dragon étouffa un juron et desserra ses doigts, marmonnant vaguement à quel point elle ne résistait pas beaucoup à la douleur. Malgré ses paroles blessantes, Lucy ne broncha pas, se contentant de lui lancer un regard noir que le jeune homme ignora superbement tandis qu'elle frottait doucement son poignet, espérant atténuer la douleur. Il remit ensuite soigneusement sa capuche sur sa tête et rebroussa brutalement chemin.

\- Luxus ? Est-ce que je peux au moins me dire où tu te rends cette fois ? L'interpella soudainement la Constellationniste. Que je puisse prévenir la Guilde. Cela leur évitera sûrement de s'inquiéter…

Durant quelques minutes, la jeune femme crut qu'il ne lui répondrait pas avant que sa voix rauque ne s'élève :

\- Je ne vais nulle part, Princesse… Je ne vais nulle part.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Lucy fulminait intérieurement. À ses côtés, la colère de Natsu, Erza et Elfman, était bien plus perceptible. Elle était égale à celle de sa Guilde qu'elle distinguait au loin, et même à celle de l'équipe B de Fairy Tail. Elle pouvait lire dans le regard de chacun, la rage qui les saisissait d'avoir vu Nalpuding, membre de Raven Tail, s'en prendre dans relâche à Grey durant l'épreuve Hidden, ne permettant pas à ce dernier de combattre dans les règles. Cet acharnement, qui n'était pas anodin au vu de la rancœur que les Guildes se portaient, avait irrémédiablement placé Grey à la dernière position. Et Jubia ne faisait guère mieux, obtenant seulement l'avant-dernière place.

Ses prunelles brunes pouvaient apercevoir nettement que Luxus se faisait violence pour ne pas céder à son indignation. La Constellationniste soupira avec lassitude. Sans un mot, profitant qu'Erza et Natsu discouraient vivement sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, la jeune femme descendit les marches du balcon où ils étaient réunis et rejoint les couloirs. Rapidement, elle atteint l'entrée de l'arène et y découvrit Grey, le poing ancré dans le mur qu'il venait de frapper de toutes ses forces sous le coup de la colère. Derrière lui, la silhouette de Jubia se dessina lentement et fit ralentir quelque peu le pas de Lucy.

La mage d'eau posa délicatement une main sur l'épaule de son coéquipier de jeu. Mais son geste eut le don d'énerver davantage Grey. Dehors, les cris et les huées du public à son égard se faisaient encore entendre, au plus grand désarroi du disciple de Ul.

\- Je me vengerais, grogna fiévreusement Grey en se détachant de l'éteinte de Jubia d'un coup brusque d'épaule. Raven Tail me le payera ! Et Saber Tooth également ! Rufus ne sait pas à qui il vient de se frotter !

Sans un regard pour celle que l'on surnommait la femme de la pluie, Grey partit. Lorsqu'il marcha près de Lucy, il ne leva pas non plus les yeux vers elle, se contentant de grommeler de vagues excuses pour sa défaite et continua sa route, ignorant l'appel de la Constellationniste. Le visage de cette dernière s'assombrit davantage devant la rage et la tristesse qu'éprouvait son ami. Des sentiments devant lesquels elle se trouvait impuissante.

\- Monsieur Grey a besoin de temps, souffla la voix de sa camarade qui s'était approchée. Jubia est certaine de cela. Sa colère finira par retomber…

\- Le premier combat de la journée va avoir lieu ! S'exclama brutalement la voix de Chapati. Il opposera… Lucy de Fairy Tail contre Flare Corona de Raven Tail !

Le sang de Lucy se glaça dans ses veines en entendant l'annonce. Son souffle se fit court. Elle allait affronter cette Guilde. L'image de Grey et de Wendy s'imposa immédiatement dans son esprit, promptement superposé par le visage de Luxus.

\- Jubia est certaine que tu vas gagner, Lucy, intervint la mage d'eau, surprenant la jeune femme. Tu es forte, brave… Tu vas te battre… Pour nos camarades !

Lucy croisa son regard illuminé de bienveillance. Ses craintes cessèrent rapidement. Elle sourit doucement pour remercier son amie de son réconfort avant de hocher la tête pour approuver ses dires. Elle était prête. Prête à affronter le membre de cette Guilde qui avait osé faire tant de mal à sa famille.

* * *

 _J'attends vos impressions sur ce chapitre avec impatience :D_

 _J'espère poster le prochain chapitre dans une semaine. Au programme, Lucy contre Flare ;)_

 _Bonne soirée et bon week-end ! :)_

 _Syana_


	3. Le Début

_Bonsoir,_

 _Je suis ravie de vous proposer aujourd'hui un nouveau chapitre. Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fiction et j'en suis vraiment heureuse ! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir pour la suite !_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message pour me donner votre avis. Même si je reconnais être avide de commentaires, c'est avant tout important à mes yeux pour pouvoir avancer et améliorer les chapitres suivants. Vos suggestions sont vraiment importantes, quelles qu'elles soient ;)_

 _J'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre vous plaira ! :D_

* * *

 **2\. Le Début…**

C'était la colère et la peine, distinctement perceptible, de ses camarades qui lui donnaient le courage de se dresser de manière si fière, presque arrogante, à cette minute précise. Et cela, malgré la peur qui nouait en réalité son ventre. _Je ne suis pas faible… Je suis une mage de Fairy Tail ! Aujourd'hui, je ferais la fierté de ma Guilde. Oui… Je leur fais aujourd'hui, la promesse de me battre, inlassablement… Je n'abandonnerais pas… Jamais !_ Instinctivement, son regard se porta sur les gradins des deux équipes, s'attardant principalement sur celle de Fairy Tail B. Ses prunelles brunes s'ancrèrent dans celles de Luxus durant plusieurs secondes, assez pour y lire une lueur moqueuse qui la dérangea grandement.

\- **Je te pensais tellement plus résistante Princesse. Alors, pourquoi ai-je l'impression que tu es sur le point de t'effondrer ?**

La Constellationniste frémit de fureur en entendant sa voix, taquine et sérieuse à la fois. Elle détestait qu'il se permette d'utiliser ainsi la télépathie avec elle. Il le savait parfaitement et paraissait apprécier de la contrarier en ne respectant nullement ses ordres. Mais sa rage était plus vive encore en comprenant ce qu'il sous-entendait. _Je ne suis pas faible !_

 **Flash-Back**

Lucy geignit doucement en percevant les branches des arbustes écorcher rudement sa peau blanche. Ses yeux se portèrent alors sur son avant-bras, et remarquèrent aussitôt les perles rougeâtres qui paraissaient aux côtés des traces violettes, encore visibles, et prouvant sa dernière rencontre avec le mage de la foudre. D'un geste hargneux, la jeune femme les essuya de sa main et poursuivit sa route, retenant désormais ses plaintes entre ses dents.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de vouloir faire ça, soupira-t-elle d'une voix douce, ne pouvant retenir davantage ses lamentations. Et pour quel résultat surtout… Je suis vraiment stupide !

Malgré son exaspération, la Constellationniste continua de cheminer dans les bois, marchant en grande partie au travers des allées boisées, puis errant de temps en temps en dehors, sans avoir toutefois de véritable but. Après une longue heure de marche, éreintée, la jeune femme s'immobilisa et vint s'adosser contre un arbre, haletante. L'écorce rugueuse s'enfonça dans son dos tandis qu'elle glissait au sol, poussant un immense soupir de soulagement lorsqu'elle étendit finalement ses jambes endoloris par l'effort devant-elle. Ses paupières se fermèrent lentement tandis qu'elle goûtait à ce maigre repos avec délectation. Son visage se contracta toutefois légèrement lorsqu'elle songea à la raison de sa venue.

\- Déjà fatiguée, petite Princesse ? Murmura une voix suave près de son oreille.

\- Bon sang ! Luxus !

\- Tu n'as pourtant pas fourni beaucoup d'effort. Ta résistance est vraiment très limitée, ma belle, continua le mage en face d'elle, ignorant la peur qui avait saisi la jeune femme.

Lucy se redressa vivement, abasourdie de le retrouver à ses côtés. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine. Le jeune homme la toisait froidement sous sa capuche, et parut attendre des explications de sa part, ne se souciant nullement de l'émoi qu'il avait provoqué chez elle.

\- Tu… T-Tu savais que j'étais ici ? Questionna Lucy d'une voix sèche en le contemplant, se doutant de la réponse qu'il fournirait.

\- Depuis l'instant où tu es rentrée dans ces bois, répondit le petit fils du maître d'un sourire railleur. Il n'est pas très difficile de percevoir ton odeur… J'ai pu te sentir à des kilomètres… Heureusement pour toi qu'un Balkan n'était pas là pour croiser ton chemin.

\- Même si cela s'était produit, Luxus, j'aurais certainement pu l'éviter si tu étais venu me voir directement… Sans attendre… Puis que tu savais que j'étais là, répliqua la mage invocatrice vivement, ses joues rougissants de colère. Sérieusement, Luxus ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je suis-là ? Termina-t-elle d'un ton las.

Le visage du Chasseur de Dragon perdit soudainement son masque impassible. Une lueur interrogative brilla dans son regard.

\- C'est moi que tu cherchais, ma belle ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton intrigué. Je crois pourtant t'avoir dit que je ne voulais pas être en ta compagnie, ajouta-t-il en a voyant confirmer d'un hochement de tête, sa figure se troublant soudainement face à cet aveu.

\- Depuis quand les membres de Fairy Tail respecte-t-il les ordres donnés ? Rétorqua moqueusement la jeune femme. Et puis… Tu ne m'as pas… Tu ne nous as pas laissé le choix. Même si personne à la Guilde ne sait pourquoi je suis partie aujourd'hui, je sais parfaitement qu'ils seraient tous heureux si je revenais en leur portant des nouvelles de toi. Depuis que l'on s'est croisé, il y a deux jours, tout le monde se pose des questions à ton propos.

\- Bien… Dans ce cas, tu pourras leur dire que je vais bien, répliqua l'homme en haussant les épaules nonchalamment avant de se détourner.

Lucy retint un glapissement de surprise et d'irritation avant de soupirer lourdement. L'idée d'abandonner les projets qu'elle avait, la saisit devant l'entêtement du mage. La frustration devant le comportement de cet homme, mêlé à la fatigue qui l'envahissait depuis quelques jours, amenèrent bien malgré elle, des larmes dans ses yeux. Exténuée, elle ne résista pas à l'envie de s'asseoir au sol, entourant ses jambes de ses bras, son regard quittant à regret la silhouette de Luxus qui s'éloignait, pour se fermer. Elle parvint difficilement à retenir un sanglot et inspira avec force, espérant se redonner assez de courage.

\- Bon sang ! Tu n'es vraiment pas endurante, petite Princesse, jaillit à nouveau la voix du mage de la foudre près de son oreille.

\- Je… Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas être en ma compagnie, murmura Lucy sans ouvrir les yeux, trop lasse pour le faire et cela malgré le bref sursaut qu'elle avait exprimé en ressentant sa présence une nouvelle à ses côtés. S'il te plaît, Luxus, va-t'en ! C'est tout ce que tu sais faire de toute façon…

\- Je laisse rarement quiconque me donner des ordres, souffla Luxus d'une voix pleine de colère. Mais disons que je vais passer au-dessus pour une fois… Réponds à mes questions, ma belle et je m'arrangerais peut-être pour répondre aux tiennes.

\- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Interrogea la jeune femme avec froideur. Je ne te dois rien ! Strictement rien !

\- Je savais que tu n'étais pas une mage très puissante, mais à ce point-là… Déclara Luxus, ignorant sa remarque. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui te rend plus faible encore aujourd'hui, continua-t-il, remarquant sans peine l'amertume qui s'abattait sur son interlocutrice devant ses propos si directs. Lorsque je t'ai vu, l'autre jour, tu semblais déjà plus exténuée que jamais. Et là ce n'est guère mieux. D'après ce que j'ai entendu, tu ne sembles pas avoir eu de missions dernièrement…

\- Oh… Et bien au moins tu sembles avoir un peu d'intérêt sur les mouvements des membres de la Guilde. Sinon, comment l'aurais-tu su ? Murmura la Constellationniste doucement en souriant malicieusement, essayant d'ignorer la peine que lui avaient provoquée les mots du mage.

Les yeux du Chasseur de Dragon s'écarquillèrent de surprise face à sa remarque. Puis son visage s'assombrit brutalement, ses mains se crispant dans ses poches. La mage invocatrice détourna la figure, confuse.

\- Réponds ma belle ! Rugit l'homme en l'enveloppant d'un regard glacial.

\- Cela ne te concerne pas, Luxus ! Je ne suis pas venue pour parler de moi ! S'écria furieusement la jeune femme en se relevant, perdant patience. Tu n'es vraiment qu'un imbécile, Luxus Draer ! Ton comportement est semblable à celui de Natsu quand tu t'y mets !

\- Ne me parle pas sur ce…

La Constellationniste de Fairy Tail poussa un petit gémissement avant de lever ses yeux assombris de colère vers son interlocuteur ce qui eut le don de le faire taire immédiatement. Peu de personnes, par un simple regard, si froid et si hautain, n'avaient su lui imposer le silence. Mais Lucy dégageait une certaine force et une certaine rudesse peu commune. Sous ses airs doux, presque fragiles, la jeune femme savait pourtant se défendre, même devant un homme aussi intimidant que Luxus, refusant que quiconque ne puisse lui imposer des choix qu'elle n'acceptait nullement.

\- Tu veux vraiment savoir ce qui m'arrive, Luxus ? Où est-ce simplement pour te moquer de moi une nouvelle fois ? S'indigna la jeune femme en la scrutant. Parce qu'il n'y a rien de drôle… Et pour ma part, je n'ai pas honte de dévoiler mes faiblesses. Au moins, cela me rend humaine… J'ai…

\- Dis-moi, l'interrompit brutalement le mage de la foudre. Crois-le ou non, je veux vraiment savoir ce qui t'arrive

Luxus ne fut pas surpris de voir la Constellationniste le toiser, cherchant à déceler le mensonge dans ses yeux. Mais ce fut vain.

\- J'ai … Le lendemain de notre retour à Fairy Tail, après les événements de l'île de Tenrô… J'ai appris que mon père était… Mort… Nous avions disparu pendant sept années… Sept longues années, répéta-t-elle d'un ton brutalement anéanti. J'avais espoir, en allant le voir, que je pourrais renouer des liens avec lui, de pouvoir le rassurer que j'étais en vie et de retour… Tous ceux que les membres de la Guilde, qui sont restés à Magnolia, ont ressentis, je pensais qu'il l'avait peut-être ressenti… Lui aussi… Nous avons toujours eu des liens tendus lui et moi… Mais je pensais sincèrement pouvoir arranger ça… Sauf que… Au lieu de retrouver mon père, on m'a appris qu'il était mort, il y a de cela trois mois… Et moi… Moi je n'étais pas là…

La Constellationniste souleva ses deux mains vers son visage et essuya avec force, ses joues inondées de larmes, irritant au passage sa peau. Elle ne souhaitait pas dévoiler à cet homme, sa faiblesse actuelle. Elle n'avait aucune envie de lever les yeux vers lui pour n'apercevoir que froideur et arrogance, ou pire encore, du mépris d'être aussi impuissante à contrôler ses sentiments douloureux qui la terrassaient intérieurement.

\- C'est pour cela que tu pleurais au bord du fleuve le jour où la Guilde de Lamia Scale est venue… Je comprends mieux, murmura la voix de Luxus, étrangement basse.

Ses yeux gris, teintés de bleu, se rembrunirent lorsqu'il croisa son regard rougi par les larmes où brillait la surprise face à sa réflexion. Il la vit ensuite hocher la tête lentement, secouant ses longs cheveux blonds emmêlés par les bourrasques de vent.

\- Je… Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne me moquais pas de toi, Princesse… Déclara soudainement la voix du mage de la foudre avec gravité. Et je suis… Vraiment désolé pour toi. Mirajane m'avait fait part une fois de ton envie de renouer les liens avec ton père. Et sincèrement, j'aurais aimé que tu puisses le faire. J'aurais aimé que tu aies cette chance… Moi je ne l'ai pas eu et je n'en aurais plus l'occasion non plus… Bien que de mon côté, mon père soit encore en vie.

Perturbée de découvrir cette part de lui qu'il acceptait aujourd'hui de dévoiler, lui, d'ordinaire si réservé, Lucy resta figée sur place, la bouche légèrement entrouverte.

\- Cette fois, il semblerait que ce soit moi qui ai réussi à te clouer le bec, ma belle, répliqua Luxus d'un ton amusé.

La jeune femme crut durant quelques secondes que le petit-fils du maître cherchait à la ridiculiser en ayant inventé cette histoire de toutes pièces. Mais le sourire crispé qui étira ses lèvres et le regard, empli d'un immense sérieux, qu'il lui lança, lui fit rapidement comprendre qu'il ne mentait nullement.

\- Mais ne t'attend quand même pas à ce que je vienne te prendre dans mes bras pour te consoler ! Maugréa-t-il ensuite en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Je ne te l'aurais pas demandé de toute façon, répliqua la Constellationniste amèrement.

\- Bien… Ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois y aller, clama brusquement le Chasseur de Dragon.

Son interlocutrice ne dit mot, songeant qu'il ne servait à rien de chercher à la retenir ou d'espérer de lui, une nouvelle rencontre. Néanmoins, ce fut avec une immense surprise qu'elle l'entendit crier par-dessus son épaule, assez fort pour qu'elle l'entende :

\- A la prochaine, ma belle !

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

L'héritière des Heartfilia accueillit avec chaleur les cris encourageants que lui adressèrent Natsu, Erza et Elfman du haut de leur gradin. Ceux de Jubia et Mirajane se joignirent tout naturellement. La moindre trace de doute disparut brutalement tandis qu'elle avançait, sa démarche devenant très assurée à mesure qu'elle se dévoilait à la foule. Pendant qu'elle comblait les derniers mètres qui lui restaient pour atteindre le centre de l'arène, elle songea à Wendy.

Sa chère et si gentille Wendy qu'elle avait retrouvé si apeurée lorsqu'elle était passée la voir à l'infirmerie, après l'épreuve éliminatoire du SkyLabyrinthe. Son chagrin et sa peur évidente avait pressé douloureusement le cœur de la jeune femme. Sa tristesse n'a fait qu'accroître en percevant la déception de Grey quelques minutes auparavant. _Je ne laisserais pas cette Guilde humilier mes camarades ! Jamais…_

\- **Je ne serais pas faible… Je ne suis pas faible, Luxus Draer !**

Elle n'eut pas besoin de regarder longuement dans sa direction pour voir son abasourdissement. Maîtriser la télépathie n'avait pas été chose aisé chez elle. Elle n'était pas comme Warren qui l'utilisait depuis tant d'années. Et même lorsqu'elle l'eut plus ou moins contrôlé, elle ne s'en était servie que très peu. Mais aujourd'hui était différent. Elle avait besoin de faire savoir que quoi que dise le petit-fils du maître, elle était bel et bien une mage digne de Fairy Tail. Une mage forte, déterminée et courageuse.

\- **Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire, ma belle.**

Sa réponse sema un certain doute chez la Constellationniste. Elle n'en laissa rien paraître tandis que son adversaire avançait dans sa direction. Elle ne devait laisser voir aucune incertitude face à cette femme. Cette dernière lui fit une remarque peu obligeante, ce qui ne la surprit nullement, et qu'elle ignora superbement, ne perdant rien de sa concentration. Ses prunelles se détournèrent un instant de la mage de Raven Tail, vêtue d'une robe d'un rouge aussi flamboyant que sa chevelure, pour regarder vers les plus hauts gradins du stade, soudainement attiré par une silhouette qui se mouvait calmement. _Grey ! Il est venu assister à mon combat malgré sa peine et sa colère… Je ne le décevrais pas. Je vais tout faire pour cela. Et je fermerais la bouche de ces gens qui médisent tant sur notre Guilde !_

Lucy fixa ensuite Flare Corona, presque avec défi, et ne se détourna plus d'elle jusqu'à le gong, annonçant le début du combat, ne retentissent brutalement, immédiatement accompagné par les hurlements de soutien de sa Guilde.

Luxus, qui avait pris comme à son habitude nonchalamment appui sur le mur de leur loge d'équipe, se redressa brusquement. Son déplacement fut rapide, soudainement très intéressé par ce qu'il allait se passer dans l'arène. Mais il resta discret dans sa contemplation, suffisamment pour ne pas se faire remarquer de ses camarades. Ses yeux se plissèrent en voyant la confiance prendre pleinement possession de cette jeune femme qu'il avait, depuis quelques temps, appris à connaître. Le mage de la foudre s'autorisa même un sourire, ne craignant pas que les autres l'aperçoivent, en contemplant ce bout de femme, aux apparences fragiles, qui ne perdit pas une seconde lorsque débuta le match pour lancer une attaque.

Il la regarda attentivement tandis qu'elle se mouvait, invoquant son premier esprit, Taurus, la Constellation du Taureau. Et si Flare Corona para son attaque avec grâce, cela ne sembla nullement affecter la Constellationniste. Cette dernière souriait doucement, presque moqueusement, et sortit une deuxième clé de son trousseau, au grande étonnement du reste de sa Guilde. Scorpio, la Constellation du Scorpion, rejoint à son tour le combat, ne laissant que peu de répit à l'adversaire de sa maîtresse, ajustant sa magie à celle de son camarade, Taurus, pour frapper avec justesse Flare.

\- La puissance de Lucy a considérablement augmenté depuis les événements de l'île de Tenrô, commenta soudainement la voix mélodieuse de Mirajane. Elle est impressionnante, tu ne trouves pas ?

Le mage de la foudre lui jeta un bref regard avant d'opiner doucement. Son visage resta impassible toutefois. Mais intérieurement, Luxus souriait pleinement. _Elle est plus forte, c'est certain. Bien plus qu'on ne le croit ou qu'elle le juge elle-même. Tu as seulement besoin de le comprendre davantage, Lucy…_ Comme pour prouver ses pensées, le petit-fils du maître contempla avec maintenant une certaine admiration la jeune femme contrer un assaut du membre de Raven Tail, avec une immense souplesse, invoquant sans difficulté un autre de ses esprits du nom de Cancer.

Luxus n'eut guère besoin de plus de temps et d'attention pour comprendre à quel point sa camarade dominait le combat. Malgré les attaques répétés de Flare, dont une très puissante qui parut blesser sérieusement Lucy aux jambes, cette dernière encaissa le choc sans broncher. Si durant une minute son visage se crispa de douleur face aux brûlures qui couvraient désormais ses mollets, sa souffrance, disparut aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, laissant seulement la place à la colère et la bravoure.

 _J'étais cet homme autrefois… Ce sombre idiot qui pensait que les faibles n'avaient pas leur place au sein de Fairy Tail… Je plaçais Lucy incontestablement dans cette catégorie… Mais je me trompais ! Fairy Tail ne possède en réalité aucun mage qui peut être considéré comme faible… C'est cette Guilde qui nous rend si fort. Tous, sans exception. Qu'importe notre magie, notre expérience… Elle. Lucy me le prouve encore aujourd'hui… Ses sentiments font d'elle une mage plus forte… Ses sentiments pour la Guilde sont sa véritable force._

Etrangement, Luxus était fortement attiré par ce combat. Il n'avait, au premier coup d'œil, rien de particulièrement exceptionnel. Pas au point d'imaginer un match opposant Jura, le mage sacré de Lamia Scale, ou encore les Dragons Jumeaux de Saber Tooth, dont les rumeurs sur leurs forces étaient connus de tous. Et pourtant, le jeune homme paraissait captivé. Ce match était bien singulier à ces yeux. Il était le premier de cette journée mais surtout, une digne représentation de la situation actuelle pour Fairy Tail.

La rage de vaincre, de se battre pour ses camarades, que Lucy dévoilait aujourd'hui, était partagé de tous ces coéquipiers. Luxus sentait son courage. Il percevait ses émotions qui lui donnaient la force de se relever infatigablement. Le moindre de ses mouvements exprimaient sans conteste la rivalité de Fairy Tail et de Raven Tail. L'animosité qui régnait entre ces deux corporations se faisait distinctement ressentir dans chaque geste, chaque acte de ce match. Et la Constellationniste était bien décidé à montrer qui étaient véritablement les membres qui composaient la Guilde de Fairy Tail.

\- Bon sang ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? S'exclama Gajeel férocement en se relevant de son siège, surpris par la tournure que prenait le match.

L'étonnant se fit ressentir dans tout le stade. Alors que Lucy s'imposait entièrement dans la partie face à son adversaire, elle se voyait désormais assaillit de toute part par la magie brûlante de Flare et ne parvenait plus à riposter. Les yeux de Luxus s'agrandirent de stupeur en constatant que la jeune femme encaissait une nouvelle attaque dans un hurlement puissant de douleur avant de relever son visage crispé et inondé de larmes en direction du balcon où se trouvait sa propre équipe. La fine ouïe du mage de la foudre lui permit alors d'entendre la Constellationniste s'excuser vivement auprès d'eux, comme si elle s'apprêtait brusquement à renoncer à tous ce qu'elle avait entrepris, et à abandonner définitivement le combat.

\- Je ne comprends pas ! S'écria Mirajane. Ce n'est pas normal !

Le petit-fils du Maître ignora sa remarque. Son attention fut brutalement détourné et se dirigeait déjà au même endroit que Lucy : Sur l'équipe A de Fairy Tail. Il pouvait y percevoir le visage abasourdi de Natsu Dragnir se transformer promptement en colère avant qu'il ne parte précipitamment. A cet instant, Luxus était certain que quelque ne tournait pas rond dans l'arène et que le Chasseur de Dragon du Feu a finalement compris de quoi il s'agissait. _Quoi que ce soit, on peut toujours compter sur Natsu pour résoudre le problème. Mais fais vite, Natsu, fais vite !_

L'esprit du mage de la foudre était envahi de crainte lorsque son regard revint finalement se poser sur Lucy, prisonnière de la longue chevelure de Flare, alors que cette dernière menaçait de placer l'emblème de Raven Tail par-dessus la sienne qu'elle arborait si fièrement sur le dos de sa main droite.

\- Pourquoi ne se défend-t-elle pas ? S'exclama Jubia consternée.

La rage de Luxus fut soudainement perceptible par ses coéquipiers tandis qu'il se rapprochait de la balustrade, ses prunelles alternant entre la silhouette recroquevillée de Lucy contre le sable et le balcon où sa Guilde assistait au match. Mirajane essaya de suivre son regard, sans comprendre. La cruauté des membres de la Guilde son père rendait Luxus plus furieux que jamais. A cette minute précise, le Chasseur de Dragon fut pris d'une envie folle de sauter par-dessus la balustrade pour rejoindre l'arène et interrompre ce grossier combat pour attaquer lui-même cette femme qui riait sans vergogne du malheur de sa camarade. _Cette Guilde ne mérite aucune indulgence… Il y a eu Wendy… Grey… Puis maintenant Lucy !_

\- Vas-y Lucy ! Tu peux y aller !

L'équipe B de Fairy Tail tressaillit de stupeur en apercevant Natsu dans les gradins de leur Guilde, penché par-dessus la barrière de pierre sur laquelle reposait Mavis Vermillon, s'adressant à son amie de toujours. Cette dernière parut reprendre vie brutalement à ces mots. Sa main gauche, tremblante, saisit maladroitement une clé dans son trousseau. Dans un jet lumineux, deux petites poupées de chiffons surgirent et frappèrent son adversaire avec force, la renversant à terre.

Lucy, malgré sa peur précédente en ayant vu Flare si proche de masquer son précieux emblème par le sien, afficha un petit sourire de contentement. Mais sa figure redevint rapidement grave tandis qu'elle demandait à la Constellation des Gémeaux, Gémini, de se transformer. Gémi et Mini prirent immédiatement l'apparence de leur maîtresse, non sans avertissement, créant une certaine excitation au sein de l'arène, notamment parmi la gente masculine.

Luxus retint difficilement un rire en voyant l'esprit du Gémeaux prendre l'apparence de Lucy, seulement vêtue d'une mince serviette blanche. La colère de Lucy lui parût plus plaisante encore. _Je suis certain que je pourrais lui rappeler cette situation pendant un bon moment._ Son amusement ne décroît nullement en découvrant que la Constellationniste ne perdait en rien de sa concentration malgré la situation cocasse qu'elle présentait au grand public. Ses traits semblaient se figer brutalement. Son visage était beau de gravité tandis qu'elle levait l'une de ses mains, attrapant celle de son double pour démarrer une incantation qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- Elle va se servir de l'Urano Metria ! Déclara Jubia d'une voix enthousiaste, amenant une réponse à la question muette que se posait Luxus. Erza m'en a parlé récemment. C'est Hibiki de Blue Pegasus qui le lui a appris. Je dois avouer que je ne la pensais pas capable de le reproduire à nouveau.

Un cercle magique apparut sous les pieds désormais nus de leur camarade, où se dégagea rapidement une forte lumière. Cette dernière s'atténua quelques secondes, laissant paraître des orbes qui tournèrent autour des deux silhouettes avant de s'élancer en direction de Flare Corona. Le ciel s'illumina brutalement, ne laissant que peu de chance aux spectateurs pour apercevoir distinctement ce qu'il se passait dans le stade. Puis tout cessa.

La membre de Raven Tail continuait de pousser un hurlement strident, les bras placés devant-elle comme pour se protéger de cette attaque. Mais elle ne sembla nullement avoir été atteinte par l'assaut de Lucy, malgré la puissance qui s'était dégagé soudainement. Une clameur s'éleva parmi la foule, exprimant l'incompréhension. Les yeux de Luxus scrutèrent le visage de la Constellationniste. La surprise de cette dernière laissa bientôt place à la panique puis la tristesse.

\- C'est impossible ! Flare aurait dû être à terre ! S'emporta Jubia. Comment a-t-elle pu échapper à son attaque ?

\- C'est moi où… Où la magie de Lucy a brutalement été effacé alors qu'elle allait toucher de plein fouet cette femme ? Questionna Gajeel en se tournant vers son semblable, les sourcils froncés. Je ne ressens plus aucune énergie émanant d'elle, ajouta-t-elle de sa voix rocailleuse.

\- Non, tu as raison, grommela Luxus sans quitter Lucy des yeux. Et je ne crois pas que ce soit cette fille qui est été capable de faire ça.

\- Sa magie s'est éteinte… Murmura Mirajane d'une voix tremblante de colère. Tout comme Wendy et Carla… Je… Lucy… Elle est à bout de force…

Le mage de la foudre ne put que regarder, impuissant, les propos de son amie se confirmer : Le corps tremblant de Lucy finit par s'écrouler brutalement au sol, annonçant sa défaite. Il n'eut guère besoin d'utiliser tous ses sens pour comprendre que les sanglots nouaient désormais la gorge de la Constellationniste. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas et pire que tout, elle concevait à cet instant qu'elle avait échoué, elle qui souhait tant prouver à sa Guilde de quoi elle était capable. Elle désirait se reprendre, maîtriser sa peine et ne pas faire plaisir à son adversaire qui se délectait de sa souffrance. Mais les huées du public et la honte profonde qui la transpercèrent la rendirent plus triste encore.

L'héritière des Heartfilia se recroquevilla davantage sur elle en entendant les dernières paroles insultantes de Flare. Elle posa une main devant de ses yeux, tentant de masquer le flot de larmes qui inondaient à présent ses joues sans qu'elle ne puisse les arrêter.

\- Pardonnez-moi… P-Pardonnez-moi…

Sa prière résonna dans l'esprit de Luxus. Il put l'entendre distinctement et sut que Natsu et Gajeel également. Ce dernier, d'ordinaire peut atteint par l'affliction des autres, ne put s'empêcher de grogner de compassion pour sa camarade. Le mage de la foudre, lui, sentit son cœur manquer un battement devant une telle supplique, puissante et sincère. Instinctivement, son poing se serra et de petits éclairs surgirent de sa main, entraînant un petit glapissement de surprise de la part de Jubia.

* * *

 _Le chapitre suivant sera posté la semaine prochaine, très certainement :)_

 _Il sera un peu moins concentré sur les jeux et davantage sur les réactions de la Guilde, ainsi que, comme dans les précédents, sur des événements qui se sont déroulés avant le début du Tournoi._

 _Je vous souhaite à tous un bon week-end ! :D_

 _Syana_


	4. Ne Laisse pas Présager la Fin

_Bonsoir,_

 _Vendredi soir... On peut considérer ça comme le week-end, donc... Nouveau chapitre ! :D (Même si je ne suis pas encore en week-end pour ma part ! :p)_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette fiction parmi leur favoris et qui la suivent. Et un grand merci à **speedyamel** , **Minimiste** et **Ondie-Yoko** pour leurs reviews ! :D_

 _Pour suivre l'actualité de la fiction ainsi que des montages photos illustrant les chapitres, je vous invite à me retrouver sur ma page facebook " **La Plume de Syana Argentia** " !_

* * *

 **3\. …Ne Laisse pas Présager la Fin**

L'atmosphère du stade était, certes, chargée de lourdes moqueries, mais elle ne pouvait pourtant dépasser les sentiments d'amertume, de colère et également de tristesse qui envahissaient l'esprit de nombreuses personnes. L'importance de remporter le Tournoi Inter-Magique, d'être présenté comme la Guilde numéro un de Fiore s'était rapidement muée en une profonde incompréhension et en un sentiment d'injustice au sein de plusieurs corporations présentes. Car aujourd'hui, Fairy Tail était loin d'être la seule Guilde à se sentir révoltée par ce qu'il venait de se dérouler devant leurs yeux.

Luxus Draer réussit, sans qu'il ne sache réellement comment, à maîtriser sa haine grandissante à l'encontre de Raven Tail. Une fois sa colère enrayée, tant bien que mal, le mage put aisément ressentir l'irritation évidente de Jura Nekis, de Lamia Scale, mage réputé pour sa puissance, et notamment pour avoir été celui qui avait défendu sans relâche la Guilde de Makarof depuis leur retour. Il pouvait également percevoir le ressentiment de Yajima qui avait compris, comme beaucoup, qu'une aide extérieure avait été fournie à Flare Corona, lui permettant de remporter la victoire.

\- C'est tellement injuste ! Cracha Mirajane d'une voix chevrotante, son regard ne pouvant se détacher de la silhouette tremblante et recroquevillée de son amie contre le sable de l'arène. Cela n'aurait pas dû se terminer ainsi… Elle aurait dû remporter ce combat ! Elle s'est battue avec force et courage ! Elle ne mérite pas ça !

Son petit poing se comprima avec violence avant de s'abattre rudement contre le rempart de pierre qui se dressait devant-elle, le fissurant légèrement. Jubia glapit une nouvelle fois de peur, davantage en percevant une aura noire entourer la fine silhouette de sa coéquipière. Le reste de son équipe ne se montra guère surpris par l'aspect sombre qui prenait possession de la mage, elle pourtant si douce d'ordinaire.

La rancœur des membres de son groupe était égale à la sienne. Gajeel se montrait toutefois le plus calme. Son visage restait, comme à son habitude, impassible, ne dévoilant strictement rien de ces sentiments. Mais la posture de son corps, très raide et ses membres crispés, montraient à quel point sa rage était grande. Une émotion qui s'accrût lorsque ses prunelles pourpres se levèrent en direction des gradins de sa Guilde et se posèrent sur la figure attristée de Levy MacGarden, mage des lettres. Un soupir las franchit ses lèvres. Le Chasseur de Dragon de l'Acier devient bien reconnaître que la peine de la jeune femme lui faisait plus mal encore.

Puis son nez remua soudainement et son regard revint promptement se porter sur le centre de l'arène. Luxus suivit immédiatement son mouvement. Il ne s'étonna pas de voir Natsu arriver dans l'enceinte, rejoignant son amie toujours recroquevillée sur elle, foulant le sol d'une démarche assurée et calme. Le mage de feu s'agenouilla bien vite auprès de sa coéquipière, un sourire fier s'étalant sur ses lèvres fines.

\- Ne pleure pas, Lucy ! L'entendit dire les deux Chasseurs de Dragon de l'équipe B. On a zéro point ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? Ajouta-t-il d'un ton moqueur, une main passant délicatement dans sa longue chevelure blonde. Notre remontée n'en sera que plus belle !

Il y avait tant de conviction et de confiance dans sa voix que la colère de Mirajane retomba immédiatement, au profit d'un sourire, alors que Lucy sortait progressivement de sa torpeur et se redressait légèrement pour faire face à son ami. Ses yeux rougis de larmes scrutèrent la figure de son coéquipier. La force et l'entêtement, qui se dégageaient de lui, apaisèrent la douleur de la jeune femme.

\- J-J'aurais… Je voulais… J-Je souhaitais tant… Bredouilla la Constellationniste, la gorge nouée de sanglots.

\- Tais-toi ! La coupa fermement Natsu en tendant sa main pour qu'elle la saisisse. Tu n'as absolument rien à te reprocher ! Aujourd'hui, sache que ton équipe, ta Guilde, ainsi que tous tes amis, ont vu de quoi tu étais capable. Tu as été brillante, Lucy ! Nous, nous sommes très fiers de toi. Tellement fier ! C'est tout ce qui importe. Tu nous as donné une véritable leçon, Lucy, crois-moi. Et tant pis pour les idiots qui ne l'ont pas vu. Moi, grâce à toi, j'ai compris qu'on n'avait de quoi surpasser les autres.

La confiance que lui portait Natsu fit rire brutalement la jeune femme. Son rire, délicat, se mêla alors à ses sanglots, offrant un petit son étranglé qui fit sourire moqueusement son coéquipier. Elle saisit ensuite sa main, acceptant avec gratitude son aide pour se relever. Mais les huées de la foule, violentes, la rattrapèrent rapidement. Elle ne put empêcher de nouvelles larmes de rouler sur ses joues pâles. Le Chasseur du Dragon de Feu eut immédiatement une petite moue réprobatrice. Néanmoins, il ne blâma pas son amie de céder à l'émotion devant le peu de tendresse dont faisait preuve le public.

Ce fut alors avec une infinie douceur, qui le surprit lui-même, que sa main quitta la sienne, qu'il n'avait pas lâché une seconde, pour la passer affectueusement autour de sa taille et l'attirer contre son torse. Lucy, bien que dans un premier temps surprise par son élan de tendresse, se blottit contre lui avec plaisir, se délectant de trouver durant quelques minutes, un refuge pour son visage larmoyant, dans le creux de son cou.

Natsu sourit plus doucement encore, sachant parfaitement que les larmes de la Constellationniste ne dureraient pas. Elle avait seulement besoin d'un peu de temps et du réconfort d'un ami, pour pouvoir récupérer. Son menton se posa délicatement sur le sommet de son crâne tandis que ses prunelles d'un brun foncé se portaient nonchalamment en direction du balcon de Raven Tail. Il ne perdit pourtant nullement son sourire alors qu'il apercevait la joie évidente des membres de la Guilde d'Iwan Draer, le père de Luxus. _Ils ne savent pas à qui ils viennent de s'en prendre… Ne t'en fais pas, ma Luce. Ils déchanteront très vite._ Promptement, les reniflements de la jeune femme s'espacèrent avant de disparaître totalement. Le chagrin quelque peu passé, elle redressa la figure, essuya prestement ses larmes avec le dos de sa main et offrit à Natsu un maigre mais bien sincère sourire.

\- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, souffla-t-elle à son coéquipier. Je te jure que je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot…

\- Je le sais, répondit le mage de feu posément. Je n'en doute pas un seul instant… Allez, viens !

Son bras, entourant, toujours sa taille, se raffermit pour l'aider à marcher alors qu'ils quittaient progressivement l'arène. Lucy le suivit docilement. Malgré la douleur que lui procuraient ses jambes brûlées, elle parcourut la distance qui les séparait de la porte d'une démarche faussement assurée qui en trompa plus d'un. À l'entrée de l'enceinte, Elfman et Erza les attendaient. Cette dernière eut immédiatement un sourire pour son amie. Un sourire plein de promesse et de sollicitude.

\- Je… Je suis vraiment désolée… Bredouilla Lucy qui se sentait obligé de s'excuser malgré la lueur encourageante qu'elle percevait dans le fond de leurs yeux.

\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi ! Clama Elfman vigoureusement. Tu as été forte ! Un homme, un vrai, n'aurait pas fait mieux !

\- Il a raison, assura fermement Erza. J'ai été véritablement très impressionné par ta prestation, Lucy.

La Constellationniste soupira doucement. Bien que ces paroles lui fussent revigorantes et que le soutien de ses camarades apaisait quelque peu ses maux, elle ne pouvait faire disparaître totalement ce sentiment de culpabilité qui la saisissait. Un sentiment qui grandit brutalement, la poussant gentiment à dire à son équipe qu'elle aurait appréciée d'aller se reposer un peu avant le début des autres combats. Natsu lui proposa aussitôt de l'accompagner. Ce fut ensemble qu'ils prirent la direction de l'infirmerie tandis qu'Erza et Elfman reprenaient quant à eux, le chemin vers leur gradin, non sans avoir rassuré une dernière fois leur amie.

 **Oo**

La jeune femme ne parvenait pas à les retenir. Un gémissement s'extirpa de sa gorge tandis qu'elle tentait de les ravaler, en vain. Les larmes jaillirent brutalement de ses yeux, se joignant à l'eau brûlante qui s'échappait du jet au-dessus de sa tête. Elle se sentait terriblement coupable, se maudissant d'avoir échoué si piteusement. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir trahi sa Guilde et surtout, d'avoir trahi la confiance du maître qui avait crû si fort en elle, qui lui avait confié la mission suivante : Celle de participer au Tournoi et de redorer le blason de leur corporation.

Sa douche s'éternisa durant de longues minutes. Lorsqu'elle en eut assez, sa main vint frapper avec rage le robinet, éteignant l'eau. _Je ne mérite pas ma place dans l'équipe…_ Cette pensée la hantait et lui pressait douloureusement le cœur. Rapidement, la jeune femme se sécha. Elle revêtit par la suite un débardeur bleu et blanc, ainsi qu'une jupe foncée. Elle dut prendre appui contre un mur pour enfiler sur ses jambes des collants assombris, cherchant à retenir à tout prix les bandages que Polyussica avait entrepris de poser sur sa peau brûlée, s'assurant qu'ils tenaient toujours.

Une fois prête, Lucy libéra ses longs cheveux blonds maintenus par une pince blanche et sortit de la salle de bains, rejoignant une chambre, petite mais isolée, attenante à l'infirmerie. Dans cet endroit, la Constellationniste avait pu goûter à un peu de repos, sans personne pour la déranger dans ses tourments.

Du moins le croyait-elle. Toutefois, lorsqu'elle perçut l'air se charger brutalement d'électricité, elle sut immédiatement qu'elle n'était désormais plus seule. Ses yeux se fermèrent quelques secondes, s'arrachant au spectacle qu'elle contemplait vaguement depuis sa fenêtre, lui dévoilant la foule qui se pressait dans les galeries du bas pour rejoindre l'arène où les combats n'allaient plus tarder à reprendre. Elle inspira avec force puis rouvrit lentement ses paupières. Ce fut sans retourner pourtant qu'elle s'adressa à lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Question parfaitement stupide, Princesse… Grogna-t-il froidement. Je suis venu voir comment tu allais évidemment…

Un rire bien amer s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle pivotait sur elle pour le contempler.

\- Est-ce que tu vas me lâcher une de tes fameuses répliques, Luxus… Trop faible pour se battre… Peu résistante… Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir, je t'en prie ! Cracha violemment Lucy, son agréable visage se tordant de douleur soudainement. Tu avais raison… Un commentaire de plus ou de moins… Au point où j'en suis…

La réponse du mage de la foudre ne fit pas attendre. Un grondement menaçant s'extirpa de sa bouche tandis qu'il avançait dans sa direction, venant saisir précipitamment son bras. Son étreinte ne fut pas aussi rude que le pensait la Constellationniste. Elle lui permettait seulement de s'assurer qu'elle ne déguerpirait nullement et surtout, qu'elle entendrait ce qu'il avait à lui dire.

\- Tout ce que je t'ai dit, petite Princesse, prononça Luxus d'une voix calme mais ferme, n'était que de la pure provocation… Pour te mettre hors de toi, pour que tu possèdes cette envie de te battre… Tu as tendance à devenir tellement plus féroce, et de ce fait plus sûre de toi, lorsque tu es en colère… Mais je n'ai jamais pensé tout ça de toi… Bien au contraire ! Tu n'es pas faible, bon sang ! Ouvres-les yeux ! Je t'ai vu, dernièrement, tellement évoluer. Aujourd'hui, tu nous as offert un merveilleux combat, où tu ne présentais que force, courage, détermination… À l'image de notre Guilde, souffla-t-il d'une voix plus adoucie. Qu'est-ce que l'on pouvait te demander de plus… Nos cœurs étaient déjà tous comblés. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher… Tu ne dois surtout pas avoir honte de ce qu'il s'est passé, ma belle ! Ne culpabilise pas pour une chose dont tu n'es pas responsable…

Son regard grisâtre, tumultueux, s'ancra dans les prunelles voilées de larmes de la jeune femme. Elle détourna alors la tête, se refusant à le laisser voir qu'elle était une nouvelle fois submergée par une vague d'émotion intense.

\- Va-t'en Luxus… Murmura-t-elle brutalement. Retourne voir les combats qui vont avoir lieu… Ils seront certainement plus intéressants.

D'un geste prompt, la Constellationniste se dégagea de son étreinte et retourna se réfugier dans la salle de bain, sans voir l'immense amertume qui s'emparait le Chasseur de Dragon.

\- Tu m'as aidé d'une certaine façon dans un moment où je ne croyais plus à grand-chose, Lucy, déclara Luxus assez fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre malgré la barrière qu'elle venait de dresser entre eux. Que tu le veuilles ou non, je t'aiderais en retour… Surtout en sachant que tu ne peux te permettre de te laisser abattre maintenant… La Guilde a besoin de toi… Ton équipe a besoin de toi…

 **Flash-Back**

La jeune femme retourna à la clairière, lieu de sa première rencontre avec Luxus. Les lueurs rougeâtres, qui commençaient à se dessiner dans le ciel, lui indiquèrent que l'heure était bien matinale. L'horizon était encore très assombri quand Lucy s'était réveillée chez elle. Après avoir mangé rapidement un morceau et s'être lavée, elle avait eu durant un court instant, le désir de se rendre à la Guilde avant de se rétracter et de venir dans cet endroit, souhaitant, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi, y rencontrer une fois encore le petit-fils du maître.

La clairière était parfaitement calme, beaucoup trop pour que la Constellationniste puisse espérer y voir apparaître soudainement Luxus. Elle n'était de toute façon nullement certaine qu'elle le verrait aujourd'hui. Mais son envie de l'apercevoir, même brièvement, l'avait tout de même poussé à poursuivre sa route, reprenant les mêmes allées qu'elle avait prises il y a trois jours, lors de leur deuxième rencontre. Un pressentiment l'envahit tandis qu'elle se faufilait à travers les arbres, savourant la douce brise qui s'élevait. Et sans perdre une seconde, sa main se porta sur ses clés. Lucy était couramment considérée comme une jeune femme quelque peu naïve, mais lorsqu'il était question de percevoir le danger, ses appréhensions ne la trompaient que rarement.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Une femelle ! Une femelle rien que pour moi !

La jeune femme tressaillit fortement en entendant la voix rocailleuse d'un Balkan des Forêts. Elle n'attendit pas de sentir ses pas approcher, de sentir son souffle près de son visage pour se retourner vivement et prendre une de ses clés qu'elle possédait dans son précieux trousseau.

\- Ne t'approche pas de moi ! S'exclama-t-elle. Je ne suis pas ta femelle ! Je ne t'appartiens pas !

\- Tu es ma femelle ! Rugit rudement le Balkan verdâtre en s'élançant davantage vers elle, dangereusement. Tu vas venir avec moi !

\- Tu peux toujours rêver, mon grand… Marmonna Lucy froidement en amenant sa précieuse clé d'or devant-elle. Ouvre-toi, Porte du Lion ! Loki !

Un rayon éblouissant jaillit dans les bois avant de s'atténuer, laissant paraître majestueusement le chef des douze portes du Zodiaque. Les lèvres de Loki, dit également Leo le Lion, se retroussèrent immédiatement en un sourire charmeur lorsque son regard se posa sur Lucy, une main passant nonchalamment dans ses cheveux auburn en pagaille.

\- Tu en as mis du temps à me convoquer, Princesse. Je te croyais que tu ne souhaitais plus me voir. Mon cœur s'est brisé en mille morceaux en songeant à cette idée, susurra la voix séductrice de l'esprit.

\- S'il te plaît, Loki, ne commence pas à te comporter comme un Balkan. J'en ai déjà assez d'un pour aujourd'hui. Tu pourrais plutôt m'aider à m'en débarrasser, déclara Lucy d'une voix agacée.

\- Ma belle Lucy… Tu me compares sérieusement à cette bête ? Rétorqua le jeune lion en désignant le Balkan avec dégoût. C'est extrêmement vexant, tu sais ? Je suis bien plus beau et surtout, bien plus classe que lui, ajouta-t-il en remettant en place son costume noir.

\- Montre-le-moi dans ce cas, répondit la Constellationniste en croisant ses bras contre sa poitrine, un sourire malicieux apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

Loki sourit promptement en retour, enchanté de la voir s'amuser avec lui à son petit jeu. Il passa ensuite à côté d'elle, marchant en direction du Balkan de la Forêt. Ce dernier cria de colère en voyant cet homme courtiser si ouvertement sa femelle et courut en direction de l'esprit avec une immense vitesse. Mais son geste ne parut nullement inquiéter le chef du Zodiaque qui le laissa approcher.

\- Regulus, donne-moi ta force, souffla doucement le jeune homme, sans quitter son adversaire des yeux.

Un éclat puissant surgit autour de Loki avant de se concentrer dans l'intérieur de son poing qu'il leva à la seconde même où le Balkan s'apprêtait à l'attaquer. Une vigoureuse énergie se libéra de son membre qui, sous l'apparence d'un lion, vint s'abattre sur son attaquant, l'écrasant sans peine à terre, l'étourdissant suffisamment pour qu'il ne se redresse pas.

\- Tu as vu toute la grâce dont j'ai fait preuve, Lucy, déclara la voix assurée de Loki en se tournant vers sa maîtresse.

Ses yeux bruns scrutèrent le Balkan assommé au sol avant de se lever vers son esprit. Un rire franchit ses lèvres en le voyant, comme à son habitude, remettre correctement le nœud de sa cravate rouge, une certaine fierté se lisant distinctement sur son visage. La joie de la Constellationniste, plus que sincère, frappa grandement le lion.

\- Il y avait un moment qu'on ne t'avait pas entendu rire, Lucy, murmura Loki d'une voix plus sérieuse en l'approchant. C'est très agréable à entendre, crois-moi. Et je ne te dis pas ça pour te charmer cette fois.

\- Je… Je sais, Loki, avoua la jeune femme d'une voix basse, son sourire devenant pourtant plus triste. Mais heureusement pour moi, j'ai les meilleurs compagnons auprès de moi. Des gens qui prennent soin de moi et qui m'aide à me relever même lorsque j'ai envie de tout abandonner. Sais-tu que même Aquarius s'est montrée réconfortante… À sa manière, certes…

\- Incroyable, souffla Loki en riant. Mais… Tu es forte, Lucy. Plus que tu ne le crois, reprit-il d'un ton plus grave. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir, pour le ressentir. Tu n'as seulement pas encore conscience de tout le potentiel que tu possèdes. Mais cela viendra.

\- Mais cela ne me rendra pas mon père, Loki. Malheureusement… Répliqua la mage invocatrice doucement. Tout ce que j'espère maintenant, c'est devenir assez forte pour pouvoir protéger mes amis, ma famille… Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour ça, vraiment tout !

\- J'en suis convaincu, répondit son esprit d'un sourire affectueux.

\- Merci, Loki. Pour tout… Pour ton aide et… Pour être là avec moi, tout simplement, chuchota Lucy en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

\- Je le serai toujours, Princesse. Après tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je te le dois bien. Et même sans cela… Appelle-moi quand tu le veux. Que ce soit dans un instant décisif contre un Balkan ou simplement pour parler. Tu sais que j'aime te tenir compagnie, répondit-il en disparaissant progressivement, retournant dans le monde des esprits.

Le sourire de Lucy s'agrandit en distinguant les prunelles de son esprit s'illuminer d'une lueur espiègle avant qu'il ne disparaisse définitivement.

\- J'ai bien cru durant un instant, que j'allais devoir intervenir.

La jeune femme ne sursauta nullement cette fois-ci lorsqu'elle perçut la voix rauque du Chasseur de Dragon. Son regard se posa sur lui et elle ne fut guère étonnée de voir un sourire sarcastique étirer lentement sa bouche.

\- Mais il semblerait, étrangement, que tu saches te défendre, ajouta-t-il. Ou du moins que tes esprits savent te protéger.

\- C'est toujours un plaisir de te voir, Luxus, commenta la jeune femme avec lassitude, détournant la tête. Vraiment...

\- Si ce n'était pas le cas, petite Princesse, pourquoi serais-tu ici une fois encore ? Surtout de si bon matin… Je pense que tu avais réellement envie de me revoir, je me trompe ?

Lucy leva ses yeux vers lui. Elle l'étudia longuement. Ses mains se croisèrent l'une contre l'autre avant qu'elle ne réponde d'une voix sèche :

\- Non, Luxus. Tu te trompes. Je suis ici uniquement parce que toute la Guilde souhaite de tes nouvelles. Je ne leur cache rien. Je leur ai dit que je t'avais croisé et que j'avais un espoir que tu ne sois pas parti trop loin de Magnolia. L'Unité Raijin te cherche d'ailleurs. À eux, tu pourrais au moins leur parler, leur dire où tu te trouves. Ils tiennent beaucoup à toi…

\- Je pense qu'ils cherchent surtout à me convaincre de retourner à la Guilde… Mais je n'irais pas ramper auprès du vieux ! Il m'a clairement fait comprendre que je n'avais pas ma place parmi vous et… Et bien comme tu peux le voir, je respecte son choix… Pour une fois…

\- Cela ne doit pas t'empêcher de garder contact avec tes amis, non ? Surtout que je ne pense pas avoir vu de plus loyaux compagnons que l'Unité Raijin… Et puis moi… Tu acceptes bien de me voir, souffla la Constellationniste doucement. Tu sais toujours quand je viens dans ces bois… Et tu acceptes toujours de sortir de ta cachette pour me rencontrer.

Luxus lui lança brutalement un regard noir, furieux de l'entendre exprimer tout haut ce comportement de sa part. Étrangement, lorsque l'Unité Raijin avait parcouru ces bois, quelques jours plus tôt, il n'avait aucunement ressenti le désir de se montrer pour leur parler. Mais lorsqu'il était question de Lucy, curieusement, il souhaitait sortir de ses retranchements pour la voir, dans l'espoir de lui adresser quelques mots, même si la jeune femme avait le don de le mettre hors de lui.

\- Tu as raison, ma belle, concéda-t-il pourtant après un moment de silence. Je devrais peut-être éviter également ta présence. Après tout, tu n'es là que pour la Guilde. Et il se trouve que je moque bien de leurs envies.

\- Arrête ! S'exclama férocement Lucy, surprenant le jeune homme. Tu n'es pas honnête Luxus ! Est-ce que tu en prends conscience au moins ? Regarde-toi… Tu n'es pas indifférent à ce qu'il se passe dans notre Guilde, ni les envies de tes camarades ! Quand est-ce que tu vas finir par te l'avouer ?

\- Tu me gonfles, gamine ! Rugit violemment le Chasseur de Dragon en se détournant. Retourne donc dans ta précieuse Guilde et lâche-moi !

Sa silhouette massive se transforma brutalement en un corps constitué de foudre, magie qui lui permettait de se déplacer rapidement. Il partit en effet si promptement qu'il ne laissa aucune chance à la jeune femme pour le retenir. Cette dernière regarda alors avec consternation un ultime éclair d'abattre dans les airs avant de soupirer et de se laisser tomber à genoux contre le sol. Ce fut avec un certain abattement qu'elle saisit son visage entre ses deux mains, étouffant un cri puissant de colère.

 **Fin du Flash Black**

Lucy saisit son visage entre ses deux mains, étouffant un gémissement de frustration. _Je déteste penser cela… Mais il a raison. Je n'ai pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant. Malgré ma défaite, mon équipe a besoin de moi… Rien n'est perdu… Natsu me l'a dit… Et j'aurai la possibilité de rattraper cette défaite !_ La jeune femme lâcha un long soupir, revigorée soudainement. Derrière la porte, elle entendit Luxus réaliser quelques pas. Le plancher, situé près du perron, grinça légèrement, lui indiquant qu'il s'apprêtait à repartir.

\- **Si tu n'es pas convaincu par mes mots, si tu ne crois pas que ton équipe a réellement besoin de toi, ce qui m'étonnerait, Princesse, alors n'oublie pas ce que je vais te dire… Tu l'as entendu aussi bien que moi lorsque Grey et Jubia ont participé à l'épreuve d'Hidden… Le Maître a promis que l'équipe gagnante aurait le droit de demander tout ce qu'elle souhaiterait à l'autre. Imagine ce que je pourrais te demander si je venais à vous battre… Crois-moi, mon imagination va loin… Très loin…**

Son petit discours s'accompagna immédiatement d'un petit rire qui résonna avec force dans l'esprit de la Constellationniste.

\- **Qu'est-ce… Même pas en rêve, idiot !**

Les doigts fins de Lucy se serrèrent avec rage contre la paume de sa main tandis qu'elle écoutait le mage de la foudre quitter la pièce dans un rire agréable. Pourtant, sa colère retomba progressivement et un sourire amusé vint finalement étirer ses lèvres.

* * *

 _Un titite reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ? :)_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera publié la semaine prochaine ! :D_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée et un bon week-end !_

 _Syana_


	5. Une Nouvelle Chance

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

 _J'ai beaucoup avancé sur les chapitres suivants de cette fiction et, étant très impatiente de partager la suite avec vous, je me suis décidée à poster aujourd'hui :)_

 _Un très grand merci à tous les lecteurs. Je vois le nombre grandir au fur et à mesure et ça fait vraiment plaisir ! :D_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui ont mis cette histoire dans leur followers ! Et merci à **Minimiste** et **Ondie-Yoko** pour leurs reviews ainsi que **yumeriku** à qui je souhaite la bienvenue !_

 _Réponse aux reviews anonyme :_

 ** _JeTapeL'incruste_** _: Sache déjà que j'adore particulièrement ton pseudo ! :D Bienvenue à toi également sur cette fiction. Je te laisse débattre sur les pensées de Luxus encore un peu... Même si je pense que tu te doutes déjà :p J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

* * *

 _Note Importante : _

Les passages en _italique_ sont les pensées des personnages

Les passages en **gras** sont les paroles échangées entre certains personnages par télépathie.

* * *

 **4\. Une Nouvelle Chance**

Levy MacGarden, mage des lettres de Fairy Tail, soupira avec découragement en entendant Gajeel et Natsu débattre longuement entre eux, déclarant haut et fort que demain, en cette deuxième journée du Tournoi Inter-Magique, ils entreraient enfin en jeu pour tenter de combler le retard effectué par leurs équipes respectives. Car, à la douloureuse défaite de Lucy, s'ajoutait à présent celle de Jellal qui, sous l'apparence de Mistgun, avait été brutalement freiné dans son duel face à Jura de Lamia Scale, par l'intervention à distance de son amie et coéquipière, Ultia. Cette dernière avait agi promptement et efficacement, craignant que pour l'honneur de Fairy Tail, Guilde que son compagnon affectionnait singulièrement, il ne dévoile sa véritable position en usant de sa propre magie et non celle de Mistgun qu'il devait calquer minutieusement pour duper la foule qui l'observait.

La jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés et ondulés ne perdait pourtant aucunement confiance malgré l'absence de victoires de ses compagnons. Ils avaient échoué aujourd'hui, certes, pour des raisons de plus parfaitement injustes et scandaleuses. Cependant, demain serait un autre jour. Elle en était convaincue. Sa foi, pour ses coéquipiers, était inébranlable. Elle apprécia de ce fait la grande clémence d'Erza ainsi que celle de Mirajane envers ceux qui avaient perdu leur combat, à l'inverse de leur maître de Guilde, qui se contentait de rire, gentiment mais assurément de la situation en trinquant à leur déplorable démarrage. Mais le plus dur à supporter fut les remarques de Wakaba et Macao : Les deux hommes déclaraient sans hésiter qu'ils comprenaient pourquoi Grey et Lucy étaient toujours absents de la soirée.

\- À leur place, je ferais de même ! J'aurais trop honte pour oser me montrer ici, plaisantait Wacaba en crachant la fumée de son cigare.

Le visage gracieux de Levy se renfrogna soudainement et les paroles, peu empreintes de gentillesse, qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui adresser, furent retenues de justesse, interrompue par une intervention impromptue qui lui amena une douce chaleur dans le cœur. Sa figure s'éclaira en observant Roméo, le fils de Macao, prendre immédiatement la défense des deux combattants du jour, déclarant avec véhémence qu'ils n'avaient rien à se reprocher, et que bien au contraire, tous ici pouvaient être fiers d'eux.

Le comportement fougueux et la détermination du garçon firent sourire doucement Mirajane, qui en pressa involontairement la main de Fried sous la table où elle s'était assise avec lui et le reste de l'Unité Raijin. Une lueur de fierté brilla dans les prunelles brunes d'Erza. Si la mage aux armures défendait chaque compagnon de sa Guilde, elle estimait plus encore son appui en sachant qu'il concernait tout particulièrement Lucy et Grey, ses fidèles partenaires de tous les jours.

\- Il a bien raison ! Surenchérit la mage des lettres avec force, foudroyant du regard Wakaba et son compère, en les voyant rire légèrement et ne pas prendre au sérieux les paroles du jeune garçon. Ils n'ont pas à rougir de leur défaite, loin de là ! C'est vous deux qui devriez avoir honte ! Vous ne devriez pas prononcer de telles paroles !

Un silence s'établit soudainement dans l'auberge. La colère de Levy, elle d'ordinaire si douce et aimable, ne laissait personne insensible. Mais l'un de ses camarades, comprenant qu'il était temps de détendre l'atmosphère, s'amusa plutôt de son emportement.

\- C'est qu'il ne faut pas l'énerver, la petite crevette, ricana doucement Gajeel qui la fixait avec une attention particulière depuis la table où il avait pris place, en compagnie de son exceed, Panther Lily.

La réponse qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui répliquer, furieuse de sa taquinerie et malgré le sourire doux qu'il arborait étrangement, se bloqua brutalement dans sa gorge en entendant la porte de l'auberge s'ouvrir dans un grincement sonore, laissant paraître les silhouettes de Grey et Lucy. Le visage de cette dernière s'illumina rapidement par un mince sourire lorsqu'elle aperçut son amie se détourner bien vite du Chasseur de Dragon de l'Acier pour se précipiter dans sa direction, la questionnant avec empressant sur son état d'esprit.

\- Je vais bien, Levy. Vraiment ! Assura-t-elle d'une voix plus ferme en distinguant une lueur septique briller au fond des prunelles brunes de son amie. Et je suis confiante pour la suite. Je ne me laisserais pas avoir une seconde fois par la Guilde de Raven Tail. Parole de Constellationniste ! Finit-elle par dire avec sérieux, son regard se portant lentement et involontairement par-dessus l'épaule de sa camarade pour croiser, sans grande surprise, le regard amusé de Luxus.

\- **Il semblerait que tu te sois décidée à réagir finalement… Est-ce pour ton équipe, ou par peur de ce que je pourrais te demander si je venais à gagner ? Je pourrais t'en donner un aperçu si tu le souhaites…**

Le regard de Lucy se troubla quelques secondes en percevant la voix grave de Luxus se faire plus suave brutalement. Son émoi disparut ensuite pour seulement laisser place à une irritation qu'elle eut bien du mal à contenir.

\- Tu as été formidable aujourd'hui ! Déclara Levy attirant de nouveau l'attention de son amie sur elle. Ne laisse personne te dire le contraire ! Car je n'ai aucun doute que la prochaine fois, tu remporteras ton combat !

\- Je ne suis pas aussi certain que toi… Imagine si elle doit affronter un des Dragons Jumeaux de Saber Tooth ou bien encore Kagura, de Mermaid Heel, répliqua Gajeel d'un sourire narquois.

\- Espèce d'idiot ! Pesta la mage des lettres en serrant les poings, furieuse. Ne l'écoute pas, Lucy ! Ajouta-t-elle, en passant doucement un bras sous le sien, l'entraînant loin de la table où Gajeel s'était avachi.

La Constellationniste la suivit sans protester, étrangement peu offensée par les paroles du Chasseur de Dragon de l'Acier. Elle les savait en réalité plus taquines que sérieuses. Les heures, qui suivirent, furent très festives et firent très rapidement oublier à la jeune femme, l'amertume qui gonflait encore quelque peu son cœur. Même Grey parut progressivement se détendre, allant même jusqu'à encourager Natsu dans son combat contre leur ami, Max. Le mage de feu le gagna haut la main, mais ne fut guère satisfait devant tant de rapidité dans cette victoire, demandant alors qu'un autre adversaire accepte le défi.

Gajeel se proposa instantanément, sous le regard réprobateur de Levy. Le comportement agacé et également un peu inquiet de cette dernière n'échappa nullement à Luxus, assis non loin d'eux, une chope de bière à la main. Sagement, il déclara que ce serait une bien mauvaise idée de laisser ces deux-là se battre, sous peine de voir l'auberge entièrement détruite par leurs agissements. Sa remarque eut le don d'amuser grandement l'homme en métal qui vint alors tapoter grossièrement le dessus de sa tête, lui demandant depuis quand il était devenu si pacifiste.

Un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de la Constellationniste en observant la scène qui se déroulait devant-elle : Levy tentait désespérément de retenir Gajeel qui continuait de se moquer sans vergogne de Luxus alors que Fried s'emportait vivement, choqué de le voir si moqueur envers son fidèle coéquipier. Mais curieusement, le mage de la foudre, lui, se contenta de toiser froidement le Chasseur de Dragon de l'Acier tandis que ce dernier finissait par s'éloigner en grognant, acceptant finalement de suivre Levy.

\- **Je ne te pensais pas si calme, Luxus.**

Le regard grisâtre et sombre du jeune homme la transperça avant même qu'elle ne puisse s'y préparer. Mais elle ne détourna nullement les yeux, se refusant à se laisser intimider cette fois. Son assurance amusa doucement le mage de la foudre, bien que son visage resta parfaitement impassible.

\- **Au fond, petite Princesse, tu sais que j'ai toujours été plus sensé que n'importe quel mage de cette Guilde. Plus que Gajeel et Natsu en tout cas…**

Lucy se retint de rire. Elle détourna la tête rapidement en percevant Mirajane non loin qui l'observait attentivement. Son petit sourire en coin ne disparut toutefois pas alors qu'elle se saisissait d'un verre devant-elle pour en boire le contenu, espérant détromper rapidement, la surveillance que la démone paraissait lui porter.

\- **Sérieusement, Luxus ? À côté de Natsu, tout le monde, même le plus fou, paraît plus sensé…**

\- **Hum… Tu as vu juste, petite Princesse…**

Sa voix ne fut plus qu'un murmure soudainement, surprenant la jeune femme. Néanmoins, elle ne releva pas la tête vers lui, comme elle désirait pourtant le faire, craignant d'attirer davantage l'attention de Mirajane sur elle. Le silence s'installa progressivement entre eux, ce qui eut le don de décevoir Lucy. Mais cette dernière se refusa de s'attarder sur ce sentiment.

\- Tout va bien, Lucy ? Demanda la voix de Mirajane près d'elle.

\- Oui, Mira. Pourquoi me demandes-tu cela ? Questionna la Constellationniste d'une voix innocente.

La présence de la démone, qui s'était placée juste devant-elle, lui coupait définitivement la vue sur le mage de la foudre. Une situation qui la rassurait d'une certaine façon : Ne pas apercevoir la réaction de Luxus serait assurément pour le mieux.

\- Tu sais, Mirajane, déclara Lucy sans lui laisser le temps de parler alors qu'un sourire malicieux s'affichait sur son visage, je pense que tu devrais vraiment aller voir Fried pour le calmer. S'il continue comme ça, il va finir par vouloir tuer Gajeel… Mais je suis convaincue que toi, tu parviendras à l'apaiser.

Les joues rougissantes de la sœur aînée des Strauss amusèrent grandement Lucy qui retint difficilement un rire sadique. Pensait-elle sincèrement que son rapprochement avec le mage des runes était passé inaperçu à ses yeux ? Son embarras permis à la jeune femme de s'échapper, non sans avoir délicatement embrassé la joue de Mirajane, lui déclarant que son secret était bien gardé avec elle, mais qu'elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il le soit très longtemps au sein de la Guilde si elle ne se montrait pas plus discrète. Elle rejoint ensuite Levy qui, après avoir réussi à éloigner Gajeel, s'était jetée sur une banquette, épuisée par la tournure de la soirée, sans cesse partagé entre querelles et combats.

\- Dis-moi, Levy ? Sais-tu qui est l'homme en compagnie de Kanna ? Demanda la Constellationniste en s'asseyant à côté de son amie.

\- Il s'est présenté sous le nom de Bacchus, mage de Quattro Cerberus, répondit la mage des lettres. Apparemment, il est remplaçant au sein de l'équipe de sa corporation, et il est aussi décidé que Natsu et Gajeel à participer demain pour rattraper les défaites de ses camarades. Autre détail dont je suis au courant… Il semblerait qu'il apprécie autant l'alcool que Kanna. Un fait qui a poussé évidemment Bacchus à la défier.

\- Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour elle dans ce cas, plaisanta Lucy en riant doucement. Personne n'a jamais su battre Kanna ! Enfin… C'est décidément une habitude dans cette Guilde de se défier ou d'accepter les affrontements les uns contre les autres.

 **Flash-Back**

La fillette déploya gracieusement ses bras de chaque côté de sa fine silhouette, une lueur de détermination brillant dans le fond de ses yeux. Un vent rapide s'éleva, formant aussitôt une barrière, l'entourant elle et la personne qui se trouvait en face : Lucy Heartfilia. Cette dernière sourit béatement.

\- C'est formidable, Wendy ! S'exclama la jeune femme en contemplant le mur qu'elle avait créé autour d'elles, l'empêchant de s'enfuir. J'ignorais que tu maîtrisais déjà ce sort.

\- Non, en réalité je ne le maîtrise pas totalement, répondit Wendy Marvel d'une voix penaude, cessant brusquement toute magie. Enfin, une chance pour toi que ce soit le cas, sinon je t'aurais repoussé violemment, assez pour t'étourdir.

\- Je te remercie dans ce cas de m'avoir épargné, ria Lucy d'une voix douce. Mais je suis certaine que tu apprendras vite à contrôler cette magie, Wendy. Cela ne fait que deux semaines que Polyussica t'a transmis ce sort, et voit comment tu t'en sors en si peu de temps.

\- Les techniques secrètes anti-dragons sont toujours plus difficiles à utiliser, je trouve. Je me demande comment fait Natsu pour les contrôler avec autant d'aisance qu'il le fait aujourd'hui.

\- Il a de nombreuses années d'entraînement, tu sais, répondit Lucy d'une voix apaisante. Ne doute pas de toi, Wendy. Tu deviendras, toi aussi, une très grande Chasseuse de Dragon, je suis convaincue de cela.

Wendy sourit timidement. Elle se balança doucement d'une jambe à l'autre, serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans son dos, en croisant secrètement les doigts pour que les paroles de sa camarade soient véridiques avec le temps. Carla, son exceed, et amie de toujours, approuva d'un hochement de tête les propos de la Constellationniste, non sans l'encourager, comme à son habitude, à poursuivre une fois encore son entraînement. Toutefois, les mages et le chat furent rapidement interrompus dans leur conversation : Un bruit assourdissant retentit, effrayant les deux jeunes femmes. Lucy, instinctivement, vint se placer devant Wendy, prête à la protéger en cas de danger. Mais sa peur retomba rapidement en percevant des éclairs transpercer brutalement le ciel.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Carla en déployant délicatement ses longues ailes blanches pour prendre son envol.

\- Nous n'en connaissons qu'un dans le coin qui manie la foudre, répondit la Constellationniste calmement, sa main quittant lentement son trousseau de clé attaché à sa ceinture.

\- Mais… Je pensais que Luxus avait finalement quitté Magnolia, rétorqua Wendy en la regardant.

\- Je le pensais aussi, souffla la jeune femme sans un regard pour son amie. Il semblerait que je me sois trompée…

Lucy avait murmuré ces mots d'une voix songeuse. Sa dernière rencontre avec le Chasseur de Dragon lui avait du moins fait croire avec conviction que la mage de la foudre était parti loin de la ville. Elle avait tenté de le retrouver dans les bois de l'Est, les jours suivants, sans succès, lui laissant admettre l'idée qu'il ne reviendrait plus.

\- Viens ! Je veux voir ça de plus près, souffla Lucy en saisissant la main de la jeune fille, l'entraînant derrière elle.

Les deux mages de Fairy Tail se mirent à courir, longeant les allées boisées. Des voix s'élevèrent promptement, permettant à la mage invocatrice de se guider avec aisance. Sa surprise fut grande en percevant les silhouettes de Natsu, Gajeel et Luxus se dresser brutalement devant ses yeux, lorsqu'elles furent assez proches de l'endroit où la magie avait soudainement éclaté. Elles ralentirent alors leur course, jusqu'à marcher. De nombreuses questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de Lucy.

\- Regarde ! Il y a également l'Unité Raijin, déclara la petite voix de Wendy dans son dos.

La jeune femme suivit le regard de la fillette, surprise par cette nouvelle. Fried Justin, Ever Green et Bixrow se tenaient en effet non loin de Luxus, leurs regards lourds de reproche se portant sur le mage de feu et de métal.

\- Attends ! Déclara soudainement la voix de Natsu. Si je comprends bien, tu es resté vivre dans le coin finalement. On te croyait tous partis de Magnolia.

Le Chasseur de Dragon de la foudre eut un rictus méprisant devant ses paroles. Ses prunelles grises se levèrent au ciel, montrant toute l'exaspération qu'il ressentait. Une contrariété qui ne fit que s'accentuer en distinguant, au travers des ombres des arbres, la silhouette de Lucy qui les regardait fixement.

\- Ce n'est qu'une simple coïncidence si je me suis retrouvée dans le coin, répondit nonchalamment Luxus en reportant son attention sur l'homme que l'on surnommait la salamandre.

\- Tu devrais demander à revenir dans la Guilde, ricana froidement Gajeel qui le contemplait, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine massive. Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

\- Cette décision ne te concerne pas, répliqua le mage d'une voix glaciale.

\- Que tu reviennes ou non, ça me fait ni chaud ni froid, intervint Natsu en levant les bras. Mais puisque tu es là, profitons pour savoir qui est le plus fort de nous deux ! Ajouta-t-il en frappant son poing droit dans la paume de sa main gauche.

\- Moi aussi je veux t'affronter, surenchérit Gajeel, l'air imperturbable par l'échange qui se déroulait entre eux.

\- Je vous arrête tout de suite. Je vois clair dans votre petit jeu, répondit Luxus posément. Vous cherchez à me mettre en rogne pour que je vous affronte. Mais je suis au-dessus de ça désormais, termina-t-il en se détournant, évitant soigneusement de regarder en direction de la Constellationniste.

\- Alors, tu n'es qu'un lâche ! Rétorqua Natsu sèchement.

Lucy étouffa un juron entre ses dents devant le ton provoquant qu'employait le mage de feu. Que cherchait-il à faire en agissant de la sorte ? Pousser Luxus à se battre contre lui n'allait en rien arranger la situation de ce dernier. Fried parut partager le même sentiment que la détentrice des dix d'or.

\- Il n'apprendra donc jamais à réfléchir, soupira-t-elle avec lassitude. Je croyais qu'il souhaitait, lui aussi voir Luxus revenir parmi nous !

\- C'est du Natsu tout craché ! Dit Wendy en haussant les épaules, également exaspérée par le comportement de son camarade.

Son regard se fit plus inquiet encore en distinguant Luxus finir par accepter, déclarant qu'il commencerait volontiers par combattre Natsu. _Ah les Chasseurs de Dragon et leur fierté…_ Le mage de feu sourit, satisfait de sa réponse. Des flammes surgirent autour de son poing alors que le petit-fils du Maître s'apprêtait également à attaquer, des éclairs jaillissant de son corps.

\- Ça suffit ! Cria soudainement la fillette en courant vers eux.

La Constellationniste la regarda passer près d'elle, stupéfaite, avant de la suivre, non sans lancer un coup d'œil interrogateur en direction de Carla. Cette dernière se contenta de hausser doucement les épaules lui faisant rapidement comprendre qu'elle ne déchiffrait pas plus l'intervention de leur amie qu'elle.

\- Wendy ? Murmura Natsu en la dévisageant par-dessus son épaule.

\- Vous n'allez pas faire ça ici ! Ce genre d'affrontement nécessite un décor adéquat !

\- Comment ça adéquat ? Questionna le mage de feu naïvement.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle raconte ? Surenchérit Gajeel en la contemplant avec mécontentement.

Lucy soupira, très agacée par la stupidité de deux hommes, et comprenant désormais où voulait en venir la fillette. Wendy avait au moins l'intelligence de gagner du temps sur ce combat ridicule, et au fond d'elle, la jeune femme l'en remerciait vivement.

\- Votre combat aura lieu demain, reprit Wendy d'une voix assurée, pointant les trois mages de son doigt.

\- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais j'y vois pas d'inconvénient, assura Natsu. On s'affrontera à la sortie sud du parc de Magnolia, près de l'arbre ciel.

\- Ensuite, ça sera à moi de te combattre, poursuivit Gajeel en souriant.

Le visage de Luxus demeura impassible. Il dévisagea la fillette qui venait d'intervenir avant que son regard ne s'arrête sur Lucy. Puis il finit par hocher la tête doucement, approuvant et se détourna d'eux, s'éloignant à la hâte. À peine eut-il tourné le dos à ses anciens camarades de Guilde, ignorant les protestations de l'Unité Raijin et repartant dans les bois, que Lucy se précipita vers Natsu. Elle le frappa de toutes ses forces à l'arrière du crâne.

\- Tu n'es qu'un parfait imbécile, Natsu Dragnir ! Cracha-t-elle avec rage. Un sombre idiot ! Continua-t-elle en le frappant à nouveau. Quand apprendras-tu à réfléchir et à ne pas céder à tes impulsions stupides !

\- Aie ! Mais… Arrête, Lucy ! Arrête !

\- Crois-tu que c'est ainsi que Luxus pourra revenir au sein de la Guilde, déclara-t-elle avec véhémence. Que va penser le Maître s'il voit Luxus se battre avec toi ? Bon sang, Natsu ! Tu ne voudrais pas, pour une fois, mettre ta fierté de côté et arrêter de pousser tout le monde à se battre, simplement pour prouver que tu es un mage puissant ! Surtout quand il s'agit de Luxus… C'est une belle manière pour convaincre le Maître de le faire revenir !

Sa main s'abattit une dernière fois, arrachant une grimace de douleur au mage de feu, alors que le ricanement de Gajeel résonnait à ses oreilles. Il bredouilla ensuite rapidement des excuses, comprenant que la colère de son amie était bien trop grande pour pouvoir protester. Il ne pouvait que reconnaître à cet instant qu'il n'avait pas songé aux conséquences que son geste apporterait.

\- C'est bien ça le problème avec toi, grommela Lucy en s'éloignant à son tour. Débrouille-toi maintenant pour annuler le combat ! En plus de ça… Tu n'as vraiment aucune chance !

\- Eh ! Protesta vivement Natsu, piqué au vif.

Furieuse, la jeune femme n'écouta pas ses tentatives pour se faire une nouvelle fois pardonner et marcha le plus vite possible pour ne plus l'entendre, ni le voir. Elle n'aperçut pas sur son passage, les prunelles bleutées de Fried Justin se poser avec curiosité sur elle, s'interrogeant sur les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Erza Scarlett jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de l'auberge, observant la silhouette de l'homme qui se levait brusquement et qui disparaissait dans l'obscurité des maisons. Un petit soupir contrit s'échappa de ses lèvres. Elle avait espéré qu'il viendrait, qu'il se joindrait à eux, avant que la raison ne prenne le dessus sur son désir. Elle ne pouvait lui reprocher de ne pas l'avoir fait. Jellal, bien qu'il ait pris l'apparence de Mistgun, ancien membre de Fairy Tail, devait être discret dans le moindre de ses agissements. Et la Guilde était loin d'être la plus réservé du Royaume de Fiore. Même les personnes les plus effacées pouvaient être mises largement sur le devant de la scène lorsqu'il se trouvait en compagnie de Fairy Tail.

La jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates sut mettre rapidement ses regrets de côté et partit rejoindre Lucy, assise à une table. Cette dernière, sentant la confusion de sa camarade, lui sourit doucement. Malgré son envie de rassurer sa coéquipière, la Constellationniste ne sut dissimuler l'immense surprise qu'elle ressentait d'avoir vu Kanna, battue lourdement par Bacchus dans leur concours de boisson.

\- Bacchus est quelqu'un de très surprenant, commenta la mage aux armures en souriant à la jeune femme. Quoi qu'il te dise, méfie-toi toujours de lui.

\- De ce que tu nous as déjà dit, on devait surtout se méfier de ses compétences au combat, répliqua son amie.

\- Oui, surtout de ça ! Surenchérit Erza avec un grand sérieux soudainement. Je serai la première à le faire.

\- Ce n'est pas tellement rassurant de t'entendre dire ça, murmura Levy. J'espère qu'aucun d'entre vous n'aura à l'affronter durant le tournoi.

La détentrice de dix des douze clés du Zodiaque arbora une légère moue, heureuse que Natsu et Gajeel ne l'aient pas entendu dire cela. Un concert de protestations aurait alors éclaté.

\- **Moi j'aimerais beaucoup l'affronter. Je suis certain que je n'aurais pas trop de difficulté à le battre…**

Lucy ne tressaillit pas cette fois. Elle commençait à avoir véritablement l'habitude de ses interventions inattendues dans son esprit. Ses mains se crispèrent tout de même autour de son verre tandis que son regard se tournait vers la baie vitrée de l'auberge. Elle dut faire preuve de concentration pour répondre, la fatigue de la journée prenant doucement le dessus.

\- **Il suffit qu'Erza émette des doutes sur le fait qu'elle puisse le vaincre pour que tu réagisses aussitôt… Comme toujours, tu te crois supérieure aux autres, Luxus…**

\- **Ne me dis pas que cela t'étonne. Tu sais que je le suis. Pour un grand nombre du moins… Je suis quand même quelqu'un de sensé, petite Princesse. Je sais par exemple que je ne pourrais certainement pas rivaliser face à Gildarts… Ou pas sans difficulté… Et surtout assez sensé pour dire également qu'Erza se surestime.**

La Constellationniste détourna brutalement la tête dans sa direction. Elle ne fut pas surprise de le voir vautré dans un fauteuil, la tête penchée en arrière, les yeux clos, alors que son casque entourait son cou massif, diffusant certainement assez fort de la musique pour qu'il l'entende sans l'avoir mis sur ses oreilles.

\- **Cela te paraît étonnant que je dise cela ?**

Un rire étouffé se fit entendre. De l'autre côté de la pièce, le mage de la foudre se redressait lentement, ignorant le regard scrutateur et surpris dont le couvait Lucy.

\- **Contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas que fier, arrogant… Non pas tout le temps. Tu penses me connaître, Princesse. Mais tu te trompes…**

La jeune femme baissa immédiatement son visage, ses yeux se faisant fuyant soudainement alors que ses joues prenaient une légère teinte rougie. Il avait raison. Elle ne pouvait que le reconnaître, bien qu'étrangement, ce fût à contrecœur. De tous les mages de cette Guilde, elle était certainement celle qui l'avait côtoyé le moins souvent et qu'elle connaissait le moins bien.

 **Flash-Back**

Lucy secoua la tête, désespérément. Les regards compatissants et doux que lui lancèrent les deux sœurs Strauss, Lisana et Mirajane, ne lui suffirent nullement à l'apaiser. La jeune femme était bien décidée à se plaindre. Et elle savait parfaitement que ses jérémiades seraient entendues d'une oreille par attentive par ses deux amies.

\- Pourquoi ne m'écoute-t-il jamais ? Se lamenta la mage invocatrice en s'affaissant contre le comptoir du bar.

\- C'est… Natsu, répondit Lisana naturellement en s'asseyant près d'elle, ne pouvant retenir un sourire malicieux. Tu pensais vraiment qu'il allait abandonner l'idée de combattre Luxus.

\- Je reconnais avoir eu bêtement un espoir… Un espoir de fou, souffla son amie doucement. Mais… Oui, j'ai été très idiote ! Et maintenant c'est toute la Guilde qui s'y met. Quelle idée ! Organiser une fête pour l'occasion… Mais quelle occasion, vous pouvez me le dire ? Ajouta la Constellationniste en levant les yeux vers Mirajane qui essuyait des verres derrière le bar.

\- Je pense tout comme toi, Lucy. Mais peut-être que Wendy aura plus de chances que nous en trouvant rapidement le Maître, déclara la voix mélodieuse de la démone. Il empêchera cet affrontement ridicule, c'est certain.

\- Ce n'est pas meilleure option qui se présente à Luxus, rétorqua Lucy en se redressant légèrement, fixant son amie. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Tu as raison. Le Maître sera encore plus furieux contre lui en l'apprenant, murmura Lisana amèrement. Je ne le souhaite pas non plus. Nous connaissons Luxus depuis que nous sommes tous petits… Il mérite de retrouver sa place dans la Guilde.

\- Tu sembles déterminée à aider Luxus, je me trompe ? Questionna soudainement Mirajane en direction de Lucy, un sourire énigmatique naissant sur son visage. Tu ne me cacherais pas quelque chose.

La Constellationniste la fixa, interdite avant de comprendre le sous-entendu de sa phrase. Un rictus de mépris apparut, déformant son beau visage. Elle poussa un soupir d'irritation avant de répondre :

\- Non, ce n'est pas le cas, Mirajane. Je le défends uniquement parce que je pense sincèrement qu'il doit réintégrer Fairy Tail. Sa place est parmi nous. Alors ne commence pas à étendre tes rumeurs ailleurs que derrière ton comptoir, commenta Lucy avec sérieux. Pas comme avec Loki… En plus… Il faudrait être fou pour que tu espères quoi que ce soit entre Luxus et moi. Son arrogance… Il est… Personne ne pourrait vivre avec ça !

\- Tu exagères un peu, répondit Lisana, sa bouche ne se tarissant plus de son sourire habituellement espiègle. Il n'est pas si… Prétentieux… Enfin, pas trop… Je crois. Mais il peut être adorable quand il veut, ajouta-t-elle avec plus de conviction.

\- Mais… Dis-moi Lisana ! Toi, tu pourrais parler à Natsu, déclara Lucy en la contemplant soudainement comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait. Tu pourrais le raisonner !

\- Tu veux rire ? S'exclama la jeune fille, ses yeux s'arrondissant de surprise. Si toi tu n'y es pas parvenue, comment veux-tu que je réussisse ? Depuis que tu es arrivée dans cette Guilde, tu es bien la deuxième personne que j'ai rencontré qui sait remettre Natsu à sa place quand il le faut. Moi, j'ai renoncé depuis bien longtemps.

\- C'est vrai… Au-dessus de toi, il y a Erza. Sauf qu'elle n'est pas là, répliqua Mirajane. À croire que tout est fait pour cela arrive bel et bien.

\- Dites les filles, je ne voudrais pas vous faire penser que je change d'avis, mais regardez autour de vous, murmura Lisana doucement. Essayez de voir plutôt le bon côté de cette histoire. Tu es d'habitude douée pour ça, Lucy.

Lisana sourit en désignant les membres de la Guilde qui s'agitaient joyeusement, riant gaiement. Le cœur de Lucy s'attendrit devant cette scène, comprenant ce que la jeune mage souhaitait exprimer. En effet, l'idée d'organiser une fête réjouissait un grand nombre de personnes. Les sourires se dessinaient sur les visages. Les yeux s'illuminaient d'un éclat radieux qui ne s'était guère vu chez les mages restés à la Guilde durant sept années alors qu'ils attendaient désespérément le retour de leurs camarades.

\- Oui… Tu as raison, Lisana, bredouilla la Constellationniste en soupirant. Il y a un bon côté à tout ça. Il suffit juste de savoir regarder autour de soi.

La jeune femme posa le verre qu'elle tenait à la main et le repoussa délicatement. Voir ses compagnons aussi enthousiastes lui plaisait grandement. Elle ne pouvait le nier. Néanmoins, cela n'étouffait pas le sentiment profond de contrariété qui naissait également en elle en songeant que la situation était peu envieuse pour Luxus. Répondre aux provocations de Natsu n'allait en rien l'aider à revenir au sein de la Guilde, et curieusement la jeune femme en éprouvait une vive douleur. Sous le regard inquisiteur de Mirajane, la Constellationniste refusa la demande de Roméo et de son père qui souhaitaient son aide pour installer les stands dehors, pour les festivités, et descendit de son tabouret. Elle salua ses coéquipiers d'un vague signe de la main avant de partir, sans un mot.

Elle évita difficilement la présence de Droy et Jett qui l'accostèrent immédiatement en la voyant prête à quitter les lieux. Lassée par leurs tentatives inutiles, Lucy réussit finalement à se débarrasser d'eux en signalant qu'elle avait aperçu Levy sortir de l'infirmerie et qu'elle semblait les chercher. La dévotion des deux membres des Shadow Gear pour leur amie eut tôt fait de les faire décamper, permettant à la mage invocatrice de disparaître irrémédiablement.

Ses pas la menèrent vers le Parc de la Porte Sud, encore calme de toute agitation qui ne tarderait pas à l'arrivée des membres de sa Guilde. Le vent soufflait avec force, apportant le doux bruissement des feuilles des arbres. Ses prunelles brunes s'assombrirent en se portant sur un grand chêne. _Crois-tu à la rédemption, Lucy ?_ Cette question, c'était Levy MacGarden qui l'avait posé un jour où elles discutaient toutes deux.

La Constellationniste avait alors eu un sourire tendu et des sentiments contradictoires l'avaient saisi durant quelques secondes. Toutefois, ce fut avec conviction qu'elle avait répondu qu'elle le pensait. Oui, elle pensait sincèrement que la rédemption était possible. Et cet endroit, cet arbre majestueux qu'elle contemplait à l'instant, le lui prouvait chaque jour un peu plus. C'était à cet emplacement précis que chaque compagnon de l'équipe des Shadow Gear avaient été humiliés, battus, et suspendus aux branches épaisses des arbres, la marque de la Guilde de Phantom Lord, leurs ennemis à cette époque, inscrits sur leur poitrine.

L'auteur de cette cruelle agression n'était autre que Gajeel Redfox, le Chasseur de Dragon de l'Acier, mage désormais, contre toute attente, de Fairy Tail. Le jeune homme avait suivi le chemin de la rédemption grâce à Makarof. Les premiers mois de son intégration avaient été difficiles. Mais désireux de se faire pardonner et de faire partir de cette famille qui lui avait tout de même laissé une seconde chance, le mage s'était accroché et était parvenu à se faire doucement une place, allant même jusqu'à susciter un certain attachement de la part de Levy qui avait su mettre sa colère de côté pour découvrir quel homme il était en réalité. _Je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait arriver un jour… Je suis tombée amoureuse de l'homme que j'ai autrefois haï et surtout que j'ai craint…_ Le sourire de Lucy s'était agrandi lorsqu'elle avait fini par lui avouer.

 _Oui, ma chère Levy, je crois que la rédemption est possible. Je le crois de tout mon cœur…_ Et à présent, Lucy était persuadée qu'elle était à portée de main d'un certain mage de la foudre. _Je pense vraiment qu'il a changé. Il devrait revenir parmi les siens. Le Maître devrait lui permettre de montrer à quel point ces actes sont différents._ Un soupir franchit les lèvres de la jeune femme tandis qu'elle baissait les yeux.

Le son intense, que dégageaient les arbres, couvrait à présent les cris des enfants qui jouaient parmi les allées et les prairies verdoyantes. Mais elle ne l'empêcha nullement d'entendre le bruit familier de ses pas. Réprimant un frisson, elle se retourna lentement pour faire face à Luxus. Ce dernier la fixait, appuyé nonchalamment contre un des chênes, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine, son casque entourant délicatement son cou.

Il afficha un sourire en coin, amusé, en croisant son regard intimidé et se redressa soudainement, quittant son appui pour avancer dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il fut assez proche, sa figure se pencha progressivement sur la sienne. Il susurra ensuite d'une voix douce :

\- C'est moi que tu cherches, ma belle ? Encore ?

Lucy leva les yeux vers lui, étouffant un grognement d'irritation devant l'air moqueur qu'il arborait. Elle se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, retenant une réplique cinglante et déclara d'une voix parfaitement calme :

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Tu ne dois pas faire ça ! Tu l'as dit toi-même. Tu es au-dessus de ça. Tu n'as rien à prouver, à personne. Et certainement pas à ses deux idiots !

\- Tu t'inquiètes sérieusement pour moi, Princesse ? Questionna Luxus d'un ton à la fois railleur et intrigué.

La Constellationniste frémit en entendant le surnom qu'il venait de prononcer. _Héritière des Heartfilia un jour, héritière toujours… Mais tu ne me connais pas, Luxus…_

\- Non, je ne m'inquiète pas pour… Enfin… Si, en réalité si, finit-elle par lâcher, ne prenant pas garde à la lueur malicieuse qui apparaissait dans ses prunelles grises. Je te demande d'être honnête, je dois bien te monter l'exemple. Parce que je crois sincèrement que ce combat ne te donnera aucun avantage auprès du Maître pour revenir au sein de la Guilde.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, ma belle. Ce n'est qu'un petit combat, rien de plus. Et quelle que soit l'issue, ou cela se fasse ou non, ça ne changera rien de la part du vieux… Rien du tout et tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

Le visage du mage de la foudre se crispa violemment. Il se détourna rapidement et jeta à son tour un coup d'œil sur le majestueux chêne qui se dressait devant eux.

\- J'aimerais croire avec autant de force que toi que la rédemption est possible… Non… En fait, souffla le Chasseur de Dragon si bas que la jeune femme ne put l'entendre, j'aimerais que d'autres aient autant de foi que toi… Un en particulier…

Il remit lentement son casque sur les oreilles, enfonçant les mains dans les poches. Le jeune homme partit ensuite, sans plus de formalités auprès de Lucy.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

* * *

 _Chapitre moins mouvementé je vous l'accorde, mais c'est le calme avant la tempête. :)_

 _Le prochain chapitre devrait être posté ce week-end, si le temps me le permets, ou dans le pire des cas dès lundi ! D'ici là, une petite reviews ? :D_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée_

 _Syana_


	6. Oublier et Pardonner

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

 _Pardonnez-moi pour le retard ! Je vous avoue que ce fut très difficile de trouver du temps dernièrement... Mais c'est un long chapitre que je vous propose, avec une discussion qui j'espère vous plaira ! :D_

 _Merci à **Minimiste, Arr545, yumeriku et Ondie-Yoko** pour leur charmante reviews ! ;)_

 _J'en profite, si vous êtes fan du couple Luxus/Lucy, pour vous recommander la fiction de **yumeriku** qui s'intitule " **Dommage Collatéral** ". Une première fiction dans le domaine de Fairy Tail qui ne demande que d'humbles avis de votre part :)_

* * *

 **5\. Oublier et Pardonner…**

Kanna Alperona, talentueuse mage des cartes de Fairy Tail, contemplait les écrans, diffusant la deuxième journée du Tournoi Inter-Magique, d'un œil dubitatif. Malgré la soirée mouvementée de la veille, conclue par une lourde défaite face à Bacchus dans un concours de boisson, dont elle ne parvenait pas à se remettre, la jeune femme s'était finalement décidée à venir encourager son équipe de vive voix, depuis les gradins réservés à sa Guilde. Elle privilégiait à présent ce moyen, contrairement au premier jour qu'elle avait passé dans un bar, admirant le spectacle grâce à une lacrima vision.

 _Fairy Tail est ma maison. J'y reviendrai un jour. J'espère qu'un jour, elle sera redevenue la Guilde numéro un de Fiore…_ Les mots de son père, avant qu'il ne quitte la Guilde pour un traditionnel voyage, résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Mais son sourire, à cette pensée, s'était brutalement figé. Son visage s'était renfrogné lorsqu'elle avait aperçu Bacchus prendre part à l'épreuve. La frustration, d'avoir perdue contre lui était encore très vive dans son cœur, mais rapidement chassée et remplacée par la stupéfaction et la crainte en constatant que les deux représentants de Fairy Tail, Natsu et Gajeel, étaient désormais en grande difficulté.

\- Ces idiots sont les plus entêtés de tout le Royaume de Fiore ! Grogna Kanna, sa main se crispant sur la bouteille de vin qu'elle tenait précieusement contre elle.

\- Je… C'est vrai que sans leur entêtement, l'épreuve aurait été tout autre, répliqua Lisana à contrecœur.

Les regrets commençaient à lourdement se faire ressentir dans le cœur de leurs camarades. Mais qu'auraient-ils pu faire contre l'obstination légendaire des deux Chasseurs de Dragon ? Depuis la dernière défaite de leur Guilde, le mage de feu et de l'acier répétait inlassablement qu'ils entreraient dans l'arène, sans savoir quel serait le thème de l'épreuve.

Et si la compétition, où il était vaguement question d'une course, avait pu leur paraître aisée, elle le fut bien moins en apprenant qu'ils devaient concourir sur des chariots en mouvement. Si pour Natsu, lorsque débuta le jeu, l'évidence fut qu'il ne supporterait nullement l'épreuve en raison de son mal des transports, ce fut une réelle surprise de découvrir que Gajeel était atteint par le même malaise et plus encore en découvrant que Sting, Chasseur de Dragon de la Guilde de Saber Tooth, également.

Tous trois peinaient misérablement à l'arrière, entraînant l'hilarité du public alors que les premiers finissaient déjà la course, Bacchus en tête du cortège, pour le plus grand désespoir de la fille de Gildarts. Devant un tel spectacle, le désespoir, la colère mais aussi l'impuissance se faisait grandement ressentir dans l'esprit de chaque membre de Fairy Tail.

\- **Ainsi donc, tous les Chasseurs de Dragon souffrent du mal transport… L'anecdote pourrait me paraître bien amusante je l'avais apprise un autre jour…**

\- **On ne peut rien te cacher, petite Princesse. Ils se trouvent que plus la puissance magique augmente, plus on en souffre… Je te laisse deviner à quel point je l'endure… Natsu et Gajeel peuvent encore s'estimer heureux…**

\- **Vantard…**

La Constellationniste leva les yeux au ciel en prononçant ses mots, coupant tout contact visuel avec le mage de la foudre. Elle ne sut se retenir toutefois de sourire légèrement, amusée par ces paroles.

\- **Non, c'est un fait. Je ne me vante de rien, ma belle. Je peux même te dire que Natsu ne se défend pas trop mal dernièrement dans cette souffrance… Sa puissance a considérablement augmenté. Je peux le sentir…**

Le visage de Lucy retrouva bien vite son sérieux tandis qu'elle observait les figures couvertes de sueur de Natsu et Gajeel. Ces deux-là n'avaient, malgré leur incapacité évidente, nullement abandonné une seule seconde l'idée de poursuivre la course contrairement à Sting Youclif qui paraissait sur le point de céder. Ce dernier toisa froidement ses deux adversaires alors qu'ils rampaient à terre, se demandant ceux qui les poussaient à agir de la sorte ce qui, à ses yeux, les rendait plus pitoyables que jamais. _L'entêtement des membres de Fairy Tail est légendaire… Nous n'abandonnons jamais. Jamais !_ Un sentiment d'exaspération et d'amusement gagnait le cœur de Lucy tandis que cette pensée lui traversait l'esprit.

 **Flash-Back**

La fête, la veille au soir, avait été grandiose. Lucy avait dû reconnaître qu'elle avait instantanément oublié ses tourments et qu'elle n'avait ressenti qu'un sentiment de paix et de joie tandis qu'elle passait entièrement la soirée avec ses compagnons, riant et chantant gaiement. La réception s'était éternisée, et malgré le peu d'heures dont certains avaient disposé pour se reposer ensuite, tous étaient à nouveau réunis dans le grand parc, prêt à assister avec délectation au combat qui opposerait les Chasseurs de Dragon.

Les mines fatiguées des mages s'étaient détendues en apercevant l'ambiance amicale qui s'était installée parmi les stands, réunissant mages et habitants de la ville de Magnolia. Toutefois, les visiteurs s'étaient vite empressés de délaisser les jeux organisés ainsi que les ventes de confiseries et de boissons en sentant l'heure approcher. Tous marchaient à présent en direction de l'arbre arc-en-ciel, espérant y trouver une bonne place pour assister au combat.

Suivant lentement le mouvement de la foule, la jeune femme avait cheminé sans grande envie vers le lieu de rendez-vous, de nombreuses pensées la submergeant.

\- Arrête ! Tu vas finir par nous faire remarquer ! Gronda soudainement une voix familière plus loin.

La Constellationniste s'immobilisa soudainement. Ses prunelles scrutèrent la masse qui s'agitait sous son nez et purent apercevoir, non sans difficulté, entre deux groupes se pressant avidement, la silhouette massive de Luxus, accompagné de celle de l'Unité Raijin. Un petit sourire crispé avait étiré les lèvres du jeune homme pendant qu'elle le dévisageait. _Il ne sert plus à rien d'espérer. Aucun des trois Chasseurs de Dragon ne renoncera désormais. L'entêtement des trois est bien trop fort… Nulle ne saurait les faire changer d'avis désormais. Pas même Erza…_ La mage invocatrice remit habilement une mèche de ses cheveux blonds, échappé de son chignon, derrière son oreille. Elle s'apprêta à repartir lorsqu'elle perçut un sourire, mince mais sincère, naître à nouveau sur la figure du mage de la foudre.

Le jeune homme regardait en direction d'un stand et lorsque Lucy suivit son regard, discernant la silhouette d'un vieil homme qui se trouvait en compagnie d'un enfant, elle comprit immédiatement. _Comment le maître ne peut-il pas comprendre ? Est-il aveuglé à ce point par la colère ? Luxus est attaché à lui. Il aime son grand-père plus que tout. Et lui… Lui ne désire pas ouvrir les yeux. C'est pourtant son petit-fils qui est venu nous protéger sur l'île de Tenrô. C'est lui qui a renoncé à ses ordres pour se battre contre Acnologia et éviter ainsi qu'il ne sacrifie sa vie pour nous… Aucun d'entre nous n'était prêt à renoncer. Aucun n'était prêt à perdre un maître de Guilde aussi aimant que lui… Surtout pas Luxus._

\- Lucy ?

\- Gildarts ! Vous êtes là ? S'exclama la jeune femme en s'arrachant dans sa contemplation pour fixer le mage de la dislocation qui s'était avancé vers elle. Je vous croyais parti de Magnolia.

\- Je n'allais tout de même pas quitter la ville sans dire au revoir à ma fifille ! Répondit le puissant mage de Fairy Tail, un sourire béat apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Et puis je dois à tout prix parler à Makarof. Mais il semblerait qu'il ne soit pas là. Je vais donc profiter du spectacle que vont nous offrir ces trois idiots près de l'arbre arc-en-ciel en attendant.

Lucy étouffa un rire devant le sourire étrangement naïf que pouvait offrir Gildarts Clive lorsqu'il parlait de sa fille, dont il avait fraîchement découvert les liens : Kanna Alperona. Le mage de la dislocation ne put dissimuler un nouveau sourire, plus confiant, en comprenant l'amusement de son interlocutrice. Sa main passa maladroitement dans ses cheveux roux, mi-longs, et ses yeux noirs s'emplirent d'une légère confusion.

\- Kanna doit déjà se trouver près de l'arbre arc-en-ciel. On devrait la rejoindre, commenta la Constellationniste doucement.

Les deux mages de Fairy Tail reprirent leur chemin aussitôt. Dire que la foule était excitée par les événements, paraissait aux yeux de l'héritière des Heartfilia, un ressenti bien terne de la situation actuelle. Les cris retentissaient. Et pour combler le tout, Jason, journaliste du magazine Weekly Sorcerer, paraissait avoir trouvé le moyen de prendre possession d'un micro pour commenter le match.

La Constellationniste tentait, tant bien que mal de se frayer un chemin parmi la foule, espérant pouvoir approcher suffisamment près pour apercevoir à loisir les trois Chasseurs de Dragon. Elle savoura rapidement la présence de Gildarts auprès d'elle qui, par son imposante silhouette et par sa grande réputation, n'eut aucune difficulté à l'aider dans sa tâche pour écarter les personnes et rejoindre Kanna, ainsi qu'un petit groupe d'amis de sa Guilde.

\- Ils sont déjà là. Prêt à se battre… Murmura Lucy pour elle-même lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur les trois compères qui se concentraient pour leur combat.

Luxus, fidèle à lui-même, fixait ses deux adversaires d'un air impassible. Nul besoin des encouragements de l'Unité Raijin qui l'encadrait bien fermement, pour savoir ce qu'il avait à faire. Natsu, qui lui faisait face, arborait un air confiant tandis qu'il s'étirait rapidement, pareillement à Gajeel.

\- Ceux sont vraiment des idiots, grommela Levy qui se trouvait près de Lucy, désapprouvant également ce combat.

\- Bien… On peut commencer, déclara Luxus d'un ton nonchalant, comme s'il s'ennuyait déjà de la situation. On est bien d'accord, je ne dois pas retenir mes coups, n'est-ce pas ? Termina-t-il avec arrogance.

\- Sinon ça ne serait pas drôle, répondit Natsu, le visage plus sérieux que jamais.

\- Comme tu voudras, souffla Luxus d'un ton calme, les mains profondément enfouies dans les poches de son pantalon. Mais ne viens surtout pas te plaindre à la fin quand tu auras mordu la poussière, gamin, ajouta-t-il d'un ton empli de menace.

\- C'est aussi valable pour toi je te signale, provoqua son adversaire d'un sourire ravi et confiant.

Le mage de feu leva son bras enflammé, mettant quelque peu Luxus sur ses gardes. Néanmoins, le petit-fils du maître ne parut pas inquiet de son empressement, comme s'il prévoyait déjà la tournure de ce combat. Son corps s'échauffa lentement et des éclairs parurent progressivement autour de lui. Une minute de silence s'écoula durant laquelle, mage de feu et mage de foudre, se confrontèrent du regard. Lucy retint brutalement son souffle en percevant les deux Chasseurs de Dragon accentuer leur puissance avant que Natsu ne finisse par attaquer le premier, l'impatience le gagnant.

La Constellationniste fut surprise de constater que Luxus restait parfaitement serein et immobile malgré le poing en feu de son ancien coéquipier qui se dirigeait vers son visage progressivement. Offrant la possibilité à ces spectateurs de détailler son geste, le mage de la foudre leva sa main et frappa Natsu avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre.

\- Oh ! Est-ce possible ?!

\- Ce n'est pas croyable !

\- C'est déjà terminé ! Natsu Dragnir est à terre en un coup de la part de Luxus ! Hurla Jason dans son micro. C'est cooooollll !

Les visages montraient un effarement grandissant autour d'elle. Lucy se remit de sa surprise bien vite et dut immédiatement lever sa main pour la presser contre sa bouche et retenir l'éclat de rire qui menaçait d'exploser. Elle ne souhaitait pas montrer son hilarité et laisser entendre qu'elle approuvait ce combat. Pourtant, voir Natsu mit à terre en une fraction de seconde, cassant tout sentiment de confiance qu'il arborait une seconde auparavant, ne pouvait qu'amuser la jeune femme. L'allégresse prit le dessus sur l'ahurissement et les rires fusèrent autour d'elle.

Luxus contempla le mage de feu au sol, le visage toujours impassible. Mais un mince sourire espiègle apparut soudainement lorsqu'il porta son regard vers la Constellationniste, remarquant, malgré le sérieux qu'elle tentait de garder à tout prix, le rouge de ses pommettes et ses yeux brillants de larmes d'un fou rire qu'elle contrôlait difficilement.

\- Je crois que c'est à ton tour maintenant, déclara Luxus en jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

Alors qu'il pensait rencontrer le regard de Gajeel, le mage de la foudre ne put que percevoir l'absence de ce dernier.

\- Oh là ! Gajeel a pris la poudre d'escampette ! S'exclama Jason entraînant la déception de la foule.

 _Lâche… Y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre… Enfin, au moins Natsu ne se défile pas._ Luxus haussa les épaules devant le regard interrogateur que lui jeta Fried. Peu lui importait d'affronter ou non le mage de l'acier. D'autres ne pensaient pas comme lui. Macao et Elfman crièrent rapidement qu'ils devaient le rattraper avant qu'il ne prenne trop d'avance. Aussitôt, la foule s'éparpilla pour partir à cette chasse qui semblait s'être ouverte. La mage invocatrice ignora l'agitation et s'avança au centre du terrain, ne prenant pas garde au regard scrutateur de Luxus et de l'Unité Raijin.

\- Natsu ? Tu vas bien ? Questionna doucement Lucy en s'agenouillant près de son compagnon et prenant délicatement son visage entre ses deux mains.

Malgré la douceur dont elle faisait preuve, la jeune femme, tout comme Happy auparavant, ne reçut que des hoquets de douleurs en réponse. Elle soupira doucement en desserrant lentement son étreinte, et posa une main sur son front brûlant.

\- Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Natsu Dragnir… Souffla-t-elle, l'exaspération prenant le dessus sur son inquiétude.

Elle se pinça les lèvres avec force, retenant d'autres commentaires réprobateurs à son encontre. Son visage crispé s'apprêtait à se lever en direction du mage de la foudre avant qu'elle ne remarque la présence soudaine de Wendy. Cette dernière n'était pas seule.

\- Maître…

À ce mot, Luxus se détourna brutalement pour regarder en arrière. Wendy le contemplait craintivement, les bras pressés contre sa poitrine. À ses côtés, son grand-père le dévisageait impassiblement. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Natsu à terre, plus mal en point que jamais. L'agacement contracta les traits de son visage ridé. Mais il ne dit pourtant mot. L'échange entre le petit-fils et le Maître dura quelques secondes, sans qu'aucun ne prenne la parole. Puis, Luxus baissa les yeux au sol, un rictus de mépris tordant sa bouche avant qu'il ne rebrousse chemin.

\- Luxus ! Non, attends ! Intervint Ever Green en le voyant s'éloigner.

\- Tu ne peux pas partir comme ça ! Reviens à la Guilde ! Clama Bixrow avec force.

\- Allons, Maître ! Je vous en prie ! Revenez sur votre décision de bannir Luxus de la Guilde. Soyez indulgent !

Lucy sentit la surprise et la déception la saisir en apercevant Makarof Draer garder résolument le silence malgré les supplications de l'Unité Raijin. Luxus était déjà bien loin lorsqu'il émit comme simple réponse un grondement sonore, signe de sa désapprobation. Lentement, mais sûrement les sentiments de la jeune femme se muèrent en une colère sourde qu'elle ne parvint plus à contenir.

\- Je ne vous comprends pas, Maître ! Souffla soudainement Lucy en levant ses prunelles brunes, emplies de froideur, en direction du vieil homme.

Makarof se figea sur place. Il jaugea de ses yeux gris, teintés de bleu, si semblable à ceux de son petit-fils, la Constellationniste vivement surpris par toute la dureté qui s'exprimait dans son propre regard, lui d'ordinaire si chaleureux. Jamais encore, l'héritière des Heartfilia n'avait exprimé une telle amertume à son encontre, ni pour aucun des autres membres dans la Guilde.

Ce comportement de sa part impressionna également l'Unité Raijin qui fixait à présent la jeune femme avec une attention toute particulière. Jubia, Lisana et Mirajane retinrent leur souffle, mal à l'aise par cette apparence qu'il ne connaissait que très peu chez elle. Seules Kanna et Levy émirent un mince sourire, qui bien qu'amer montrait également qu'elles n'étaient guère surprise que la colère de leur amie prenne finalement le dessus sur son calme légendaire.

\- Que veux-tu dire par là, mon enfant ? Demanda le Maître lentement.

\- Je pense que vous le savez très bien, soupira la jeune femme sans détacher son étreinte autour de Natsu qu'elle berçait délicatement dans ses bras, espérant qu'il retrouverait bien vite ses esprits malgré la puissance de l'attaque qui lui avait été portée. Pourquoi ne souhaitez-vous pas pardonner à Luxus ?

\- Sa faute est trop grave pour qu'elle puisse être si aisément oubliée, Lucy, rétorqua Makarof d'une voix sage. Nous n'oublions jamais le mal qui a été fait à notre Guilde. Plus encore, lorsque ce mal a été commis par l'un des nôtres…

\- Oublié ? Oublié ?! S'exclama Lucy avec force, fronçant brutalement les sourcils. Mais personne ne peut oublier, Maître ! Vous ? Avez-vous oublié le fait que Jubia a attaqué Grey lorsqu'elle était membre des Phantom Lord ? Pire encore, avez-vous oublié le mal que Gajeel a fait au Shadow Gear, à notre Guilde ? Ne vous souvenez-vous pas de l'humiliation qu'il nous a fait subir ?!

Les mains de Levy tremblèrent brutalement à cette remarque. _Lucy semble tellement en colère… Est-ce seulement en rapport avec Luxus… Ou bien est-ce également au sujet du mal que Gajeel a commis autrefois…_ Un puissant désarroi saisit la mage des lettres. Son regard se troubla brutalement tandis qu'elle contemplait son amie agenouillée au sol. À ses côtés, Jubia se tortillait sur place, confuse.

\- Il me suffit d'apercevoir cette lueur dans vos yeux, Maître, quand vous venez dans ce parc, pour comprendre que ce n'est pas le cas, continua Lucy d'une voix plus adoucie. Pourtant… Vous leur avez permis d'intégrer la Guilde. Vous leur avez donné une seconde chance…

\- Désapprouves-tu ce choix, Lucy ? Interrogea le vieil homme, son attention particulièrement éveillée devant les paroles de la mage, qu'il craignait soudainement.

\- Bien sûr que non ! Clama la jeune femme avec véhémence. Plus encore lorsque je vois ce qu'ils sont devenus tous deux aujourd'hui ! Jubia…

La mage invocatrice ferma la bouche quelques secondes, cherchant les mots les plus justes et les plus percutants pour parvenir à exprimer ses véritables sentiments à ce sujet. Ses mains se crispèrent légèrement sur les vêtements de Natsu, des doutes la submergeant durant une brève seconde. Mais lorsqu'elle redressa la tête, croisant immédiatement le regard bleuté de Jubia qui ne pouvait se détacher d'elle, empli de tristesse et de crainte, elle eut un sourire ému. Ses prunelles brunes pétillèrent de douceur, ce qui eut le don de rassurer grandement la mage d'eau.

\- Contrairement à vous, Maître, j'ai pardonné… Je n'ai pas oublié, certes, mais j'ai pardonné… J'ai pardonné à Jubia pour avoir tenté d'attaquer Fairy Tail. Et je n'ai jamais regretté qu'elle ait rejoint notre Guilde ! Ses sentiments… Ils ont été une telle force pour nous… Pour moi. Je n'ai pas oublié ses erreurs. Mais je n'ai pas oublié non plus la force de ses sentiments qu'elle m'a transmise lors de notre combat contre Vivaldus Taka. Ce dernier l'avait enchaîné à sa magie, la forçant à agir contre moi. Et pourtant… Elle est parvenue à lutter, suffisamment pour me dire à quel point elle était tombée amoureuse de Fairy Tail… De cette Guilde dont j'ai éprouvé immédiatement les mêmes émotions lorsque je l'ai intégré. Je l'ai senti verser des larmes… J'ai senti sa peur lorsqu'elle fut forcée de m'attaquer avec une violence qui aurait dû me détruire… Et je me souviens du courage dont elle a fait preuve pour parvenir finalement à unir sa magie à la mienne pour vaincre notre ennemi. La même bravoure qui l'avait habité lorsqu'elle s'était jetée contre une lacrima de foudre, au risque de perdre la vie, afin d'éviter d'avoir à agresser Kanna…

\- Lucy…

Des larmes s'échappèrent des yeux de la mage d'eau, roulant contre la peau de ses joues. Lucy lui offrit un tendre sourire lorsqu'elle renifla délicatement, inspira avec force et redressa finalement la tête vers elle. Les yeux de la Constellationniste brillaient d'une lueur bienveillante. Un éclat qui ne disparut nullement lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Levy.

\- Quant à Gajeel… Parlons-en de lui, déclara-t-elle une petite grimace tordant à présent sa bouche. Je me rappelle sans difficulté de l'immense douleur que j'ai ressentie lorsqu'il a attaqué Levy, Jet et Droy… Je ne peux oublier ces images, de mes amis, attachés, blessés et rabaissés… Je me souviens encore de la rage qui m'a envahi de voir mes compagnons dans cet état et d'être impuissante à les protéger… Je n'ai pas oublié également les coups que Gajeel m'a portés lorsqu'il m'a arraché à ma Guilde… Je me souviens, de chaque torture à mon encontre… Je me souviens du sourire cruel qu'il affichait alors qu'il se délectait de ma souffrance, de mes cris et de mes larmes ! Mais vous savez… Même à lui, je lui ai pardonné. Ce ne fut pas facile dans un premier temps… Mais il s'est racheté à mes yeux. Il a protégé tant de mes amis depuis, que je ne peux garder aucune rancune contre lui. Sans lui d'ailleurs, Luxus aurait pu commettre des actes bien pires… Nous lui devons tant.

Lucy prit une profonde inspiration en sentant le regard du Maître s'obscurcir brutalement. Jamais, pas un seul instant, elle n'aurait pensé parler ainsi à Makarof, ce Maître de Guilde qu'elle respectait tant. Mais le soulagement qui l'envahissait en le faisant la poussa à continuer :

\- Je pense que vous comprenez pourquoi je vous dis tout cela, Maître. Luxus a commis des erreurs dans le passé. Tout comme Gajeel… Tout comme Jubia… Et moi également, dit-elle tranquillement, surprenant le vieil homme. Nous avons tous commis des erreurs. Mais pourquoi certains n'auraient-ils pas le droit à une seconde chance ? Surtout quand… Je… Ce que je veux dire, Maître, bafouilla-t-elle, c'est que je ne vois qu'une raison pour laquelle Jubia et Gajeel ont changés, pour laquelle ils se battent désormais.

\- Pour Fairy Tail… Souffla Jubia en observant Lucy, un sourire naissant sur son visage. Oui. C'est la Guilde qui nous m'a offert réellement une seconde chance. Une corporation qui m'a poussé à être qui je suis aujourd'hui. Auparavant, je n'avais jamais eu la chance de rencontrer des personnes si attentionnées, aussi protectrices que vous l'avez été… J'ai vu une famille en vous… J'ai découvert ce plaisir… Et je ne désirais qu'une chose : Faire partie de Fairy Tail.

\- Luxus a compris, vous savez, reprit Lucy d'une voix douce. Il faut être fou pour ne pas le voir, Maître. Certes, contrairement à Jubia ou Gajeel, il était déjà membre de la Guilde… Mais je crois qu'il n'avait pas compris les véritables chances qu'il possédait à cette époque. Maintenant, il sait… Il tient à nous. Il est venu sur l'île de Tenrô uniquement pour nous aider. Son courage et ses sentiments pour la Guilde auraient dû vous faire comprendre. Alors pourquoi restez-vous si obstiné ?

\- Tu es tellement indulgente, Lucy… Cela, je le sais, mais j'en suis toujours surpris, répondit lentement Makarof. Toutefois, mon enfant, les choses ne sont pas aussi faciles que tu parais le croire.

\- Elles le sont, rétorqua la Constellationniste. Luxus vous aime. Il aime sa Guilde et sa famille. Laissez-lui une chance de vous le montrer…

Makarof Draer soupira lourdement. Au fond de lui, bien qu'il ne l'avouerait nullement, les mots de Lucy et ceux de Jubia étaient parvenus à l'émouvoir et à le faire quelque peu réfléchir sur le sujet. Ce fut tout de même avec une certaine prudence qu'il déclara :

\- Nous verrons bien… Je ne prendrai du moins aucune décision aujourd'hui…

Le Maître de la Guilde partit finalement, sans un regard de plus, ni un mot. Lucy le regarda faire, silencieuse. Dans ses bras, Natsu commençait à s'agiter progressivement.

\- J'ignorais que tu savais faire de si beaux discours, commenta la voix de Gildarts. Et tu m'as appris de nombreuses choses sur des faits dont je n'étais que vaguement au courant… Ajouta-t-il en regardant Jubia avant de sourire et de dire. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour Luxus. Je dois parler au Maître. Je lui en toucherais un mot également. À nous tous, nous parviendrons à le faire fléchir.

Ses paroles eurent pour effet de faire sourire doucement l'Unité Raijin. L'un d'entre eux s'avança ensuite en apercevant la Constellationniste tenter de se redresser. Sa main se tendit rapidement et attrapa la sienne pour la tirer.

\- M-Merci… Bredouilla Lucy surprise en sentant la poigne forte et douce à la fois de l'homme.

\- Merci à toi, Lucy, répondit immédiatement Bixrow. Je suis le mieux placé pour savoir que tu n'étais pas obligée de dire tout cela au Maître, afin d'aider Luxus. Tu avais tous les droits pour t'opposer à son retour, mais tu ne l'as pas fait.

\- Je pensais chaque mot que j'ai prononcé. Tout le monde devrait avoir le droit à une seconde chance.

\- Je le crois aussi. Nous, l'Unité Raijin, l'avons eue de notre côté, répondit le mage en armure. Pourtant, toi plus que quiconque est bien placé pour savoir que je ne méritais pas le pardon. Mais tu me l'as offert. J'espère que Loki m'a également pardonné, termina-t-il, des souvenirs de la bataille qui les avait opposés tous les trois, revenant à la surface.

\- Nous l'avons fait tous les deux, commenta Lucy. Nous l'avons fait depuis bien longtemps, rassure-toi ! Déclara-t-elle en lui souriant chaudement, sa main se pressant avec douceur contre la sienne.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Lucy exprima clairement son mécontentement en percevant Sting insulter ses deux camarades, leur déclarant à quel point il les trouvait pathétique de persister encore, malgré leur état pour terminer la course. Mais les mots que prononça Natsu, répondant à l'interrogation sur le fait qu'ils prennent tant à cœur ce tournoi, eux qui autrefois s'étaient fait connaître pour leur insouciance, particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait du regard des autres, émue grandement la jeune femme, comme un grand nombre de personnes dans l'arène.

Aujourd'hui, le mage de feu prouvait à quel point Fairy Tail était toujours la même Guilde : Forte, déterminée, insouciante et joyeuse. La considération des autres leur importait peu malgré ce que l'on pouvait entendre. Aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas pour le public qu'ils se battaient, ni pour leur prétendu honneur perdu pendant leur absence, mais bel et bien pour leur compagnon, restés durant sept longues années sans nouvelles d'eux, mais qui, malgré tout, avait gardé suffisamment de courage afin de que la Guilde survive.

Peu de gens leur avaient fait de cadeau, riant plutôt de leur infortune, de leur faiblesse soudaine. Pourtant, ils avaient continué inlassablement de protéger leur corporation, leur permettant, après sept ans de sommeil, de revenir au sein de ce qu'il considérait comme leur foyer.

\- Je considère Natsu comme un parfait imbécile… Murmura Grey en regardant ses coéquipières. Mais quand il s'agit de trouver les mots justes…

Lucy sourit doucement. Le discours de son ami, prononcé avec tant de ferveur, amena des larmes de joie et des sourires sur les visages des membres de la Guilde. La Constellationniste essuya prestement ses joues, se refusant à pleurer davantage malgré les vives émotions qui la submergeaient. Elle pencha ensuite par-dessus la balustrade et encouragea avec force son coéquipier. Et alors que le mage de feu franchissait la ligne d'arrivée, suivi de près par Gajeel, elle ne put qu'applaudir avec ferveur la persévérance de ses compagnons.

Adossé contre le mur de son gradin, Luxus regarda, un sourire en coin s'affichant sur sa figure, la jeune femme s'agiter joyeusement. Puis, il écouta avec délectation, le public s'éveillait pour la première fois depuis le début des jeux, saluant l'acharnement des deux mages.

* * *

 ** _Edit :_** Il semblerait que pour certaines reviews, je ne reçois pas les mails me prévenant de leur poste. J'essayerais de faire attention et de passer voir directement sur le site, régulièrement.

Mais sachez que si jamais je ne réponds pas à l'un de vos messages, ce n'est pas volontaire de ma part. Au contraire, je réponds toujours à tous les messages que je reçois. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si je vous ai oublié lorsque je poste le chapitre suivant !

* * *

 _Une reviews ? :D_

 _J'espère que la conversation entre Makarof et Lucy vous a plu. J'attends vos avis dessus avec impatience ! :D_

 _Prochain chapitre dans une semaine !_

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne soirée_

 _Syana_


	7. Raisons et Sentiments

_Bonsoir à tous !_

 _Nouveau chapitre, juste à temps ! :D_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews ou des MP. Je suis vraiment enchantée de vos retours et j'espère sincèrement que la suite de cette histoire, qui se met doucement en place, va vous plaire !_

* * *

 **Note importante**

 _Les passages en italique sont les pensées des personnages_

 _Les passages en gras sont les paroles échangées entre certains personnages par télépathie._

* * *

 **6\. Raisons et Sentiments**

Mirajane esquissa un regard en arrière, s'assurant de ne pas être suivi. Contrairement à ce que pouvait laisser sous-entendre son comportement, elle ne craignait nullement d'être agressée par quelqu'un dans cet endroit obscur et peu fréquenté. En réalité, la jeune femme souhaitait seulement s'assurer qu'elle ne serait pas déranger dans cet instant qui n'appartenait qu'à eux. Dans un recoin du corridor, de sa vue perçante, elle discerna l'ombre d'une silhouette se mouvait avec grâce. Elle n'en fut nullement effrayée.

Au contraire, un sourire, devant ce constat, se dessina sur son visage angélique, lui donnant un éclat qui en aurait ébloui plus d'un. Mais aujourd'hui, à cet instant très précis, ce sourire n'était destiné qu'à une seule personne : Celle qui venait de la rejoindre et qui entourait déjà avidement sa taille de ses bras robustes.

\- Les combats individuels ne vont pas tarder à commencer. Je ne peux pas rester, murmura la démone de Fairy Tail d'une voix frissonnante d'anticipation en sentant son étreinte possessive avant de relever légèrement la tête pour atteindre la joue de son interlocuteur qu'elle embrassa avec une immense tendresse.

\- Je sais, répondit son interlocuteur d'un ton nonchalant. Je regrette parfois que tu fasses partie de l'équipe B de Fairy Tail et être ainsi forcée à avoir ton propre balcon avec tes coéquipiers…

La jeune femme sourit tendrement contre le cou de l'homme, dans lequel elle avait niché avec plaisir sa figure, savourant la main qu'il passait délicatement entre les mèches de sa longue chevelure blanche. _Les événements de l'île de Tenrô ont eu tellement de conséquences… Mais elles n'ont pas toujours été aussi mauvaises qu'on le pense… Pas pour tous…_

 **Flash-Back**

La mage d'assimilation rangeait les derniers verres propres sur l'étagère derrière le comptoir et entreprit de passer un coup de chiffon le long du bar. L'heure avancée de la nuit avait amené un calme bien étrange, car peu habituel, dans la pièce principale de la Guilde de Fairy Tail. Nombreux étaient rentrés désormais chez eux, à contrecœur pour certains. Les derniers restants, souhaitant à tout prix savourer les retrouvailles de l'île de Tenrô, comme s'ils craignaient de se réveiller le lendemain en songeant que le retour de leur compagnon n'était pas réel, s'endormaient progressivement devant leurs boissons. Ils ne laissaient d'autres choix à Mirajane Strauss que de les réveiller afin de pouvoir espérer à son tour partir, une fois que les lieux seraient définitivement vides.

Elle secoua légèrement l'épaule de Macao Combolto, souriant tristement de voir l'enfant si obstiné à vouloir rester, comprenant ses peurs, puis celle de Wakaba Mine, Max et Warren. Ces derniers tentèrent à leur tour de protester vigoureusement, tout comme le jeune garçon, bien qu'épuisés par les festivités de la soirée, avant de se décider à rentrer sous le regard insistant et sévère de la démone. Cette dernière se dirigea ensuite vers la table du fond. Sa main vint caresser délicatement la joue de la jeune femme qui y somnolait, sa tête reposant légèrement dans le creux de son bras.

Un éclat de tendresse illumina ses prunelles lorsqu'elle croisa le regard embrumé de sa sœur cadette.

\- Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda Lisana Strauss en retenant difficilement un bâillement.

\- L'heure de rentrer, s'amusa gentiment Mirajane. Ne m'attends pas. Il me reste encore du rangement à faire ici. Et il ne sera pas nécessaire que tu restes. Je devrais pouvoir me débrouiller, déclara-t-elle fermement en la voyant prête à proposer son aide. Je n'en aurais pas pour longtemps. Je te rejoins ensuite. Va retrouver Elfman et tâche de te reposer.

\- D'accord, Mira.

Lisana Strauss sourit tendrement à son aînée tandis qu'elle prenait appui de ses mains sur la table pour se lever. Elle déposa ensuite un délicat baiser sur la joue de sa sœur et se saisit de ses affaires qu'elle coinça sous son bras. Elle s'apprêtait à partir avant de se figer soudainement, ses yeux d'un bleu clair se portant sur l'étage du haut.

\- Mirajane ? Interpella sa cadette en se tournant lentement vers elle. Tu sais… Tu sais qu'il est encore là… En haut.

Les yeux de la démone s'écarquillèrent de surprise. Elle dévisagea sa sœur un instant puis joignit son regard vers l'étage. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres et ses yeux se fermèrent durant quelques secondes en constatant que sa sœur avait vu juste.

\- Rentre, Lisana, déclara-t-elle, ses paupières se soulevant doucement, dévoilant une lueur étrangement craintive dans le fond de ses prunelles. Je m'en occupe… Je vais aller lui parler.

\- Je suis certaine que tu trouveras les mots justes… Commenta sa sœur d'un ton malicieux avant de partir.

Mirajane observa sa cadette tandis que cette dernière disparaissait derrière les lourdes portes de la Guilde. Puis, elle prit les derniers verres posés sur la table et les rapporta au comptoir. Elle délaissa son rangement pour se diriger vers les escaliers menant à l'étage, autrefois réservé exclusivement aux mages de rang S. Elle les gravit, d'un pas hésitant, réfléchissant intérieurement à ce qu'elle allait bien pouvoir lui dire.

Deux orbes d'un bleu éclatant apparurent immédiatement et la transpercèrent lorsqu'elle eut atteint le palier. Bien que son interlocuteur fût assis sur un vaste sofa, dans l'ombre de la pièce, Mirajane distingua sans aucune difficulté sa mince silhouette avachie contre les coussins. Ses bras étaient croisés fermement contre sa poitrine. Il la fixait avec douceur, un petit sourire apparaissant sur son visage lorsqu'il la reconnut.

\- Tu ne rentres pas chez toi ? Demanda la jeune femme d'une voix basse.

\- Je ne préfère pas… Non, je n'en ressens vraiment aucune envie, répondit le jeune homme qui lui faisait face en perdant soudainement son sourire. Si ça ne dérange pas bien entendu, j'aimerai beaucoup rester ici jusqu'à demain.

\- Seul ? Rétorqua doucement la démone de la Guilde, la déception la gagnant progressivement.

\- La solitude est parfois une merveilleuse compagnie, tu sais ? Souffla-t-il sans remarquer immédiatement le désarroi que procura sa réponse dans le cœur de la démone. En ce moment, je t'avoue que je l'apprécie particulièrement.

\- Bien… Dans ce cas, je m'en vais… Je laisserais les portes ouvertes en bas, au cas où tu changerais d'avis. À demain… Fried.

Fried Justin tressaillit violemment devant le calme qui semblait habiter son amie. Il retint un grognement de mécontentement en la voyant partir si promptement et réagit aussitôt. D'un geste vif, rempli de frustration, il attrapa son poignet de sa main gauche, porteuse de son fier emblème de la Guilde. Mirajane fut surprise par son geste, grandement. Mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître à son interlocuteur. Un sourire apparut toutefois sur son visage lorsqu'elle entendit le mage des runes prononcer avec véhémence :

\- Il n'y a quelqu'un que je préfère tout de même plus que ma solitude… Reste avec moi Mirajane… Je… J'aimerais vraiment que tu restes avec moi… Et j'espère que ce sera également ton souhait… Je le désire ardemment…

Lentement, la démone se retourna vers lui. Ses yeux bleutés, un peu plus sombres que les siens, se posèrent avec douceur sur lui. Ses doigts fins se comprimèrent sur la main de Fried, lui signifiant qu'elle acceptait. Le bonheur qui se perçut sur la figure du jeune homme en comprenant son mouvement lui donna l'audace de se rapprocher.

Elle leva progressivement la tête vers lui, son regard se posant avec une envie difficilement dissimulable, sur ses lèvres. Un désir qui n'échappa nullement à Fried. Un sourire ourla ses lèvres en le constatant. Sa main se hissa ensuite jusqu'à sa joue droite qu'il caressa tendrement du bout des doigts. Une mince hésitation gagna son cœur pourtant. Mais en distinguant les yeux de Mirajane se fermaient doucement à ce contact et en percevant un soupir de quiétude quitter sa bouche, ce fut alors sans aucune crainte qu'il se pencha sur sa figure pour l'embrasser.

La jeune mage poussa un mince soupir de contentement, soulagée que le pas soit finalement franchi, heureuse de toute la tendresse dont faisait preuve Fried à son encontre. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, rapidement, accentuant leur baiser. Ses mains se perdirent dans sa longue chevelure verte, appréciant la douceur de ce touché. Progressivement, leur étreinte devint plus fougueuse. Fried, prit dans un élan, la poussa doucement contre le sofa. Les jambes de la jeune femme en heurtèrent l'extrémité, suffisamment fort pour la forcer à tomber paresseusement dessus. L'épéiste de Fairy Tail la rejoint aussitôt, capturant à nouveau cette bouche qu'il avait osé délaisser quelques secondes.

À cet instant précis, rien n'aurait pu briser l'allégresse qui envahissait le cœur de l'aînée des Strauss. Rien, ni personne. Une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs, courts, s'en assurait, renvoyant avec autorité toutes personnes qui traînaient encore dans le coin.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Les pommettes de la démone se rosirent légèrement en sentant la main de Fried quitter progressivement les boucles blanches de ses cheveux avec lesquelles il jouait pour venir dans le bas de son dos. D'une douce pression, le mage des runes la rapprocha de lui et se pencha pour capturer amoureusement ses lèvres.

\- Je regrette de ne pas avoir plus de temps, murmura le jeune homme dans un murmure. Mais je suis certain que l'on pourra se rattraper ce soir, ajouta-t-il avant de l'embraser délicatement au coin des lèvres, se délectant des frissons qu'ils déclenchaient chez elle. En attendant, fais attention à toi !

\- Pourquoi me dis-tu cela ? Interrogea Mirajane avec surprise

\- On n'est jamais trop prudent… En tant que mage de Fairy Tail, je pense que nous avons d'innombrables raisons de nous méfier de tout et surtout de tout le monde… Constamment. Wendy en est encore la preuve aujourd'hui.

\- Ceux qui ont commis ce geste à son encontre le regretteront amèrement, souffla la jeune femme brutalement, une lueur démoniaque apparaissant dans ses prunelles.

\- Je n'en doute pas un seul instant venant de toi… Et je ne doute pas de tes capacités non plus, tu le sais, déclara Fried en se détachant à contrecœur d'elle. Mais…

\- Je resterais prudente, je te le promets, assura la démone en reculant de quelques pas avant de se décider à partir, non sans un sourire apaisant.

 **Oo**

Lucy courait à en perdre haleine dans les couloirs du stade, pressée de rejoindre le gradin où son équipe l'attendait de pied ferme. Malgré ses joues rouges et son souffle court, elle souriait pleinement, rassurée par les nouvelles que lui avait portées Polyussica concernant la santé de Wendy, Carla ainsi que de Natsu. Ce dernier se remettait difficilement de son épreuve des chariots, son mal de transport l'ayant vidé d'une grande partie de son énergie magique. Absorbée dans ses pensées, elle n'aperçut que trop tardivement la silhouette massive qui se profilait devant-elle. Elle s'y cogna sans douceur. Sa bouche ne sut retenir un cri de surprise mêlé de crainte.

\- Je… Je suis désolée… J'ai…

\- Regarde un peu devant toi, Princesse ! Rugit immédiatement la voix froide de Luxus.

La Constellationniste frissonna de colère et d'effroi, retenant un commentaire peu obligeant devant la hargne dont avait fait preuve le mage de la foudre malgré ses excuses. Ce dernier la toisa alors quelques secondes, visiblement très agacé avant de la contourner sans plus de cérémonie et de s'éloigner à grands-pas, laissant la jeune femme totalement abasourdie. Le petit-fils du maître était déjà bien loin avant qu'elle n'ait pu se ressaisir pour lui demander ce qu'il avait, trop également pour pouvoir user de la télépathie avec lui.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui cloche chez lui ?! Grogna-t-elle entre ses dents, réajustant sa tenue froissée dans un geste nerveux.

\- Tu parles toute seule, Lucy ? Questionna une voix familière dans son dos.

La jeune femme virevolta doucement sur elle pour découvrir le visage très souriant de Levy. Son enthousiasme évident fit précipitamment réapparaître la bonne humeur de la Constellationniste.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Levy ? Tu ne veux pas regarder les combats individuels avec la Guilde ?

\- Oh… Si bien sûr. Je m'y rendais justement, répondit la mage des lettres en rougissant légèrement.

Lucy plissa les yeux légèrement, remarquant très vite la confusion de la jeune femme. Mais elle connaissant parfaitement son amie pour comprendre rapidement ce qui se passait dans son esprit. Elle avait appris à reconnaître chez elle certains gestes ou certaines mimiques.

\- Levy MacGarden, tu cherches à me cacher quelque chose, murmura la Constellationniste doucement. Et je suis certaine, au vu de tes joues si rouges, que cela à un rapport avec un certain Chasseur de Dragon… Je me trompe ?

\- Tu m'agaces à me connaître autant ! Rechigna la mage des lettres en arborant une petite moue de contrariété peu sincère.

Le rire de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie renforça son sentiment d'agacement, mais la fit également sourire timidement. Elle ne pouvait décidément rien cacher à la mage invocatrice. Elle était l'une des rares à comprendre ce qui la tourmentait ou la rendait heureuse, sans avoir besoin de le lui demander.

\- Allez, dis-moi tout, souffla Lucy en passant son bras sous le sien, l'entraînant avec elle.

\- Eh bien… Je pensais passer voir Gajeel avant d'aller manger… Et il se trouve que cette tête de mule n'a pas souhaité aller à l'infirmerie malgré mes conseils, expliqua Levy en soupirant. Tu le connais. Il est trop fier pour s'avouer vaincu par un simple mal des transports, ajouta-t-elle en riant avec légèreté. Je l'ai donc retrouvé dans une petite chambre attenante. Et on… On a fini par manger un petit bout ensemble.

\- Finalement, le mage de l'acier n'est pas aussi solitaire qu'on le pense, commenta Lucy en souriant malicieusement.

\- Je… J-Je crois qu'il apprécie ma compagnie, murmura timidement la mage des lettres. En tout cas il ne m'a pas repoussé lorsque je lui ai proposé de rester.

\- Bien sûr qu'il apprécie d'être avec toi. Cet imbécile est juste trop fier pour te le dire ou le montrer davantage, plaisanta gentiment son amie. Je me demande vraiment pourquoi chaque membre de cette Guilde semble bien décidé à ne pas dévoiler leurs véritables sentiments…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Questionna Levy en s'arrêtant soudainement pour se tourner et lui faire face lorsqu'elles furent enfin arrivées devant l'entrée des gradins de l'équipe A.

\- Sérieusement Levy ? Rétorqua Lucy en haussant un sourcil. Tu n'as vraiment rien remarqué ? Grey et Jubia, commença à énoncer la jeune femme en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée. Erza et Jellal. Elfman et Ever… Et les pires de tous, Natsu et Lisana, ria-t-elle en songeant à quel point son meilleur ami était bien aveugle sur les sentiments qui l'habitaient à l'encontre de la jeune mage.

\- Tu sembles oublier Kanna, murmura Levy, un air mutin s'affichant sur son visage. Je dirais que sa rencontre avec Bacchus n'était pas anodine. Quant à Roméo… Il ne semble pas indifférent à notre petit Wendy, tu ne trouves pas ?

\- Oui, j'ai vu ça, répondit la Constellationniste, une lueur malicieuse brillant dans ses yeux. Mais pour Wendy, Roméo et Kanna, c'est encore tout nouveau… Alors que les autres… Enfin, heureusement, Mirajane et Fried se sont décidés à franchir le pas. Ça donnera peut-être des idées aux autres, même s'ils sont vraiment très discrets, finit-elle par dire en soupirant doucement.

\- Et toi alors ? Répliqua Levy d'un ton innocent, attrapant ses mains l'une contre l'autre dans son dos et se balançant délicatement sur ses deux pieds.

\- Je t'arrête tout de suite, Levy ! Il n'y a personne ! Pas même Loki comme semble le penser si fort Mirajane, clama Lucy vivement. Allez… On devrait y aller. Rejoins vite le balcon de la nôtre Guilde, sinon tu vas rater le début des combats.

La Constellationniste lui sourit affectueusement avant de partir, grimpant les escaliers rapidement, sans percevoir le regard intrigué et scrutateur que son amie posait sur elle. _Lucy… Lucy… Mirajane est loin de penser que tu es proche de Loki… Et moi non plus d'ailleurs…_

 **Oo**

Luxus marcha paresseusement jusqu'aux gradins. Il y découvrit Jellal, comme à son habitude, prostré dans le coin le plus sombre. Ce dernier regardait autour de lui avec une immense méfiance, scrutant les moindres mouvements de la foule, comme ceux réalisés par les deux membres qui se battaient dans l'arène. Ses yeux grisâtres se détournèrent ensuite pour se poser sur Mirajane, accoudée sur la balustrade qui observait le match qui opposait désormais Raven Tail et Lamia Scale.

Assise sur un des bancs aux coussins rougeâtres du balcon, Jubia avait été rejointe par Kanna qui avait été rapidement proposée comme remplaçante dans l'équipe au cas où Gajeel ne reviendrait pas à temps pour la journée suivante. Ce dernier était en effet toujours absent, se remettant lentement de son épreuve dans un endroit isolé connu que d'une seule personne.

\- Tu arrives bien tard Luxus, commenta Mirajane en se redressant pour le fixer avec attention.

Un grognement et un haussement nonchalant d'épaules furent les seules réponses qu'elle put obtenir de lui. La mine de la démone se renfrogna légèrement devant un tel comportement. Mais devant la colère qui semblait émaner de son compagnon, Mirajane ne chercha pas plus loin, se contentant de lui proposer, d'un vague signe de la tête, de le rejoindre pour contempler l'épreuve. Luxus obtempéra, remerciant intérieurement son amie de ne pas insister pour comprendre ce qui se passait.

Son irritation pourtant ne retomba nullement lorsqu'il aperçut en contrebas, Kurohebi de Raven Tail, dominer largement le combat face à Toby de Lamia Scale. Il était visible que la Guilde de son père n'était pas seulement habitée par le souhait de victoire mais également par un sentiment de cruauté pure.

\- **Est-ce la Guilde de Raven Tail qui te met dans un état pareil ?**

Le petit-fils du maître sursauta brutalement. Il ne s'était aucunement attendu à percevoir sa voix dans son esprit. Discrètement, il coula un regard vers le balcon de l'équipe A. Lucy était penchée sur la balustrade, tout comme la démone. Son visage était impassible, ne laissant rien paraître de ce qu'elle était véritablement en train de faire. Un soupir franchit les lèvres de Luxus. _Il ne sert à rien de nier…_

\- **D'une certaine façon, oui… Tu ne peux pas savoir comme j'aimerais être à la place du mage de Lamia Scale actuellement…**

\- **Tu aurais battu Kurohebi sans aucune difficulté… Mais pour quel résultat au final ?**

\- **Pour leur passer à un message, petite Princesse. Pour leur montrer qu'on ne se moque pas de notre Guilde. Il y a eu d'abord Grey… Puis toi… Sans oublier le pire de tous… L'agression de Wendy ! Il est temps que cette Guilde comprenne qu'on ne s'en prend pas aux nôtres sans qu'il y ait des conséquences…**

Un sourire, bien que fugace, apparu sur les lèvres de la Constellationniste ce qui surprit grandement le mage de la foudre.

\- **Il semblerait que je t'amuse, ma belle…**

\- **Oui, un peu… Dire qu'il y a encore quelques mois, tu m'envoyais balader parce que j'osais prétendre que tu te souciais de la Guilde… Et regarde-toi à présent… Aujourd'hui, tu tiens des discours qui font vraiment chaud au cœur…**

Luxus réprima un frisson devant le ton ému que la jeune femme employa. Son regard ne se détachait plus de la silhouette de sa camarade. Son visage restait paisible, mais il pouvait nettement apercevoir les sentiments qui l'envahissaient et qui se trahissaient particulièrement dans le fond de ses prunelles. Un mélange de satisfaction et également de fierté. Le mage de la foudre sentit son irritation retomber progressivement.

\- **Tu veux m'entendre le dire, Princesse ? Alors oui… Oui, sache que tu avais parfaitement raison. Je me soucie de la Guilde… De vous tous ! Oui de chacun de vous… J'ai eu la chance de revenir au sein de ma famille et bien que tu ne veuilles pas le reconnaître, je sais que c'est en grande partie grâce à toi. Je ne perdrai pas la chance de pouvoir prendre soin des miens à présent.**

Lucy hocha la tête machinalement comme pour approuver ses dires.

 **Flash-Back**

La jeune femme se retint de rire devant la mine abasourdie et déconfite que le Maître de la Guilde afficha. Ce dernier, bien décidé à annoncer une grande décision quant à l'avenir de Fairy Tail, avait réuni tous les membres dans la grande salle. La nouvelle de son désir de partir à la retraite en avait surpris plus d'un. Plus encore lorsque certains aperçurent Luxus, assit en retrait dans un coin de la pièce. _Se pourrait-il que Makarof ait finalement changé d'avis ?_ La Constellationniste l'espérait fortement en fond d'elle. Toutefois, la présence du mage de la foudre et le regard assombri qu'il affichait, entraînait quelques doutes dans son esprit.

\- Mes enfants. Laissez-moi vous présenter le cinquième Maître de Fairy Tail, souffla Makarof doucement. Gildarts Clive.

Tous retinrent leur souffle, impatient de voir ce dernier réagir à cette annonce. Néanmoins l'hilarité reprit rapidement le dessus lorsque Mirajane s'avança timidement vers lui, déclarant que Gildarts n'était plus là mais qu'il avait tout de même laissé une lettre à son attention avant de partir. L'effarement de Makarof en lisant les quelques lignes écrites ne fit qu'accentuer l'amusement de la jeune femme.

 _Cher Maître, cher membre de Fairy Tail,_

 _Désolé, je ne me sens pas la carrure nécessaire pour devenir maître. Enfin, puisque vous m'avez nommé, je vais vous donner deux ordres à exécuter._

Un pressentiment gagna le cœur de Lucy à ses mots. Lentement, elle se redressa dans son siège et écouta plus attentivement encore malgré les rires qui fusaient. Son regard évitait soigneusement d'aller en direction du mage de la foudre. Pourtant, elle l'aurait souhaité. Car désormais, elle était certaine de ce qui allait se produire.

 _Premièrement, je souhaite que vous réintégriez Luxus comme membre à part entière de Fairy Tail._

La surprise de Luxus fut forte et sincère. Il fut rapidement étouffé par les étreintes de l'Unité Raijin qui laissait libre cours à leur joie. La suite de la lettre n'intéressa guère Lucy à côté du débordement qui s'était installé au sein de la Guilde en apprenant le retour de ce camarade que tous attendaient grandement. Elle échangea un regard amusé avec Mirajane et Lisana. Cette dernière l'a rejoint ensuite et la prit doucement dans ses bras, lui murmurant dans le creux de son oreille :

\- Gildarts a certainement été très inspiré par ton discours, il y a quelques jours, pour avoir pris une telle décision. Au moins maintenant, le Maître ne pourra plus refuser que Luxus revienne parmi nous.

Le sourire de Lucy fut mince main bel et bien présent aux yeux de Lisana lorsqu'elle desserra son étreinte autour de sa taille. Mais le sourire de la Constellationniste se fana rapidement en percevant Luxus la fixait avec une attention particulière. _L'ouïe des Chasseurs de Dragon est forte. Pourvue qu'il n'est pas entendu ça... Je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir une conversation avec lui à ce sujet._

\- Je vais y aller, murmura soudainement la jeune femme.

\- Mais… Tu ne veux pas rester avec nous ? S'exclama aussitôt Mirajane en fronçant les sourcils. On va fêter le retour de Luxus comme il se doit ! Ainsi que le fait que le Maître reste notre Maître, plaisanta-t-elle.

\- J'ai quelque chose de plus urgent à faire, Mira. J'essayerai de repasser à la Guilde tout à l'heure.

La Constellationniste n'attendit pas sa réponse pour fuir, d'un pas pressé et un peu craintif, sachant parfaitement que la démone pouvait se montrer très convaincante quand elle le souhaitait, suffisamment pour réussir à la faire rester bien que ce ne fut pas son désir actuel. Étrangement, elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose à cet instant : Partir. Un certain mal être la saisissait à l'idée de rester en présence d'un mage. La raison, la jeune femme l'ignorait pourtant. Elle ne ressentait qu'une forte envie celui de rejoindre son appartement, loin des regards. _Loin de son regard._

Lucy donna un coup de pied rageur dans une bouteille qui traînait sur le sol. _Je n'arrive pas à me souvenir. Comment ai-je pu oublier tout ce qui s'est passé ?_ Seules quelques images se formaient dans son esprit. Mais rien qui lui permettait de comprendre la situation, de comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé.

La jeune femme se souvenait d'avoir été allongée sur le sol. Elle avait senti sa veste glisser lentement sur ses épaules, menaçant de tomber. Elle avait eu subitement froid. Néanmoins, l'immense fatigue qui l'oppressait, l'avait empêché d'ouvrir les yeux et de se lever pour se couvrir à nouveau. Sa tête lui avait paru tellement lourde, presque insoutenable. Elle pouvait encore percevoir les frissons, violents, qui avaient parcouru son corps. Elle s'était mise à trembler plus fortement encore lorsque le vent s'était levé. Puis, soudainement, la chaleur était revenue. Le tissu avait frôlé agréablement sa peau. La voix qu'elle avait perçue auparavant s'était fait entendre une fois encore. Une main s'était ensuite posée sur son front fiévreux, tâché de sang.

Ce geste, curieusement, l'avait grandement réconforté. Elle avait souhaité parler. Mais sa bouche était restée résolument close. Lentement, elle s'était sentie sombrer dans le sommeil. Elle ne se sentait plus le courage de résister malgré son désir de connaître l'identité de la personne qui était auprès d'elle.

Lorsqu'elle s'était éveillée quelques minutes plus tard, surprise par un bruit, elle avait perçu une main caresser doucement sa joue, la dégageant de quelques mèches blondes qui se collaient sur sa peau moite. Ce fut avec une immense délicatesse qu'elle avait senti ensuite les doigts de son interlocuteur descendre lentement jusqu'à son cou, dans un geste très tendre. Elle avait désiré, plus encore, ouvrir les yeux pour apercevoir la personne qui se trouvait à ses côtés. Mais elle n'en avait pas trouvé la force.

Cependant, elle était certaine de n'avoir éprouvé aucune crainte devant la caresse insistante de l'inconnu. Elle s'était, au contraire, sentie, rassurée. Les doigts de son interlocuteur avaient ensuite continué son chemin jusqu'à la naissance de sa poitrine. À travers ses yeux mi-clos, elle avait vu une ombre, massive. Un visage, dont elle ne put percevoir distinctement les traits, s'était ensuite penché sur le sien. L'instant suivant, elle avait perçu le contact de ses lèvres chaudes contre sa joue moite.

\- Sois forte… Avait murmuré son interlocuteur d'une voix grave, son souffle chaud frôlant agréablement sa peau. Tu seras bientôt sur pied, crois-moi.

Lucy poussa un gémissement de mécontentement tandis qu'elle longeait la rivière. Sa promenade dura deux longues heures. À la fin, aucun nouveau souvenir ne lui était revenu pour son plus grand agacement. Dans un soupir las, elle avait fini par s'asseoir au bord de l'eau. Elle admira ensuite les lumières qui se reflétaient à la surface, songeuse.

\- Lucy !

Un bras vint soudainement entourer sa taille avant qu'une personne ne s'assoit à ses côtés. Lucy leva ses prunelles en direction de son amie et ne put que sourire devant son enthousiasme évident.

\- Je pensais que tu reviendrais à la Guilde, déclara Levy d'une voix accusatrice. Ils font une grande fête pour le retour de Luxus. Même le maître se réjouit grandement de la nouvelle. En tout cas, on voit bien à son regard larmoyant qu'il était ému de savoir que Luxus revient parmi nous.

\- Il était temps, pouffa Lucy doucement. Je serais venue avec plaisir pour voir cela, Levy, mais je n'ai vraiment pas le cœur à faire la fête ce soir. Même si je suis heureuse pour Luxus. Et pour l'Unité Raijin. Ils doivent être fous de joie.

\- Ce n'est pas encore assez pour exprimer ce qu'ils ressentent véritablement ! Répliqua la mage des lettres. Ever Green n'a pas arrêté de prétendre que maintenant, Fairy Tail avait toutes les chances de redevenir la Guilde la plus forte de Fiore. Bixrow n'a pas cessé de chanter pour fêter son retour et ses poupées de bois n'arrêtaient pas de reprendre tout ce qu'il disait. Quant à Fried… En fait, je dois avouer qu'il est resté plutôt calme. Ce qui nous a semblé bien étrange…

\- En effet… Souffla la Constellationniste en riant légèrement. Mais… Dis Levy, reprit-elle après quelques minutes d'une contemplation silencieuse du décor qui les entourait. Est-ce que tu sais ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour ? Je veux dire… Après le combat de Luxus contre Natsu. Je ne parviens pas à me rappeler…

\- Je ne saurais te dire exactement ce qui s'est passé, Lu'. Mirajane m'a seulement raconté qu'après avoir parlé au maître, tu as accompagnée Natsu, puis tu es partie. Tu as prévenu rapidement Lisana que tu souhaitais aller dans les bois du nord. L'orage a ensuite éclaté. C'était tellement soudain qu'Erza et Grey, qui étaient tous justes revenus de mission, ont voulu s'assurer que tu allais bien. Ils sont allés chez toi, mais tu n'y étais pas. Il n'en fallait pas plus pour qu'ils aillent te chercher en compagnie de Natsu. Ils t'ont effectivement retrouvé dans la forêt. Tu étais très mal en point lorsqu'ils t'ont ramené ici. Heureusement que Polyussica était dans le coin pour venir te soigner.

\- C'est étrange… Je me souviens d'avoir été surpris par l'orage en début d'après-midi et d'avoir cherché refuge… Mais… Non, pas du reste.

\- Tu avais beaucoup de fièvre, murmura Levy en la fixant gravement. Tu étais vraiment très mal en point, tu sais. Et d'après Polyussica, tu serais tombée et tu te serais cognée assez violemment la tête. C'est peut-être pour ça que tu ne te souviens pas de tout. Mais… Lucy. Tu sais, je suis inquiète pour toi… Tu pars souvent seule en ce moment. Est-ce que tu vas vraiment aussi bien que tu le prétends ?

Lucy émit un sourire crispé. Son amie avait le don de percevoir les sentiments qui l'envahissaient.

\- J'ai… Peut-être que non… Mais si je ne vous en ai pas parlé, reprit-elle, en voyant la mage prête à la gronder sévèrement, c'est tout simplement parce que je n'en avais pas réellement conscience… Je pensais aller mieux, sincèrement… Mais il faut croire que la disparition de mon père me fait encore très mal… Et… J'ai aussi tellement de mal à me faire à l'idée d'être revenu après sept ans… J'ai la sensation d'avoir manqué tant de choses…

\- Je sais, Lu', je sais, souffla Levy en saisissant vivement sa main qu'elle pressa doucement. Mais nous, nous sommes là. Nous sommes ensemble… Je sais bien que cela ne te rendra pas ton père. Mais tu finiras par te remettre de tout ça. Et nous t'aiderons à le faire.

L'héritière des Heartfilia remercia tout bas son ami, des larmes coulant lentement sur ses joues. Elle prit ensuite la mage contre elle, savourant cette étreinte dont elle avait grandement besoin.

\- Maintenant, je crois qu'il est important de remettre de l'ordre dans notre Guilde, déclara Levy. Et il semblerait que notre maître ait une idée en tête… Légèrement soufflé par Roméo en fait, ria-t-elle doucement.

\- Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna Lucy en s'écartant, essuyant prestement ses larmes.

\- La Guilde veut redorer notre blason. Nous allons participer au tournoi inter-magique afin de tenter de le remporter et de regagner la place que nous avions autrefois, avant ces sept années d'absence : Celle de la meilleure Guilde de Fiore.

La Constellationniste demeura silencieuse devant cette nouvelle. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, ignorant le regard interrogateur de la mage des lettres. Puis, soudainement, un sourire éclaira son visage et elle murmura :

\- Cette idée me plaît bien… Je suis impatiente que cela commence !

 **Fin Flash-Back**

Le sourire de la jeune femme était discret, lui permettant de ne pas attirer l'attention de son équipe, mais bien présente à ses yeux. C'était un sourire qui avait le don de le charmer depuis quelque temps, bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Et étrangement, alors que le combat dans l'arène prenait fin, et que Raven Tail, vainqueur, humiliait une fois encore son adversaire, le visage de la Constellationniste s'assombrit, lui apportant alors une vive contrariété dans le cœur. Luxus ne pouvait à cet instant qu'éprouver la même rage que les membres de Lamia Scale de voir Kurohebi rabaisser sans pitié son adversaire.

\- Cette Guilde est infâme ! Cracha Kanna, ses doigts se contractant violemment contre ses genoux. On ne devrait pas leur permettre de concourir !

La mage des cartes s'apprêtait à fulminer davantage avant d'entendre le présentateur annoncer le prochain combat, annonçant dans un premier temps qu'il s'agirait de Bacchus de Quattro Cerberus. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Luxus la regarda avec un certain amusement lorsqu'elle déclara que peu lui importait qui de l'équipe A allait l'affronter, du moment qu'il la vengeait pour la soirée de la veille. Mais ce ne fut pas sans surprise que les mages entendirent Elfman être appelé dans l'arène.

\- Elfman ? S'exclama Mirajane d'un ton devenu immédiatement inquiet.

\- Douterais-tu de ton frère, Mirajane ? Questionna rapidement Luxus en la fixant.

\- Non… Enfin… Elfman est fort, je le sais. Mais Bacchus… Je ne l'ai pas rencontré personnellement, mais Erza le craint. Ça me suffit à penser que le combat ne sera pas facile pour mon frère.

Le petit-fils du maître sentit le corps de la démone se crisper. Doucement, il posa une main sur son épaule et lui adresser un petit sourire rassurant.

\- Elfman a beaucoup progressé. Je pense que ce combat peut-être plus surprenant que nous ne le pensons, murmura Luxus avec assurance. D'autant plus que ton frère possède une force que les autres Guildes n'ont pas. Une force qui nous habite tous à Fairy Tail.

Mirajane leva son regard vers lui, un peu surprise. Puis, lentement, un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres alors qu'elle se sentait rassérénée par ces paroles.

* * *

 _Un avis ? Un petit commentaire, juste un signe de votre passage, ça fait grandement plaisir ! :D_

 _Le prochain chapitre s'intitule "Le Clan des Strauss". Cela vous donne certainement une idée de ce qui va se produire. Sinon je vous laisse débattre, avec moi ou avec les autres ! ;)_

 _Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! :)_

 _Bonne soirée_

 _Syana_


	8. Le Clan des Strauss

_Bonjour, bonjour,_

 _J'ai tardé à poster une fois encore, mais sachez que je n'abandonne pas. Je déménage en fait, et entre ça et le boulot, il est dur de trouver du temps._

 _Mais j'espère que ce chapitre saura consoler votre attente ! ;)_

 _Merci à tous pour vos messages, pour les ajouts dans vos favoris et merci à tous ceux qui suivent cette fiction. J'espère que la suite vous plaira et que vous m'en donnerez votre avis à la fin ! :D_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **7\. Le Clan des Strauss**

Un puissant sentiment d'apaisement s'ancra rapidement dans le cœur de chaque membre des équipes A et B de Fairy Tail en percevant le public de Crocus acclamer en grande pompe l'entrée d'Elfman Strauss. Ce dernier pénétrait dans l'arène d'un pas assuré et vint se placer devant Bacchus de Quattro Cerberus, qu'il jaugea sévèrement. L'adversaire du frère de Mirajane était allongé paresseusement sur le sable, un sourire narquois se dessinant progressivement sur ses lèvres.

Depuis l'épreuve des chariots, rondement menés par Natsu et Gajeel, l'opinion des habitants de la ville semblaient avoir grandement changé envers la Guilde de Fairy Tail. Aux yeux de Lucy, comme pour un grand nombre de ses camarades, le jugement de la foule, quel qu'il soit, n'était guère important. Néanmoins, alors que certaines craintes les saisissaient devant un tel combat, leur clameur amenait chez eux un étrange réconfort.

La confiance qu'elle portait à Elfman, mage d'Assimilation tout comme ses sœurs, était immense, égale à celle de ses coéquipiers. Elle ne pouvait toutefois empêcher son cœur de se presser avec angoisse dans sa poitrine, l'adversaire de son ami étant connu de tous pour être l'un des meilleurs de sa Guilde. Un frisson involontaire parcourut l'échine de la Constellationniste lorsqu'elle entendit le pari lancé par le mage de Quattro Cerberus, réclamant, s'il venait à gagner face à lui, une nuit en compagnie de ses sœurs, Lisana et Mirajane.

\- Comment peut-il se comporter de la sorte ?! S'exclama furieusement Lucy en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. C'est vraiment indigne d'un mage !

\- Bacchus n'est pas ce qu'il paraît être, répondit Erza doucement non sans froncer également les sourcils de mécontentement. Malgré l'air qu'il se donne, Lucy, il aime surtout s'amuser. Rien d'autre ne l'importe. Il ne chercherait pas une humiliation comme le fait si bien chaque membre de Raven Tail.

\- Je l'espère… Surenchérit son amie en réprimant difficilement une grimace. Cette Guilde nous suffit déjà amplement…

Ses prunelles brunes se détournèrent quelques secondes du spectacle que leur offraient les deux combattants, pour se porter sur le gradin réservé à sa Guilde, s'attardant sur la silhouette frêle et tremblante de Lisana. Cette dernière ne parvenait pas à dissimuler son inquiétude grandissante. Un sourire malicieux étira lentement les lèvres de Lucy en constatant l'engouement évident d'Ever Green au côté de la cadette des Strauss qui paraissait bien plus confiante au sujet d'Elfman et de son épreuve et qui n'hésitait nullement à le faire savoir à qui voulait bien l'entendre, ne remarquant pas alors, les regards amusés que ses camarades portaient sur elle. _Elle ne le reconnaîtra jamais mais son rapprochement avec Elfman est une telle évidence…_

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive Lucy ? Interrogea soudainement Grey qui la fixait avec attention de son regard sombre, intrigué par le sourire qu'elle arborait.

La Constellationniste tressaillit légèrement avant de se tourner vers son coéquipier. Elle secoua la tête doucement pour signifier que ce n'était rien. Grey la fixa quelques secondes encore puis acquiesça doucement, ne souhaitant pas embarrasser son amie. L'attention des trois compagnons restants se reporta ensuite sur le match. Les minutes s'écoulèrent, longues et bien vite douloureuses, dévoilant, pour la plus grande déception de la Guilde, un combat à sens unique.

\- Elfman ne parvient pas à toucher Bacchus, se désola Lucy, ses mains se crispant de frustration sur la balustrade. Ce mage est vraiment incroyable… Pour a-t-il fallut que ce soit l'un des nôtres qui l'affronte…

\- Crois-moi Lucy, tu ne l'as pas encore vu sous son meilleur jour, déclara Erza sombrement, observant le membre de Quattro Cerberus se pencher brusquement sur sa flasque d'alcool. Mais tu ne devrais pas tarder à le voir… Je crois bien que le combat d'Elfman se termine à présent…

Lucy afficha une mine plus contrariée à ces mots. Si Erza doutait de leur camarade à cet instant précis, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence qu'il n'y avait plus rien à espérer de ce duel pour leur équipe. Elle regretta alors que Natsu ne fût pas présent à ses côtés pour lui redonner un peu de courage. Le mage de feu aurait su sans peine trouver les mots qui la réconforteraient et qui lui ôterait ce poids qu'elle ressentait au creux de son estomac.

Les yeux bruns de la Constellationniste s'écarquillèrent de surprise lorsque Bacchus s'élança soudainement vers leur ami, enchaînant sept coups avec tant de rapidité qu'elle ne put les percevoir distinctement. Les exclamations s'élevèrent immédiatement dans le stade. Des cris où se mêlaient admiration et horreur. Lucy leva rapidement une main qu'elle posa contre sa bouche, retenant difficilement un cri de douleur, imaginant avec affliction la souffrance que devait subir son coéquipier. Elle songeait qu'après une telle attaque, jamais Elfman ne pourrait se relever. La jeune femme, attristée, s'apprêtait à se détourner du spectacle, s'attendant d'ici peu de temps à entendre Chapati Lola déclarer la défaite de leur Guilde, lorsqu'elle perçut sa voix rauque d'excitation dans son esprit.

\- **Ne te détourne pas, petite Princesse… Je l'avais dit à Mirajane que ce match réservait bien des surprises… Regarde. Regarde, ma belle, de quoi est véritablement capable un mage de Fairy Tail.**

L'héritière des Heartfilia haleta doucement lorsqu'en relevant les yeux, elle constata le corps massif d'Elfman transformé en l'âme de la Bête, entièrement. Le frère de Mirajane se tenait fièrement debout, scrutant son adversaire d'un regard moqueur alors que ce dernier constatait progressivement les dégâts qu'il venait de subir sur ses avant-bras, lui qui était resté intouchable jusque-là.

\- Est-ce qu'il a… Est-ce qu'Elfman a réellement attendu que Bacchus l'attaque… Afin de pouvoir le toucher grâce aux épaisses écailles de la bête ? Demanda Lucy avec effarement en direction d'Erza.

\- Ce n'est pas bête comme stratégie… À défaut de ne pouvoir le frapper, il l'a laissé le toucher… Bacchus s'est d'une certaine façon infligé ces blessures lui-même, murmura la mage aux armures d'un ton admiratif.

\- Mais c'est complètement dingue comme idée ! S'exclama Grey. Je sais qu'Elfman possède une force inouïe… Mais de là à encaisser toutes les attaques de Bacchus… C'est de la folie… Une folie digne de Natsu !

\- Il semble tellement confiant, rétorqua la Constellationniste doucement alors qu'Elfman demandait d'un ton provocateur qui de son corps ou des mains de Bacchus se briserait en premier.

Les minutes qui défilèrent par la suite coupèrent le souffle de chaque membre de Fairy Tail. Les coups du mage de Quattro Cerberus pleuvaient à n'en plus pouvoir, d'une puissance grandissante, pressant douloureusement les poitrines de craintes. Cette peur n'était pas seulement due à l'issue du match mais surtout pour la vie de leur camarade qui semblait encaisser chaque coup sans broncher.

Des larmes d'angoisse apparaissaient désormais dans les yeux de Mirajane et Lisana Strauss lorsque les attaques cessèrent soudainement et que Bacchus se relevait bien vite, laissant un Elfman mal-en-point et haletant qui s'effondrait à genoux sur le sable de l'arène. Le poing d'Erza se crispa violemment avant de se relâcher brutalement. Une fois encore, la surprise fut générale tandis que le mage de Quattro Cerberus adressait quelques mots à son adversaire avant de s'écrouler au sol, inconscient, épuisé et vidé de toute énergie magique.

\- C'est une victoire pour l'équipe A de Fairy Tail ! Incroyable !

Lucy laissa exploser immédiatement sa joie. Elle applaudit avec force la bravoure et la détermination de son camarade avant de partir dans un rire incontrôlable alors qu'Erza et Grey se précipitaient sur elle pour l'étreindre joyeusement, exprimant leur fierté à grands cris. À travers leur embrassade, Lucy coula un regard en direction de l'équipe B. Elle fut satisfaite des larmes de joie qui coulaient à présent sur les joues pâles de Mirajane. Puis son regard croisa rapidement celui du mage de la foudre. Le sourire arrogant qu'il affichait, signifiant qu'il avait eu raison depuis le début aurait pu la mettre hors d'elle. Mais à cette seconde précise, Lucy s'en moquait éperdument. Elle se contenta de lui sourire en retour et hocha la tête, comme approuver les pensées qui envahissaient le petit-fils du maître, sans pour autant les entendre.

\- Nous devrions descendre rejoindre Elfman, commenta Grey en se détachant de ses coéquipières. Il va avoir besoin d'aide pour être accompagné à l'infirmerie.

Les deux femmes approuvèrent par de vigoureux hochements de tête. Leur arrivée dans l'arène, auprès de leur ami, laissa dans le cœur de du Constellationniste, un goût de revanche assouvi. Le sifflement et les insultes qu'elle avait essuyé à la fin de son propre combat et que Natsu avait également reçu en la rejoignant dans le stade comme ils le faisaient actuellement étaient désormais remplacés par des encouragements et des cris enthousiastes.

\- Allez ! Debout mon grand ! Clama Grey en passant un bras autour de la taille massive de son camarade.

\- Tu as été extraordinaire, Elfman ! Répliqua Lucy vivement en s'agenouillant à ses côtés pour l'aider également. Vraiment extraordinaire !

Son coéquipier se contenta d'un maigre sourire qui illumina quelque peu son visage crispé de douleur. Trop épuisé par son combat, il ne pouvait répondre. Mais la lueur brillante dans ses yeux exprimait toute la joie qu'il ressentait également. Une joie plus vive encore lorsqu'il perçut les félicitations sincères et chaleureuses de ses amis. Leur bonheur se transforma promptement en hilarité devant la maladresse dont fit preuve Grey qui ne parvenait pas à supporter seul, le poids d'Elfman sur ses épaules.

Lucy retint difficilement une grimace lorsqu'elle passa à son tour un bras autour de sa taille pour tenter de l'aider. Le poids d'Elfman fit trembler dangereusement ses frêles épaules. Elles menacèrent de le lâcher avant de sentir soudain plus de légèreté sur ses membres. Un regard timide vers le haut lui fit découvrir la silhouette imposante de Luxus qui les avait rejoints, les aidants à soulever Elfman de terre. Le mage de la foudre contempla durant quelques secondes la Constellationniste avant de détourner le regard alors que Mirajane se précipitait également dans leur direction. La démone se jeta au cou de son frère, le félicitant vivement.

\- Tu as été si merveilleux, Elfman ! S'écria-t-elle d'une voix pleine d'émotion.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? S'exclama Grey. Vous ne devriez pas être plutôt dans vos gradins ?

\- Tu semblais tellement peiner à soulever ton copain que j'ai eu pitié, rétorqua Luxus d'un ton grincheux. Et puis Mirajane avait envie de voir son frère avant que vous l'emmeniez à l'infirmerie.

\- J'ai été désigné pour le prochain combat. J'affronterais la Guilde de Blue Pegasus, déclara la démone doucement, un sourire rayonnant aux lèvres. Je ne pourrai malheureusement pas t'accompagner, petit frère. Mais il fallait que je t'embrasse avant. Luxus… Promets-moi que tu l'accompagneras bien jusqu'à l'infirmerie ? Fais attention à lui, s'il te plaît !

\- Mira… Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, commença son cadet qui parvenait peu à peu à reprendre ses esprits. Je suis un homme, un…

\- Oui, oui ! On sait mon grand ! Le coupa Luxus d'un ton à la fois agacé et amusé. Mais si tu veux bien maintenant, il est temps de bouger. Tu as besoin d'être examiné par Polyussica.

\- Si on m'avait annoncé que je devais être soigné par la vieille, j'aurais moi aussi traîné davantage, commenta Grey en ricanant, bien que légèrement essoufflé par l'effort.

\- Tu ne peux pas dire une telle chose ! Protesta Lucy, outrée par ses propos. Je te signale que Polyussica a aidé Wendy et Carla, ainsi que Natsu ! Nous avons en réalité une grande chance de l'avoir auprès de nous !

\- Elle a raison, intervint Erza gravement tandis qu'ils approchaient de l'infirmerie. Elle est une très grande guérisseuse et c'est une chance qu'elle accepte de s'occuper des blessés de notre Guilde.

Lucy rit légèrement en voyant le visage de Grey se renfrogner lentement, déclarant qu'il ne contestait nullement les dire de ses deux coéquipières mais que si la vieille femme était un peu moins acariâtre et appréciait davantage la compagnie des humains, il ne serait pas contre. Le mage de la glace se tut pourtant lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie. Wendy glapit doucement en les découvrant sur le perron de la porte et sauta du lit pour se précipiter dans leur direction.

\- J'ai entendu tous les commentaires de Chapati Lola. Il criait tellement fort dans son micro ! Déclara la fillette avec emportement. Elfman, c'est fantastique ! Tu as réussi à vaincre Bacchus !

\- Allons, allons jeune fille, rétorqua Polyussica sévèrement. Pas d'agitation ici. Vous deux, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Luxus et Grey qui maintenaient toujours Elfman. Mettez-le sur ce lit que je puisse l'examiner.

Luxus eut un sourire en coin en constatant que la vieille femme prenait grandement sur elle pour rester si calme. De son ouïe fine, il put tout de même l'entendre pester entre ses dents, déclarant qu'il fallait être complément idiot pour accepter d'encaisser autant de coups dans un combat. Lucy, qui se trouvait juste à côté de la guérisseuse, sourit également, consciente de la contrariété de Polyussica, et échangea un regard complice avec le mage de la foudre. Elle dut retenir un rire devant sa grimace, de peur d'augmenter l'exaspération de la soigneuse.

Cette dernière écarta tout de même avec plus de douceur l'aide que lui proposât la Constellationniste. Lucy ne s'en offusqua nullement. Elle commençait à connaître progressivement le caractère de la vieille femme. Elle l'abandonna au chevet d'Elfman pour se tourner vers Wendy. Un sourire rayonnant éclaira rapidement son visage devant la mine reposée qu'arborait la fillette.

\- Tu sembles aller bien mieux, Wendy. Je suis vraiment ravie de te voir en forme, dit la jeune blonde d'une voix douce.

\- On peut dire ça d'une certaine façon… Répondit Wendy son visage s'assombrissant légèrement. En fait… Il s'est passé quelque chose durant le combat d'Elfman contre Bacchus. Rien de grave, je vous assure. Mais nous devons vous en parler. Natsu vous expliquera bien mieux que moi. Il doit revenir d'un instant à l'autre. Il avait trop faim pour vous attendre… Quant à moi, je vais vraiment pour le mieux. Et c'est grâce à Grandiné ! Assura la jeune mage d'un ton plus joyeux.

\- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Gronda la vieille femme rudement. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas Grandiné !

\- Je vais devoir y aller… Les interrompit soudainement Luxus en se redressant alors qu'il avait terminé d'aider le frère de Mirajane à prendre place sur le lit. Tu es entre de bonnes mains maintenant, Elfman, ajouta-t-il en donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule de son camarade.

\- Espérons que tu n'es pas à emmener sa sœur dans le même état d'ici quelques minutes, grommela Polyussica en se penchant sur son blessé.

\- Mirajane ? Répliqua Luxus en riant légèrement, surprenant l'assemblée. Polyussica si j'étais toi je ne m'inquiéterais pas une seule seconde pour elle mais plutôt pour son adversaire.

\- Je suis bien d'accord, répondit Grey en ricanant. Je n'aimerais pas être celui ou celle qui va devoir affronter la démone de la Guilde de Fairy Tail.

\- Nous allons te rejoindre rapidement, Luxus. Le temps d'attendre Natsu, déclara Erza en souriant légèrement, bien que quelque peu soucieuse et intriguée de ce que Wendy leur avait annoncé quelques instants auparavant.

Luxus hocha la tête lentement. Il était également curieux et souhaitait comprendre les paroles de la jeune mage. Mais il ne désirait pas non plus s'imposer face à cette équipe si soudée. Il se résignait en sachant parfaitement qu'il ne tarderait toutefois pas à savoir ce qui se passait. Rien n'était caché longtemps entre les membres de la Guilde. Les secrets n'étaient pas une habitude au sein de la corporation.

\- **Souhaite à Mirajane un bon courage de ma part. Dis-lui que nous sommes de tout cœur avec elle. Nous sommes peut-être des équipes différentes, mais nous faisons partit avant tout de la même Guilde.**

Le mage de la foudre acquiesça discrètement pour lui signifier qu'il avait compris avant de sortir de la pièce, sans prendre garde au regard songeur que la Constellationniste posa sur lui.

 **Oo**

Une certaine angoisse l'envahissait. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas. Être ainsi dans l'incertitude la contrariait vivement et l'apeurait à la fois. Après avoir longuement débattu avec Natsu, Grey, Erza et Wendy, cette dernière revenant désormais dans l'équipe suite aux nombreuses blessures d'Elfman qui l'immobiliseraient certainement jusqu'à la fin des jeux, la Constellationniste était devenue très silencieuse.

\- **Princesse ? Je viens de parler avec Fried. Est-ce que tu vas bien ?**

Lucy n'exerça aucun geste en entendant sa voix, ni ne leva les yeux. Elle était assise en tailleur sur l'un des canapés pourpres de son balcon et fixait avec une attention curieuse ses mains posées sur ses genoux.

\- **Lucy ?!**

La Constellationniste se ressaisit soudainement. Le mécontentement mais également l'inquiétude qui perçait dans la voix du mage de la foudre la frappa. Son regard se hissa dans sa direction.

\- **À ton avis, Luxus ? Comment crois-tu que je me sens… Natsu vient de nous apprendre que l'on avait tenté d'enlever Wendy… Non, ça ne va pas. Je suis inquiète… Vraiment inquiète. Une telle chose n'aurait pas dû se produire…**

\- **D'après les dires de Fried, ce n'était pas véritablement elle qui était visée. N'est-ce pas cela qui t'angoisse plutôt ?**

\- **Non… Je t'assure que ce n'est pas ça. Nous en avons discuté longuement avec Erza. Rien ne nous dit que j'étais visée… Ni Wendy… Par contre, ce dont nous sommes certains, c'est que Fairy Tail était bel et bien concerné… Et ça… Oui, cette nouvelle-là m'inquiète…**

La jeune femme put l'entendre soupirer avec lassitude. Un nom leur venait tous deux en tête sur les possibles personnes pouvant être responsables d'un acte si odieux.

\- **Luxus… Même s'ils ont eu un comportement ignoble depuis le début du tournoi, je ne crois pas que Raven Tail soit derrière tout ça… C'est autre chose. Je le sens… Et je… Enfin peu importe maintenant. Je suis tout de même rassurée. Fried a pu poser des barrières enchantées à l'infirmerie pour protéger nos compagnons. Et je suis également rassurée de savoir que Bixrow et Ever soient restés un peu avec Elfman. Dans cet état, il ne pourrait pas se battre si cela était nécessaire.**

\- **On peut toujours compter sur l'Unité Raijin… Mais comme l'a dit Erza à Fried ainsi qu'à ton équipe, il est important qu'aucun de nos membres ne se déplace seul. Nous devons faire preuve de prudence. Le maître est d'ailleurs informé. Toute la Guilde est sur ses gardes.**

\- **Qu'importe qui ils sont, ces gens ne savent pas dans quoi ils se sont lancés…**

\- **Fairy Tail n'oublie pas…**

Ces quelques mots redonnèrent du baume au cœur de la Constellationniste. Un mince sourire apparut sur son visage tandis qu'elle redressait, rejoignant ses compagnons près de la balustrade.

\- **Décidément, notre Guilde va devoir botter de nombreuses fesses durant ce tournoi… En fait, ça ne change pas tellement quand y pense, n'est-ce pas ?**

Lucy se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour retenir un rire face à cette remarque qui aurait attiré de nombreuses questions dans l'esprit de ses coéquipiers. Elle coula ensuite un regard discret en direction du balcon de l'équipe B. Ses yeux pétillants de malice rencontrèrent durant quelques secondes ceux d'un gris teinté de bleu de son interlocuteur avant qu'elle ne porte toute son attention sur la silhouette gracieuse de Mirajane qui se mouvait déjà dans l'arène. Son adversaire en face d'elle n'était autre que Jenny Rearlight de Blue Pegasus, remplaçante d'Ichiya, ce dernier étant mal en point après sa participation à l'épreuve des chariots.

Ce duel opposait deux mages, anciennes mannequins, que la Constellationniste avait longtemps admirés. Une douce impatience gagna son cœur en se demandant quelle était la magie que pouvait bien utiliser Jenny et en se demandant si cette dernière allait pouvoir rivaliser sérieusement face à la magie terrifiante que la démone de Fairy Tail possédait. Mais la jeune femme déchanta rapidement en découvrant que ce n'était nullement un combat qui allait se dérouler devant leurs yeux mais bel et bien un concours de mannequin.

\- Est-ce que c'est une plaisanterie ? Murmura la jeune femme brutalement en regardant ses coéquipiers avec effarement.

\- Il semblerait que non, répondit Natsu, la bouche grande ouverte par la surprise alors que sur le terrain Mirajane et Jenny entreprenaient déjà de poser pour le concours.

Les joues de Lucy se teintèrent soudainement de rouge en apercevant le spectacle qui se déroulait en contrebas. Sa confusion augmenta en entendre le rire de Luxus dans son esprit. Haussant un sourcil, la jeune femme coula à nouveau un regard dans sa direction, l'interrogeant. Mais ce dernier l'ignora. Seul un sourire narquois étirait ses lèvres. Un amusement évident se peignait sur sa figure et qui redoubla en remarquant que l'épreuve prenait une tournure improbable lorsque plusieurs membres des différentes guildes, en course, rejoignirent l'arène dans l'espoir de montrer à leur tour leur soi-disant talent de mannequin.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'exclama Grey brutalement alors que les sirènes de Mermaid Heel et deux des mages de Lamia Scale arrivaient dans l'arène.

La Constellationniste s'apprêtait à répondre à son ami lorsqu'elle sentit brutalement deux bras entourer précipitamment sa taille et l'entraîner au centre du terrain, lui soutirant un cri de surprise.

\- Maître fondateur, vous ne pensez pas que…

La jeune femme fut interrompue rapidement dans ses vigoureuses protestations en constatant que Levy, Kanna et bien d'autres membres de sa Guilde étaient également présents. Étrangement, Erza et Jubia semblaient prendre plaisir à ce jeu. Sa gêne, quant à elle, ne fit qu'accroître, notamment en constatant le peu de tissus qu'elle portrait désormais sur elle et devant le sourire presque béat que Luxus porta sur elle.

\- **Je t'interdis de rire, idiot !**

\- **Oh petite Princesse, si tu savais… À cet instant précis, ce n'est pas tellement ce que j'ai envie de faire… Ce maillot de bain te va vraiment bien tu sais…**

\- **Tais-toi ! Garde tes commentaires pour toi !**

Ses petits poings se crispèrent plus violemment en entendant le rire de Luxus résonner davantage à ces mots. Un soupir de soulagement franchit les lèvres de la Constellationniste lorsque le thème des maillots de bain prit fin, laissant place à celui des robes de mariées. Cette fois-ci, les joues d'une autre mage de Fairy Tail prirent se rosirent de confusion. Un sourire taquin étira les lèvres de la Constellationniste un instant lorsqu'elle constata le regard insistant que la jolie Reby MacGarden porta sur Gajeel alors que l'on venait de la vêtir magiquement d'une superbe robe de mariée blanche qui épousait ses formes harmonieuses à merveille.

Plus loin, la jeune femme ne fut guère surprise de voir Grey protester avec rage lorsque Leon tenta une approche auprès de Jubia, également revêtue de blanc. Elle s'amusa également de voir Bacchus, malgré ses récentes blessures, se trouvait dans l'arène et couler un regard provocateur en direction de Kanna qui se détourna bien vite de lui, marmonnant un juron entre ses dents. Cherry Brandy, membre de Lamia Scale, paraissait quant à elle, se délecter de se trouver au bras de Ren Akatsuki, mage de Blue Pegasus, son fiancé. _Cette épreuve leur donnera peut-être des idées pour l'avenir…_

À cet instant précis, consciente des couples qui se formaient pour ce thème, Lucy se demanda qui serait celui qui l'accompagnerait. Et comme s'il avait perçu ses pensées, la voix de Luxus jaillit brutalement.

\- **Ne songe même pas à me demander…**

\- **Je n'en avais pas vraiment l'attention !**

Le ton de la Constellationniste fut cassant, trop peut-être songea-t-elle par la suite, surtout lorsqu'elle réalisa que la convoitise qu'elle avait lue dans ses prunelles quelques minutes auparavant avait été loin de lui déplaire. Mais elle n'eut guère le temps d'y réfléchir davantage lorsqu'elle se sentit brutalement soulevée de terre et être emportée par deux bras robustes.

\- Loki !

La jeune femme, surprise, contempla son esprit tandis qu'il déclarait, comme d'ordinaire, son amour éternel. Une grimace d'agacement étira alors ses lèvres, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu réagir, elle perçut son corps heurter violemment un autre et le renverser lourdement à terre. Dans sa chute, l'esprit du lion disparut promptement, laissant sa maîtresse s'écraser sans grâce sur Natsu Dragnir.

\- Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?! Grogna le mage de feu en tentant de se redresser malgré sa chute.

\- Je suis désolée… C'était un accident ! Je ne l'ai pas fait exprès ! Se justifia misérablement la Constellationniste, essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux éclats de rire de Luxus qui résonnait une fois encore dans son esprit. Je suis désolée, Natsu… Reprit-elle en se redressant.

Son regard tomba sur la silhouette de Lisana qui les observait, riant de leur mésaventure. Une certaine gêne envahit la blonde en la distinguant. _Il est si rare que ces deux-là trouvent un moment tous les deux… Et il a fallu que cet idiot de Loki me fasse heurter Natsu alors qu'ils discutaient tous les deux…_ Le fond de ses prunelles était chargé d'un lourd remord lorsqu'elles se posèrent sur la sœur de Mirajane. Cette dernière lui adressa bien vite un sourire, lui assurant ainsi qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

\- Allez viens, Lucy. Il est temps que ces bêtises se terminent. Laissons les autres continuer si ça leur chante. Pour ma part, je remonte !

Les autres ne furent guère longues à suivre leur exemple, très fortement encouragé par l'intervention d'Ohba Baba, Maîtresse de Lamia Scale, qui souhaitait à son tour participer à l'épreuve. L'arrivée de la vieille femme en maillot de bain jeta un grand froid dans l'arène.

\- **J'ai presque honte brusquement de participer à ce tournoi…**

Lucy se retint une fois encore de rire, craignant d'attirer l'attention de ses coéquipiers qu'elle avait rejoints dans les gradins, sur elle. Elle ne put toutefois s'empêcher de porter un regard vers le balcon de l'équipe B et ne fut guère surprise de voir son imposante silhouette appuyée nonchalamment contre le mur. Son visage exprimait un mélange d'amusement et de regret.

\- **Tu ne le penseras pas longtemps, j'en suis certain. Et puis… J'ai comme la sensation que cette épreuve va prendre une nouvelle tournure…**

À peine eut elle prononcé ces mots que la Constellationniste que la voix de Jenny s'éleva, proposant à Mirajane un défi : Celui de poser nue pour le magazine du Sorcerer si jamais elle venait à perdre.

\- **Finalement, je pense comme toi… Ce tournoi devient parfaitement ridicule…**

\- **Jenny est ainsi. Je la connais bien. Elle aime les défis de ce genre… Mais en voyant la réaction de Mirajane, je suis certain qu'elle n'est nullement effrayée de le relever…**

Un sourire démoniaque apparut en effet sur le visage de l'aînée des Strauss tandis qu'elle acceptait sans hésitation le pari. L'instant suivant, une lueur rougeâtre, puissante, entourait sa fine silhouette pour finalement prendre une apparence que nulle n'imaginait. Selon les dires d'Erza, la forme du démon que Mirajane venait de revêtir était l'une des plus puissantes qu'elle possédait. Et la mage de Fairy Tail le prouva rapidement. Elle ne tint plus compte du concours de mannequin qui avait lieu et frappa avec toute sa puissance son adversaire.

Cette dernière encaissa le coup sans broncher, trop faible pour réagir à une telle force. Le combat se termina donc par une belle et franche victoire de l'équipe B. Un triomphe que Lucy savoura, notamment en percevant la foule acclamer la belle jeune femme qui quittait déjà l'arène, saluant tout de même la prestation de Jenny.

\- Voilà une fin qui me plaît ! S'exclama Lucy en riant.

La Constellationniste profita quelques minutes encore du spectacle qui avait lieu avant de se détourner brutalement. Elle s'apprêtait à partir lorsqu'elle fut interpellée par sa voix, une fois encore :

\- **Où te rends-tu, petite Princesse ?**

\- **Je vais seulement chercher de quoi manger avant d'assister au dernier match de la journée qui opposera l'équipe de Mermaid Heel et de Saber Tooth.**

\- **Tu ne dois pas te déplacer seule, tu te souviens ? Et de ce que je vois, c'est ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire…**

La voix de Luxus lui parut lourde de reproche soudainement. Il avait sans peine remarqué qu'aucun de ses coéquipiers ne paraissait vouloir quitter les gradins comme elle.

\- **Alors accompagne-moi.**

La réponse de Lucy le fit frémir de surprise. Il ne s'y attendait certainement pas. Il garda un moment le silence tandis que son visage se tournait dans sa direction. Son regard croisa le sien et immédiatement, il hocha la tête pour approuver.

* * *

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Comme toujours, vos avis sont précieux, n'hésitez pas à me les partager par reviews, par mp ou par mail ! :D_

 _J'essayerais de poster le prochain chapitre dans deux semaines plutôt, car le week-end prochain risque de ne pas être de tout repos pour moi ^^_

 _Il s'intitulera "Les tourments d'une Constellationniste"_

 _Bon dimanche à tous !_

 _Syana_


	9. Les Tourments d'une Constellationniste

_Bonjour à tous,_

 _Publication d'un nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui. Mais avant toute chose j'ai des petits messages à vous adresser ;)_

 _Dans un premier temps, **je souhaite vous remercier** ! Vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à me laisser des messages, à suivre ma fiction ou à la mettre dans vos favoris, et croyez-moi, cela fait vraiment plaisir ! :D_

 _J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Je parlerai un peu de cette dernière dans une réponse à une reviews anonyme juste en dessous si cela vous tente d'en savoir un peu plus._

* * *

 _ **Note importante** : Dernièrement, (je ne sais pas si je suis la seule), j'ai eu des soucis avec le site. Je ne reçois pas certains messages pour me prévenir de la publication de reviews de la part de certains lecteurs. Sachez que ce n'est pas du tout dans mes habitudes de ne pas répondre à vos messages. Au contraire ! Je pense avoir réussi à répondre à tous, sauf bien entendu aux reviews « anonymes » auxquels je vais répondre en dessous. Mais si jamais certains de vos messages m'ont échappé, je m'en excuse ! Et n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part que je puisse vous répondre rapidement ! ;)_

* * *

 _ **Réponses au reviews** :_

 _ **Ayano** : Merci pour ton message. Je ne te contredirais pas au sujet de la petite Princesse et du dragon ;) Les choses vont commencer à doucement bouger entre eux._

 _Je suis ravie que le contexte du Tournoi Inter-Magique te plaise. C'est l'un de mes préférés et l'un avec lequel je pouvais le mieux travailler également pour mettre en place mon histoire. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire. Luxus s'y dévoile un peu plus… :p_

 _ **Learod** : Merci, merci pour ton message ! Une reviews aussi détaillée fait vraiment plaisir. J'aime connaître le pour et le contre des lecteurs :)_

 _Sache qu'avec moi, il y a peu de chance que Lucy soit une grande pleurnicharde. Désolée pour ceux à qui cela peut déplaire, mais je trouve qu'elle n'est pas tellement mise en valeur dans l'anime. Je voulais changer un peu ça. Quant à Luxus, le faire devenir bisounours ne fait non plus partie de mes projets. Il sera tendre, quand même, mais… À sa façon ! :p_

 _Le choix de Gildarts va revenir prochainement sur le tapis. Tout n'a pas entièrement été dit à ce sujet… Mais je n'en dis pas plus… :p Je suis ravie que tu es apprécié le fait que ce soit Lucy qui fasse changer d'avis Makarof. J'avais peur de trop en faire, mais après tout le personnage de Lucy était quand même bien placé pour défendre la situation de Luxus. Même si Lucy n'est pas souvent perçue comme ça, je pense qu'elle est forte et déterminée quand elle le veut mais surtout, qu'elle possède une immense générosité et qu'elle est capable de pardonner facilement._

 _Et dernier point que je souligne dans ton message et qui me fait plaisir, c'est le fait que tu déclares ne pas t'ennuyer malgré le fait que je reprenne des événements déjà vus. Comme je l'ai dit à **Ayano** plus haut, le contexte était vraiment le mieux pour mettre mon histoire en place. Pour la suite, je pense que tu pourras le voir dès ce chapitre, que certaines choses vont changer par rapport aux véritables événements et doucement, l'histoire d'origine que je prévois, va se mettre en place. Comme tu l'as dit, cela va être pareil que dans le manga et diffèrent à la fois. De nouvelles scènes vont très bientôt s'ajouter aux celles que nous connaissons bien._

* * *

N'hésitez à pas à passer sur ma page facebook " **La Plume de Syana Argentia** " pour y apercevoir des montages liés à la fiction et pour en suivre les prochaines publications :)

Je vous souhaite, j'espère, une bonne lecture ! ;)

* * *

 **8\. Les Tourments d'une Constellationniste**

L'héritière des Heartfilia coula un discret regard en direction du mage qui l'accompagnait. Son acceptation soudaine de la suivre, alors qu'elle souhaitait aller chercher de quoi se restaurer, l'avait grandement surprise. Elle n'en avait toutefois rien laissé paraître. Elle était après tout à l'origine de la demande. Une proposition qu'elle lui avait faite aussi naturellement qu'elle l'aurait fait auprès de son équipe. Les membres de Fairy Tail se soutenaient et se protégeaient constamment. Ils passaient une grande partie de leur temps ensemble. Et même si Luxus Draer n'était pas l'un des mages qu'elle côtoyait le plus, ses derniers mois avaient fortement poussé la jeune femme à vouloir en connaître davantage sur lui.

Le petit-fils du maître marmonnait d'un ton autoritaire quelques mots à l'une des vendeuses qui lui faisait face avant de tourner son visage vers elle, la surprenant dans sa contemplation silencieuse. Étrangement et contrairement à ce qu'il se pensait, la Constellationniste ne rougit nullement d'avoir été surprise dans cette situation. Elle ne détourna pas non plus le regard. Elle continua de le dévisager, pendant encore de longues secondes avant que toute son attention ne fût détournée au profit de la serveuse qui lui tendait sa commande. Lucy récupéra la nourriture, un sourire enchanté se dessinant sur ses lèvres. Puis elle rebroussa chemin, prête cette fois à rejoindre les gradins pour suivre le nouveau match qui allait prochainement débuter.

Le mage de la foudre la suivit d'un pas nonchalant, sans dissimuler un large sourire amusé. _Elle m'étonne encore, à mesure que les jours passent. Je pensais la connaître, mais je me trompais…_ Le jeune homme ne put s'empêcher d'examiner le corps de la Constellationniste qui se mouvait avec grâce et rapidité dans la foule. Son regard se portait déjà sur ses hanches harmonieuses avant qu'il ne secoue la tête, tentant de chasser les réflexions qui lui venaient. _Quelle idée d'avoir mis en place ce duel de mannequin…_ Il était difficile au petit-fils du maître de dissimuler le désir grandissant qu'il avait ressenti à l'encontre de sa camarade durant l'épreuve de Mirajane Strauss. La convoitise qui s'accroissait dans son esprit pour cette jeune femme qu'il ne cessait d'apprendre à connaître avait brutalement explosé en la voyant paraître dans l'arène, dans sa maigre tenue, ses pommettes rouges de confusion alors que ses yeux, eux, brillaient de colère tandis qu'il riait de son infortune.

Mais son amusement n'avait été en réalité qu'une façon pour lui de cacher son trouble. Il lui avait également permis de rire de la situation qui avait suivi alors que Loki, l'esprit du Lion, était apparu brutalement pour saisir sa maîtresse dans ses bras. Il avait pu ainsi passer au-dessus du sentiment violent et incompréhensible que son cœur avait ressenti soudainement en voyant le chef des douze clés la prendre si tendrement entre ses bras.

Tandis qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, Luxus n'aperçut pas la jeune femme s'arrêter promptement, souhaitant éviter de justesse un accrochage avec une personne défilant tout comment eux dans les longs corridors de l'arène. Son corps imposant heurta brutalement le sien. Il sentit rapidement son coude rentrer rudement au niveau de son ventre. Et si la douleur lui fut plus que tolérable, il ne put s'empêcher de grogner furieusement :

\- Tu ne peux pas faire attention, Princesse !

\- Je suis désolée ! Déclara-t-elle aussitôt d'une voix plaintive en se tournant précipitamment vers lui. Je voulais seulement…

\- Luxus Draer… Chasseur du Dragon de la Foudre, énonça brusquement une voix railleuse, interrompant les plates excuses de la Constellationniste.

Le petit-fils du maître leva un regard dédaigneux en direction du mage blond qui leur faisait à présent face, celui que Lucy avait cherché à éviter en s'immobilisant promptement. Sting Youclif, mage de Saber Tooth, les toisait de son regard bleuté qui exprimait un profond amusement ainsi qu'un certain mépris. Un sourire prétentieux ourlait ses lèvres tandis qu'il fixait Luxus, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds sans aucune pudeur. La provocation évidente qui émanait de lui ne sembla nullement affecter le mage de la foudre qui se contenta alors de hausser un sourcil et d'émettre un petit grognement.

\- Je ne te connais pas toi, déclara-t-il ensuite avec fermeté. Et je n'ai strictement aucune envie de te connaître. Alors sois gentil et dégage de ma route !

\- **Luxus…**

La voix de Lucy sonna comme un lourd reproche dans l'esprit du jeune homme qu'il ne comprit pas. Il sentit sa colère s'accroître brutalement.

\- **Je ne le connais peut-être pas personnellement, petite Princesse, mais j'ai eu l'occasion de le voir se comporter envers notre Guilde… Ne me demande surtout pas d'avoir un tant soit peu de respect pour un type comme lui…**

\- **Ce n'était pas non plus la peine de l'agresser de la sorte, Luxus…**

\- Apparemment, chez Fairy Tail, ce sont tous les mages de la Guilde qui aiment se la jouer, déclara Sting d'une voix froide, interrompant sans le savoir leur échange. Mais les petites fées prétentieuses vont vite déchanter… Vous ne savez pas à qui vous avez à faire.

Le mage de Saber Tooth ricana méchamment en percevant la colère animer brutalement les prunelles d'ordinaires pétillantes de Lucy. Cette dernière se mordit la lèvre avec force, cherchant à retenir une parole peu avenante à son encontre. Mais la suivante, de très mauvais goût, qui sortit de la bouche de Sting, atteignant particulièrement l'honneur de Natsu et Wendy, la mit soudainement hors d'elle. Elle en oublia de réprimer la haine grandissante de Luxus pour avancer dans la direction de Sting et de déclarer sèchement :

\- En attendant, je ne pense pas que ce soient les fées prétentieuses de notre Guilde qui ont déchanté aujourd'hui. Tu ne crois pas ? Parce que… Rappelle-moi, mage de Saber Tooth… N'est-ce pas toi qui as terminé dernier de l'épreuve des chariots ? Tu n'as même pas trouvé le courage de te battre… Mes camarades peuvent bien finir derniers de toutes les épreuves, je serais toujours extrêmement fier d'eux… Ils ont plus de bravoure que tu n'en auras sûrement jamais !

Le visage de Sting se crispa en percevant les paroles de la Constellationniste. Ses doigts se serrèrent violemment contre la paume de sa main et s'illuminèrent d'un halo blanc, amenant une certaine crainte dans le cœur de la jeune femme. Une inquiétude qui retomba bien vite en apercevant la silhouette imposante de Luxus se placer immédiatement devant-elle, dominant le mage de Saber Tooth de toute sa hauteur.

\- N'y pense surtout pas… Crois-moi, tu ne fais pas le poids face à moi… Tu risques de ne pas t'en remettre…

Le Chasseur de Dragon Blanc sembla hésiter une seconde devant cette menace. Puis, progressivement, la pression de sa main se relâcha et son visage se détendit par un léger sourire narquois. Il s'apprêtait à repartir, sans un mot, sous le regard prudent des deux mages de Fairy Tail avant de se retourner légèrement, lorgnant la jeune femme de ses yeux brûlant de haine.

\- Tu devrais regarder le match qui va suivre avec une grande attention, Blondie. Il devrait certainement t'intéresser… Tu te rendras rapidement compte à quel point tu es une Constellationniste pathétique…

Sur ces mots, le jeune mage partit définitivement. Le regard de Lucy était devenu plus sombre encore. Son cœur se pressa douloureusement contre sa poitrine d'entendre une telle remarque de sa part. Elle demeurait l'une des rares Constellationnistes du Royaume et, de ce fait, désirait plus que tout défendre cette magie qui était la sienne. Ce souhait ardent venait d'être brisé en quelques mots par cet homme prétentieux.

Des larmes de rage voilèrent ses prunelles durant un instant avant qu'elle ne les chasse d'un geste rageur de la main, reprenant sa route sans même attendre Luxus. Ce dernier grogna doucement entre ses dents. _Le vieux me trouve impulsif… S'il savait à quel point je peux faire preuve de sagesse… Ce type mériterait que je lui donne une bonne leçon…_ Tout comme Sting au préalable, le mage de la foudre desserra lentement ses doigts qu'il avait pressés avec force, se retenant difficilement de ne pas se jeter sur son adversaire.

\- **Princesse ? Ne me dis pas que tu es atteinte par ces paroles… Elles ne valent rien. Il ne sait pas qui tu es… Il ne te connaît pas. Ce type ne vaut rien !**

\- Laisse tombé, Luxus, marmonna la jeune femme en se tournant précipitamment dans sa direction, plantant son regard à présent illuminé d'irritation dans le sien. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes prétendus conseils cette fois-ci… Tu pensais comme lui il n'y a pas encore si longtemps que ça… Je… Je vois Grey là-bas, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix plus adoucie. Je vais le rejoindre. Quant à toi… Tu devrais retrouver Mirajane et les autres…

La Constellationniste n'attendit pas son approbation pour partir, laissant le mage de la foudre plus furieux mais également plus peiné que jamais. Elle ne prit nullement de toute la colère et la tristesse que le petit-fils du maître ressentît d'être si rudement écarté et devant son propos concernant le passé de leur Guilde. Elle n'avait désormais d'attention que pour son coéquipier qu'elle rejoignait hâtivement. Ce dernier, en l'apercevant, sourit légèrement. Un sourire qui mit aussitôt du baume dans le cœur de la jeune femme.

\- Lucy ! Tu tombes bien. Leon me parlait justement du combat qui va débuter.

Le regard de Lucy se troubla devant le clin d'œil complice que lui lança Grey avant qu'elle ne soit frappée par la réalité : Son ami devait avoir conscience, en percevant son visage crispé et ses yeux assombris de chagrin, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il comprenait également qu'elle ne désirerait pas en parler maintenant et qu'il était préférable de lui changer rapidement les idées. La jeune femme offrit un tendre sourire au mage de la glace avant que son regard ne dérive sur l'homme qui l'accompagnait. Ce dernier la salua immédiatement d'un bref hochement de tête, ses yeux noirs se posant avec une certaine douceur sur elle.

\- Que sais-tu des mages qui vont à présent s'affronter ? Demanda la mage invocatrice soudainement curieuse.

\- J'oublie que vous, mages de Fairy Tail, avaient beaucoup de retard à rattraper parfois, commente Leon d'une voix moqueuse. Enfin… De la mage venant de Saber Tooth, je ne peux pas en dire grand-chose. Peu d'entre nous la connaissent à vrai dire. Yukino Agria n'est arrivée que très récemment au de leur corporation. Je ne saurais dire quelle magie elle pratique.

\- Et au sujet de Kagura ? Questionna Grey tandis qu'ils prenaient la direction des tribunes de leurs Guildes respectives.

\- Saber Tooth a beau être déclaré la meilleure Guilde de Fiore actuellement, je plains sincèrement Yukino qui va devoir affronter Kagura, répondit le mage de Lamia Scale d'un air songeur. Elle est… Elle est assez impressionnante. Fous sont ceux qui l'ont surestimé. Ils s'en mordent les doigts encore aujourd'hui… D'ailleurs… Son tempérament fort m'a souvent rappelé celui d'Erza pendant votre disparition.

\- Tu sembles bien la connaître, intervint Lucy en la fixant, constatant une rougeur apparaître sur ses joues.

\- Pas plus que cela. J'ai eu seulement l'occasion de croiser son chemin lors de missions, répliqua Leon sans la regarder. Elle est redoutable, crois-moi… S'il y en a bien une que j'aimerais provoquer dans ce tournoi, ce serait bien elle !

Le disciple d'Ul n'aperçut pas le sourire amusé qu'afficha Lucy. Si Grey ne semblait guère le voir, elle, percevait distinctement l'admiration débordante que semblait porter Leon à cette mage de Mermaid Heel. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour rejoindre leurs équipes respectives, ce fut d'un ton taquin qu'elle déclara à son ami :

\- Je pense que Leon ne paraît pas aussi attaché à Jubia qu'il le prétend devant toi, Grey… Finalement, tu ne possèdes peut-être pas de raisons de t'inquiéter pour ça.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ! Grommela le mage de la glace en lui décochant un regard noir. Il peut passer du temps avec Jubia autant qu'il le veut. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me regarde…

Lucy réprima difficilement un rire. Elle prit soin toutefois de ne plus dire mot alors qu'ils remontaient dans direction de leur balcon. Erza les accueillit d'un sourire chaleureux, satisfaite de les voir revenir à temps pour le match.

\- Il est important d'observer attentivement ses adversaires, commenta la mage aux armures fermement. Surtout aussi redoutable que ceux qui vont se présenter dans l'arène !

Tous approuvèrent ses paroles d'un hochement de tête. Lucy prit rapidement appui sur la balustrade, ses prunelles brunes balayant le terrain avec impatience : Deux silhouettes s'avançaient en son centre, foulant d'un pas léger mais sûr, le sable de l'arène. Elles ne s'arrêtèrent qu'à quelques mètres l'une de l'autre, se jaugeant avec attention.

\- J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment, murmura soudainement Lucy, le visage devenant plus blême que jamais.

Son cœur se gonfla de crainte. Les plaisanteries de Natsu, ce dernier cherchant à la détendre, ne surent l'apaiser cette fois-ci. Étrangement, toute l'attention de la jeune femme se portait désormais sur Yukino Agria. Elle observait la jeune mage, appréciant grandement sa sincérité lorsqu'elle déclara à Kagura que c'était un immense honneur pour elle de l'affronter. La mage de Mermaid Heel sembla également touchée et surprise de son humilité. Si l'héritière des Heartfilia ne l'avait pas entendu de la part de Chapati Lola, en voyant cette jeune femme entrer dans l'arène, d'apparence si fragile, humble et douce, jamais elle ne l'aurait apparenté à la Guilde de Saber Tooth.

Pourtant, l'instant suivant, en l'entendant déclarer qu'elle souhaitait également parier, comme l'avaient fait les mages avant eux, allant jusqu'à mettre en jeu leurs vies, Lucy sut que Yukino Agria était toutefois bel et bien asservie à cette Guilde, aux apparences si sombres et si strictes.

\- Elle ne parle pas sérieusement en proposant une telle chose à Kagura ? Bredouilla Wendy en levant les yeux vers son amie. Elles ne peuvent pas parier leur vie… C'est impossible !

\- Il semblerait que si, répondit la Constellationniste froidement, son regard ne pouvant s'empêcher de dériver en direction du balcon réservé à l'équipe de Saber Tooth.

Sting arborait un sourire narquois, comme nombreux de ses coéquipiers. _Bien entendu, il est ravi de la tournure que prend ce combat… Il est tellement arrogant ! Cette Guilde est infâme… Ils ne devraient pas autoriser cela…_

\- **À côté de cette Guilde, Princesse, je suis un exemple… Ose me prétendre que je suis aussi dédaigneux qu'eux…**

Lucy soupira avec lassitude. Ses doigts fins se pressèrent contre son menton qu'elle avait posé au préalable dans le creux de ses mains.

\- **Qu'est-ce qui cloche avec cette Guilde Luxus ? Pourquoi agissent-ils ainsi ? Prennent-ils sérieusement plaisir à se comporter de cette manière, avec froideur, arrogance et… Et avec tant de cruauté ?**

Le mage de la foudre ne répondit pas immédiatement. Sans que la Constellationniste ne le sache, son regard n'avait pas quitté un seul instant sa silhouette depuis qu'elle était apparue sur son balcon. Il continuait de la fixer attentivement, réfléchissant à sa réponse avant de répondre doucement :

\- **Je crois sincèrement que les membres de Saber Tooth ne connaissent seulement rien d'autre que ce comportement-là. Je pense qu'ils n'ont strictement aucune idée de ce que peut être véritablement une Guilde…**

Lucy tressaillit à cette remarque. Elle lui semblait tellement juste. La rumeur obscure concernant le maître de Saber Tooth n'était pas passée inaperçue, même pour les naufragés de l'île de Tenrô. Un sentiment puissant d'injustice assailli le cœur de la mage invocatrice. Luxus n'eut guère besoin de se trouver à ses côtés pour le ressentir distinctement. Le petit-fils de Makarof émit alors un rictus de mépris devant un tel comportement. Il ne put toutefois s'empêcher d'admirer secrètement toute la pureté et la bienveillance qui émanait de sa camarade.

\- **Luxus… Je… Je suis désolée pour ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure… Je n'en avais pas le droit… Tu n'es pas comme Sting… Tu es loin d'être comme lui…**

\- **Tu sais bien que si, Princesse…**

\- **Non ! Tu… Tu l'as peut-être été un jour… Tu as été cet homme qui songeait que les faibles n'avaient pas leur place dans une Guilde telle que Fairy Tail, mais plus aujourd'hui… Je le sais !**

\- **Tu ne m'en as pas vraiment laissé le choix, ma belle…**

\- **Qu-Quoi ?**

\- **Regarde-toi Lucy… Tu es tellement forte, courageuse et brillante ! Même si je pensais encore aujourd'hui que les mages faibles n'avaient pas leur place dans notre Guilde, tu n'aurais pas ta place parmi eux… Je suis sincère en disant cela… De toute façon cela n'a plus d'importance… Je sais maintenant ce qui donne tant de force à nos camarades… Je ne considère aucun d'entre eux comme faible… Aucun !**

\- Lucy ! Regarde !

Le Chasseur du Dragon de Feu arracha son amie à ses pensées et ses tourments. Son regard suivit celui de Natsu et s'arrondit bien vite de stupéfaction en apercevant Yukino sortir de sous sa longue cape épaisse et blanche, une clé en or qui brilla de mille feux entre ses doigts.

\- Est-ce que tu vois ce que je vois ?! S'exclama Wendy avec force.

\- C'est une Constellationniste, souffla l'héritière des Heartfilia brutalement émue par cette nouvelle. Et elle possède l'une des dix clés du zodiaque, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton abasourdi. Elle possède l'esprit des poissons…

Lucy se redressa vivement, attendant avec impatience que la porte des esprits s'ouvre enfin. Son attente fut promptement récompensée par l'arrivée de deux énormes poissons, semblable par leur corps à deux serpents. Si l'attaque de l'esprit stellaire lui parut extrêmement puissante, elle ne put que constater l'agilité avec laquelle Kagura esquiva le coup. La mage de Mermaid Heel contra si bien les assauts suivants de la Constellationniste de Saber Tooth que cette dernière s'empressa de sortir une deuxième clé de sous sa cape.

\- Une autre clé d'or ! S'écria Natsu avec enthousiasme. Maintenant, tu sais ce qu'il en est des deux clés qu'il te manquait, Lucy !

\- En effet… Et je vois également à quel point Yukino est forte… Elle parvient à ouvrir deux portes à la fois, sans aucune difficulté… C'est impressionnant !

Erza lorgna sa camarade. La jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates n'était pas dupe. Elle était consciente des fortes émotions qui submergeaient son amie et elle en comprenait les raisons. Constater qu'elle n'était pas la seule Constellationniste paraissait rendre Lucy immensément fière. Il était vrai qu'une telle magie se faisait désormais rare. Pourtant, elle fut surprise de discerner également une certaine tristesse ainsi que de la peur dans les prunelles de la jeune femme.

\- Tout va bien, Lucy ? Demanda aussitôt la mage aux armures en la rejoignant.

\- O-Oui… Oui Erza, tout va bien. Je suis seulement… Intriguée par ce combat et par Yukino…

Le mensonge de son amie ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d'Erza. Elle sut toutefois taire son désir de la faire parler, comprenant que la mage invocatrice ne souhaitait nullement se confier. Cette dernière reportait déjà son attention sur le match, distinguant la difficulté de Yukino, malgré sa grande maîtrise, à vaincre Kagura. _Je comprends désormais les paroles de Sting… Peut-être a-t-il raison après tout… Yukino doit être une bien meilleure Constellationniste que moi… Pourtant… J'ai malgré tout la certitude qu'elle ne gagnera pas cette épreuve face à la mage de Mermaid Heel…_

La seconde suivante, malgré l'intervention de Libra, l'esprit de la balance, Kagura parvint à contrer une fois encore les attaques de la Constellationniste. Le visage de Yukino se crispa légèrement et lorsque Lucy l'entendit évoquer l'idée d'ouvrir la treizième porte, un violent frisson parcourut son corps entièrement. Rapidement, sous le questionnement de ses quatre coéquipiers, la jeune femme évoqua la rumeur au sujet de la treizième clé qui permettait d'invoquer un esprit jusque-là inconnu et bien supérieur aux douze autres.

\- Mais… Ce n'est qu'une rumeur… Personne n'a jamais aperçu cet esprit jusqu'à ce jour… Personne ne sait ce qui se cache derrière la porte que l'on appelle le serpentaire.

Instinctivement, Lucy porta une main sur son trousseau et caressa délicatement chacune de ses clés de la pulpe de ses doigts, comme s'il cherchait à les protéger d'un danger dont elle n'avait pourtant pas encore conscience.

\- Lucy… Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse tant ? L'interrogea doucement Erza, consciente et fortement touchée par la nouvelle vague d'émotion qui saisissait son amie.

\- Je… Ce n'est rien… Vraiment, Erza ! Assura la mage en levant les yeux vers son amie, lisant sans peine dans le fond de ses prunelles, de la suspicion. J'ai seulement un mauvais pressentiment… Un très mauvais pressentiment… Mais je ne saurais l'expliquer clairement…

Sa main quitta brutalement son trousseau tandis qu'elle baissait son visage, contemplant ses pieds. Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de chasser les obscures pensées qui l'assaillaient. Mais ses tourments ne purent s'apaiser alors que les ténèbres semblaient s'abattre brutalement sur eux : Yukino Agria venait d'ouvrir la treizième porte du zodiaque et la forme monstrueuse qui leur parut glaça d'effroi tous les spectateurs.

\- **Lucy !**

La voix forte et rauque du mage obligea la jeune femme à rouvrir les paupières. Elle porta immédiatement son regard sur Luxus. Ce dernier la détaillait attentivement, fortement inquiet de la réaction de son amie. Lucy étouffa un petit gémissement de douleur et ne perçut que très brièvement les exclamations que le public et qu'Erza poussèrent lorsque Kagura, peu soucieuse de l'apparition effrayante de cet esprit, frappait de sa magie son adversaire, la mettant définitivement à terre. À nouveau, sa main se porta sur ses clés qui cliquetaient doucement entre elles, comme conscientes d'un danger. Un geste protecteur qui n'échappa nullement au petit-fils du maître.

Les prunelles brunes de Lucy se détachèrent ensuite très lentement de Luxus pour dériver sur le corps inerte de Yukino. _Saber Tooth vient de perdre son combat… Une fois encore… Je… Je devrais me réjouir de la situation, d'une certaine façon… Et pourtant…_ La jeune femme sentit son souffle lui revenir peu à peu. La porte du serpentaire était désormais fermée et étrangement, la Constellationniste apprécia grandement cette situation.

La mage invocatrice attendit quelques secondes supplémentaires, qui lui parurent interminables, pour se redresser brutalement et déclarer qu'elle souhaitait passer à l'infirmerie maintenant que la journée était terminée. Elle n'écouta pas les protestations, pourtant vigoureuses d'Erza, ni ne prêta attention à Chapati Lola qui annonçait que la Guilde de Raven Tail était en tête du classement à l'issue de cette journée. Ses jambes lui paraissaient bien flageolantes lorsqu'elle quitta les gradins, mais elle trouva malgré tout la force de marcher le long des corridors, rejoignant l'infirmerie dans laquelle se trouvaient certains membres de sa chère Guilde.

\- Lucy ?

La Constellationniste redressa vivement la tête, grimaçant de douleur devant la brusquerie de son geste qui lui amena une vive tension dans le creux de son cou. Les yeux bleutés de Fried la sondèrent immédiatement et aperçurent sans peine l'agitation de sa camarade.

\- Je… J-Je suis venue pour voir Elfman, bredouilla la jeune femme d'une voix confuse.

\- Je m'en doute, mais… Navré de te demander ça, Lucy, mais est-ce que tout va bien ? Tu sais que tu ne devrais pas te déplacer seule. Tu es quelqu'un de prudent d'ordinaire. Je pense que tu as donc une bonne raison pour ne pas avoir fait attention cette fois-ci, commenta le mage de l'Unité Raijin d'une voix douce.

Malgré ses mots pesants et l'incriminant en tout point, la mage invocatrice ne put s'empêcher de se rassurer en percevant le ton très chaleureux qu'employait son ami. Elle trouva alors la force de sourire légèrement et de déclarer :

\- C'est vrai que je n'ai pas été prudente et je n'ai pas réellement d'excuses, avoua-t-elle avec lassitude. Enfin… Maintenant, tout va bien. Je suis là et je sais que l'infirmerie est bien protégée par tes enchantements. Je ne crains rien…

La main de Lucy se posa sur la poignée de la porte qu'elle s'apprêtait à ouvrir. Mais elle interrompit son geste soudainement en percevant les doigts fins de Fried effleurer délicatement son épaule, l'obligeant à se retourner légèrement dans sa direction.

\- Peu importe ce qui te préoccupe, Lucy, car je sais que c'est le cas, sache que tu auras toujours quelqu'un au sein de la Guilde pour écouter tes craintes. Ne laisse pas ces dernières te submerger, conseilla Fried d'une plus apaisante encore. Qu'importe vers qui tu iras, tu trouveras toujours quelques parmi les membres de Fairy Tail pour t'aider.

Le mage des runes lui sourit malicieusement. Sa main enserra affectueusement son épaule avant qu'il ne parte, laissant la jeune femme quelque peu ébranlée par ces mots.

* * *

 _Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Que pensez-vous de la réaction de Lucy durant ce chapitre ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos hypothèses dessus ;)_

 _Le prochain chapitre sera publié dans les meilleurs délais la semaine prochaine, sinon dans deux semaines, sans faute ! :D_

 _Le chapitre sera plus calme, mais introduira à nouveaux des idées et des conversations importantes pour la suite... Ainsi qu'un petit effort de la part d'un mage de la foudre :p_

 _Je vous souhaite un très bon week-end ! Ne mangez pas trop de chocolats ! :D_

 _Syana_


	10. Veillée

_Bonsoir à tous,_

 _Cet avec un immense plaisir que je poste ce chapitre aujourd'hui… Bon en fait comme toujours mais plus encore en sachant que vous êtes toujours de plus en plus nombreux à suivre cette fiction. Merci à vous !_

 _Une fois encore je réponds aux reviews anonymes en dessous, avec quelques informations plus ou moins intéressantes ;)_

 _ **Réponse aux reviews** :_

 _ **Ayano** : Merci pour ton message ! :D Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi au sujet de Sting. J'aime beaucoup le personnage, sauf durant cette période… Il fallait tout de même que je respecte un minimum son caractère ;)_

 _Cela tombe bien que tu parles de la réaction de Luxus durant le match opposant Minerva et Lucy, car c'est un chapitre que je vais très prochainement travailler, et j'ai plein d'idées ! :p J'en ai encore quelques-uns auparavant que je dois poster qui ont de l'importance pour la suite de l'histoire._

 _J'espère que la suite te plaira et te fera patienter d'ici là :)_

 _ **Learod** : Merci, merci ! Ta reviews m'a vraiment enchanté ! Tu n'hésites pas à donner ton avis et à proposer tes idées et j'adore ça ! J'aime pouvoir échanger avec les lecteurs ;)_

 _Tes hypothèses m'ont bien fait sourire en tout cas x) Et… Certains points sont justes… Mais dans plusieurs de tes hypothèses. En gros, tu associes quelques bouts de ta 1ère hypothèse, de la 2ème etc… Et tu as la réponse ! Je t'aide vachement hein ? x)_

 _Non, pour essayer de te répondre, sans trop en dire, effectivement la peur de Lucy est liée à la treizième clé. J'envisage une suite après les événements d'éclipse qui sera très fortement liée aux clés du zodiaque, et totalement sortie de mon imagination. Mais pour être très honnête je n'ai pas encore tout écris. Les idées principales sont là, la trame est en place, mais je suis parfois d'humeur changeante alors rien n'est définitif avec moi… :p Par contre j'étais très honnête en disant que plusieurs de tes idées assemblées donnait vraiment le ton de l'histoire à venir ;)_

 _Et puis je peux te le dire vu ton enthousiasme, d'ici trois chapitres, tu auras un détail, une rencontre entre Lucy et une personne qui pourrait te donner quelques idées plus précises ;)_

 _En tout cas merci vraiment à toi pour ton long message, ça fait vraiment ultra plaisir ! :D_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !_

* * *

 **9\. Veillée**

Erza Scarlett s'accouda sur le haut muret qui bordait la rivière de Crocus. La soirée avait été rude, d'une certaine façon. Elle avait pourtant débuté avec une grande allégresse lorsqu'elle avait rencontré Jellal Fernandez sous un des ponts de la ville. L'endroit était discret et sombre. Si quelqu'un les avait aperçus à cet instant précis, il aurait immédiatement compris le ton de leur conversation. Pourtant, malgré les confidences qu'échangeaient les deux mages au sujet de l'obscure magie qui se ressentait toujours distinctement durant le tournoi, la jeune femme aux armures n'avait pu s'empêcher de se sentir extrêmement apaisée.

Rassurée de pouvoir échanger avec cet homme qu'elle connaissait depuis toujours, sans remords, ni haine. Elle le croyait sincère. Elle le croyait prêt à tout pour se racheter de ses fautes passées. Et la jeune femme ne se trompait que très rarement sur ses idées. Jellal avait affiché un mince sourire, charmeur, lorsqu'il eut fini de converser avec elle, des émotions similaires semblant le gagner. Son sourire amena un fort pincement dans le cœur de la mage aux armures.

\- J-Jellal… Commença Erza troublée. Je dois également te parler d'autre chose… Quelque chose au sujet de Yukino Agria.

Le fondateur de Crime Sorcière haussa un sourcil, son regard devenant soudainement interrogateur. Un geste qui apporta immédiatement une réponse à la mage de Fairy Tail.

\- Tes expressions ne m'ont jamais trompé, déclara-t-elle alors doucement. Tu n'as rien discerné chez elle qui pourrait la relier à cette étrange magie. Tu m'en aurais parlé sinon…

\- Alors pourquoi me poses-tu la question ? Demanda Jellal en détaillant à son tour avec attention ces réactions. Qu'est-ce qui semble tant te tracasser ? Tu sais que tu peux te confier à moi, Erza.

La jeune femme frémit brutalement et ferma les yeux, soupirant. Elle aimait tant l'entendre prononcer son prénom. Les intonations de sa voix étaient constamment chaudes et amenaient chez elle un sentiment qu'elle ne parvenait pas totalement à comprendre.

\- C'est Lucy… Elle a eu une réaction très étrange lorsque Yukino Agria a ouvert cette treizième porte du zodiaque… Je l'ai observé tout au long du match… Elle était… Réellement bouleversée, répondit Erza en reprenant bonne contenance malgré son trouble. Je ne sais saurais te dire exactement ce qui s'est passé, mais je l'ai senti vraiment très affectée par cette magie.

\- Mais Lucy Heartfilia est une Constellationniste. Il y a de nombreuses raisons qui expliqueraient qu'elle soit affectée, ne crois-tu pas ? En tout cas, reprit le mage en lui offrant un sourire confiant, je peux t'assurer avec certitude que la magie de Yukino n'était en rien liée avec ce que j'ai ressenti les années précédentes.

La réponse déplut à Erza d'une certaine façon. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui s'était produit dans l'arène, ce qui avait tant tracassé son amie, et être ainsi dans l'incompréhension et, de ce fait, de ne pouvoir aider sa camarade, la rendait furieuse. Elle sourit tout de même à Jellal, le remercia avant de lui faire promettre de se montrer prudent avant de partir. Elle n'aperçut nullement le sourire enchanté qu'afficha le jeune homme lorsqu'elle tourna le dos.

Malgré ces quelques craintes, la jeune femme aux armures conservait ce sentiment de bien-être qu'elle avait ressenti de discuter de la sorte avec Jellal. Mais sa rencontre avec une mage issue de la Guilde de Mermaid Heel lui ôta toute sa plénitude brutalement : Miliana, une amie d'enfance, ayant tout comme elle participé aux tragiques événements de la Tour du Paradis, l'accosta alors qu'elle se promenait dans les ruelles de Crocus. Cette vision, de cette jeune femme aux allures si pétillantes, qui lui avait sauté dans les bras, l'avait envahi d'une joie extrême. Un bonheur qui s'était rapidement assombri lorsque son amie lui avait déclaré qu'elle avait intégré la Guilde de Mermaid Heel dans l'unique but de pouvoir apprendre aux côtés de Kagura et de poursuivre ainsi avec cette dernière la quête qu'elle s'était donnée : Celle de tuer Jellal, cet homme responsable de la mort d'un autre de leur ancien camarade, Simon, également frère aîné de Kagura.

Erza avait tout fait pour chasser le malaise qui l'avait saisi, en vain. Elle avait ensuite quitté Miliana, une crainte pressant son cœur. _Si Miliana avait connaissance de toute l'histoire… Jellal a tellement changé… Il n'est pas entièrement responsable de la mort de Simon… Je l'ai cru également un jour… Bon sang ! Il y avait tant de haine dans les yeux de Miliana. Elle ne s'arrêtera pas avant que Jellal soit mort… Mais je ne peux le permettre !_ La Mage aux armures prit son visage entre ses mains et y étouffa un gémissement de frustration. _Devrais-je un jour être obligée de choisir entre eux ?_ _Je crains de ne pouvoir raisonner Miliana au sujet de Jellal…_

\- Erza ?

La jeune femme tressaillit légèrement avant de se tourner. Son regard brun, envahi de tristesse, croisa immédiatement celui orageux de Luxus.

\- Je suis surprise de te voir ici, Luxus, déclara la mage aux armures.

\- J'ai senti ton odeur alors que je me promenais. Je voulais te parler, grommela le petit-fils du maître avec une mauvaise humeur évidente.

\- Si tu souhaites des nouvelles de Lucy, sache que je n'en ai pas. Je pensais même profiter de ta venue pour te demander si tu savais comment elle allait. Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis qu'elle a quitté brutalement notre balcon.

\- Comme pourrai-je te répondre ? Répliqua abruptement le mage de la foudre en grimaçant.

\- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote, Luxus, s'il te plaît, répondit la jeune femme en secouant la tête, exaspérée par l'entêtement de son camarade. Je ne suis pas comme Grey ou Natsu qui paraissent ne s'apercevoir de rien… Je sais que tu es plus proche de Lucy dernièrement, assez pour savoir où elle se trouve en général. Et bien plus que tu ne sembles vouloir le dire.

\- Mais apparemment pas suffisamment pour savoir ce qui s'est passé dans son esprit après le combat de Yukino Agria contre Kagura, marmonna Luxus d'un ton empli de colère. Après tout ça ne me regarde pas… Elle se confiera certainement plus à son équipe…

Le mage de la foudre fourra les dans ses poches avant de se détourner de la jeune femme. Cette dernière lâcha un lourd soupir avant de lancer malgré la longue distance que venait de parcourir son ami :

\- Lucy va certainement rejoindre la Guilde à l'auberge. Tu devrais y aller également. Je suis certaine qu'elle appréciera de te voir.

 **Oo**

L'ambiance était festive dans l'auberge du Bar Sun. Si certains des membres de Fairy Tail s'étaient affaissés sur les tables en bois, ne résistant plus au sommeil qui les gagnait, d'autres levaient encore fièrement leurs verres, trinquant à cette journée glorieuse pour leurs deux équipes. La venue de Bacchus et de l'un de ses coéquipiers, animait davantage la soirée. Sous ces airs nonchalants et provocateurs, le mage de rang S de Quattro Cerberus était en réalité quelqu'un de très amical dont la présence était grandement appréciée, notamment auprès de l'équipe de Natsu.

Ces derniers s'amusaient grandement en sa compagnie, sous l'œil réprobateur de Kanna qui les observait plus loin. Lucy souriait, mais son enthousiasme n'était pas aussi débordant que celui de ses amis. La Constellationniste remarqua rapidement que leur exaltation avait fini par réveiller plusieurs de leurs camarades. Elle s'excusa gentiment auprès de Levy qui frottait désormais ses yeux rougis de sommeil, retenant difficilement un bâillement. Mais la mage des lettres ne prêta déjà plus attention à ce détail, remarquant le tracas de la jeune femme malgré son apparence souriante.

Poussée par son ton réellement soucieux, la mage invocatrice lui fit part de la crainte qui la saisissait au sujet de Yukino Agria, se demandant si les jeunes femmes avaient été sérieuses en pariant ainsi leur vie.

\- Je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander ce qui va lui arriver à présent, souffla Lucy doucement, un frisson parcourant son échine.

\- **Tu devrais écouter ce que te dit Grey et arrêter de te préoccuper sans cesse des autres… Ta gentillesse te perdra Princesse…**

Les bras de Lucy se pressèrent avec plus de force contre le maigre corps de Plue, l'un de ses esprits qu'elle tenait contre sa poitrine, lorsque sa voix jaillit brutalement dans son esprit.

\- Vous avez sans aucun doute raison, répondit soudainement Lucy, acceptant les commentaires de ses coéquipiers qui déclaraient en effet qu'elle ne devait pas se soucier de cela. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un pari… Elles n'étaient sûrement pas sérieusement.

Les sombres pensées de la Constellationniste furent vite oubliées lorsque Leon Bastia arriva dans l'auberge, accompagné de Cherrya Brendy, également mage de Lamia Scale, et une des participantes de son équipe dans le Tournoi Inter-Magique. La jeune femme s'amusa grandement de l'agacement évident de Grey. _Heureusement, Jubia n'est pas encore là. Je n'imagine pas la tournure que prendrait la soirée sinon._

\- **Tu m'ignores, petite Princesse ? J'ai fait quelque chose qui t'a déplu ?**

Lucy releva la tête vivement pour le regarder, oubliant rapidement la conversation qu'elle entretenait avec Leon et Grey.

\- **Pourquoi sommes-nous toujours obligés de parler ainsi ? Par télépathie… Je suis vraiment ravie d'avoir appris à maîtriser cette discipline grâce à toi, mais… Mais ça m'agace de devoir toujours échanger avec toi de cette façon…**

\- **C'est un point que je peux arranger, je pense…**

Luxus se leva brutalement du siège isolé sur lequel il s'était installé sous le regard surpris de Lucy. L'Unité Raijin étant absent de la soirée, le mage de la foudre n'avait pas souhaité se mêler à la foule. Il avait tout de même suivi les conseils d'Erza et avait rejoint l'auberge. D'un pas lourd, il arriva à la la table sur laquelle l'équipe de Natsu et les membres de Lamia Scale s'étaient installées.

\- Luxus ? S'étonna Natsu.

Le petit-fils du maître salua l'assemblée d'un maigre hochement de tête, mais ne donna aucune explication sur sa soudaine venue qui paraissait grandement surprendre la petite troupe. Wendy, près de qui il prit place, se recroquevilla légèrement sur le banc en bois, intimidée par sa présence.

\- Je ne mords pas, tu sais ? Déclara-t-il, une lueur narquoise brillant dans ses prunelles alors qu'il la fixait.

\- Mais je… J-Je sais… Bredouilla Wendy en rougissant fortement. C'est… C-C'est seulement que…

\- Qu'elle n'est pas habituée à ce que tu daignes nous honorer de ta présence, répliqua Lucy en prenant rapidement la défense de son amie. C'est perturbant…

\- Et bien comme tu le vois, ce soir, j'ai décidé de vous faire cet honneur, répliqua Luxus de son ton toujours moqueur.

Si ses camarades se contentèrent de cette vague réponse, Lucy quant à elle, continua de fixer le mage de la foudre, intriguée par sa venue. Elle le vit porter son verre à ses lèvres et en boire le breuvage avec délectation tandis qu'il écoutait d'une oreille attentive le débat enflammé de Natsu, Grey et Leon au sujet des derniers combats.

\- Je me demande si je serais capable de me battre avec autant d'entrain dans l'arène, dit soudainement Wendy d'une petite voix, de telle sorte à n'être entendu que par Lucy.

\- Ne te sous-estime pas, surenchérit immédiatement la voix bourrue de Luxus qui l'avait entendu de son ouïe fine. Nous autres, Chasseurs de Dragon, savons ressentir mieux que personne la magie. Et crois-moi, je ne mens pas quand je dis que la tienne est forte.

Wendy redressa son visage vers lui, surprise et flattée. Étrangement, un sourire étira les lèvres du mage de la foudre en percevant toute l'innocence qui se dégageait de la fillette. Son regard s'attarda quelques secondes sur sa figure aux traits délicats avant de dériver sur la mage de Lamia Scale qui les observait discrètement et qui était resté jusque-là, assez silencieuse.

\- Toi aussi tu sembles habitée par une puissante magie, déclara le petit-fils du maître doucement. Je suppose qu'il ne sert à rien de te demander de quoi il s'agit.

\- En effet, répondit Leon à la place de la jeune fille aux cheveux d'un rose foncé. Cherrya gardera pour elle cette confession. Mais crois-moi sur parole, elle va vous surprendre !

\- J'aimerais beaucoup t'affronter toi, surenchérit Cherrya de sa voix fluette en regardant Wendy.

\- Moi ? S'étonna la mage céleste.

\- Je serais honoré de te combattre, ajouta la jeune mage avec conviction. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi par Leon. Ton courage pour affronter les Oracion Seis n'est pas passé inaperçu auprès de lui. Il m'en parle souvent.

\- C'est vrai, assura Leon doucement, souriant avec amusement devant la gêne qu'éprouvait Wendy soudainement d'être ainsi complimenté. Si Erza ne t'en avait pas fait la proposition, je pense que je t'aurais demandé sans hésitation de te joindre à notre Guilde. Une Chasseuse de Dragon ne serait pas de trop parmi nous, surtout une comme toi.

Wendy se sentit fière brutalement. Un sourire enfantin et ravi ourla légèrement ses lèvres. Plus encore lorsque Natsu assura qu'il n'y avait strictement aucune chance pour que la fillette les rejoigne.

\- Après Jubia, voilà que tu tentes de nous enlever Wendy, grogna brutalement Grey en jetant un regard noir sur celui qui avait été son condisciple un jour. Qu'est-ce que tu crois, Leon ? Que tu peux soudoyer nos coéquipiers comme ça ?

\- Je peux toujours essayer, répliqua Leon d'un ton railleur. Après tout, la Guilde de Fairy Tail n'est plus ce qu'elle était autrefois… À la place de certains, je serais parti… Fairy Tail n'est plus la même.

\- C'est faux ! Qu'aucun d'entre nous ne soit parti prouve justement que Fairy Tail est bel et bien encore Fairy Tail ! Assura Wendy avec un emportement qui surprit l'assemblée. Ce n'est pas notre force qui constitue notre Guilde, ni le fait que nous soyons premiers ou derniers… Cela nous importe peu ! Ce sont les liens qui nous unissent qui constitue notre Guilde ! Fairy Tail n'a pas changé ! Elle est toujours ma famille. Celle qui est composée de personnes qui me soutiennent à longueur de temps et que je chéris plus que tout. C'est pour eux que nous assistons à ce Tournoi. Natsu n'aurait pas pu mieux dire que ce qu'il a déclaré ce matin lors de l'épreuve des chariots : C'est pour nos camarades qui se sont battus pour la Guilde que nous prenons part à ce Tournoi. Pour eux qui n'ont jamais renoncé, qui n'ont jamais, une seule seconde, pensé à dissoudre notre foyer ! Nous faisons cela uniquement pour eux !

Tous les regards s'étaient tournés vers la fillette, médusés par sa véhémence. Les joues de Wendy prirent immédiatement une teinte rougie en percevant le regard fier de Luxus, celui ravi de Natsu et surtout, celui tendre dont Lucy la couva.

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux Wendy, déclara Lucy avec une immense douceur tandis qu'elle passait affectueusement un bras autour de la taille de la mage céleste pour la presser contre elle.

\- Wendy, commença Leon d'un ton grave, mon but n'était pas de te blesser, crois-moi. Je vous taquinais seulement quant à la situation. Mais je n'en pensais absolument pas un mot, assura-t-il d'un sourire. Evidement que Fairy Tail est toujours la même. Et c'est bien mieux ainsi !

Wendy se tortilla à nouveau sur son siège, confuse de s'être si soudainement emporté, sous le regard amusé de Luxus. Un sourire espiègle apparut sur la figure de Lucy. L'attendrissement qui se lisait, bien que discret, dans les prunelles du mage de la foudre était rare et un moment qu'elle enregistra donc précieusement dans son esprit.

Les heures suivantes lui furent très agréables. Mais elles n'empêchèrent nullement la fatigue de prendre possession de son corps. Après avoir réussi à retenir un énième bâillement, la jeune femme se décida à prendre congé de ses camarades et à rejoindre l'auberge où leur équipe se reposait. Wendy imita rapidement son geste, soutenu par les exceeds Carla et Happy.

\- Je vais vous raccompagner, annonça aussitôt Natsu sous le regard approbateur de Luxus. Il est préférable que vous ne soyez pas toutes seules dans les rues.

\- Parce que tu seras en mesure de les protéger peut-être ? Ironisa Grey.

\- Allez, on y va ! Répliqua immédiatement Lucy en se levant, attrapant le bras du Chasseur de Dragon de Feu avant que ce dernier ne puisse répondre.

Natsu protesta vigoureusement, furieux des propos du mage de la glace. Mais devant la détermination de la Constellationniste, il finit par céder et prit les devants, enfouissant ses mains dans ses poches et marchant d'un pas traînant, montrant tout l'agacement qu'il ressentait. L'air boudeur qu'il afficha ne dura guère pourtant lorsque Wendy le rejoint, lui assurant qu'elle avait totalement confiance en lui pour les défendre. Lucy sourit devant cette scène. Un sourire qui s'estompa légèrement lorsqu'elle croisa le regard inquisiteur de Luxus.

Le jeune homme s'était montré discret durant la soirée. Il les avait rejoints certes, mais n'avait pas pris grandement part aux débats lancés par Leon ou Grey. La jeune femme en avait ressenti une légère déception. Elle pensait le connaître un peu mieux. Elle songeait qu'il agirait différemment. Peut-être avait-elle eu tort. Luxus était quelqu'un de secret. Et il lui semblait à présent que personne ne pouvait remédier à cela, hormis l'Unité Raijin et particulièrement Fried qu'il connaissait de longue date. _Et pourtant j'ai l'impression que quelque chose m'échappe à son sujet…_

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à quitter définitivement la table, sa main s'agrippa violemment l'accoudoir du banc sur lequel elle était assise au préalable alors qu'un vertige la prenait. Ses paupières se fermèrent rapidement. Elle inspira profondément, espérant chasser ce léger malaise.

 **Flash-Back**

La jeune femme courut à travers les bois qui bordaient la ville de Magnolia, désertée par l'heure tardive et particulièrement par le temps tumultueux qui s'était abattu. La pluie était si forte qu'elle ne parvenait à être totalement absorbée par la terre, la rendant ainsi plus marécageuse que jamais. Ses pieds s'embourbaient dedans, ralentissant sa course. L'eau ruisselait vigoureusement sur les troncs des arbres sur lesquels elle s'agrippait par instants, lui permettant de ne pas chuter lourdement au sol dans la précipitation. Autour d'elle, le ciel assombri ne cessait de s'illuminer par les éclairs qui jaillissaient, précédant les lourds grondements du tonnerre.

Ce temps menaçant l'effrayait et la jeune femme regrettait fortement de s'être laissé surprendre ainsi par l'orage. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'était aperçue que tardivement du large temps qui s'était écoulé et des nuages épais qui étaient progressivement apparu, l'avertissant sans qu'elle n'y prenne garde. Elle s'était alors retrouvée seule, isolée dans une partie de la forêt encore bien éloignée de la ville. L'idée d'être si solitaire la terrifia grandement.

Les gouttes d'eau fouettaient sa figure rougie par sa course effrénée. Elles imbibaient sa veste épaisse, la traversaient pour humidifier ses vêtements au-dessous, ainsi que la peau de ses bras dénudés. Les éclairs surgissaient plus fortement encore, la faisant redoubler ses efforts. Sa chevelure blonde, plus abondante depuis son retour de l'île de Tenrô et bien qu'alourdie quelque peu par la pluie, tournoyait autour de son visage. Quelques mèches se collèrent à ses joues qu'elle écarta vivement de ses mains engourdies par le froid.

Ce fut au détour d'un petit sentier qu'elle parcourait que sa course prit finalement fin. Son pied gauche s'enlisa avec force dans la terre, la faisant trébucher. Malgré sa tentative, elle ne put garder l'équilibre et tomba lourdement au sol. Sa tête heurta violemment la racine d'un arbre, l'étourdissant. Ce fut avec peine que la Constellationniste parvint à se relever. Sa main se leva immédiatement sur niveau de son front. Elle ne fut guère surprise lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en contact d'un liquide chaud et poisseux. Ses yeux se voilèrent de larmes de douleur. Sa tête lui paraissant à présent bien lourd.

\- Idiote !

Un bras entoura soudainement sa taille et la releva sans douceur, lui amenant une forte nausée. Elle essaya de s'en échapper, mais elle était trop vacillante pour y parvenir. Et étrangement sa tentative parut calmer l'ardeur du nouvel arrivant dont l'étreinte autour d'elle se fit plus douce soudainement.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de venir ici toute seule et par ce temps ?! Gronda son interlocuteur gentiment.

\- L-Laissez-moi…

La Constellationniste tenta une nouvelle fois de repousser celui qui le tenait si fermement.

\- Arrête de bouger ou je te jure que tu vas le regretter, marmonna soudainement une voix près de son oreille. Je ne suis pas là pour jouer les baby-sitters… Mais je ne vais quand même pas te laisser seule dans cet état… Laisse-toi faire maintenant…

\- Je ne veux pas de votre aide… Protesta faiblement la jeune femme, ne parvenant pas à reprendre pleinement conscience, son esprit embrouillé par la douleur qui envahissait sa tête et par le froid qui engourdissait son corps.

\- Tu délires… Bien sûr que tu as besoin d'aide. Et sois heureuse que ce soit moi qui te l'apporte ! Souffla son interlocuteur en la soulevant sans peine du sol.

Un bras était passé au-dessous de ses genoux, un autre toujours solidement attaché à sa taille. Lucy sentit ensuite qu'on la blottissait contre un torse puissant et une odeur familière s'éleva, emplissant ses narines.

\- Tu es complètement stupide, continua l'homme qui la soutenait. Tu n'aurais pas dû te retrouver là… Et tu as de la chance que je sois passé par ici également ! Franchement… À quoi tu pensais ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas, trop lasse pour le faire. Elle tentait de retrouver ses esprits, en vain. Tout ce qu'elle comprenait, tout ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, c'était seulement un sentiment de bien-être. Un sentiment de sécurité. Elle ne parvenait à mettre un nom, ni un visage sur celui qui venait de la secourir, mais elle se sentait bien dans ses bras.

L'orage lui parut plus lointain soudainement. L'homme la porta durant un long moment avant qu'il ne s'arrête pour la reposer délicatement sur le sol.

\- Il semblerait que je ne sois pas le seul à m'inquiéter pour toi, Princesse… Tes amis arrivent… Alors ne m'en veux pas, mais je vais te laisser ici, déclara-t-il en la plaçant délicatement contre le tronc d'un arbre. Je n'ai pas particulièrement envie de les voir là tout de suite…

Les yeux de Luxus Draer ne quittaient pas le visage pâle de la jeune femme. Elle semblait s'être endormie. Sa veste avait glissé légèrement de ses épaules. D'un geste doux, il remit le vêtement en place et fut satisfait de voir les frissons qui la parcouraient s'atténuer. Il eut ensuite un soupir tandis que sa main se posait doucement sur son front, qu'il dégagea tendrement de quelques mèches. Ses doigts errèrent quelques secondes près de sa blessure, évaluant les dégâts avant de descendre progressivement sur sa joue, puis son cou.

Un désir naquit dans ses prunelles tandis qu'il continuait sa progression jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. _Bon sang… Qu'est-ce que je fais._ Les pensées qui l'assaillaient lui semblaient étranges. _Pourquoi elle… Je ne l'avais jamais remarqué jusqu'ici… Hormis pour l'insulter… La dénigrer… Mais maintenant… Je me surprends à vouloir passer du temps avec elle… Je me surprends à… À la désirer…_

Un gémissement de douleur s'extirpa brutalement des lèvres de la Constellationniste. Immédiatement Luxus se pencha sur elle pour embrasser sa joue délicatement.

\- Sois forte… Tu seras bientôt sur pied, crois-moi… Mais… Tu devrais faire plus attention à toi, Princesse… Je ne serai pas toujours là. Mais si je dois avouer que d'après les dires de certains, je te dois beaucoup… Il se peut que je continue de veiller sur toi dans un avenir proche, petite Princesse… Tu le mérites… Tu mérites que l'on prenne soin de toi…

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Lucy rouvrit lentement les paupières. Le regard de Luxus s'ancra immédiatement dans le sien, la faisant frissonner.

\- **Un problème, Princesse ?**

La Constellationniste ne dit rien, se contentant de secouer la tête paresseusement. Elle salua une dernière fois l'assemblée avant de rejoindre Natsu et Wendy à la porte du Bar Sun.

\- Tu es prête, Luce ? Demanda le mage joyeusement.

\- Oui, Natsu, allons-y ! Répondit la jeune femme d'un sourire éblouissant, ravie de rentrer finalement à leur auberge en leur compagnie.

Les ruelles étaient pratiquement désertes. L'air était doux et paisible. Malgré l'inquiétude que ressentait Lucy d'apprendre par Happy qu'Erza se baladait seule dans les rues, elle qui avait tant insisté pour qu'ils ne soient jamais isolés, la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire, heureuse de cette soirée. Elle ne savait pas que ces réjouissances allaient bientôt prendre fin, quelque peu assombris par une rencontre à laquelle elle ne s'attendait nullement.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre plus calme est une bonne transition pour la suite. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ?_

 _N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message pour me donner votre avis._

 _Le prochain chapitre s'intitulera "La Guilde de Saber Tooth". Ce titre peut surprendre, mais certains mages de cette Guilde ont leurs mots à dire dans cette histoire._

 _J'espère le poster la semaine prochaine, sinon je me donne deux semaines max ;)_

 _D'ici là prenez soin de vous et passez une bonne semaine ! :D_

 _Syana_


	11. La Guilde de Saber Tooth

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _J'ai mis un peu de temps mais le voilà ! Heureusement que le week-end était prolongé ! :)_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire !_

 _Merci pour vos messages, merci à ceux qui suivent cette fiction et merci à ceux qui la mettent dans leur favoris ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! On s'écarte encore un peu des épreuves du Tournoi mais promis les suivants seront plus riches en action ;)_

* * *

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Ayano** : Merci pour ton message et merci d'être là à chaque chapitre ! :D Raven Tail ou Sabertooth ? Hum… Je crois que la réponse était donnée avant même que je poste cette suite. Quoique la scène qui va suivre soit légèrement modifiée, elle reste là même que dans l'animé.

Je suis ravie que tu es trouvé le chapitre précédent agréable ;) le Jerza me semblait indispensable à la suite de l'histoire. J'aime beaucoup ce couple et je n'aime pas laisser certains personnages de côté, aucun en réalité. Même si Luxus et Lucy ont une grande place dans cette histoire, je n'en oublie pas les autres pour autant.

Le côté « grand frère » de Luxus sera développé par la suite. Je l'imagine proche de Wendy d'une certaine façon en tant que Chasseur de Dragon et j'aimerais beaucoup développer leurs relations dans le futur, tout comme celle entre Luxus et Lucy évidemment ! :p

Ne t'inquiète pas, « Bébé Lucy » va s'en remettre. Elle n'est pas mage de Fairy Tail pour rien ! :)

 **Doriane** : Bienvenue et un très grand merci pour ton message ! :D J'aime rencontrer des fans du couple Luxus/Lucy :)

Pour répondre à ta question, oui je compte bien développer le personnage de Sting. Comme je l'ai dit à Ayano, je ne compte laisser aucun personnage de côté, autant que possible. J'ai de vastes idées pour la suite et tous ont une place dans cette histoire. D'ailleurs, le chapitre qui vient d'être posté devrait te plaire puisque Sting est présent ! :D Eh oui, je ne l'ai pas appelé « La Guilde de Sabertooth » pour rien ;)

J'espère qu'il te plaira ! :D

 **Learod** : Merci, merci pour ton message ! :D Effectivement c'est un chapitre plus calme, quoique méfies-toi j'aime cacher des informations subtilement dans certains chapitres, même les plus calmes justement :p

Dans celui-ci, effectivement je souhaite bel et bien m'attarder sur certains personnages et mettre certaines choses en place.

Je vois en effet que tu te casses la tête ^^ Sache que j'apprécie tes commentaires, tes suppositions :) Quelque chose me dit que tu vas certainement émettre d'autres hypothèses en lisant la fin du chapitre ! :D J'espère qu'il te plaira en tout cas. Et promis, certaines informations arrivent qui devrait t'aider dans tes idées ;)

* * *

 **10\. La Guilde de Saber Tooth**

La jeune femme prit gracieusement place en face de la petite troupe. Son visage montrait toute l'intimidation qui l'envahissait devant le regard méfiant que lui jeta Natsu. Ce dernier la toisait sans douceur, se moquant bien de mettre mal à l'aise son invité. Malgré la curiosité qui gagnait le mage de feu devant sa soudaine venue, un sentiment puissant de protection envers sa camarade, Lucy, prenait le dessus sur tout le reste.

Yukino Agria le comprit immédiatement en l'observant. Cette dernière souhaitait s'entretenir avec l'héritière des Heartfilia. Elle qui venait de Saber Tooth, la Guilde que Fairy Tail ne portait guère dans son cœur depuis le début des jeux, osait leur rendre visite. Natsu ne pouvait que se montrer méfiant de son soudain désir. Et l'attachement qu'il portait à sa coéquipière semblait évident aux yeux de la jeune mage.

Le comportement du Chasseur de Dragon la rendait très nerveuse. Ce fut maladroitement qu'elle passa une main dans ses cheveux blancs, courts, avant de relever la tête lentement. Yukino devait reconnaître que cet élan de la part du mage de feu envers son amie la touchait grandement. Elle ne connaissait nullement ce sentiment au sein de sa corporation. La gentillesse et la générosité ne faisaient guère partie de Saber Tooth. La jeune femme en prit pleinement conscience lorsque Happy, malgré les tensions manifestes qui s'étaient installées, lui proposa gentiment un bout de son poisson qu'il gardait si précieusement dans ses bras.

Dans des circonstances différentes, la Constellationniste aurait souri devant cette proposition saugrenue. Mais l'intervention de Carla, lui signalant qu'elle n'était pas venue pour cela, la rappela immédiatement à l'ordre. Elle oublia alors rapidement le regard noir de Natsu et le visage grave de l'exceed de Wendy, également méfiante à son sujet, et commença à énumérer lentement les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à venir.

Lucy l'écouta avec attention. Elle fut brutalement éberluée par la déclaration de Yukino qui souhaitait lui offrir ses clés d'or. Son cœur se pressa douloureusement contre sa poitrine. La mage de Saber Tooth semblait sincère dans son désir, bien que ses prunelles brunes parussent habitées par un certain regret. _Si je devais écouter mon désir de Constellationniste, de posséder toutes les clés du zodiaque, j'aurais accepté immédiatement. Cela a tellement d'importance pour moi… Et pourtant… Je sens qu'en vérité, malgré sa demande, je sens que de devoir se séparer de ces deux esprits, lui brise le cœur._

\- Je ne peux pas accepter ta demande, déclara alors Lucy d'une voix douce.

Les tentatives de Yukino pour la convaincre d'accepter échouèrent toutes. L'héritière des Heartfilia ne pouvait se résoudre à ôter ses deux biens à leur propriétaire

\- Tu viens de le dire toi-même, Yukino, reprit la Constellationniste de Fairy Tail. Nous sommes certainement les deux rares mages à pratiquer cette magie. Je ne peux me résoudre à t'enlever ce privilège. Je ne peux me résoudre à perdre une de mes semblables… Tu es une Constellationniste tout comme moi. Qui serai-je pour accepter de t'ôter cela et de te séparer de tes deux esprits. Toi, mieux que quiconque, sait certainement l'importance des liens qui nous unissent à eux. Tu dis que les douze clés du zodiaque doivent être réunies ? Je veux bien le croire… Toutefois, je ne crois pas que ça doit se faire par le biais d'une seule Constellationniste.

Des larmes, bien que discrètes, jaillirent dans les yeux de la mage de Saber Tooth. L'importance de Lucy qu'elle ne soit pas la seule Constellationniste était sincère. Les deux femmes ne se connaissaient nullement, et pourtant, la blonde paraissait vouloir la protéger, coûte que coûte, et peu lui importait à quelle Guilde elle appartenait.

\- Je ne peux pas, reprit la coéquipière de Natsu. Arracher ses deux esprits à leur maîtresse est quelque chose que je refuse de faire… Je suis certaine que tu as tissé avec eux de grands liens. C'est au-dessus de mes forces d'accepter ta proposition…

\- Je me doutais que tu répondrais cela, répliqua Yukino en la fixant. Les rumeurs à ton sujet étaient bel et bien fondées… Mais de toute façon, ajouta-t-elle en se levant, les douze clés seront réunies, que tu le veuilles ou non… En tout cas… Je te remercie Lucy…

La jeune femme haussa un sourcil, intriguée par ces derniers mots.

\- T-Tu n'as pas à me remercier… Bredouilla-t-elle. Je n'ai rien fait…

\- Au contraire… Sachez, Lucy Heartfilia, que tu en as fait pour moi plus que tu ne le penses. Maintenant, je vous laisse… Merci d'avoir accepté de me recevoir.

La camarade de Natsu la regarda partir, envahi par une certaine compassion pour cette jeune femme. Ses prunelles dérivèrent ensuite sur Natsu dont le visage s'était quelque peu adouci. Une lueur interrogatrice brillait désormais au fond de ses yeux.

\- Elle est… Elle est différente, déclara abruptement le Chasseur de Dragon.

\- Elle paraît en effet plus réfléchie que ses autres camarades, surenchérit Carla gravement. Mais pourquoi avoir refusé, Lucy ? C'était là une opportunité inouïe à ne pas manquer.

\- Les raisons que j'ai dites à Yukino sont très sincères, Carla, répondit la Constellationniste. Et rien au monde ne pourrait me faire changer d'avis. La magie que j'exerce et si… Particulière. Je pense qu'elle et moi nous nous sommes comprises là-dessus.

Natsu observa son amie quelques minutes, comprenant progressivement le sens de ses paroles. Il était vrai, du moins à ses yeux, que la magie des Constellationniste était unique en ce genre. Et que peu de personnes pouvaient le comprendre. Soudainement, le mage de feu se sentit stupide d'avoir accueilli si froidement la jeune femme. Il déclara alors qu'il devait partir, souhaitant rattraper Yukino pour s'excuser de son comportement, instantanément suivit par Happy.

 **Oo**

Lucy était assise près de la fenêtre de leur chambre commune, les jambes repliées contre sa poitrine. Elle contemplait l'extérieur d'un regard vide. Nombreuses étaient les pensées sombres qui l'envahissaient. Grey et Erza les avait finalement rejoint. Seul manquait désormais Natsu, absent depuis de longues heures pour la plus grande inquiétude de ses coéquipiers.

\- Je me demande ce que cet idiot est en train de faire, marmonna brutalement la voix d'Erza près d'elle.

La jeune femme tourna progressivement la tête vers elle. Elle mit quelques secondes avant de retrouver entièrement ses esprits, de concevoir le sens de ses paroles avant de murmurer doucement :

\- L'absence de Natsu me rend soucieux, tout comme toi… Et tout comme le comportement de Grey… Que s'est-il passé avec lui ? Je le trouve morose depuis qu'il est revenu. La soirée était pourtant agréable quand nous sommes partis. Il semblait réellement s'amuser.

La mage aux armures eut un sourire doux et amusé devant sa question. Elle vint alors prendre place près de la Constellationniste et, tout comme elle auparavant, se mit à contempler la vue qui s'offrait à eux.

\- Après votre départ, Jubia est arrivée à l'auberge. Et autant dire que les conversations ont été tout autres et sont devenues plus houleuses entre lui et Leon. J'ai retrouvé Grey se baladant dans les rues par la suite. Nous en avons profité pour discuter plus calmement… Et je lui ai fortement conseillé de se décider quant aux sentiments qu'il a pour Jubia.

\- Je ne suis pas certaine qu'il le fasse, tu ne penses pas ? Répliqua Lucy. Enfin, pourquoi le ferait-il maintenant alors qu'il ne cesse de fuir ses sentiments depuis toujours…

\- Peut-être pas cette fois, surenchérit Erza en reportant son regard sur elle. Tu sais, je lui ai parlé du combat de Jubia contre Meldy, dans l'île de Tenrô. Si tu avais pu voir de tes propres yeux la force qui l'a habité soudainement en apprenant que Meldy souhaitait avant tout s'en prendre à Grey. Je ne l'avais jamais vu se battre avec autant de puissance, de rage… Les sentiments de Jubia sont immenses… C'est peut-être cela qui fait si peur à Grey. Mais je crois qu'il prend peu à peu conscience que cette pensée est ridicule… Il est également très attaché à elle. Il viendra bien un temps où il ne fuira plus ses sentiments et où il finira par se l'avouer.

\- On aime prendre son temps dans cette Guilde apparemment, commenta Lucy amenant un rire chez Erza. Regarde Biska et Arzak…

Les rires des deux femmes s'élevèrent davantage lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, attirant l'attention de Wendy et Carla. Mais leur hilarité fut de courte durée. Le bruit fracassant de la porte de leur chambre les arrêta immédiatement dans leur allégresse.

\- Natsu Dragnir ! Grogna aussitôt Erza en reconnaissant la silhouette de son ami. Je peux savoir où tu te trouvais à une heure si tardive ?!

\- Cette Guilde ne mérite pas notre indulgence ! Cracha violemment Natsu en frappant le mur de son poing. Ils ne le méritent pas… Ils ne peuvent prétendre être une Guilde ! Jamais !

Grey, qui les avait rejoints, intrigué par l'agitation soudaine, ne trouva nullement la force de le taquiner comme il le faisait pourtant d'ordinaire lorsque son camarade était furieux. À cet instant, l'emportement de son coéquipier lui paraissait trop immense et sincère pour le faire. Il croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, prit appui sur un mur et déclara d'une voix calme :

\- Tu comptes t'expliquer sur ton comportement ou tu continues de détruire la chambre ? Interrogea lentement le mage de la glace.

\- Toi ne me cherche pas ! Répliqua furieusement le mage de feu.

\- Tu te calmes immédiatement la salamandre ! Je ne te cherche pas… Grommela Grey sans s'emporter à son tour étrangement. Je veux seulement comprendre. Et par-dessus tout je voudrais que tu arrêtes d'effrayer Wendy.

À ces mots, les prunelles brillantes de rage de Natsu se portèrent sur la fillette. Son air, en effet très apeuré, apaisa rapidement sa colère. Son visage se détendit peu à peu et il retrouva bien vite un certain calme, assez pour déclarer :

\- C'est à cause de Yukino… Je l'ai retrouvé après qu'elle soit passée par ici… Elle a fini par m'avouer que le maître de Saber Tooth l'avait humiliée devant tous ses coéquipiers pour la punir de sa défaite face à Kagura avant de la chasser définitivement de la Guilde…

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Lucy en se levant précipitamment. Il ne peut pas faire ça ! C'est… C'est injuste ! Il n'en a pas le droit, maître de la Guilde ou non ! On ne peut se comporter ainsi envers ses camarades…

Natsu s'interrompit, ses doigts se serrant avec violence contre les paumes de sa main. Son visage se tordit douloureusement en se souvenant de ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite. Après de longues minutes de débats, Erza sut trouver les mots justes pour lui faire avouer la conversation précise qu'il avait eu avec Yukino et le geste qu'il avait ensuite accompli : Ce fut avec une immense surprise et avec beaucoup de consternation qu'ils apprirent que leur ami s'était rendu en personne à la Guilde de Saber Tooth afin d'y confronter le Maître, Jienma.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais dû faire ça, Natsu ! S'emporta la mage aux armures avec véhémence. Ton comportement peut nous faire renvoyer du Tournoi ! C'est réellement ce que tu souhaites ?

\- Erza… Intervint Lucy en saisissant doucement son poignet. Je crois que Natsu n'a pas réfléchi sur l'instant.

\- Sans blague ! Lança Grey avec colère. C'est un crétin !

\- Ça suffit je vous en prie ! Répliqua Lucy en lui décochant un regard noir. Vu ce qui s'est passé, je crois que je peux aisément comprendre le soudain emportement de Natsu. Cette Guilde… Ce sont tous des monstres ! Leur maître n'aurait jamais dû agir comme il l'a fait envers Yukino ! Et les autres membres de la corporation n'auraient jamais dû l'accepter ! De plus… Reprit-elle d'une voix adoucie. Je ne pense pas que Saber Tooth irait parler de cette mésaventure. D'après les dires de Natsu, je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils iraient se vanter d'un tel méfait. Un mage de Fairy Tail qui a su pénétrer dans leur Guilde et qui a mis à terre un grand nombre de leurs mages… Ils n'aimeraient certainement pas que cela se sache…

\- Lucy a raison, défendit immédiatement Wendy.

\- Ce n'est pas plus une raison, rétorqua Erza en secouant la tête avec exaspération. Natsu… Je comprends ta colère. Et je trouve cela très noble de ta part, mais tu ne dois pas continuer à agir de la sorte… Ce n'est plus possible Natsu !

\- Je sais… Je ne voulais pas… Vraiment… Murmura Natsu faiblement en s'asseyant au bord d'un des lits de la chambre. C'était après Jienma que j'en avais… J'étais en colère contre lui… Il ne… Ma rencontre avec lui n'a fait que renforcer mon sentiment… C'est un homme froid, égoïste et insensible ! Comment peut-il diriger une Guilde ?! Il en est indigne ! Une Guilde c'est…

Le Chasseur de Dragon s'interrompit un instant. Lorsqu'il reprit, une lueur déterminée brillait dans le fond de ses prunelles brunes. Sa voix fut étrangement rauque lorsqu'il prononça :

\- Une Guilde… C'est une famille… C'est un endroit dans lequel on prend soin de nos compagnons. Quand on se prétend Guilde, on fait preuve de respect envers ses camarades… Murmura-t-il en plongeant son regard dans celui désormais troublé d'Erza. On les protège… C'est une famille que l'on chérit et que l'on protège…

Natsu saisit son visage entre ses deux mains qu'il frotta violemment. Il ne prit pas conscience alors de l'émotion qui submergea ses camarades. Leur ami était si intrépide, se comportant avec parfois plus d'imprudence que de sagesse. Mais il était également et incontestablement quelqu'un de loyal, fort et courageux.

\- D'ailleurs j'étais tellement en colère que j'en ai oublié de protéger mon ami, déclara-t-il tristement.

Happy comprit aussitôt le sens de ses paroles. Son compagnon s'en voulait toujours de l'avoir laissé seul devant l'auberge de Saber Tooth alors qu'il défiait Jienma. L'exceed avait finalement été capturé par Minerva, fille du Maître la Guilde, et remplaçante de Yukino au sein de leur équipe représentante. Cette dernière avait alors menacé de le tuer si Natsu ne renonçait pas à se battre contre son père.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait Natsu… Déclara Happy en volant dans sa direction, atterrissant directement dans les bras que son compagnon étendait déjà vers lui pour l'y recueillir. Ne t'en veux surtout pas.

Un maigre sourire, bien que davantage amer qu'apaisé, apparut sur les lèvres du mage de feu. Il se rassura toutefois en percevant son compagnon affirmer une fois encore qu'il n'était nullement responsable des menaces de la part de Minerva.

\- Tu es tellement entêté Natsu… Soupira soudainement Erza non sans afficher un doux sourire, touchée par les sentiments forts qui habitaient son ami.

Les sourires apparurent sur tous les visages devant ces paroles. Des sourires fiers et rayonnants. L'exubérance de Natsu était légendaire, autant que sa fidélité et son sens de la justice. Et pour rien au monde ses coéquipiers n'échangeraient sa place pour quelqu'un d'autre.

 **Oo**

Sting Youclif, un des célèbres dragons jumeaux de Saber Tooth, émit un grondement sonore lorsque son exceed, Lecter, vint lui demander comment il se sentait. Apeuré, le chat au pelage d'un rouge foncé recula d'un pas avant de s'en aller, conscient que sa présence n'était nullement désirée.

Malgré l'immense amitié qui les liait tous deux, aussi forte que celle qu'entretenaient Natsu et Happy, Sting ne pouvait consentir qu'il reste auprès de lui. Encore perturbé par l'intervention du mage de feu de Fairy Tail au sein de sa corporation, il n'était pas disposé à converser. Sa colère était trop grande. Sa fierté en avait pris un coup, tant par l'attaque envers sa Guilde que par le fait que Natsu Dragnir en était à l'origine et avait su mettre à terre un très grand nombre de ses camarades. Il devait reconnaître à cet instant, à contrecœur, que le Chasseur de Dragon possédait une force qu'il avait trop longtemps sous-estimée, au point de vaincre d'un seul coup l'un des dix mages les plus puissants de Saber Tooth.

\- Ça ne change rien, grogna Sting pour lui-même entre ses dents. Je le battrai un jour ! Je suis plus fort que lui ! Et je te ferais payer cher ton geste, Natsu Dragnir… Très cher…

Le mage blond sortit de l'auberge dans laquelle résidait sa Guilde, ignorant les détritus qui jonchaient le sol, digne du passage de son ennemi juré. Sa silhouette se noya rapidement dans l'obscurité de la nuit. D'un pas lourd, il erra sans but dans les rues de Crocus, ruminant encore et encore la venue de Natsu. Sa rage n'était toujours pas retombée même après qu'une longue heure ne se soit écoulée.

Et tandis qu'il rebroussait à contrecœur chemin, se retenant difficilement de crier sa haine, le jeune homme heurta violemment une silhouette encapuchonnée.

\- Regardez ou vous marchez ! S'emporta Sting furieusement.

La personne en face de lui leva son visage masqué quelque peu par sa capuche dans sa direction. Elle resta silencieuse tandis que Sting la scrutait de ses prunelles bleutées, cherchant à apercevoir plus distinctement son visage : C'était une jeune femme, de cela, il fut certain en l'observant plus attentivement. Il eut le temps d'apercevoir une mèche d'un rose clair s'échapper de son capuchon avant que son interlocutrice ne se détourne, cherchant à prendre la fuite. Mais le Chasseur de Dragon Blanc ne pouvait le permettre. Dicté par sa rage, il abattit rudement sa main sur le bras de la jeune femme et déclara :

\- Vous pourriez au moins vous excuser ! Cracha-t-il en enserrant sa prise sur son poignet.

\- Je crois rêver ! Rétorqua la voix calme et fluette de son interlocutrice. C'est vous qui ne regardiez pas où vous marchiez ! Je ne vous dois aucune excuse. Maintenant, lâchez-moi où je vous jure que je vous ferais regretter votre geste amèrement…

Sting ricana devant cette menace. Sa prise sur son interlocutrice se fit alors plus violente, soutirant un cri de protestation à la jeune femme tandis qu'il levait son autre main et ôtait précipitamment sa capuche. Une masse épaisse de cheveux rosâtre tombèrent agréablement sur les épaules de la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Son visage, aux traits délicatement dessinés, se leva rapidement vers lui et ses prunelles vertes le transpercèrent.

\- Lâchez-moi, Chasseur de Dragon !

Si le mage de Saber Tooth fût étonné par la vigueur dont cette femme, d'apparence juvénile, fit preuve, il n'en laissa rien paraître. Son regard se durcit au contraire, irrité par l'autorité qui émanait d'elle et dont il n'était certainement pas prêt à se soumettre.

\- Tu vas regretter tes paroles ! Tu viens de t'en prendre à un mage de Saber Tooth, sache-le !

La jeune femme le regarda curieusement avant de sourire légèrement. Un sourire plein de défi. L'instant suivant, des fleurs de taille immense, faites de glace, vint se placer entre eux, les déliant. Sting, surpris, n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir son interlocutrice remettre rapidement sa capuche sur sa longue chevelure alors qu'une silhouette, dissimulée également par une longue cape sombre, la rejoignait, avant que les deux inconnus ne partent.

\- Espèce de sombre idiote ! S'exclama la voix féminine de celle qui venait d'arriver. Je t'avais demandé d'être prudente.

\- Je suis désolée… Je ne pensais pas… Je suis désolée ! Reprit avec plus d'assurance la jeune femme qui avait affronté Sting. Je ne le ferai plus… Je te le promets. Allons-y maintenant ! Ne traînons pas ici…

Les deux femmes n'attendirent pas une seconde de plus, consciente que le mage de Saber Tooth se remettait déjà de son étonnement et se sentait prêt à les affronter. Mais le Chasseur de Dragon n'en eut nullement le temps. Les deux silhouettes avaient disparu aussi vite qu'elles étaient apparues. La colère de Sting n'en fut que plus grande. Et pourtant. Il ressentait également un sentiment de quiétude soudainement en se remémorant le visage très agréable de la jeune femme.

Cette dernière aurait été consciente du même sentiment qui l'envahissait si sa crainte n'avait pas été aussi grande. La femme qui l'avait rejoint semblait véritablement furieuse. Elle lui fit clairement comprendre son irritation lorsqu'elles quittèrent finalement la ville de Crocus.

\- Je t'avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas écouté ?! Nous devions nous tenir éloignés de la ville. Je n'aurais pas dû t'écouter lorsque tu as insisté !

\- Ultia… S'il te plaît… Je t'en prie… Ne t'énerve pas ! S'exclama la femme qui avait fait face à Sting d'une voix plaintive. Il ne me connaît pas… Il ne dira rien de cette rencontre. Nous ne risquons rien, crois-moi.

\- Non ! Non… Je ne t'écoute plus… Toi et Jellal… Vous êtes bien semblables tous les deux. Trop confiant, trop aveugle… Ce mage de Saber Tooth aurait pu te reconnaître et te dénoncer, Meldy !

La dénommée Meldy baissa la tête, honteuse. Elle était consciente du tort qu'elle aurait pu causer. Si le mage de Saber Tooth l'avait reconnu alors tout ce qu'Ultia, son amie de toujours, et Jellal avaient effectué, aurait été vain. La création de Crime Sorcière n'aurait alors plus eu de sens : Cette Guilde que Jellal, Ultia et elle, formaient. Eux, anciens mages ayant participé autrefois à des actes ignobles, qui avaient décidé de se racheter du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient en commençant par la création de cette corporation qui se battait contre la magie noire et contre les Guildes clandestines.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolée Ultia… Je n'aurai dû en effet. Et je ne recommencerais pas, murmura Meldy doucement en relevant la tête.

\- Je sais… Souffla Ultia avec tristesse. Tu te souviendras à présent… Nous ne pouvons pas échouer, Meldy. Je ne l'accepterais nullement. Je dois faire cela. Je dois atteindre ce but… Pour ma mère, Ul, et pour celui qu'elle a pris un jour sous son aile, Grey Fullbuster. J'ai fait trop de mal à ce dernier… Je n'avais pas compris sur l'île de Tenrô l'ampleur de mon geste… Je lui ai fait trop de mal, à lui et à sa Guilde. J'ai fait tant de mal aux gens qui m'ont un jour entouré… En commençant par toi, Meldy…

La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre devant la peine qui saisissait Ultia, elle qu'elle considérait comme une mère.

\- Je t'en prie, ne commence pas à ce sujet. Tu n'étais pas toi-même, tout comme Jellal. Tu étais sous l'emprise de la magie noire. Aujourd'hui ce n'est plus cas, Ul, déclara Meldy.

\- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Grommela son amie en fronçant les sourcils, mécontente. C'était le nom de ma mère, pas le mien !

Meldy sourit tendrement. Un sourire épanouit qui enchanta grandement Ultia qui ne put retenir à son tour un mince sourire. Puis, sans avoir besoin de dire un mot, la femme se mit en route, immédiatement suivi par sa coéquipière.

 **Oo**

Luxus Draer s'allongea sur les toits de l'auberge où il résidait avec ses compagnons. Le calme était revenu au sein du bâtiment, pour son plus grand soulagement. L'air était doux et le ciel suffisamment dégagé pour apercevoir les étoiles qui commençaient progressivement à apparaître.

Ses prunelles grises, teintées de bleu, admirèrent le spectacle, savourant la beauté qui s'en dégageait. Trouver une certaine paix tel que maintenant, oubliant les tourments qui l'attendraient certainement demain à son réveil, lui était si rare. Il en savourait donc chaque seconde. Mais cet instant fut rapidement interrompu. De son ouïe fine, il distingua un bruissement qui le fit se redresser promptement.

Sa méfiance se mua rapidement en surprise en distinguant une petite silhouette se frayer un chemin sur les toits, comme lui l'avait également fait précédemment. L'enfant qui se faufilait devant –lui avec grâce, semblait être à peine âgé de quatre ou cinq ans.

\- Eh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne devrais pas être ici, grommela doucement Luxus en se redressant. C'est dangereux pour un enfant…

La fine silhouette s'immobilisa soudainement. Son visage, dissimulé en haut par un masque argenté, se tourna lentement vers lui, lui dévoilant suffisamment d'indices par les traits agréables du bas de sa figure, par une bouche délicatement ourlée et vermeille, et quelques longues mèches de cheveux blonds, qu'il avait affaire à une jeune fille.

\- Viens près de moi. Je peux t'aider à redescendre, reprit le mage de la foudre gentiment. Tu as certainement dû te perdre.

Un éclat de rire enfantin fut la seule réponse qu'il perçut. La main de son interlocutrice se leva rapidement vers sa bouche, tentant de retenir son hilarité.

\- Je ne suis pas perdue, commenta ensuite la fillette avec une assurance qui déconcerta Luxus. Toi par contre…

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Le petit-fils du maître n'eut pas le temps de continuer. La silhouette de la jeune fille disparut soudainement dans un nuage de fumée avant de réapparaître plus près de lui.

\- Qui es-tu ? Interrogea Luxus en la fixant, agacé de ne pouvoir discerner distinctement son visage.

\- Ce n'est pas important pour toi de le savoir maintenant… Et contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne suis pas porteuse de message… Pas encore… Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi je suis là en fait… J'en trouverai certainement l'explication bientôt… Tout comme toi !

La jeune fille arbora un nouveau sourire malicieux qui troubla le cœur du mage de la foudre. _Je suis certaine de la connaître…_ Comme si elle avait lu ses pensées, son interlocutrice murmura :

\- Tu ne dois pas chercher à savoir… Et… Oh… Je ne devrais pas être ici… Non. C'était une mauvaise idée… Je veux partir… Je dois partir… Maman et Papa doivent m'attendre… Je dois partir…

Luxus s'apprêtait à répondre avant que la fillette ne se mette brutalement à courir et ne disparaisse de sa vue dans un nouveau nuage de fumée, laissant le mage de la foudre plus dérouté que jamais. _Suis-je en train de devenir fou ? Qui était-elle ?_ Le petit-fils du Maître passa une main doucement sur son visage fatigué, avant de soupirer lourdement, conscient qu'il était surtout temps pour lui d'aller se reposer.

* * *

 _Un petit commentaire pour me donner votre avis ? :D_

 _Que pensez-vous de l'intervention de Natsu ? Je dois avouer que je me devais de reprendre ce passage ;)_

 _Que pensez-vous de la rencontre de Sting et Meldy ? Et surtout... Qui est la jeune fille que Luxus a croisé ? :D_

 _Je vous dis à la semaine prochain pour la suite ! Si je n'ai pas le temps durant le week-end, je posterais peut-être le 8 ou 9 mai ;)_

 _Bonne semaine ! Bisous_

 _Syana_


	12. Les Prémices du Pandemonium

_Coucou,_

 _Heureusement que j'avais un jour de plus pour écrire ce chapitre ! Le voilà tout fraîchement terminé ! :D_

 _J'espère qu'il vous plaira. Au programme, rencontre avec deux personnages et comme dit dans le chapitre, les prémices d'une épreuve que personnellement, j'apprécie beaucoup ! :D_

 _Je souhaite avant le début du nouveau chapitre vous dire un immense merci pour vos retours sur le dernier chapitre qui ont été nombreux ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de lire vos messages ! Et j'espère avoir bien répondu à tous. N'hésitez pas à me dire si ce n'est pas le cas. Côté mails, ça plante toujours pour moi de mon côté.._

* * *

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Muriel :** Merci pour ton message et bienvenue sur cette fiction ! :D

Je suis contente de trouver des fans, tout comme moi, du Luxlu :) Je ne pouvais qu'écrire sur eux !

Il se pourrait bien que cette petite fille soit celle de Lucy et Luxus, peut-être bien. Je ne confirmerais rien aujourd'hui :p Et pour répondre tout de même à ta question, sachez que la Lucy du Futur interviendra bien dans l'histoire ;)

Effectivement, Sting et Meldy auront un avenir commun. On les reverra très vite :)

Merci encore de m'avoir laissé un message. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !

 **Learod** : Merci de ton message et merci d'être présent à chaque chapitre ! :D

Oui je peux te confirmer que Sting et Meldy vont se revoir très vite ;)

Ton hypothèse semble être la même que pour de nombreuses personnes. Comme je leur ai répondu, peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non (Quelle réponse ! :p) Mais effectivement Luxus aurait su identifier sa magie. A moins que ce ne soit pas exactement la sienne qu'elle est utilisée ;)

Peut-être que la jeune fille suggérait autre chose en déclarant que Luxus était perdu :p

En tout cas, sache que j'ai adoré lire ton commentaire xD J'aime te voir te creuser la tête ! Tu m'as bien fait rire ! :p J'avoue que je suis un peu cruelle de faire ça, mais ce serait moins drôle si je ne mettais pas un peu d'intrigue par-ci par-là ;)

Essaye de ne pas trop bloquer sur tes hypothèses tout de même, surtout en sachant que les réponses ne viendront pas toutes, tout de suite. Je ne voudrais pas que tu restes en position fœtale durant tout ce temps ^^

Sinon je vais très bien, surtout en lisant tous vos charmants messages. J'espère que tu vas bien également ;)

Je te laisse profiter de ce chapitre et j'espère que tu ne te creuseras pas trop la tête à nouveau ! :p

 **Ayano :** Merci pour ton message. Je suis ravie de te revoir ici ! :D

Il y a tellement d'écriture différente pour les prénoms et noms que je ne savais plus où donner de la tête pour être honnête ^^ J'ai du coup utilisé les prénoms donnés dans une sorte d'encyclopédie sur internet sur Fairy Tail, histoire de prendre une décision :p (Mais c'est vrai que j'ai du coup écrit « Saber Tooth » tout comme eux sur le site, alors que tout comme toi, je le voyais en fait en un seul mot. Enfin, du moment qu'on reconnait les personnages, c'est l'essentiel non ? ;)

Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire parfait, mais je travaille longuement dessus pour qu'ils vous plaisent. Chaque chapitre est un défi et je suis ravie si je parviens à le relever en lisant vos messages pour me dire qu'ils vous ont plu :)

Tout comme les autres, l'idée que la jeune fille soit celle de Luxus et Lucy t'as effleuré l'esprit et je démentirais pas mais je n'approuverais pas non plus :p La réponse sera donnée plus tard.

Sting et Meldy… Oui j'avoue que ce n'est pas banal. J'avais envie d'essayer quelque chose de différent. De plus j'apprécie ces deux personnages, et j'ai de vastes idées pour eux ;)

Merci encore pour ta longue reviews ! :D Ton « cornichon » (j'adore ce surnom ! xD) espère que ce chapitre suivant te plaira ! :)

* * *

 **11\. Les Prémices du Pandemonium**

Le jour se levait paisiblement sur la ville de Crocus. Quelques rayons de soleil, bien que faibles, perçaient les nuages qui se dispersaient doucement au gré du vent. Les habitants sortaient lentement de leur sommeil et quittaient progressivement leurs maisons pour envahir les ruelles. Leur joie de pouvoir prochainement participer à la troisième journée du Tournoi Inter-Magique était grande. Et leur curiosité se montra encore plus vive que les jours précédents en apprenant que l'auberge, où résidaient les membres de Saber Tooth, avait été attaquée durant la nuit.

\- Il faut être fou pour s'en prendre à la Guilde numéro un de Fiore, soufflait doucement une femme près d'un stand de poissons.

\- C'est certain ! Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ce serait bien les mages de Saber Tooth qui aurait pris une véritable raclée hier soir… Répondit le poissonnier. Le maître de la Guilde doit être furieux devant une telle humiliation…

Bien que le commerçant ait prononcé ses mots d'une voix très basse, comme s'il craignait d'être entendu, ses paroles n'échappèrent nullement à un homme qui se promenait également dans les rues malgré l'heure matinale.

Rog Chenny, un des jumeaux dragons de Saber Tooth, garda un visage parfaitement serein malgré son exaspération d'entendre des paroles si blessantes envers sa Guilde. L'arrivée de Natsu Dragnir, la veille, au sein de sa corporation avait engendré chez le mage bien des émotions. Des sentiments qui différaient grandement de ceux de Sting : Certes, l'attaque, particulièrement incroyable, du mage de feu à l'encontre de ses camarades, l'avaient rendu furieux. Mais cette colère s'était rapidement muée en interrogation en percevant les paroles que Natsu avait adressées à son maître. _Quand on se prétend Guilde, on fait preuve de respect envers ses camarades…_ Les lèvres du Chasseur de Dragon de l'Ombre se pincèrent légèrement. _Si tu savais, Natsu Dragnir… Il n'y a jamais eu de respect au sein de notre corporation. Il n'y a également pas de place pour ceux qui sont considérés comme faibles…_

Le jeune homme passa son chemin, sans se faire remarquer de la foule qui commençait à s'amasser sérieusement dans les rues. Depuis toujours, Rog était un garçon connu pour son extrême discrétion. Un garçon que personne ne remarquait, que personne ne cherchait à côtoyer. Durant tout le temps de sa promenade, ses pensées ne cessèrent de se porter sur Yukino. Instinctivement, le Chasseur de Dragon dressa sa figure et huma l'air tout en songeant à elle.

Il pouvait distinctement sentir son parfum. Il savait à présent qu'elle n'était pas loin. Sans comprendre réellement ce qui le poussa, le mage de Saber Tooth suivit le doux arôme qu'il connaissait si bien. _Je n'ai pas apprécié le comportement que notre maître a eu envers elle… Je ne la connais pas autant que je le voudrais… Mais je ne pouvais tout de même adhérer à cette humiliation qu'il lui a été prodigué… Elle ne le méritait pas. Aucun de nous ne l'aurait mérité… Mais pourquoi suis-je le seul à avoir ressenti cela ? Est-ce normal d'être ainsi traité pour avoir échoué ?_

Les pas du Chasseur de Dragon se firent plus rapides à mesure qu'il approchait de sa cible avant de s'immobiliser brutalement. La scène qui se déroulait devant-lui le surprit grandement. La jeune femme qu'il aperçut n'était pas Yukino Agria. Son odeur était la même, bien que plus fleuris maintenant qu'il y songeât. Mais il ne s'agissait pas de son ancienne coéquipière. De ses yeux pourpres, Rog chercha à discerner son visage, masqué derrière une ample capuche. Et sa surprise, lorsqu'il y parvint, ne fit qu'accroître.

La figure de la jeune femme ressemblait en tout point à celui de la Constellationniste. Il aperçut même quelques mèches de cheveux, blanches, identique à celles de Yukino, parsemaient délicatement son front. Comme si elle se sentait observée, l'inconnue se tourna vivement vers Rog. Ce dernier croisa immédiatement son regard bleuté, où méfiance et colère pouvaient se lire. _Les traits de son visage paraissent plus durs que ceux de Yukino… Non… Non, ce n'est pas elle, c'est certain… Et pourtant… Elle lui ressemble tant !_

Sortant brutalement de sa torpeur, le Chasseur de Dragon avança dans l'idée de lui parler. Mais son interlocutrice ne parut guère apprécier. Rapidement, elle se détourna et partit, se mêlant avec grâce dans la foule. Sa fine silhouette disparut promptement, amenant chez Rog, un sentiment profond de frustration. _Qui est-elle ? Pourquoi porte-t-elle la même odeur que Yukino ?_

 **Oo**

Wendy Marvel arborait un sourire extrêmement confiant tandis qu'elle parcourait, en compagnie de Lucy et Carla, les corridors du stade. Les deux femmes et l'exceed s'apprêtaient à rejoindre comme d'ordinaire leur balcon pour assister à la troisième journée du Tournoi Inter-Magique. La soirée de la veille avait été forte en émotion. Les événements avaient redonné aux membres de l'équipe A une assurance sans bornes. C'était avec une immense conviction qu'ils s'étaient levés ce matin-là.

\- La journée s'annonce exceptionnelle ! Déclara Wendy en relevant la tête vers la Constellationniste. Je le sens !

\- Tu sembles bien sûr de toi, répondit Carla. Toutefois, je ne peux que rester méfiante quant à la suite. Nous ne sommes pas totalement à l'abri de Raven Tail ou bien encore de la colère de Saber Tooth.

\- Ils commettraient une belle erreur s'ils venaient une fois encore à jouer un tour à notre Guilde, rétorqua tranquillement Lucy. Nous ne nous laisserons pas faire. Natsu l'a encore prouvé hier… À sa manière, ajouta-t-elle avec amusement en voyant le regard réprobateur de Carla.

\- J'ai entendu dire, commenta la mage céleste, que l'invité aujourd'hui de Chapati, le présentateur du Tournoi, serait un membre du conseil. Celui que nous avons déjà eu l'occasion de croiser lorsque nous nous sommes battus contre la Guilde des Oracion Seis.

\- Rahal ? S'étonna la Constellationniste vivement en fixant son amie. Il est grandement réputé pour sa fermeté en tant que Capitaine de la Brigade d'Investigation du Conseil Magique. Je… C'est étrange qu'il soit invité. Auriez-vous songé un seul instant qu'un membre du conseil puisse participer à un Tournoi comme celui-là ?

\- Il est vrai que la situation est curieuse, déclara Carla d'une voix grave en volant brutalement à la hauteur de Lucy. Crois-tu que cela est un rapport avec la Guilde de Raven Tail ? Leur usage de la magie a été abusif lors de ton combat contre Flare Corona…

\- Je ne sais pas, répliqua pensivement la jeune femme. En tout cas, avec lui parmi les juges, on peut être certain que Raven Tail ne tentera rien… Il ne laisserait certainement pas passer un tel acte… Je l'espère du moins.

\- Et vous espérez bien, mage de Fairy Tail, commenta brutalement une voix près d'elle.

Les trois amies se retournèrent soudainement, intriguées par cette intervention. Les yeux bruns de Wendy se posèrent doucement sur l'homme qui leur faisait désormais face avant de s'écarquiller de stupeur. À ses côtés, Lucy et Carla retinrent brutalement leur souffle, également estomaquées par la vision qui s'offrait à elle.

\- Je… J-Je suis vraiment ravi de vous revoir, Wendy, Lucy et Carla… Murmura la voix de l'homme qui les avait rejoints.

\- Dranbalt ! Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que vous faite ici ?! S'exclama la mage céleste avec enthousiasme.

La dénommé Dranbalt, également appelé Mest, membre du conseil, eut un regard confus en direction de la fillette, constatant sa grande surprise mêlée par une certaine joie qui le toucha grandement. Sa venue aurait pourtant pu être plus hostile. C'était ce qu'il avait craint avant de prendre tout de même son courage à deux mains pour se décider à les aborder.

Le visage de l'homme était toutefois grave malgré l'émotion qui le submergeait de voir Wendy lui sourire si gaiement, sincèrement heureuse de le revoir auprès tout ce temps. Confus, le membre du conseil leva sa main qu'il passa lentement dans ses cheveux noirs, courts. Ses doigts errèrent ensuite nerveusement contre les cicatrices qui couvraient une grande partie de sa joue gauche. Pour comprendre la confusion du jeune homme, il fallait revenir quelques mois plus tôt, lors des tragiques événements de l'île de Tenrô.

À ce moment-là, Dranbalt travaillait en tant qu'espion pour le conseil au sein de Fairy Tail, veillant sur le moindre de leur mouvement. La cause de cette mission n'était rien d'autre que la haine que portaient certains de ses collègues à l'encontre de la Guilde. Ces derniers souhaitaient obtenir des choses compromettantes contre les fées afin de les évincer. Le jeune homme ne l'avait pas immédiatement compris. Il s'était laissé duper, pensant que Fairy Tail était une Guilde aux desseins sombres qu'il fallait à tout prix arrêter. La réalité l'avait durement frappé lorsqu'il avait été sélectionné pour passer les épreuves de mage de rang S dans l'île de Tenrô. Il avait demandé à Wendy, malgré son jeune âge, de faire équipe, avec lui, sans savoir que sa mission serait bien vite interrompue par l'arrivée d'Acnologia, le Dragon Noir.

Ce fut en très grande partie la mage céleste qui lui avait ouvert les yeux, lui montrant à quel point Fairy Tail n'était pas ce que l'on prétendait, que leurs intentions n'étaient que louables. Néanmoins, son devoir envers le Conseil l'avait finalement poussé à quitter les membres de la Guilde et à rejoindre ses compagnons, dont Rahal. Ce dernier, prenant conscience du danger qui allait frapper l'île de Tenrô, avait pris la décision de fuir. Mest avait désapprouvé ce choix, n'acceptant nullement le fait d'abandonner ses mages qu'ils avaient appris à connaître véritablement. Mais le Capitaine du Conseil Magique ne lui avait guère laissé le choix.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Demanda Carla en se méfiant de lui.

\- Je fais toujours partie du Conseil Magique, annonça Dranbalt en la regardant. Enfin, je suis retourné travailler là-bas il y a peu…

\- On m'avait dit que vous étiez parvenu à vous échapper de l'île de Tenrô avec vos camarades, déclara Wendy doucement. C'est une chance pour vous ! Ajouta-t-elle avec conviction sans prendre conscience du malaise qui s'engendra dans le cœur de son interlocuteur.

\- Vous… Je vous ai abandonné Wendy, souffla l'homme d'une voix grave. J'ai été lâche… Je suis parti… Je vous ai laissé derrière… Vous étiez voué à une mort certaine et je n'ai rien fait… À part fuir !

La fillette le regarda avec une surprise sincère. Elle n'avait nullement interprété la situation ainsi. Et elle était bien décidée à le lui faire comprendre.

\- Vous avez tenté de nous dissuader de rester, je m'en souviens, énonça fermement la jeune mage. Vous êtes venu spécialement pour nous prévenir, allant pour cela à l'encontre des ordres qui vous avez été donné.

\- Elle a raison, assura Lucy. Mais nous sommes entêtés à Fairy Tail, vous le savez bien. Nous avons décidé de rester, pour protéger nos compagnons du mieux que nous le pouvions. Vous n'auriez rien pu faire… Vous avez bien fait de partir avec vos amis. Vous auriez été condamné sinon, Mest…

\- De plus nous avons été protégés par la magie de notre fondatrice, reprit Wendy. Je ne suis pas certaine que les membres du Conseil auraient eu la même chance. Vous seriez certainement mort à l'heure qu'il est si vous étiez resté… Vous avez bien fait. C'est mieux ainsi.

Dranbalt secoua la tête, exaspéré. Ces paroles le touchaient grandement, certes, mais elles ne pouvaient ôter le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'avait assailli durant les sept années suivantes, le faisant sombrer lamentablement. Anéanti par la disparition des membres de Fairy Tail dont il se sentait responsable, particulièrement par Wendy qui avait su attendrir son cœur de pierre, l'homme s'était noyé dans l'alcool. Il avait fallu l'intervention de Rahal sept ans plus tard, lui apprenant le retour des compagnons qu'il avait tant pleuré pour finalement accepter de commencer une nouvelle vie.

\- En tout cas, ajouta ensuite Wendy avec une tendresse et une sincérité évidente, je suis vraiment heureuse de vous revoir Dranbalt ! J'espère que vous allez rester aujourd'hui pour voir notre Guilde se battre dans l'arène.

\- J'ai… Bien sûr ! Oui, je serais là Wendy. Je ne manquerai cela pour rien au monde. Je suis certain que vous et vos camarades allaient nous offrir un beau spectacle.

La fillette hocha la tête doucement, convaincue également. Puis elle prit congé de l'homme. Lucy lui sourit gentiment avant de d'envisager de partir à son tour. Mais la jeune femme était consciente du trouble que leur rencontre avait causé chez le membre du conseil.

\- Vous savez, Wendy est vraiment ravie de vous revoir, je le vois dans ses yeux. Elle m'a souvent parlé de vous, commenta Lucy rapidement, ne souhaitant pas trop tarder pour rejoindre ses amies. Alors… Ne vous attardez pas plus longtemps sur le passé. Vous n'êtes pas responsable, croyez-moi… Et puis les remords ne serviront plus à rien à présent. Nous sommes tous sortis vivant de cette histoire, c'est tout ce qui compte. Nous allons de l'avant, vous savez. Vous devriez en faire autant.

Mest la dévisagea curieusement. Il n'avait nullement côtoyé la Constellationniste longtemps et fut de ce fait, davantage frapper par la bienveillance qui se dégageait d'elle, aussi grande que celle qui gagnait le cœur de Wendy. _Ils vont de l'avant, prends exemple sur eux. Cesse de porter le passé comme une croix, cela ne t'avance à rien. Et tu es le seul à le faire…_

\- Rahal avait raison, souffla Dranbalt pour lui-même en regardant la jeune femme partir en courant, ses longs cheveux blonds fouettant gracieusement l'air. Je dois aller de l'avant, tout comme eux…

 **Oo**

Luxus Draer soupira lourdement. L'ennui le pesait grandement. La présence de ses compagnons ne l'aidait nullement à combler le temps. Il n'avait qu'une hâte en réalité, que la journée débute enfin. Il ne supportait plus les commentaires de Chapati Lola qui cherchait désespérément à faire patienter les spectateurs en attendant le début de la prochaine épreuve, ni d'apercevoir le classement dévoilé par les lacrimas visions, indiquant le grand écart que Raven Tail avait creusé en prenant la première place avec trente-six points au compteur. Son équipe et celle de Natsu étaient toujours dernières dans le tableau avec seulement douze points.

Mais étrangement, même si leur score n'était pas aussi imposant qu'il l'aurait souhaité, il n'en éprouvait aucune honte, bien au contraire. Ce classement n'était que la promesse d'un avenir plus radieux. Il en était certain. Fairy Tail n'échouerait nullement aujourd'hui.

\- Tu n'es pas très bavard, Luxus, commenta la voix de Mirajane près de lui.

Le petit-fils du maître grogna légèrement, ne daignant pas lui offrir autre chose en guise de réponse. À cet instant précis, le mage de la foudre était d'une humeur exécrable et il était bien décidé à rester en retrait, n'acceptant pas que ses coéquipiers en subissent les conséquences.

\- Je crois qu'il aurait bien besoin d'un verre, répliqua Kanna, sa bouche s'étirant en un sourire carnassier. Rien de tel qu'un verre, ou deux, pour se détendre.

Luxus leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il devait tout de même reconnaître au fond de lui que la présence de la mage des cartes, qui remplaçait Jellal, ce dernier ne pouvant se permettre d'attirer l'attention sur lui en présence des membres du conseil, égayait grandement ce début de journée. Il retint difficilement un soupir en attendant Mirajane répondre malicieusement qu'elle était certaine que ce n'était pas de bière dont il avait besoin mais plutôt de quelqu'un. Le mage de la foudre l'aperçut alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard lourd de sous-entendu qu'il n'apprécia guère. Il fut heureux d'entendre Chapati Lola intervenir soudainement annonçant le début de l'épreuve.

Et si son attention fut fortement retenue par cette nouvelle, il ne put s'empêcher de couler un regard discret vers le balcon de l'équipe A. Son visage grave s'adoucit en remarquant la silhouette de la jeune Constellationniste surgir soudainement. Sa figure, aussi rouge que celle de Wendy, lui indiqua qu'elle avait couru pour rejoindre son équipe.

\- **Tu arrives juste à temps, petite Princesse…**

Le mage de la foudre dut faire un effort pour ne pas rire devant le regard courroucé que lui lança la jeune femme de loin.

\- **Nous avons fait, avec Wendy, une rencontre très intéressante qui nous a légèrement retardés… Mais je n'aurais manqué le début de l'épreuve pour rien au monde.**

\- **Tu n'aurais pas dû te retrouver seulement en compagnie de Wendy… Quelqu'un d'autre aurait dû vous accompagner…**

\- **Je sais me défendre, Luxus… Et Wendy également.**

La colère de la Constellationniste était évidente et fit fulminer le petit-fils du maître. Il préféra toutefois se taire, de peur de se laisser submerger. Sa maîtrise n'échappa nullement à la jeune femme.

\- **Désolée… C'est que… J'en ai assez de devoir toujours compter sur les autres… J'ai l'impression parfois de toujours devoir m'appuyer sur vous et que… Et bien que…**

\- **Que tu ne sois pas assez forte pour le faire toi-même ? Ce n'est pas le cas, ma belle, j'en suis convaincue… C'est seulement, comme tu as pu le voir, que les membres de Raven Tail sont fourbes… Il vaut mieux avoir un troisième compagnon auprès de vous. Et mieux encore si c'est un Chasseur de Dragon. Nos instincts sont des atouts précieux dans ce genre de situation. Et Wendy est encore trop jeune pour tout connaître de sa précieuse magie…**

\- **C'est vrai… La prochaine fois, je n'oublierai pas de te demander… Enfin, si tu acceptes de jouer les baby-sitters…**

Bien qu'il souhaite se montrer discret, conscient que Mirajane l'observait attentivement, Luxus ne put se retenir de lever à nouveau son visage dans sa direction, surpris. Ses prunelles l'interrogèrent une seconde avant de s'illuminer malicieusement.

\- **Je vois que tu as finalement retrouvé la mémoire… Il était temps…**

\- **Pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit à ce sujet, Luxus ? En temps normal, tu te serais empressé de me taquiner avec cette histoire, de te moquer de moi pour ma maladresse et ma bêtise…**

\- **Peut-être que je n'avais pas le cœur à le faire cette fois-ci… Est-ce si dur de le croire ? Tu étais tellement mal en point…**

La réponse ne fut pas celle à laquelle Lucy s'attendait. La jeune femme scruta le visage de son compagnon attentivement, cherchant des réactions qui l'auraient aidé à le comprendre. Mais le petit-fils du maître affichait de nouveau ce masque impassible et s'était à présent tourné en direction de l'arène que certaines personnes, organisatrices du tournoi, commençait lentement à déserter.

\- **Mais si tu veux m'entendre dire que c'était idiot de ta part de partir toute seule et de te laisser surprendre par l'orage, alors oui… C'était incroyablement stupide… Et tu as eu de la chance que je sois passé par là.**

\- **Ah… Là je retrouve le véritable, Luxus.**

Les paroles de la jeune femme atteignirent durement le cœur de Luxus, sans qu'elle ne le sache. _Je ne peux pas lui reprocher de croire cela… J'ai tout fait pour cela._

\- À toutes les Guildes, annonça brutalement la voix de Mato, Mascotte et présentateur également du Tournoi, je demande de choisir un membre qui participera à la toute première épreuve de cette troisième journée. Choisissez judicieusement, nom d'une citrouille !

\- Choisir judicieusement ? Rétorqua Kanna en se refrognant. On ne sait même pas en quoi consiste l'épreuve… Pandemonium… Le nom est bien trop vague pour que nous puissions avoir une quelconque idée.

\- Il a un humour assez spécial, on doit bien le reconnaître, commenta Mirajane en riant légèrement. Qui parmi vous souhaite y aller ?

Luxus n'entendit pas la question de sa camarade, trop occupée à percevoir la dispute qui éclatait entre Grey et Natsu qui souhaitaient participer au combat du jour. Lucy se joignit même à leur conversation, déclarant sans crainte qu'elle avait également une revanche à prendre. Il fallut l'intervention d'Erza pour couper court à la discussion : C'était elle qui irait et personne ne remettrait en cause sa décision. _Erza qui participe enfin au Tournoi… Le moment promet d'être très intéressant._

\- Luxus ? Qu'en dis-tu ? Demanda Mirajane, interrompant brutalement le fil de ses pensées.

\- De quoi ? Grogna doucement le mage, furieux de s'être laissé surprendre.

\- Kanna souhaite participer à l'épreuve, énonça la mage aux cheveux blancs. Cependant, Gajeel ne semble pas d'accord.

\- Laissez Kanna y aller. Tu auras bien le temps de te battre un autre jour, répondit Luxus en regardant Gajeel qui haussait les épaules, contrarié. Avec autant de Chasseur de Dragon au sein de l'arène, je ne doute pas qu'il prévoie un duel spectaculaire dans un futur proche…

Le mage de la foudre ne regretta pas sa décision malgré la venue d'Orga, mage de Saber Tooth. Son arrivée dans l'arène fut longuement détaillée par le petit-fils du maître.

\- Tu connais ce mage, Luxus ? Questionna Jubia en remarquant son examen minutieux à son encontre.

\- De réputation… Notre magie est semblable. Enfin presque, déclara Luxus, un sourire arrogant étirant soudainement ses lèvres.

\- Laisse-moi deviner, commenta Mirajane d'un ton narquois. Il ne t'égale certainement pas. C'est là toute la différence…

Le sourire de Luxus s'agrandit à cette remarque, donnant une réponse à la jeune mage. Son arrogance amusa également ses deux autres compagnons. Un court instant du moins car déjà la concentration regagnait leurs esprits lorsque Mato expliquait le détail de l'épreuve. Un bâtiment à l'apparence d'un temple apparut soudainement devant leurs yeux ébahis. À l'intérieur, se trouvaient cent monstres que chaque membre désignés allaient devoir vaincre à tour de rôle, en indiquant le nombre qu'il souhaitait abattre à chaque tour. Un tirage au sort fut organisé pour désigner l'ordre de passage.

\- La tâche ne sera pas aisée pour Erza et Kanna… Quoi que je voie bien Erza s'en sortir un peu mieux, murmura Mirajane doucement. Elle connaît davantage les membres des autres Guildes. Elle sait de quoi ils sont capables. Il lui sera plus facile d'établir une stratégie.

\- Elles vont devoir faire preuve d'une grande prudence, rétorqua Jubia. Ne pas choisir trop de monstres à abattre au risque d'échouer et d'être éliminé, mais également ne pas en prendre trop peu pour ne pas se laisser distancer par les autres concurrents… Ce ne sera pas facile…

\- J'aurai dû y aller ! Gronda Gajeel brutalement.

\- Kanna s'en sortira très bien, répliqua fermement Mirajane en levant son visage dans la direction du mage. Encourage là donc un peu au lieu de toujours te plaindre. Qui sait, tout à l'heure, ce sera peut-être toi qui seras désigné pour les matchs individuels.

Le mécontentement du Chasseur de Dragon de l'Acier grandit devant les remontrances de sa camarade.

\- **Je pensais que tu te serais désigné pour y aller… À présent que je voie en quoi consiste l'épreuve, je me dis qu'elle t'irait à merveille.**

\- **Sûrement, Princesse… Mais je reste persuadé qu'elle conviendra également à Erza et Kanna.**

Luxus n'avait en effet aucune crainte à ce sujet. Il savait que la détermination était tout aussi ancrée dans le cœur des deux jeunes femmes que dans le sien. Une certaine excitation le gagna. Cette épreuve l'intéressait grandement. Son impatience s'accrut promptement en apercevant la mage aux armures découvrir qu'elle serait la première à passer. _Je connais ce regard. Erza a une idée très précise en tête._

Ses pensées se confirmèrent rapidement lorsque la jeune femme s'avança au centre de l'arène, ne prenant pas le temps d'assister au reste du tirage au sort.

\- Pour moi ce n'est plus un jeu, déclara à voix haute Erza. La seule stratégie gagnante est de les éliminer tous à la fois… Je mets donc au défi… Les cent monstres !

L'ahurissement s'abattit sur l'ensemble du stade. Des exclamations surgirent, particulièrement chez les concurrents de la mage aux armures. Kanna contempla son amie. Elle la connaissait sage dans un grand nombre de ses décisions. Mais celle-ci, la mage aux cartes ne la comprenait nullement.

\- Erza, à quoi joues-tu ? L'interrogea sa camarade d'une voix quelque peu inquiète.

\- Nous avons été trop longtemps surestimés, Kanna, répondit calmement la jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates. Certains en ont profité pour rabaisser mes camarades, humilier notre Guilde… Mais désormais c'est terminé ! Comme je viens de le dire, je ne souhaite plus jouer. Il est temps de montrer de quoi Fairy Tail est capable… Il est temps de passer également un message à nos ennemis, comme eux l'ont tant fait depuis le début… On ne se prend pas à ma famille… Je compte également sur toi, termina-t-elle avant de partir.

Le visage de Kanna était empreint de stupéfaction. Ses prunelles violettes suivirent les mouvements gracieux de sa coéquipière. Cette dernière se dirigeait vers le temple, sans qu'aucune crainte ne puisse se lire dans son regard ou ne se discerne dans ses déplacements. _Peut-être est-ce tout simplement parce qu'elle ne ressent aucune peur… Je suis certaine que oui._ Son comportement fier, assuré, fit soudainement rire joyeusement la fille de Gildarts.

\- Oh oui Erza… Compte sur moi ! Souffla-t-elle d'une voix douce. J'ai également prévu de dire mon mot dans cette histoire. Aujourd'hui est un jour de succès pour notre Guilde…

Instinctivement, la jeune femme posa une main sur l'avant de son bras droit. Elle le caressa doucement par-dessus la manche de sa chemise blanche, un sourire féroce apparaissant sur sa figure.

* * *

 _Un avis, une suggestion ? N'hésitez pas à me les transmettre ?_

 _Qui est la jeune femme que Rog a croisé ? Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ? :p_

 _Au prochain chapitre,Lucy va annoncer à Luxus une nouvelle que vous attendez certainement... Nous ne sommes plus très loin d'un chapitre concernant une épreuve dans laquelle Luxus aura son mot à dire._

 _Je vous souhaite une bonne journée et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine si tout va bien !_

 _Bisous_

 _Syana_


	13. L'Audace des Mages de Fairy Tail

Hello les amis,

Je suis navrée pour le retard ! Déjà que j'avais repoussé la publication d'une semaine... Mais j'espère que chapitre vous plaira. Il est plus long et plus fournis en détails intéressants ;) J'y ai ajouté un passage à la fin qui a une grande importance ! :D

Je souhaite adresser un immense merci à tous les lecteurs ! Vous êtes toujours aussi nombreux ! Et j'adresse en particulier un très grand merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages très encourageants ! J'espère que la suite vous plaira ! :)

 **Réponses Reviews :**

 **Learod :** Merci pour tes messages ! :D Tu possèdes la bonne réponse au sujet de la jeune femme que Rog a croisé ;)

Quand à tes autres propositions, je te laisse lire ce chapitre, tu auras je pense quelques confirmations :p Maintenant, s'il te plaît, sors de ta position fœtale x) Je ne te promets pas toutes les réponses mais tu devrais avoir de quoi faire dans ce chapitre ;)

J'ai adoré ton second message. Je suis ravie de voir que tu apprécies Dranbalt également :D Tout comme toi, j'attendais le moment où il irait voir Wendy pendant le tournoi. Je me devais donc de l'écrire :p

Effectivement sinon je suis toujours à la recherche d'une béta. C'est à dire d'une personne qui pourrait relire mes chapitres avant que je poste pour d'éventuelles corrections (orthographes, grammaire etc...). Si jamais tu es douée pour repérer toutes les petites horreurs qu'on peut croiser dans mes chapitres, je suis preneuse x)

Encore merci pour tes encouragements ! Je suis sincèrement ravie de te revoir à chaque chapitre !

A bientôt ! Bisous

* * *

 **12\. L'Audace des Mages de Fairy Tail**

La Constellationniste de Fairy Tail ne parvenait plus à contrôler les tremblements qui secouaient chaque membre de son corps. Délicatement, la jeune femme croisa les bras contre sa poitrine, espérant calmer ses tressaillements, en vain. L'émotion qui l'envahissait était pourtant un mélange de fierté extrême mais également et surtout de peur. _Erza… Si fière… Si forte… Si entêtée… Elle ne reculera pas. Non, c'est certain… Mato peut bien tenter de la raisonner, mais cela ne servira à rien. Elle entrera dans ce temple quoi qu'il en dise et elle combattra les cent monstres comme elle l'a décidé depuis le début. Rien, ni personne ne la fera changer d'avis. Pas même nous…_

\- C'est bien notre Erza ça ! Clama Natsu avec force, frappant la balustrade de son poing. Vous allez voir, elle va anéantir ces monstres sans aucune difficulté et va amener la victoire à notre équipe !

\- Je n'ai jamais douté d'Erza, tu le sais bien, mais on parle tout de même de cent monstres de classe D, B et A, ainsi qu'un de rang S, murmura Wendy avec inquiétude. J'avoue que j'ai un peu peur pour elle…

\- Non, pour une fois je suis bien d'accord avec la salamandre ! Déclara à son tour Grey en souriant pleinement. Regardez là ! Je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi sûre d'elle. Elle va se battre et vaincre. Je n'en doute pas un seul instant !

Grâce aux lacrimas visions, la jeune femme ne pouvait que constater les propos de son ami. La mage aux armures apparut dans l'entrée du temple, se présentant d'une voix froide où la peur était irrémédiablement absente. Les prunelles brunes de Lucy observaient son visage parfaitement calme, avec minutie. Le ton de sa voix fut plein de défi lorsqu'elle déclara qu'elle se battrait seule face à eux et qu'elle réussirait à les vaincre.

L'inquiétude que la Constellationniste ressentait paru être partagé par Jubia dans l'équipe B de Fairy Tail. Toutefois, Luxus la rassura bien vite, annonçant que cela promettait au contraire un magnifique spectacle. Ses lèvres se retroussèrent en un sourire ravi. Il se réjouissait grandement de la situation.

\- **Toi non plus, tu ne sembles pas douter…**

\- **C'est vrai Princesse. Et je suis certaine que tu ne doutes pas non plus des compétences de ta coéquipière. Tu es seulement inquiète, car la bravoure et l'entêtement de cette chère Erza a parfois été conséquences de danger pour elle… Mais pas cette fois, rassure-toi ma belle. Elle ne craint rien. Elle est habitée d'une telle force… Rien ne pourra l'atteindre aujourd'hui. J'en suis convaincu.**

Ces paroles réconfortèrent quelque peu la Constellationniste. _Qu'importe où il soit, j'espère que Jellal peut la voir._ Un sourire apparut finalement sur le visage de la jeune femme, le rendant plus rayonnant que jamais. Un cri d'encouragement franchit ensuite sa bouche tandis que sa coéquipière tirait son épée.

L'épreuve se déroula avec une rapidité ahurissante. Les armures magiques de leur camarade se multiplièrent sous leurs yeux ébahis et lui permirent d'anéantir la moitié des cent monstres en un temps record. La fatigue prit toutefois possession d'Erza par instants, mais rapidement remplacé par une rage de vaincre qui émut grandement la Guilde de Fairy Tail. Lentement, mais sûrement le public parut s'éveiller. Les acclamations surgirent, les compliments fusèrent. La bravoure de cette mage ne laissait pas insensible les spectateurs, ni les membres des Guildes adversaires.

La rancœur des premiers jours fut irrémédiablement oubliée dans le cœur de Levy MacGarden alors qu'elle contemplait le combat qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. La mage des lettres ne chercha nullement à retenir les larmes de joie qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux. Elles inondèrent bientôt ses joues. La jeune femme aux cheveux bleutés dut aller jusqu'à porter ses mains tremblantes d'émotion sur sa bouche pour retenir ses sanglots. Le bouleversement était intense parmi les membres présents du balcon. Makarof ne trouvait désormais plus les mots pour décrire ce qu'il ressentait.

Les sourires apparaissaient à présent sur beaucoup de visages au sein du stade. Seules les figures des mages de Saber Tooth restèrent étrangement figées. Minerva, la fille du Maître de la corporation, retint difficilement un hoquet de surprise lorsque le présentateur annonça qu'il ne restait que quatre adversaires à abattre.

\- Cette Guilde… Mes jugements étaient faussés depuis le début… Murmura la mage dans une colère grandissante. Il n'y a finalement pas que des baratineurs…

Mais la frénésie qui agitait chaque membre de Fairy Tail les rendait aveugles aux comportements des autres Guildes. Ils ne virent ni la surprise se peindre sur la figure de Rog, ni la rage grandissante des autres personnes de Saber Tooth : Le dernier monstre, de classe S, venait de surgir soudainement, surprenant Erza qui retrouva bien vite immobilisé au sol. La situation aurait entraîné bien des peurs chez certains mais pas pour Natsu et ses compagnons. Ils pouvaient clairement apercevoir la détermination de leur camarade dans les lacrimas visions. Ils pouvaient voir la flamme qui brûlait dans ses prunelles brunes.

À cet instant, le doute n'était plus permis. Le Chasseur de Dragon du feu le fit rapidement comprendre lorsqu'il hurla à pleins poumons que le monstre ne faisait certainement pas le poids face à elle. La vision suivante d'Erza, s'envolant dans les airs telle une fée, avant de fondre sur son adversaire, bouleversa Lucy. _Elle va y parvenir… Elle va vaincre le dernier monstre et emporter l'épreuve… Erza. Ma si courageuse Erza ! La Reine des fées vient de prendre son envol…_

\- Elle a réussi ! S'extasia Wendy en sautillant sur place. Elle a réussi à tous les battre ! Elle est extraordinaire !

Lucy ne put répondre tant elle était submergée par l'émotion. Elle se contenta alors de prendre Wendy dans ses bas et la serra fort contre elle. La fillette s'y réfugia avec plaisir et pleura doucement contre la poitrine de son amie. Natsu les regarda en souriant et frappa dans la main que Grey lui tendait triomphalement.

\- C'est notre Erza ça ! S'écria Natsu avec force.

\- C'est extraordinaire ! Elle a réussi ce que personne n'avait encore jamais tenté… Elle a réussi à vaincre les cent monstres ! Hurlait à présent sans retenue Chapati Lola dans son micro. On retrouva là, la vraie puissance de Fairy Tail !

L'héritière des Heartfilia se détacha à contrecœur de Wendy. Ses prunelles errèrent vaguement vers le balcon de l'équipe B. Leur joie et leur fierté étaient tout aussi puissantes. Son regard croisa brièvement celui de Luxus. Ce dernier arbora un sourire en coin, amusé par les larmes de joie qui coulaient sans retenue sur les pommettes rougies de la jeune femme.

\- **Tu peux être très fière de ton équipe, petite Princesse.**

La Constellationniste hocha la tête avant de se détourner. Sa main saisit vivement celle de Wendy et son regard se posa alternativement sur Grey puis Natsu.

\- Venez ! Allons rejoindre Erza ! Je ne souhaite pas qu'elle soit seule quand elle sortira du Pandemonium.

Les réponses de ses coéquipiers ne se firent guère attendre. Wendy prit les devants, sans lâcher la main de son amie. Grey et Natsu les suivirent instantanément, riant gaiement. Les quatre compagnons étaient déchaînés. Peu leur importait leur souffle devenu soudainement court par leur course lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans l'arène.

Kanna s'amusa grandement de leur apparence : Leurs cheveux étaient emmêlés, leurs vêtements étaient froissés et leurs joues avaient pris une teinte très rouge. Elle les regarda passer rapidement devant-elle et ses concurrents pour se précipiter vers la mage aux armures. Leurs cris se joignirent à l'enthousiasme du public. Le visage larmoyant de Wendy attendrit le cœur d'Erza. Cette dernière accepta également l'étreinte chaleureuse que lui donna Lucy.

\- Tu as été merveilleuse, Erza ! Murmura la Constellationniste dans le creux de son oreille.

\- Ce n'est pas seulement ma victoire que nous célébrons aujourd'hui. C'est la vôtre également ! Répondit sagement la mage en regardant son amie droit dans les yeux. Je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans vous. Mais nous n'avons pas encore gagné le Tournoi mes amis, ajouta-t-elle plus fermement.

\- Bon sang, Erza ! Savoura donc un peu l'instant ! Grogna Grey en secouant la tête avec exaspération. Regarde autour de toi ! Tu ne vois l'agitation que tu as causée ?

\- Le maître ne s'arrête plus de pleurer, surenchérit Lucy doucement. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vu dans cet état. Regarde-le.

La mage aux cheveux écarlates suivit les conseils de ses amis et savoura le moment, remarquant le public qui criait à présent son nom ainsi que le regard stupéfait et admiratif de ses concurrents. Erza enregistra tous ces détails avec délectation. Particulièrement ceux concernant sa Guilde. L'enivrement de ses camarades était évident. Tous la savaient d'une puissance rarement égalable entre eux, mais nulle ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être excités parce qu'elle venait d'entreprendre. La jeune femme sourit humblement et leva son poing dans leur direction. Ses yeux se remplirent de gratitude en entendant leurs compliments.

\- Tu les as tous émus, Erza. Tous, sans exception, déclara Lucy en approchant de son amie.

\- Et ce n'est pas terminé, c'est certain, répondit la jeune femme en se tournant vers Kanna.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas rester, annonça soudainement Natsu en les rejoignant. Allons-y… Eh, Kanna ! Quelle que soit l'épreuve, compléta-t-il en regardant la mage au carte, je suis certain que tu vas gagner !

La bouche de la fille de Gildarts émit un rictus à cette remarque. Lentement, elle leva une petite flasque d'alcool, qui ne la quittait que très rarement, avant de la porter à ses lèvres et de la boire entièrement. Lucy grima légèrement, se demandant combien de litres de bière avait ingurgité la jeune femme avant d'entrer dans l'arène. Elle ne s'attarda pas sur ce point toutefois, préférant se dépêcher de quitter la piste. Natsu et Wendy prenaient déjà le chemin de leur balcon alors que Grey accompagnait Erza à l'infirmerie. L'énergie de la mage avait été considérablement utilisée. Et même si la mage aux cheveux écarlates avait dans un premier temps protesté, elle avait finalement accepté devant l'insistance du mage de la glace afin de se faire au moins examiner brièvement par Polyussica.

Les deux Chasseurs de Dragon avaient pris une avance considérable sur elle. Assez pour qu'elle se retrouve soudainement seule dans les corridors. Néanmoins, elle n'en ressentait aucune crainte, plus encore lorsqu'elle perçut l'air se charger d'électricité.

\- Tu es à nouveau seule, ma belle… Grogna sa voix dans son dos, lui amenant un léger sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- Pas vraiment, répondit-elle calmement en se tournant vers lui. Puisque tu es là.

Sa remarque ne parut pas dérider le visage grave de son interlocuteur, mais n'enleva en rien la bonne humeur de la Constellationniste. Son sourire s'élargit plus encore.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être avec ton équipe, Luxus ? Kanna doit participer à une nouvelle épreuve qui départagera les derniers concurrents.

\- J'ai encore le temps, répondit le mage de la foudre en haussant nonchalamment les épaules.

La jeune femme le dévisagea quelques secondes, curieux. _Pourquoi est-il là ? Il n'avait aucune raison de descendre. Hormis peut-être pour voir Erza pour la féliciter… Mais il doit bien se douter qu'elle est partie en direction de l'infirmerie._ Le front de la Constellationniste se plissa légèrement devant toutes ces interrogations qui l'assaillaient.

\- Ce n'est pas trop dur de savoir que l'équipe A de Fairy Tail va passer devant-vous, plaisanta soudainement Lucy, chassant ses nombreuses questions de son esprit.

\- Ce n'est que provisoire, petite Princesse, répondit-il doucement. La journée ne fait que commencer.

Le rire de Lucy éclata brutalement. Elle s'attendait à cette réponse. Cependant, elle ne sut pas à cet instant à quel point elle charma le mage de la foudre par sa bonne humeur. Son enthousiasme débordant la poussa à se hisser ensuite sur la pointe et venir déposer tendrement ses lèvres contre la joue du petit-fils du maître. Ce dernier retint son souffle, surprise par son geste. Il apprécia pourtant le contact chaud de ses lèvres contre sa peau et plus encore, la rougeur qui apparut sur les joues de la jeune femme lorsqu'elle recula finalement. La confusion semblait l'avoir grandement envahi en prenant conscience de ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- Je… J-Je vais y aller… Natsu et Wendy doivent m'attendre.

La jeune femme s'enfuyait déjà, avant de même que Luxus n'eut le temps de réagir. Avec sa magie, il lui aurait été aisé de la rattraper mais à quoi bon. Il préférait savourer ces dernières minutes. Un moment qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier.

De son côté, la Constellationniste se maudissait intérieurement. _Mais qu'est-ce qui m'a pris… Pourquoi ai-je fait cela ?_ Précipitamment, elle gravit les marches menant à son balcon, rassurée de ne pas avoir été rattrapée par le petit-fils du maître. L'exaltation de Natsu lui changea rapidement les idées pour son plus grand bonheur. Elle évita toutefois tous regards en direction du balcon de l'équipe B.

\- Mato vient d'annoncer qu'ils vont départager les participants restants grâce aux systèmes de mesures de pouvoir magique, déclara Wendy doucement. On l'appelle aussi le PM. Il suffira à chaque personne de frapper de sa magie l'appareil pour évaluer leur capacité.

\- À votre avis, Kanna a une chance ? Demanda Lucy. Elle a tout de même Orga de Saber Tooth et Jura de Lamia Scale en face d'elle…

\- Elle va réussir, c'est tout ce que je sais, rétorqua Natsu en souriant. Personne n'aura de chance de vaincre Fairy Tail aujourd'hui, je le sens !

Les trois compagnons, rapidement rejoints par Grey, admirèrent chaque concurrent entreprendre cette nouvelle épreuve, suivant le tirage au sort de tout à l'heure. Sans grande surprise, Jura, le mage sacré prit la tête du classement avec un score incroyable de 8544 points suivit par Orga avec un score de 3825.

\- Elle ne pourra jamais battre le mage de Lamia Scale, se désola Wendy. Il est bien trop fort.

Lucy s'apprêtait à confirmer ses dires. Toutefois, elle se figea soudainement en distinguant Kanna se dressait brutalement sur ses jambes, jetant sa flasque d'alcool en riant. Elle n'avait guère besoin d'être une Chasseuse de Dragon, doté de sens surdéveloppé, pour ressentir la puissante magie qui se dégageait soudainement de son amie. La fille de Gildarts ricana devant les remarques qui fusaient à son égard, déclarant qu'elle n'égalerait jamais les premiers scores. Lentement, elle ôta sa chemise blanche, dévoilant son buste seulement couvert d'un bikini.

\- C'est bon ! Là je suis prête à cogner ! Clama avec force la jeune femme en levant son bras droit devant-elle, dévoilant un tatouage rouge.

\- Incroyable ! C'est l'emblème de la Lumière des Fées ! S'exclama Lucy en la reconnaissant distinctement. L'emblème de Mavis Vermillon !

\- À moi, rivière de lumière guidée par les fées ! Hurla Kanna en brandissant son bras en l'air, faisant surgir autour d'elle une ample lumière. Brillez ! Éradiquez les morsures du mal ! Fairy Glitter !

L'éclat de magie, concentrant la lumière du soleil, de la lune et des étoiles, jaillit de son poing tendu, éblouissant chaque personne présente avant de frapper le PM. Seuls Lucy et sa Guilde ne furent pas contraint de détourner le regard malgré la lumière.

\- Oh… Oh c'est… C'est sidérant, Mesdames, Messieurs ! Elle a détruit le PM et bloqué le compteur ! L'équipe A et B de Fairy Tail terminent respectivement premier et deuxième de cette épreuve ! On est en droit de se demander qui pourra arrêter Fairy Tail !

\- Personne ne nous arrêtera ! Répliqua Kanna, son regard se concentrant particulièrement sur la Guilde de Raven Tail et de Saber Tooth. Vous pouvez essayer autant que vous voudrez ! Fairy Tail restera toujours en tête !

Les prunelles illuminées de larmes de joie de Lucy se posèrent sur Kanna. Le compteur du PM, à côté d'elle, affichait 9999 points et semblait en effet figé pour la plus grande fierté de toute la Guilde de Fairy Tail.

\- Elle a battu Jura… Elle est incroyable ! S'écria Grey en levant son poing victorieusement.

\- Regardez le classement, s'enthousiasma Wendy. Nous sommes à présent quatrième avec la Guilde de Mermaid Heel ! Et Fairy Tail B est cinquième !

\- Kanna a raison, répondit Natsu avec détermination. Personne ne nous arrêtera ! Nous allons gagner ce Tournoi, les amis, je vous le dis !

 **Oo**

Luxus Draer frappait nerveusement le sol de son pied. Ses prunelles grises, teintées de bleues, observaient la foule, comme s'il espérait y trouver quelqu'un en particulier. Après la victoire d'Erza et de Kanna, le stade était entièrement en effervescence. Et la pause instaurée avant le début des combats individuels n'avait pas été accueillie avec joie par tout le monde. Nombreux attendaient impatiemment que les matchs reprennent dans l'espoir de voir ce que les équipes de Fairy Tail allaient encore pouvoir leur offrir.

Le mage de la foudre, quant à lui, avait perçu cette coupure comme bénéfique. Il en profitait désormais pour rejoindre ses fidèles amis de l'Unité Raijin, dans un recoin reculé du stade.

\- Avez-vous eu d'autres visites impromptues à l'infirmerie ? Demanda Luxus en se détournant du spectacle pour fixer Fried Justin, son coéquipier.

\- Tu sais bien que non, répondit calmement le chef de l'Unité Raijin. Mes enchantements ont empêché quiconque, étranger à la Guilde, de passer. Tu peux toujours vérifier auprès d'Ever Green, ajouta-t-il malicieusement en jetant un regard en coin à la seule membre féminine du groupe. Étrangement, depuis qu'Elfman a été envoyée là-bas, elle ne quitte que très rarement les lieux.

La jeune femme transperça son compagnon d'un regard noir par-dessus ses lunettes. La légère teinte rougeâtre qui apparut sur ses joues n'échappa nullement au Chasseur de Dragon. Un sourire goguenard étira immédiatement ses lèvres.

\- Je m'assurais seulement que tout allait bien pour nos compagnons, clama Ever sèchement. Il est quand même préférable qu'un mage valide soit présent. C'est une précaution qui n'est pas de trop !

\- Mais pas nécessaire, reconnais-le, surenchérit Bixrow en ricanant. Nous sommes bien placés tous deux pour savoir que la magie des runes de Fried est infaillible. Et Elfman se remet très vite de ses blessures, contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire…

\- C'est bon Bixrow, intervint brutalement Luxus en se redressant, coupant court à la plaisanterie. Même si j'ai entièrement confiance en Fried et ses capacités, avoir un mage qui passe régulièrement à l'infirmerie n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Malgré le calme qui s'est installé, nous devons rester sur nos gardes.

Ever Green approuva d'un hochement de tête, son visage devenant soucieux soudainement. Oui bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait jamais devant ses camarades, depuis les événements de l'île de Tenrô, son inquiétude pour ses compagnons et particulièrement pour Elfman, était plus présente que jamais.

\- **Ne t'en fais pas pour lui, Ever…**

La jeune femme releva la tête vivement en direction du petit-fils du maître, surprise par son intrusion. Ses yeux se plissèrent légèrement tandis qu'elle l'observait. Une lueur dans son regard, soupçonneuse, fit rapidement comprendre à Luxus qu'elle le pensait en train de s'amuser de la situation. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres avant qu'il ne reprenne doucement :

\- **Je ne me moque pas de toi, Ever… Tu m'as raconté en grande partie ce qui s'est passé entre toi et Elfman sur l'île… Tu n'as pas à avoir honte d'éprouver quelque chose pour lui… Vous vous ressemblez bien plus que tu ne le crois… Tu devrais en profiter… Maintenant. Pourquoi perdre du temps… L'avenir est si incertain…**

Le mage de la foudre aperçut les yeux de la jeune femme s'arrondirent de surprise. Et Luxus ne pouvait lui en vouloir de réagir ainsi. _Depuis quand je suis celui qui donne de sage conseil… Décidément, la présence de la petite princesse me fait perdre la tête… D'ailleurs… Quand on parle du loup…_ Le petit-fils du maître se détourna bien volontiers du regard scrutateur d'Ever Green. Il huma l'air quelques secondes, appréciant l'agréable odeur qui s'y dégageait. La seconde suivante, une silhouette les rejoignait : Lucy Heartfilia s'immobilisa à quelques mètres d'eux, surprise de les voir tous réunis et brutalement intimidée par les regards qui se posaient désormais sur elle.

Machinalement, Luxus passa légèrement la langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, savourant l'agréable spectacle qu'elle offrait : La Constellationniste semblait s'être empressée de les trouver. Des mèches de ses cheveux blonds s'étaient délicatement échappées de la queue-de-cheval qu'elle avait faite le matin même, pour tomber gracieusement sur son visage rougi par son emportement. Ses doigts jouèrent avec l'une d'elles, qu'elle replaça bien vite derrière son oreille tandis qu'elle bredouillait :

\- D-Désolée… Je pensais parler… Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez tous ensemble… J'avais…

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Lucy ? Questionna Fried, coupant court à ses balbutiements. Est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose ?

\- Non… Non ! Clama la Constellationniste fermement, comprenant ce qu'il sous-entendait. Non, il n'est rien arrivé, rassure-toi. C'est quelque chose de plus…

La jeune femme s'interrompit, très confuse par les regards intrigués qu'échangea l'Unité Raijin. Ses prunelles brunes se fermèrent un instant, tandis qu'elle inspirait pour se donner du courage, avant de se poser sur Luxus. Aussitôt, elle trouva assez de force pour déclarer :

\- C'est toi que je suis venue voir. Je viens d'apprendre quelque chose qui… Je n'aurai pas dû le savoir, mais… Enfin, l'information m'est parvenue malencontreusement et j'ai… Je crois que je devrais t'en parler, termina-t-elle en rougissant légèrement.

\- De quoi parles-tu, Princesse ? Commenta rudement Luxus qui perdait patience. Abrège et dis-moi ce que tu sais.

Si Lucy fut quelque peu déstabilisée par sa soudaine rudesse, elle n'en laissa rien paraître. Son regard se durcit tandis qu'elle murmurait :

\- J'ai appris le nom de ceux qui était sélectionné pour les combats individuels de cet après-midi. Tu en fais parti…

\- En quoi cela est-il surprenant ? Demanda Bixrow en la fixant. Luxus n'a pas encore combattu depuis le début des jeux. Les organisateurs essayent seulement de rétablir l'ordre. Rien de plus normal.

\- Ce n'est pas ça qu'elle est venue me dire, déclara Luxus qui, en percevant l'inquiétude qui creusait dorénavant le visage de la Constellationniste, comprenait où elle voulait en venir. Dis-le, Princesse.

La jeune femme garde le silence, observant l'impatience qui gagnait sérieusement le mage de la foudre.

\- Promets-moi que tu ne feras pas de bêtise, dit-elle après un moment de silence, se moquant bien de la surprise qu'elle engendrait dans le cœur de l'Unité Raijin de parler de la sorte à leur ami.

\- Je ne te promets rien du tout… Maintenant, dis-moi à haute voix ce que tu étais venue me dire ! Rugit Luxus en l'approchant.

\- Tu es tellement… Commença Lucy sans reculer cette fois malgré sa présence intimidante.

\- Dis-moi ! L'interrompit brutalement le Chasseur de Dragon d'une voix rauque.

\- Tu vas être opposé à Alexeï de Raven Tail… Finit par avouer la Constellationniste à contrecœur.

Ses prunelles brunes ne se détachèrent pas du visage tendu du mage, guettant sa réaction. Rapidement, la figure de Luxus se détendit et un sourire carnassier apparut. Un petit rire froid s'échappa de sa bouche.

\- Ça, ça me plaît… Je sens que l'on va bien s'amuser cet après-midi, déclara-t-il avec délectation. Oh oui…

Lucy secoua délicatement la tête, exaspérée. Elle jeta un vague coup d'œil en direction de Fried qui semblait, lui aussi craindre ce qui allait se passer. Puis, elle recula et sans dire un mot de plus, partit en courant.

\- Vous devriez retourner à vos gradins, ordonna soudainement Luxus en suivant le mouvement de la Constellationniste. On se retrouvera plus tard ! Et… Ever. Pense à ce que je t'ai dit, ajouta-t-il fermement.

Sa coéquipière entrouvrit la bouche, estomaquée. Elle avait du mal à croire que c'était bien son compagnon qui lui parlait. Ce dernier lui sourit malicieusement avant de partir à la suite de Lucy. Il n'eut aucun mal à la rattraper, ni à la retenir malgré sa tentative pour lui échapper.

\- Eh ! Tu as parlé et je t'ai écouté ! Déclara Luxus sèchement en l'emmenant dans un endroit plus isolé. Maintenant, c'est ton tour ! Termina-t-il en la collant contre un mur.

\- Laisse-moi Luxus ! Tu…

Luxus grogna de mécontentement en la voyant prête à protester vigoureusement avant qu'une idée ne surgisse dans son esprit. Promptement, son visage se pencha sur le sien et ses lèvres vinrent effleurer avec une immense douceur sa joue droite avant de descendre lentement au coin de ses lèvres, interrompant brutalement la jeune femme dans ses jérémiades. Lucy le sentit sourire tandis que sa bouche quittait progressivement sa bouche. Elle pouvait pourtant encore sentir son souffle chaud caresser sa peau.

\- Je ne souhaitais pas te faire de promesse, ma belle, susurra la voix de Luxus près de son oreille, car oui je ne peux te garantir que sous le coup de la colère, je ne fasse pas de bêtise… Mais sache que je ne rentrerais pas dans l'arène simplement pour le plaisir de casser la figure de mon adversaire… Je le ferai pour venger mes amis. Je le ferais pour montrer à Raven Tail qu'on ne se moque pas impunément de mes camarades… De ma famille ! Et je ferais ça dans les règles, crois-moi !

Le visage de Lucy se détourna légèrement durant son discours, cherchant son regard. Elle frémit lorsqu'elle plongea dans le gris orageux de ses yeux.

\- Ce… C'est pour toi que j'ai peur, imbécile… Parvint finalement à souffler Lucy malgré le trouble qui l'envahissait. Parce que Raven Tail nous a déjà prouvés à quel point ils sont fourbes… Tu es puissant, je le reconnais… Mais la puissance ne fait pas tout… Cette Guilde… Fais attention, c'est tout ce que j'ai à te dire…

Surpris par sa sincère inquiétude, Luxus n'exerça aucun geste pour la retenir lorsqu'elle s'extirpa de ses bras et partit, sans un regard, sans d'autres paroles. _Mais qu'est-ce que ce je fais…_

 **Oo**

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais… Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive… Pourquoi suis-je ici… Je ne comprends pas… Pourquoi cela arrive-t-il maintenant…_

La fillette s'immobilisa brutalement sur les toits où elle avait pris quelques instants auparavant de l'altitude, espérant apercevoir de loin, la silhouette d'une personne en particulier. _Je ne comprends pas…_

\- Nana…

La jeune fille frémit de peur en percevant cette voix. Lentement, elle se tourna vers son nouvel interlocuteur. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent d'incompréhension mais également de joie.

\- Que fais-tu ici ? Comment… Comment peux-tu te retrouver également là ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi nous sommes ici ? Est-ce toi qui nous as envoyés ? Réponds-moi !

\- J'aimerais te répondre, Nana… Si seulement tu me laissais placer un mot !

La bouche de la fillette s'entrouvrit, hébétée avant de se refermer. Son interlocuteur, un garçonnet à peine plus âgé qu'elle sourit doucement devant la mine déconfite qu'elle affichait.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Zeth ? Murmura plus calmement la dénommé « Nana », un léger tremblement de peur prenant toutefois le contrôle de sa voix. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive ?

\- Je comprends désormais tes dernières inquiétudes… Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que c'était cela qui te tracassait tant ? Interrogea à son tour le dit Zeth.

\- Parce que je ne comprenais pas ce qui se passait… Je ne comprends toujours pas…

\- Malheureusement, je ne saurais t'en dire plus… Je ne sais pas non plus pourquoi je me trouve ici… J'étais parti avec Falco… Nous nous sommes entraînés près de la Guilde… Puis, épuisés, nous nous sommes allongés dans l'herbe… J'ai fini par m'endormir… Et quand je me suis réveillée, j'étais là… Dans cet endroit… J'ai rapidement fait le tour de la ville… Crocus… J'ai très vite compris en quelle année nous étions également…

\- Les as-tu vus, Zeth ? Questionna Nana en relevant la tête, offrant à son interlocuteur une image parfaite sur son masque argenté qui couvrait la moitié haute de son visage, tout comme lui.

\- Oui… C'est étrange… De les voir ainsi… Nous sommes encore si loin de la vérité…

\- Oui, c'est certain… Mais je… Tu sais, c'est la deuxième fois que je viens ici en réalité… Tout comme toi, je suis apparue ici après mettre couché… Et tout comme toi, je n'ai pas mis longtemps à comprendre où j'étais et quand… Même si je ne sais pourquoi… J'ai erré durant de longues heures dans les rues de Crocus avant… Avant de le voir… Lui… J'étais si bouleversée et quand je lui ai parlé… J'ai eu l'impression de ne pas être moi-même… De ne pas être aux commandes de mes gestes ou de mes paroles…

\- Tu ne lui as pas dit qui tu étais, n'est-ce pas ? Réagit vivement le garçon.

\- Non, bien sûr que non ! Je ne suis pas stupide… Je sais ce que ce genre d'événement pourrait provoquer… Je crois d'ailleurs que ce n'est pas un hasard si nous portons tous deux ces masques.

\- Je ne suis pas arrivé à l'enlever, déclara Zeth, sa main caressant doucement l'argile qui couvrait une partie de sa figure. Je suppose que la magie, car je crois cela, qui nous a amenés ici nous impose certaines règles.

\- J'aurais préféré que la magie m'envoie ici avec une explication, grogna gentiment la fillette en se redressant. Ce n'est pas une coïncidence que nous soyons envoyés tous deux dans cet endroit, à cet instant précis… Il doit y avoir une raison… Mais laquelle ?!

Zeth eut un sourire attendri tandis que sa main se levait lentement pour déplacer la mèche de cheveux bleutée qui barrait son front.

\- J'aurais également aimé pouvoir répondre à cette question, surgit soudainement une voix derrière eux.

Simultanément, les deux enfants se tournèrent pour découvrir la silhouette d'un autre garçon du même âge. Ce dernier arborait, tout comme eux, un masque argenté. Dans son dos, s'agitant au gré du vent, on pouvait apercevoir une longue chevelure verte ramenée en une épaisse tresse.

\- Falco ! Toi aussi tu es là ! S'exclama Nana en l'approchant.

\- Comme tu vois, souffla le dénommé Falco. Et d'après ce que j'ai entendu, vous n'êtes pas plus avancé que moi… C'est loin de me rassurer… D'ordinaire, tu possèdes les réponses qu'il nous faut, Nana.

\- Pas cette fois, malheureusement, répondit la fillette avec lassitude. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que nous devons nous montrer prudents… Quelque chose me dit que nous ne devons pas nous faire remarquer… Ce serait dangereux. Enfin heureusement, pas pour très longtemps. Ma dernière venue ici n'a duré que le temps de mon sommeil. Je suppose qu'il en sera de même pour vous deux… J'ai d'ailleurs cru, à cause de cela, que ce n'était qu'un rêve… Mais certains détails m'ont frappé et m'ont rapidement fait comprendre que ce n'était pas une illusion… J'ai… Savez-vous quel jour précis nous sommes ici ?

\- Le jour du Pandémonium, répondit Zeth en souriant doucement. L'un des meilleurs jours de cette année… On en parle encore aujourd'hui…

\- Il doit y avoir une raison pour que toi, Nana… Pour que l'héritière soit présente ici, déclara soudainement Falco.

\- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi ! Rugit la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Ce que j'essaye de te dire, Nana, comme tu l'as signalé tout à l'heure, c'est que cela ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Nous savons depuis le début, par tes origines, que tu possèdes un grand avenir…

\- Je crois que…

La fillette s'interrompit brutalement. Son corps s'engourdit soudainement. Elle chuta lentement à terre, sous les yeux ébahis de ses amis.

\- Nana !

Ces derniers n'eurent guère le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait avant de percevoir le même fourmillement les saisir et les faire tomber à leur tour au sol, inconscient. Leurs corps s'illuminèrent d'un bref halo avant qu'ils ne disparaissent ne laissant aucune trace de leur passage.

* * *

Un petit avis ? Des questions que vous voulez me poser ? Je suis là pour y répondre ;)

Prochain chapitre "Les Tourments du Mage de la Foudre"...

Je crois que vous allez vite comprendre de quoi il s'agit :p Ce chapitre là est un gros challenge, car je sais qu'il est attendu. Son écriture sera quelque peu différente, je dois bien le dire, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira (Préparez vous à un chapitre exclusivement Lucy/Luxus en fait... ^^)

Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine ! Bon courage :)

Bisous

Syana


	14. Les Tourments du Mage de la Foudre

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Une fois encore, j'ai une petite semaine de retard et j'en suis désolée… Je crois que je vais voir pour publier réellement chaque chapitre toutes les deux semaines. Cela me laisse plus de temps pour les écrire soigneusement ;)_

 _En tout cas, sachez que j'ai bien avancé les suivants. Je suis notamment passée au fameux chapitre concernant le combat de Lucy face à Minerva. Et je dois avouer ne pas être mécontente du résultat ! :D_

 _Mais je vous laisse d'abord découvrir ce chapitre, en espérant qu'il vous plaise ! Comme je vous l'avais dit, la forme est un peu particulière. Je voulais traiter de cette épreuve, une des plus mémorables, de façon différente. J'espère que cela ne vous dérangera pas._

 _Je souhaite adresser un très grand merci à tous ceux qui commentent, qui mettent cette fiction dans leurs favoris et qui la suivent ! Je suis vraiment heureuse de voir que cela vous plaît un peu :)_

 _Bonne lecture !_

* * *

 **Réponses Reviews** **:**

 _ **Ayano :** Merci petit bouchon pour ton message ! Non, rassure-toi, je suis loin de vouloir te noyer ! :p_

 _Je dirais que c'est mieux si tu es patiente, car ces deux-là ne vont pas passer aux déclarations tout de suite ! Enfin… Pas totalement… Enfin, tu verras dans les prochains chapitres, à partir de celui posté aujourd'hui, je peux t'assurer du moins que les choses vont évoluer ! J'espère que ce passage va te plaire :D_

 _Tu as, je dois bien le reconnaître malgré mon envie de garder un peu de suspens, de très bonnes suggestions. Elles ne sont pas toutes justes, mais tu te rapproches d'une certaine vérité. Et c'est tout ce que je dirais pour le moment ! (Je n'ai pas assez bu aujourd'hui pour tout dévoiler de la suite, désolée :p)_

 _Tu penses qu'il s'agit d'Angel ? Hum… En tout cas tu sembles l'affirmer contrairement à d'autres. Le début du chapitre suivant devrait te donner cette réponse je pense :)_

 _Merci encore pour tes messages ! Et merci d'être là à chaque chapitre ! Je suis heureuse de te lire, de te retrouver à chaque chapitre ! :D A la prochaine ! Bisous_

 _ **Learod :** Merci, merci ! Je suis tellement contente de te retrouver ! :D_

 _Ne t'excuse pas sur le pavé, au contraire, je suis ravie de pouvoir lire un avis aussi précis que le tien. Ne te gêne surtout pas de le faire ! Au contraire, je suis plus qu'enchantée de pouvoir échanger avec vous, lecteurs ! :D_

 _Tu sembles croire que ces enfants du futur viennent de Fairy Tail, mais ne crois-tu pas que cela pourrait être également des Guildes amies ? Après tout, ils sont très proches de Lamia Scale et Blue Pegasus. Et nous savons bien que par la suite, Fairy Tail se rapproche également de Saber Tooth (un point que je compte bien reprendre dans la suite) et donc qu'ils peuvent être au courant à leur tour de certaines choses ;)_

 _Tout comme Ayano, tu as de nombreuses idées qui ne sont pas loin de la vérité, mais tout n'est pas juste, c'est certain et je n'en dirais pas plus sinon ce ne serait pas drôle ! :p_

 _En tout cas, vos hypothèses m'enchantent ! J'adore vous voir chercher les réponses ^^ Et je vous promets que certaines arriveront bientôt. Donc… Ne te mets pas dans la position fœtale, s'il te plaît ! x)_

 _Le bisou te plaît, c'est encore léger… La suite le sera peut-être un peu moins :p_

 _Pour le rôle de bêta, aurais-tu une adresse mail où je peux te contacter. Je sais que le temps est précieux. Pour ma part, j'aimerais poster toutes les deux semaines au minimum. Et je dois t'avouer qu'avoir déjà un œil neuf avant que je publie le chapitre serait géniale ! :) On pourra s'organiser si tu en sais un peu plus sur ton emploi du temps, ou le mien d'ailleurs, car en ce moment, je publie un peu à la dernière minute, enfin c'est plutôt réussir à trouver du temps pour écrire le samedi et publier le dimanche ^^_

 _Encore merci pour ton long message. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira :D Bisous_

* * *

 **13\. Les Tourments du Mage de la Foudre**

 _Mais qu'est-ce que je fais… Qu'est-ce qui me prend de faire cela ?_ La jeune femme frémit d'appréhension. La pièce était plongée dans une obscurité qui ne la rassurait nullement. Cette noirceur ne l'empêchait toutefois pas de distinguer la silhouette massive du mage de la foudre. Ce dernier s'était penché sur une petite table en bois. Ses mains s'accrochaient nerveusement sur la surface, comme s'il cherchait désespérément à contrôler une colère qui le submergeait de tout son être.

\- Va-t'en Lucy ! Dégage de là !

Colère et rudesse perçaient à nouveau dans sa voix, pour le plus grand désarroi de la Constellationniste. Mais cette dernière refusait de laisser la peur dicter ses mouvements. Sans prendre garde aux propos du petit-fils du Maître, la jeune femme tâtonna le mur derrière son dos et parvient finalement à trouver un interrupteur qu'elle poussa doucement de son index. Brutalement, la lumière jaillit de l'ampoule suspendue au plafond. La pièce dans laquelle les deux compagnons se trouvaient, était petite mais confortable, assez pour recueillir le passage long ou court de certains mages ayant besoin de prendre repos après un combat. Comme le faisait Luxus Draer à cet instant précis. Le mage de la foudre s'était réfugié dans cette chambre.

Son combat venait tout juste de prendre fin. Sa victoire, bien que sa Guilde la savourait à grande pompe à l'extérieur, avait un goût bien amer à ses yeux. Désormais qu'il était à l'abri des regards, le Chasseur de Dragon laissait libre cours à toute la haine et toute la peine qui l'envahissait.

\- Lucy… S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît, va-t'en !

La Constellationniste ne dissimula pas sa surprise. Entendre le petit-fils du maître la suppliait d'une voix si douce malgré sa colère et l'entendre prononcer son nom, lui qui l'évitait constamment, lui donna plus de courage encore pour avancer Lentement, presque craintivement, elle approcha de son camarade et vint poser tendrement une main sur son épaule. Le Chasseur de Dragon tressaillit légèrement à ce contact, étant guère habitué à être désobéi. La lueur sombre qui passa dans ses prunelles lorsqu'il les leva dans sa direction parut ne plus l'effrayer à présent. La jeune femme sourit tristement tandis que de son autre main, elle soulevait légèrement son manteau pour constater une petite mais bien réelle blessure qui tâchait progressivement sa chemise.

\- Tu aurais dû laisser Polyussica te soigner, commenta Lucy sans prendre garde à son mouvement pour tenter de l'empêcher de continuer dans sa progression alors que sa main descendait légèrement contre sa peau.

\- J'ai… Ça suffit, Lucy !

Les gestes de Luxus se firent plus brutales soudainement. Il repoussa la jeune femme de son bras, durement, et recula. Le jeune homme s'en voulait intérieurement de se montrer si dur envers sa camarade, elle qui désirait tant l'aider. Mais sa fierté le poussait à agir de la sorte. Le mage sentait un malaise l'envahir et il ne souhaitait pas que la Constellationniste en soit témoin. Ce fut sans compter l'entêtement de son interlocutrice.

\- Tu as besoin de parler, Luxus, reconnais-le… Accepte-le, je t'en prie… Parle-moi du combat face à ton père…

\- Tais-toi ! Ferme- là ! Bon sang… Lucy, je t'en prie ferme-là ! Je ne veux pas en parler ! Gronda dangereusement le mage de la foudre en la fixant à nouveau d'un regard froid. Je ne souhaite surtout pas parler de lui ! Je ne veux pas même pas ne serait-ce que d'évoquer le nom de cet enfoiré…

\- Luxus… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans l'arène ? Questionna Lucy inlassablement sans prendre garde à la dureté de son ton. Raconte-moi… Tu en as besoin. Cela te fera du bien… Ne garde pas ça pour toi, Luxus, je t'en prie !

La jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de l'approcher à nouveau. Sa main se posa une fois encore instinctivement sur son bras, avec une douceur qui dérangea et émut à la fois le Chasseur de Dragon. Sans réfléchir davantage alors, Luxus se tourna vers elle et saisit cette main qu'elle plaçait si librement sur lui.

Doucement, il tira dessus et amena au plus près de lui la Constellationniste. Cette dernière se sentit, sans avoir le temps de réellement comprendre, blottit contre sa poitrine massive. Ce fut dans l'incompréhension la plus totale que l'héritière des Heartfilia perçut l'une des mains du petit-fils du maître passer derrière sa nuque, amenant son visage près du sien. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent agréablement avant que Luxus ne brisât finalement la fine barrière qui les séparait, déposant avec douceur et fermeté ses lèvres contre les siennes. La jeune femme demeura interdite tandis que le mage de la foudre levait sa seconde main pour caresser tendrement sa joue.

\- Luxus… Souffla Lucy contre sa bouche, tentant de le repousser.

Percevoir la réticence de la jeune femme ne fut guère difficile. Goûter les lèvres de la Constellationniste, un geste qu'il désirait réaliser depuis quelque temps, fut un plaisir qui se brisa rapidement en comprenant que le sentiment n'était nullement partagé par sa camarade. À contrecœur, dans un grondement sonore, le Chasseur de Dragon desserra son étreinte sur elle et s'écarta légèrement. Ses prunelles bleutées, teintées de gris, la dévisagèrent durant quelques secondes.

\- Je n'aurai pas dû… Finit-il par dire lentement. Désolé…

\- Attends !

Lucy protesta vigoureusement en le voyant prêt à partir. Elle le retint à nouveau en posant une main sur son bras. Luxus gémit alors légèrement. Sa colère et sa frustration retombèrent soudainement, ne laissant place qu'à une immense fatigue. Le jeune homme se laissa alors tomber à terre. Ses mains vinrent se poser sur son visage comme pour masquer le trouble qui l'envahissait soudainement.

\- Luxus… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

La Constellationniste s'agenouilla précipitamment à ses côtés. Sa main droite se posa sur son épaule tandis que l'autre venait saisir tendrement la sienne. Lucy se souvenait. Les images du match qui avait opposé Alexeï et son camarade étaient encore vives dans son esprit. Elle avait besoin de savoir et était persuadée que son ami avait également besoin de se confier.

Ce troisième combat individuel de la journée qui avait débuté était, tout comme l'avait été celui de Lucy contre Flare, la représentation exacte des tensions palpables entre les deux Guildes. Des informations fournies par Dranbalt, qu'elle avait croisé une nouvelle fois brièvement dans les corridors du stade, elle avait su que Yajima en personne avait fait la demande à Rahal, Capitaine au conseil Magique, de garder un œil sur le combat, se méfiant de ce que pouvait faire Raven Tail. Si cette nouvelle, de l'attention que l'ancien membre du conseil portait à sa corporation, lui avait fait chaud au cœur, elle n'avait su lui ôter le malaise qu'elle ressentait alors que le souvenir du début du combat l'envahissait. Rien ne pouvait lui ôter les craintes qui l'avaient saisi, pas même les agissements de son maître, Makarof, qui avait demandé expressément à Biska et Arzak, ainsi que l'Unité Raijin et Lisana, de veiller attentivement sur les membres de Raven Tail.

Elle avait aperçu son camarade se dresser devant Alexeï, fièrement. Elle l'avait vu le toiser froidement tandis qu'il demandait à l'homme masqué, celui qui avait fait comprendre à Fairy Tail qu'il était l'auteur de l'agression de Wendy, sa véritable identité. L'instant suivant, la stupeur de tous s'était fait entendre par de grands cris lorsqu'ils constatèrent Luxus se faire terrasser d'un violent coup de poing par son adversaire. Et les minutes suivantes s'écoulèrent ainsi, durant lesquels le mage de la foudre semblait être totalement dominé par son ennemi.

\- Nous n'avons pas compris… Murmura Lucy faiblement. Ça nous été totalement impensable… Toi… Luxus… Te faire écraser par Alexeï… C'était impossible à nos yeux !

La véhémence dont fit preuve sa coéquipière toucha grandement Luxus. Progressivement, le petit-fils du maître reprit ses esprits. Il resta toutefois assis par terre, sa main gardant précieusement celle de la Constellationniste dans la sienne. Son regard balaya évasivement le sol alors qu'il déclarait :

\- Je suis vraiment flatté que vous n'ayez pas cru à la situation… Parce que comme tu as pu le voir par la suite, j'étais loin, très loin d'être dominé par cet imbécile…

\- Luxus… Tu… Tu savais que c'était ton… Ton père ? Questionna Lucy en le fixant, se rappelant non sans peine de l'immense surprise qu'elle avait ressentie en constatant qu'Alexeï n'était autre qu'Iwan Draer, le géniteur du mage de la foudre. Je veux dire… Étais-tu au courant avant même le début de l'épreuve ?

\- Oui… Il m'a montré rapidement son visage. Il était ravi de le faire, souffla le jeune homme en relevant la tête vers elle. Et… En vérité, je m'en doutais, tu sais… Je n'ai pas fait part de mes craintes à mon grand-père parce que… Je souhaitais, j'espèrais faire face à Raven Tail, ajouta-t-il, une lueur brûlante apparaissant dans ses prunelles grises. Je ne voulais pas le faire disqualifier par le fait que mon père, en tant que Maître de la Guilde, n'avait aucunement droit de participer au Tournoi… Je voulais l'affronter… Et quand tu m'as annoncé que j'allais être opposé effectivement à Raven Tail… Oh oui… J'ai savouré cet instant !

\- Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que cela devait t'apporter ? Commenta la Constellationniste non sans soupirer tristement.

Luxus demeura silencieux un instant, réfléchissant à la réponse qu'il allait lui donner. Puis il finit par avouer doucement :

\- Rien… En vérité rien… Je pensais en ressentir une certaine satisfaction… Mais ce ne fut pas le cas…

\- Luxus… Pourquoi ton père a-t-il camouflé votre véritable combat ? Pourquoi avoir fait croire que tu perdais pour finalement te laisser reprendre le dessus ? Questionna la jeune femme, profitant de son envie soudain de lui parler.

\- Il désirait me montrer qu'il avait le pouvoir de me faire perdre ou de me faire gagner… Il pensait que je le supplierais de me laisser gagner en échange d'une chose qu'il convoitait ardemment…

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur les lèvres du Chasseur de Dragon à ce souvenir. Étrangement, la réaction de Lucy ne fut pas la surprise ou le dégoût. Seul un rire, presque enfantin, s'extirpa brutalement de sa bouche qu'elle tenta de retenir en posant une main sur le bas de son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te fait glousser comme ça, petite Princesse ? S'exclama Luxus en grognant, ne comprend nullement ce qui se passait dans son esprit.

\- Désolée… C'est juste que… Nous… Nous te connaissons, Luxus, déclara Lucy en reprenant un peu de sérieux. Tes camarades savent… Moi, je sais qu'un marché comme celui-là était parfaitement ridicule ! Tu n'avais pas besoin de la magie d'Iwan pour gagner… Et nous en avons eu la preuve à la fin d'ailleurs. Cela montre à quel point ton père ne te connaît pas…

Les doigts robustes de Luxus se serrèrent instinctivement à cette remarque autour de la main de Lucy. Cette dernière grimaça légèrement face à la force de son étreinte. Immédiatement, en le constatant, la pression du mage la foudre se fit plus douce. Il murmura une vague excuse avant de dire :

\- Non… Mon père ne me connaît assurément pas… Et le fait qu'il ait pu faire intervenir tous les membres de son équipe pour me contraindre à lui obtenir l'information qu'il souhaitait, était parfaitement ridicule, mais me témoignait d'un peu de bon sens de sa part. Il avait au moins conscience qu'il ne serait pas aisé de me vaincre… Mais… Pour rien au monde, je ne lui aurais donné ce qu'il voulait… Pour rien au monde, je n'aurais trahi Fairy Tail !

La Constellationniste sourit tendrement face à cette remarque. _Je ne le songeais pas un jour, mais entendre ces paroles, de sa part, me réchauffe le cœur. Il a changé… Tellement changé. J'espère que le Maître a conscience de cela au moins._

La détresse qu'elle avait ressentie et qui était perçue de tous ses compagnons de la guilde, lorsqu'elle avait constaté la difficulté de Luxus à riposter face à Alexeï au début du combat, s'était rapidement transformée par un sentiment d'incompréhension, de doute et de colère. _Je ne connais pas aussi bien Luxus que l'Unité Raijin, c'est certain… Mais cela m'était totalement impensable de croire ce qui se déroulait devant mes yeux. Il ne pouvait pas être battu par cet homme… C'était impossible…_ Ses prunelles brunes croisèrent celles du mage de la foudre tandis qu'elle se perdait dans ses pensées. Le jeune homme la scruta, intrigué par les sentiments qu'il voyait passer sur son visage.

\- Je n'y croyais pas, Luxus… Je savais au fond de moi que quelque chose clochait dans ce match… Et… Et je regrette… Oh oui, je regrette de n'avoir pu assister au véritable combat qui se déroulait, ajouta-t-elle en souriant pleinement. J'aurais voulu voir la tête des mages de Raven Tail lorsque tu les as battus.

Luxus se mit à sourire. Il était tellement envahi de colère lorsque son père s'était présenté accompagné illégalement de ses camarades. Une rage immense s'était emparée de lui. Et pourtant, il avait gardé tout son calme. Lui, mage de Rang S, qui était connu, tout comme Natsu, pour son impulsivité, avait su faire preuve d'un sang-froid, peu ordinaire, se refusant à céder aux sombres émotions qui s'ancraient progressivement dans son cœur.

\- Mon père… Il a vraiment tout fait pour me mettre hors de moi…

\- A-t-il… A-t-il évoqué ce que… Commença Lucy, confuse soudainement.

\- A-t-il évoqué ce que je vous ai fait, lors de la Bataille de Fairy Tail ? L'interrompit grossièrement le mage, ses sourcils se fronçant brutalement. Evidement qu'il l'a fait… Il m'a parlé de ma… Trahison… De mon bannissement… Il espérait me faire croire que je ne n'étais pas un véritable mage de Fairy Tail, que je ne vous devais rien… Que j'étais différent… Que je ne faisais pas véritablement partit de la Guilde… Il espérait me faire croire tout cela dans l'unique but que je lui dévoile ce qu'il souhaitait savoir…

 **Flash-Back**

Luxus regardait fixement devant-lui, se refusant à lever la tête pour croiser le regard réprobateur de son grand-père. Ce dernier avait rapidement mis un terme à l'effervescence de la Guilde, après avoir lu la lettre que Gildarts lui avait laissé avant de partir, en prenant à part son petit-fils dans le dessein de lui parler. Le mage de la dislocation avait certainement prévu cela depuis le début, et le vieil homme ne l'avait guère vu venir, pas de cette façon du moins. Non seulement Gildarts refusait désormais le rôle de maître de la Guilde qu'il lui redonnait bien volontiers à la place, mais en plus de cela, il laissait avant de quitter définitivement cette fonction, une directive qui permettait à Luxus de réintégrer la Guilde.

\- Je ne peux aller à l'encontre d'un ordre donné par le Maître de la Guilde, murmura la voix de Makarof soudainement. Même si cet homme n'est désormais plus le Maître… Je ne peux également envisager d'aller à l'encontre de cet ordre, car je n'ose imaginer l'irritation que cela engendrerait au sein de notre Guilde...

\- Si ce n'est que cela qui te dérange, je leur parlerais… Ils peuvent comprendre, déclara le mage de la foudre sans le regarder.

Makarof parut surpris par cette réponse si évasive et prononcé avec tant de lassitude. Son regard grisâtre, teinté de bleu, observèrent attentivement les réactions de son petit-fils. Ce dernier serrait nerveusement ses mains l'une contre l'autre, à s'en faire mal, alors que ses prunelles restaient irrémédiablement fixées en direction du sol.

\- Tu n'as pas à accepter la demande de Gildarts, même si elle a été faite alors qu'il était désigné comme Maître de la Guilde. Quant aux autres… Ils sont tes enfants… Tu les as pratiquement tous élevés… Ils comprendront… Ils comprendront si tu refuses… Ils comprendront que tu dois faire ce qui est juste pour protéger ta Guilde…

L'effarement du vieux mage redoubla. Était-ce réellement son petit-fils qui s'adressait à lui de la sorte, avec autant de sagesse. Il le regarda fermer les yeux soudainement et inspirer avec force avant de murmure, ses prunelles le fuyant toujours :

\- En tout cas… Je souhaitais que tu saches que même si je comprends pourquoi tu as choisi de me bannir…Et pourquoi tu souhaites toujours me tenir éloigné de la Guilde… Sache que cela n'enlève rien au sentiment que je ressens à ton encontre…

\- De quel sentiment parles-tu ? Demanda Makarof intrigué.

\- Je crois que tu t'en doutes… Je ne te l'ai peut-être pas montré suffisamment mais… C'est bel et bien pour toi que je suis venue sur l'île de Tenrô… Je t'ai senti en danger… J'ai été envahi d'une immense crainte en entendant ta voix… J'ai… Je ne t'en veux pas de m'avoir banni… Je ne t'en veux pas… De rien… Oui, de rien… Déclara gravement Luxus en se levant brutalement. J'ai tout fait pour que tu agisses ainsi… Je respecte ton choix, bien que cela me fasse mal…

Le Chasseur de Dragon trouva enfin le courage de lever les yeux vers son grand-père. Son regard assombri de tristesse se plongea dans celui du Maître. Et ce que ce dernier aperçut dans le fond de ses prunelles le troubla au plus haut point.

\- Je vais aller parler aux autres, le vieux, souffla Luxus doucement. Ils comprendront. Ensuite, je partirai de la Guilde, pour de bon. Je t'en fais la promesse.

\- Non !

La voix de Makarof se fit tranchante brutalement. Progressivement, le mage sacré déplia ses jambes et sauta du bureau sur lequel il avait pris place, pour le rejoindre.

\- Tu ne parleras à personne, Luxus, parce que avec ou sans la décision de Gildarts, mon choix s'était déjà arrêté… J'avais choisi de te réintégrer à la Guilde… C'est moi-même qui en ai soufflé l'idée à Gildarts… Et pour être honnête, cela m'arrangerait bien… Je ne souhaitais pas que tu saches que cette décision avait été prise par moi… Mais cela n'a plus d'importance. Autant que tu saches ! Oui, je crois que tu as ta place à Fairy Tail… Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi… Je crois qu'il est temps pour toi de rentrer à la maison…

D'ordinaire, le mage de la foudre était parfaitement maître de ses émotions. Mais à cette seconde, devant le ton doux et sincère de son grand-père, le jeune homme ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'humidifier de larmes.

\- Je t'ai vu en colère, Luxus… En proie à de bien sombres sentiments… Mais jamais encore je ne t'avais vu pleurer et montrer toute la tristesse qui t'envahissait… Jamais… Jusqu'à ce jour… Face à Acnologia… Tu avais accepté mon choix lorsque je vous ai demandé de quitter l'île sans moi, de fuir, en me laissant seul face au Dragon Noir… Mais ton cœur, lui, refusait de le faire… J'ai vu tes larmes, mon enfant… Je les ai vus bien que tu ais tenté de les masquer…

\- Tu… Tu es mon grand-père… J'ai mal agi dans le passé, mais cela ne change rien aux sentiments que je te porte, murmura Luxus en se détournant légèrement. Tu es ma famille…

\- Et c'est bien pour cela que je souhaite te donner une seconde chance, répliqua Makarof. D'autres raisons me poussent également, sache-le… Mais la liste est bien longue. Je n'ai pas le cœur à te la décrire maintenant… Tout ce qui compte, c'est que tu es désormais de retour…

Luxus, qui se dressait face à la porte du bureau, sourit doucement. Sa main se crispa toutefois sur la poignée de la porte lorsqu'il entendit son grand-père déclarer :

\- Il y a une chose qui me tourmente quelque peu toutefois… Une chose qui m'a décidé… Une chose qui m'a poussé à prendre la décision de te réintégrer… Quelqu'un pour être précis…

Le mage de la foudre retint son souffle, curieux et redoutant à la fois ce qu'il allait lui avouer. Son regard, furtif, se posa sur la petite silhouette du maître. Ce dernier eut un sourire en coin lorsqu'il prononça :

\- Lucy… Que lui as-tu fait pour qu'elle te défende avec autant de hargne, de courage ?

\- Je… Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles… Finit par répondre Luxus avec sincérité après un moment de silence. Je n'ai rien fait auprès d'elle pour mériter sa…

\- Sa clémence ? Déclara le maître en le voyant s'interrompre brutalement. Pourtant, il semblerait qu'elle te l'ait accordé… Oh, il est vrai que de la part de Lucy cela ne m'aurait pas surpris en temps normal. Son cœur est empli d'une bonté et d'une pureté rare… Elle serait prête à défendre tout le monde… Même nos ennemis… Néanmoins, elle ne te connaissait pas réellement… Ou disons que le peu de fois où elle t'a rencontré, elle n'a vu de toi que l'homme froid, arrogant et … Cruel… Je t'ai vu et entendu l'humilier après les événements contre la Guilde de Phantom Lord, l'accusant injustement d'être la responsable de ces tourments… Tu as eu un comportement indigne envers elle et pourtant…

Les yeux de son petit-fils se firent brutalement fuyants tandis qu'il prononçait ses paroles.

\- J'ai été surprise… Agréablement surpris… Le discours qu'elle a tenu à ton propos était sage, sincère, et… Redoutable d'une certaine façon. Elle m'a convaincu… Je ne sais pas comment tu prendras la chose, mais sache… Sache qu'à mes yeux, tu lui dois beaucoup. Peu importe ce que tu as fait ou non pour gagner sa clémence et donc, son amitié, je ne saurais que trop te recommander de ne pas la perdre… Elle a confiance en toi. Elle songe que tu as ta place parmi nous et que tu n'as qu'une hâte, nous le prouver à tous. Je pense la même chose… Maintenant, la balle est dans ton camp, mon petit Luxus...

\- Je ne trahirai plus ma Guilde… Non, jamais !

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

\- Je suis heureuse de te l'entendre dire, murmura la Constellationniste en soupirant de soulagement avant de reprendre, devant son regard interrogateur. Que tu comprennes qu'il n'a fait cela que pour obtenir ce qu'il souhaitait… Que tu ne penses pas que tout ceci est vrai ! Quand tu es partie précipitamment après le combat, j'ai compris qu'il y avait quelque chose qu'il s'était passé entre toi et ton père que nous n'avons pu voir… Maintenant, je sais. Et je veux m'assurer d'une chose… Ton père ne te connaît pas, Luxus. Il n'était pas là ces dernières années. Il n'avait pas vu qui tu es devenu… Nous, oui. Moi je l'ai vu. Je sais qui tu es : Un membre de Fairy Tail. Un mage qui nous a protégés. Un mage qui a tout fait pour nous défendre aujourd'hui… Tu as vaincu tous les membres de Raven Tail et même si je n'ai pas pu le voir de mes propres yeux, je suis certaine que tu l'as fait pour nous soutenir… Grey… Wendy… Moi… Et la Guilde…

Le Chasseur de Dragon baissa soudainement les yeux vers le sol, troublé. Son sourire fut futile, mais bel et bien perçut par la Constellationniste. _Si tu savais, Princesse. J'étais parfaitement serein lorsque je les ai affrontés. Ce n'était pas le cas immédiatement._ La colère du mage de la foudre s'était accrue dans son cœur devant l'insistance de son père à obtenir ce qu'il voulait, usant de tous les moyens pour. Mais sa hargne était brutalement retombée en entendant la voix de son grand-père l'interpellait doucement.

Malgré les images erronées qu'Iwan montrait à l'ensemble du stade, dévoilant une immense défaite de la part de Luxus, le vieil homme semblait croire en son petit-fils et le lui montrait de la plus belle façon : Debout, sur la balustrade du balcon, le Maître de la Guilde leva son bras et pointa le ciel de son index et de son pouce, dans un signe qu'il connaissait parfaitement. Ce geste, c'était Luxus qui l'avait inventé lorsqu'il était petit. Un geste avait été repris par l'ensemble de la Guilde. Un geste qui signifiait que même s'ils ne le voyaient pas, même s'ils étaient loin, pour lui ils seraient toujours présents, dans son cœur.

Et bien qu'il ne se l'avouerait jamais, le mage de la foudre put sentir distinctement ses yeux s'humecter de larmes, touché par la confiance de son grand-père et de sa Guilde. La seconde suivante, la sérénité lui était revenue. Ce fut sans rage alors, sans colère, qu'il avait contré la première attaque de Raven Tail Ohbra avait tenté d'éteindre sa magie, mais le mage de la foudre l'avait esquivé avec agilité et, l'ayant clairement reconnu comme étant celui qui avait osé s'en prendre à Wendy et Carla, le frappa d'un violent coup de pied.

Son corps, transformé en foudre, lui permit ensuite de se déplacer avec une vitesse ahurissante, échappant aux longues mèches brûlantes de Flare. Nalpuding avait tenté, certain de lui, de l'attaquer, mais Luxus avait riposté de son poing foudroyant, déclarant que ce coup-là était de la part de son coéquipier, Grey Fullbuster. Son assaut suivant fut le plus intense.

\- Je ne pouvais pas la laisser faire… Murmura Luxus tandis qu'il lui racontait ce qui s'était passé.

Le petit-fils du maître n'avait su retenir sa colère en apercevant à nouveau la chevelure de Flare Corona s'enrouler autour de son poignet. Le hurlement du Dragon Foudroyant qu'il poussa lui parut être plus redoutable que jamais. Sa puissance lui venait de son désir de sanctionner cette femme qui avait cherché à humilier sa camarade, celle dont il appréciait tant la compagnie depuis quelque temps. _Celle-là, elle est pour Lucy…_ Il avait prononcé ces mots et il les pensait.

\- Tout ça n'a plus d'importance maintenant, murmura brusquement Luxus en se redressant, lâchant à contrecœur la main de Lucy. J'ai vaincu tous les membres de Raven Tail ainsi que mon père… Ils sont désormais disqualifiés… Ils ne pourront plus nous atteindre. Ils ne feront plus aucun mal, à aucun de nos camarades. C'est tout ce qui compte…

\- Es-tu certain de ce que tu dis… Souffla la jeune femme d'une voix grave.

Le mage haussa les épaules nonchalamment. _Non, tu as beau m'avoir changé, Lucy, je ne suis pas prêt encore à te dire à quel point revoir mon père m'a touché… À quel point je suis en colère, mais surtout triste de cette rencontre…_

\- On devrait retourner dans nos gradins respectifs… Les matchs vont reprendre, notamment celui de Wendy, déclara la voix rauque de Luxus.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, le petit-fils du maître quitta les lieux. Lucy attendit qu'il disparaisse, sachant parfaitement qu'elle ne pourrait jamais le retenir, pour s'effondrer sur une petite chaise et saisir son visage entre ses deux mains. Des tremblements secouèrent son corps frêle. Lentement, son index s'abaissa sur ses lèvres qu'elle caressa doucement. _Pourquoi m'a-t-il embrassé ?_ Ce contact lui avait paru agréable autant qu'il l'avait gêné. La jeune femme ne comprenait pas.

Pourtant lorsque ses clés cliquetèrent doucement contre sa ceinture et qu'une ombre se glissa dans la pièce, la Constellationniste sut trouver la réponse qu'elle cherchait depuis quelques secondes concernant les sentiments contradictoires qui la saisissaient. Peu à peu, sa bouche s'entrouvrit. Elle raconta à la personne venant de pénétrer dans la pièce, ce qu'il s'était passé avec le mage de la foudre.

\- Tu sais que cela ne peut se produire, Lucy, intervint aussitôt la personne qui l'avait rejointe. Je sais qu'il te sera dur d'entendre ces mots, mais nous n'avons pas le choix… C'est mieux ainsi. Pour toi, pour eux… C'est mieux pour tout le monde…

\- Je le sais… Souffla la jeune blonde tristement. De toute façon, je ne suis pas certaine… Je ne sais pas, bafouilla-t-elle confuse. Enfin… Peu importe. Plus rien n'a d'importance…

* * *

 _Un avis ? Une question ? Un hypothèse ? J'attends de lire ça avec impatience ! :p_

 _Le prochain chapitre arrivera dans deux semaines ! (Ou une avec un peu de chance ! :p)_

 _Il s'intitulera "La Magie Céleste" et contrairement à ce que l'on peut penser il ne parlera pas seulement du combat de Cherrya face à Wendy. Au programme, un personnage mystère, une conversation entre la démone et Luxus ainsi qu'un petit flash-back concernant Wendy, Lucy et Luxus ;)_

 _Je vous souhaite un bon week-end !_

 _Bisous_

 _Syana_


	15. La Magie Céleste

_Hello tout le monde,_

 _Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le retard ! Prendre le temps d'écrire en ce moment est assez compliqué, mais je peux vous assurer avec certitude que je n'oublie pas cette fiction et je compte bien la poursuivre !_

 _Un très grand merci à tous pour vos messages, vos encouragements, vos ajouts dans vos favoris ou vos follows ! Vous êtes toujours plus nombreux à venir lire cette histoire et cela me comble de joie !_

 _J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

 **Réponses aux reviews :**

 **LoveCastielAngeEtKlausHybride** : Merci et Bienvenue sur cette fiction ! Je suis heureuse que tu l'apprécies et j'espère que la suite ne te décevra pas ! (Ps : J'aime ton pseudo et ton image de profil... Tu es fan de Cobra ? Je peux te dire qu'il est pas très loin... Il va bientôt pointer le bout de son nez ^^)

 **Linoa Draer** : Merci pour ton double message. Je réponds au dernier ici. Il était d'ailleurs très intéressant. Tes idées sont intéressantes en fait et pas loin de certaines vérités :)

Pour la femme aux cheveux blancs, je pense que le début de ce chapitre devrait t'en dire beaucoup plus, voir te donner clairement la réponse si tu as bien suivi les épisodes de Fairy Tail ;) Quant à Falco et Zeth, comment dire que… Que tu sembles avoir vu juste sur certaines de tes options… Je n'en dirai pas plus :p

Je te laisse avec ce chapitre à présent. J'espère qu'il te plaira :D

 **Ayano** : Merci pour ta reviews !

Qui est cette personne ? Comme dit précédemment, tu devrais avoir la réponse dans le début de ce chapitre puisque nous y revenons dès les premières lignes ;)

Je sais que pour le reste, c'est un peu confus, mais ça devrait vite s'éclairer sur certaines choses :p

Merci pour tes encouragements en tout cas. Ça me fait chaud au cœur ! J'avais quelque crainte que le dernier chapitre ne plaise pas. Mais tu me rassures. Ce chapitre-ci est un peu plus calme, mais il est porteur de quelques sous-entendus ;)

J'espère qu'il te plaira petit bouchon ! (Oui, ça m'est venu comme ça comme surnom :p)

 **Learod :** Hello toi ! Merci pour ta rewiews ! :D

Apparemment tu as pas mal d'idées pour la suite de cette histoire et tes hypothèses m'enchantent :) Mais attention, tu vas peut-être un peu loin pour certains… Quoique… x) Je ne peux pas trop en dire, sinon ça gâcherait tout ^^

Pour l'inconnu, tu te rendras compte par contre que ce n'est pas Loki mais que c'est… :p

Il est vrai qu'Erza et Luxus n'ont toujours pas questionné Lucy sur son comportement… Ou peut-être qu'ils l'ont fait mais que j'ai choisi volontairement de ne pas le montrer de suite… Oui, je sais, je suis très embêtante quand je veux ! x) Mais je te jure que je ne garderais pas toutes les réponses pour moi. Tu en sauras plus bientôt :D

Ton adresse mail n'est pas apparue dans ton message, hésite pas à me le renvoyer ;) Ou envoie un mail sur mon adresse comme ça je l'aurais. Tu le trouveras sur mon profil.

Je te souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que ça te plaira ! :D

 **Encore un très grand merci à tous pour vos messages, pour vos ajouts dans vos favoris ou vos follows !**

* * *

 **14\. La Magie Céleste**

La jeune femme demeura dans cette petite pièce, attenante à l'infirmerie, avec pour seule compagnie, une silhouette que l'on ne pouvait distinguer nettement. Toutefois, Lucy Heartfilia n'avait aucunement besoin de percevoir sa figure pour connaître son identité.

Le souffle de la Constellationniste se fit saccadé soudainement alors que la réalité de la situation, que la réalité de ce qu'il venait de se produire, la frappait durement. Lentement, elle recula jusqu'à ce que son dos atteigne le mur froid de la chambre. Elle frissonna à ce contact. Un léger tremblement qui ne fit que s'accentuer tandis qu'elle se laissait péniblement glisser sur le sol. Ses bras entourèrent immédiatement ses jambes et son visage, devenant peu à peu larmoyant, se dissimula contre ses genoux.

\- Je… Je ne trouverai pas les mots justes pour te réconforter, Lucy… Murmura la personne qui l'avait rejointe. J'aimerais tant pouvoir le faire pourtant… J'aimerais prononcer ces mots qui réchauffent le cœur… Mais je ne suis pas familière avec tout cela… Ce n'est pas dur de le deviner…

\- Je… Je sais… Souffla la Constellationniste avant de redresser la tête brutalement dans sa direction, la transperçant d'un regard noir. Mais… Même si tu les prononçais, je ne suis pas certaine que je les écouterais… Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois te faire confiance… Je ne sais rien de toi… Ou plutôt le peu que je sais de toi ne peut en rien me convaincre… Bien au contraire…

Lucy entendit son soupir las. Elle n'en fut guère surprise. Depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré, la jeune femme de Fairy Tail ne cessait de la mettre à rude épreuve, testant sa sincérité. Curieusement sa réaction actuelle était d'un calme et d'une sincérité qui étonna et toucha grandement la Constellationniste.

\- Le temps est mon seul moyen, Lucy… Je finirai par te prouver mes dires. Après le Tournoi-Inter Magique, quand tout sera terminé, mes propos commenceront à te frapper. Cela commencera dès cet instant, crois-moi… Je sais ce que j'ai fait par le passé… Je sais ce que je t'ai fait, à toi, particulièrement… Néanmoins, je peux t'assurer que tout cela est terminé…

La voix de la personne qui lui faisait face se fit soudainement tremblante tandis qu'elle poursuivait :

\- Car je te le répète, mage de Fairy Tail : J'ai finalement appris que ma sœur… Ma très chère petite sœur que je croyais morte est finalement en vie…Et alors que mon cœur explosait de joie face à cette annonce, j'ai également découvert qu'elle était en danger, tout comme toi… Crois-moi, il n'y a rien de plus cruelle que d'apprendre ces deux nouvelles en même temps…

\- Mais moi… Tu es venue me prévenir. Pourquoi ? Interrogea Lucy en se redressant. Je ne suis rien à tes yeux. Rien en comparaison à ta sœur… Elle… Tu m'as dit que tu ne lui avais toujours pas parlé… Tu découvres que ta sœur est en vie et tu refuses de la voir… Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas un tel comportement…

\- Parce que toi mieux que personne sait qui je suis, du moins qui j'ai été autrefois… Je ne suis pas digne de la revoir ! Pas tout de suite… Non, pas maintenant ! Je dois d'abord me racheter pour mes actions passées. Je dois lui prouver que je suis toujours cette personne bien… Cette qu'elle a toujours connue étant petite, celle qui la protégeait de tous les dangers de ce monde… Et non celle cruelle et sans limites que je suis devenue après sa mort.

\- Tu ne m'as même pas dit son nom, murmura la Constellationniste d'une voix plus adoucie en discernant la tristesse qui saisissait l'inconnue.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire… J'ai peur qu'en te le disant, tu ne te fasses trop vite ton jugement sur elle… Mais crois-moi, de nombreuses choses vont bientôt vous lier toutes deux, si ce n'est pas déjà fait. C'est pourquoi je suis venue te parler. Je peux la protéger, de loin… Et je peux le faire également grâce à toi. Car tu es la clé de cette histoire, Lucy, j'en suis certaine…

\- Je m'en serais bien passée, rétorqua la jeune femme en soupirant. Au vu de ce que tu m'as dit… Mais si tes propos se vérifient, alors je suis prête à l'accepter… Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour protéger ma Guilde et mes amis…

\- Je n'en doutais pas…

Lucy ne réprima pas une grimace, partagée entre la compassion et la méfiance pour cette personne. Elle se contenta ensuite de la saluer d'un hochement de tête et de partir, consciente du retard qu'elle prenait et qui rendrait certainement ses camarades très inquiets. Sans un regard en arrière, la Constellationniste sortit de la pièce et se précipita dans les corridors du stade.

 **Oo**

Le mage de la foudre leva son bras et frappa le mur en face de lui d'un violent coup de poing puissant. La paroi s'effrita légèrement alors que ses doigts s'entouraient progressivement d'électricité. La colère mais surtout la peine le submergeait à cet instant précis. Étrangement, et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, ce n'était pas son combat contre son père et sa guilde qui le mettait dans cet état.

\- Luxus ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu vas bien ?

La voix douce de Mirajane l'interrompit brutalement dans ses pensées. Le mage de la foudre ne la regarda nullement tandis qu'elle réitérait sa question, inquiète par le geste qu'il exerçait, par la magie qui se dégageait de son poing et plus encore par le silence qu'il s'obstinait à garder. Un rire amer s'extirpa ensuite de sa bouche avant qu'il ne murmure :

\- Tout va bien, Mirajane… Ne t'inquiète pas… C'est seulement qu'une fois encore, je me comporte comme un idiot… Je devrais apprendre à mieux maîtriser mes émotions… Tout comme toi. Je pense que cela me serait vraiment utile…

La démone de Fairy Tail examina son coéquipier, surprise par ses mots. Elle fut ensuite satisfaite de voir Luxus prendre sur lui pour se calmer. Son poing se retira du mur et toute magie s'éteignit brutalement.

\- Luxus…

Mirajane s'approcha de lui, aucunement effrayée par le fait qu'il puisse s'emporter à nouveau. Délicatement, elle posa une main sur son épaule et le força à se tourner vers elle.

\- Je te connais bien, Luxus Draer. Suffisamment pour savoir qu'il t'arrive quelque chose d'important. Quelque chose qui justifie ton comportement… Car tu as changé… Plus que tu ne souhaites le croire. Tu es devenu plus calme, plus réfléchi. Seule une vive émotion peut te faire agir de la sorte maintenant.

Luxus resta silencieux, mais Mirajane sut que ces paroles l'avaient atteint au plus profond de lui. Un frisson involontaire parcourut son échine lorsque sa main de la démone exerça une douce pression au niveau de son épaule. Un soupir franchit les lèvres du mage de la foudre avant qu'il ne murmure :

\- J'aurais aimé ne pas être cette personne que j'ai été autrefois… J'aurais aimé que tout ceci ne se soit pas passé… J'aurais voulu ne pas avoir été aussi stupide… Les choses auraient été tellement plus faciles, Mira… Tellement plus…

\- Peut-être bien, répondit l'aînée des Strauss, mais si rien de tout cela ne s'était passé, Luxus, je pense qu'aujourd'hui serait un jour très différent… Tout aurait pu être différent et je crois pouvoir dire avec certitude qu'à ce jour, les choses pour nous, notre Guilde ou même pour toi, ne sont pas si terribles que ça.

\- Tu crois ça ? Rétorqua le mage de la foudre en tournant légèrement son visage vers elle.

\- Oui. Tu sais, je ne suis pas dupe, Luxus. Je sais ce qui te tourmente. Mais tu ne dois pas penser que ton passé joue dessus. Au contraire… Sans tout cela, tu n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. Et tes sentiments… Tes sentiments ne seraient peut-être pas les mêmes.

Le petit-fils du maître s'immobilisa soudainement. Seul son regard exerça un mouvement, une fois encore, vers la démone de Fairy Tail. Le sourire malicieux qui s'afficha sur son visage ne l'étonna guère.

\- Dis-moi… Que crois-tu savoir ? Interrogea Luxus doucement.

\- Je pense que tu éprouves de forts sentiments pour une certaine mage de notre Guilde… Mais je pense que tu te crois également indigne d'elle à cause de ce que tu as fait autrefois… Mais tu ne devrais pas… Elle passera au-dessus de toutes les histoires qui te concernent. Elle apprend à connaître qui tu es réellement. Ne te blâme pas pour le reste. Ne crois pas qu'elle te repoussera à cause de cela.

Mirajane fut surprise soudainement de le voir rire froidement avant de déclarer sèchement :

\- Sauf que Mira, je ne l'invente pas… Non, je ne te mentirais pas en disant que je n'éprouve rien pour elle… Murmura-t-il sans détacher son regard de sa figure, découvrant sans peine la surprise qu'éprouva la démone de le voir se confier sans aucune hésitation. J'ai … J'ai appris à découvrir qui elle était… Elle que j'ai toujours repoussé car je la considérais comme une mage indigne… Et j'ai… J'ai vraiment apprécié ce que j'ai vu… Ce que j'ai appris… Elle est… Elle est merveilleuse, Mira… Je veux passer plus de temps à ses côtés… Je ne pensais pas dire cela un jour, souffla-t-il en secouant légèrement la tête. Mais c'est la vérité… J'ai fini par l'accepter… Et pourtant tu me connais…

\- Oui… Oui, je te connais. Toi, le fier Chasseur de Dragon de la Foudre… Il n'est pas aisé de te faire prendre conscience des choses… Et pourtant tu sembles l'avoir fait ici… Mais…

\- Mais je ne suis pas dupe, Mira, la coupa Luxus fermement. Elle n'éprouve pas les mêmes sentiments que moi. Est-ce pour la raison que tu as déclaré tout à l'heure… Je le pense, oui… Et je ne peux que la comprendre si c'est le cas… Après tout ce que j'ai fait, elle a raison de ne pas avoir confiance en moi, de ne pas imaginer plus qu'une simple relation amicale entre nous…

Mirajane resta silencieuse, n'osant pas contredire son camarade. Il semblait à la fois furieux, chagriné et déterminé dans ses propos. Quelque chose semblait s'être produite. Quelque chose qu'elle ignorait mais qui laissait croire que Luxus disait vrai. _Comment puis-je trouver les mots pour l'aider… Je le connais. Lui qui se dévoile ainsi… Il ne peut être que sincère… Quant à Lucy…_

\- Si ce que tu dis est vrai, au sujet de Lucy… Alors, je ne pense pas que ce soit dût à ton passé. En aucun cas. Je te l'ai dit. Je pensais que tu te servais de cette excuse pour ne pas t'avouer tes véritables sentiments… Je me trompais. Tu les reconnais aisément… Mais… Je connais Lucy aussi bien que toi tu sais. Je sais qu'elle est jeune… Timide… Elle a certainement besoin de plus de temps que toi pour savoir, pour comprendre…

\- Ou peut-être que tu as tort, répliqua Luxus froidement. Écoute, Mira. Je sais que tu souhaites plus que tout le bonheur de chacun d'entre nous au sein de cette Guilde, mais tout ne peut pas être tout rose pour tout le monde… Lucy n'éprouve rien pour moi. Je l'accepte… Et contrairement à ce que tu sembles croire, cela peut arriver… Et puis… Regarde là, Mira ! Et regarde-moi ! Elle trouverait certainement bien mieux que moi…

Luxus interrompit la réponse de Mirajane d'un geste de la main, agacé, avant de partir. La démone de Fairy Tail le regarda faire, attristée. _Je me trompe peut-être… Mais si tu savais Luxus… Je suis convaincue de cela… Je sais que j'ai raison à ce sujet… Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre… Je me serais certainement giflée il y a quelques mois si j'avais eu une telle pensée. Je me serai trouvée totalement ridicule… Mais… Plus maintenant. Non, plus maintenant…_

 **Oo**

La jeune femme s'obligea à inspirer une fois encore pour tenter de retrouver son calme. Elle avait frotté à de nombreuses reprises ses joues pour effacer les larmes qui avaient coulé sans qu'elle ne puisse les retenir, amenant de petites tâches rougeâtres sur sa peau. Son émoi ne disparut que brutalement lorsqu'elle se précipita à l'entrée de l'arène afin d'y retrouver Wendy.

Cette dernière s'agitait près de la porte, affolée par le combat qui allait prochainement débuter et qui l'opposerait à Cherry Brendy de Lamia Scale. Les paroles qu'Erza lui adressait, venue également pour la réconforter semblaient vaines. Les inquiétudes de la fillette firent promptement oublier à Lucy ses propres craintes. D'un sourire et d'un vague hochement de tête, la Constellationniste assura à la mage aux armures qu'elle prenait le relais. La jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates ne protesta nullement, convaincue que s'il y en avait bien une qui pouvait raisonner leur coéquipière, c'était bien Lucy.

\- On se voit tout à l'heure, Wendy. Bon courage, déclara Erza doucement en souriant.

Wendy ne prêta que peu d'attention à son départ. Lucy, quant à elle, attendit patiemment qu'elle s'en aille pour jeter un vague coup d'œil sur la jeune fille. Elle eut un sourire espiègle avant de s'adosser brutalement sur l'un des murs et de se laisser glisser sur le sol. Surprise par son comportement, celle que l'on surnommait parfois la Prêtresse Céleste, ne put s'empêcher de la questionner :

\- Tu ne vas pas chercher à me rassurer ? Souffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante. Tu ne vas pas… Je ne sais pas… Me prendre dans tes bras, me dire que tout va bien aller ou… Ou je ne sais quoi d'autres ?

\- Pourquoi le ferai-je ? As-tu réellement besoin de tout ça ? Interrogea la jeune femme en levant son visage vers elle, s'amusant de la confusion qui saisissait sa camarade.

\- Bien sûr que j'en ai besoin ! Clama Wendy d'une voix devenue plus forte. Tu ne le vois pas ?

\- Respire, Wendy… Respire. C'est tout ce dont tu as besoin, assura Lucy en s'asseyant soudainement en tailleur, son regard brun ne se détachant pas une seule seconde de la fillette. Parce que je pense tu n'as pas besoin de longs discours. Tu sais déjà tout ce qu'il faut savoir.

La mage céleste contempla son amie avec un ahurissement évident. Puis progressivement, devant la lueur bienveillante qui brillait dans les prunelles de la Constellationniste et face au sourire malicieux qu'elle affichait, la fillette finit par prendre conscience. Lentement, elle ferma les yeux et inspira avec une force. Elle le fit une première fois, puis une seconde. Le calme revint peu à peu dans son esprit et brutalement la réalité des choses frappa la jeune fille. Lorsque Wendy rouvrit ses paupières, Lucy put admirer la détermination qui brûlait dans le fond de ses yeux.

\- Non… Je n'ai vraiment pas besoin de faire de long discours pour que tu saches ce que tu as à faire, souffla la détentrice des clés du zodiaque. Regarde-toi… Si petite, si jeune mais tellement forte, tellement brave… Bien plus que certains !

Le rire de Wendy résonna entre les murs devant la réflexion de sa camarade avant qu'elle ne s'agenouille précipitamment près d'elle et ne vienne se blottir contre elle. Lucy la recueillit bien volontiers, passant avec une immense tendresse ses bras autour de sa taille tandis que ses lèvres venaient embrasser affectueusement le sommet de son crâne.

\- Qu'importe ce qui se passera dans l'arène, Wendy, ton équipe sera fière de toi… Nous serons toujours fiers de toi ! Lui assura Lucy dans le creux de son oreille. Et si jamais tu as un doute durant ton épreuve, alors songes à tes entraînements. Songe à ce qu'il t'a dit, à ce qu'il t'a montré.

\- Je vais tout faire pour rapporter la victoire à notre équipe, sois en sûr ! Répliqua la mage Céleste doucement.

\- Je n'ai aucun doute là-dessus, répondit tranquillement la Constellationniste alors qu'elle se relevait. Va maintenant. Tu ne vas pas être en retard à ton propre match, finit-elle par dire avec amusement.

 **Oo**

Un élan de tendresse saisit l'ensemble du stade lors de l'entrée des deux jeunes filles qui devaient s'affronter. Leur visage juvénile, angélique, en charma plus d'un. Mais cet aspect ne masquait en rien la détermination évidente des deux combattantes du jour de vouloir faire honneur à leur Guilde, pas même leur maladresse commune qui les firent trébucher toutes deux sur leur terrain.

 _Il ne faut jamais se fier aux premières apparences, jamais…_ Lucy sourit en voyant Wendy exercer un geste en direction de son adversaire pour l'aider à se relever, tout aussi confuse qu'elle de faire preuve d'une si grande maladresse. Leurs sourires timides, respectifs, attendrirent le cœur des spectateurs.

\- Que lui as-tu dit pour qu'elle se montre si résolue ? Questionna Erza doucement à sa camarade.

Lucy rit légèrement à sa demande. Elle se tourna alors vers elle et répondit avec amusement :

\- Crois-moi je ne lui ai rien dit. Elle n'en avait en réalité pas besoin. Wendy sait ce qu'elle doit faire. Elle est déterminée à amener la victoire à notre équipe, résolue à se battre pour notre Guilde. Je n'ai vraiment pas eu besoin de trouver les mots pour cela.

\- Pourquoi cela ne m'étonne-t-il pas ? Répliqua Natsu en souriant allégrement. Notre Wendy est forte ! Elle n'a pas besoin de nous pour le savoir.

Les dix minutes suivantes qui défilèrent devant leurs yeux prouvèrent chaque mot que venait de prononcer le Chasseur de Dragon de Feu. Si certains avaient douté que le match qui se déroulait dans l'arène soit aussi intéressant à regarder que les épreuves précédentes, ils n'en laissèrent plus rien paraître par la suite. Les deux mages qui s'affrontaient aujourd'hui étaient, certes parmi les plus jeunes du Tournoi Inter-Magique, mais non les moins braves et les moins fortes.

\- Je comprends mieux pourquoi Leon ne m'avait pas parlé de la magie de Cherrya, déclara Grey au bout d'un instant tandis qu'ils découvraient avec stupeur que la mage de Lamia Scale détenait la magie d'une Chasseuse de Dieu Céleste.

\- Son énergie est semblable à celle de Wendy et si différente à la fois, rétorqua Erza. C'est étrange…

\- En tout cas, ce match promet, commenta Natsu avec son enthousiasme légendaire. Regardez-les ! Elles se battent telles des lionnes. Aucune d'elle n'est prête à renoncer, cela se voit !

\- Oui, c'est certain, souffla Lucy en observant sa jeune camarade avec attention.

La Constellationniste sourit doucement entendant Wendy déclarer avec assurance qu'elle ne renoncerait pas, au nom de sa Guilde et de ses coéquipiers qui n'avaient jamais un seul instant renoncé. _Ma chère Wendy… Si douce, forte… Si courageuse. Elle était prête à toute pour vaincre. Pour nous, pour sa Guilde…_ Lentement, la jeune femme leva les yeux vers le balcon où l'équipe B se trouvait. Ses prunelles brunes rencontrèrent immédiatement celles grisâtres qu'elle recherchait. Son visage resta impassible toutefois malgré l'immense confusion qui l'envahissait. Mais au fond de ses yeux brûlait une gratitude qui toucha le mage de la foudre qu'elle dévisageait avec tant d'attention.

\- **Tu n'as jamais voulu que l'on sache ce que tu as fait… Mais moi je sais… Et je te remercie infiniment, Luxus…**

 **Flash-Back**

Wendy Marvel soupira lourdement en constatant le résultat déplorable de l'attaque qu'elle venait de porter. Le regard compatissant que lui lança Lucy, qui avait tenu à l'accompagner dans son entraînement, ne l'aida nullement.

\- Tu ne dois pas te décourager, Wendy, murmura doucement la Constellationniste. Personne ne peut y arriver du premier coup. Pas avec une telle magie du moins. Elle est puissante, extraordinaire et surtout difficilement contrôlable.

\- Pas pour tous, ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais, répondit la jeune fille d'une voix plaintive. Gajeel et Natsu n'ont aucun mal à la maîtriser… Moi… Moi on me met entre les mains un manuscrit pour m'aider à maîtriser ma magie anti-dragon et je suis tout de même incapable de le faire… Eux… Eux n'ont reçu aucune aide… Aucune… Et pourtant…

\- Tu sembles oublier qu'ils ont eu Ignir et Metalicana. Des dires de Natsu, je sais qu'Ignir le Dragon lui a été d'une aide précieuse lorsqu'il était enfant…

\- Et moi j'ai eu Grandiné… Riposta Wendy d'une voix tremblante d'émotion. Lucy… Je sais ce que tu cherches à faire, mais cela ne sert à rien… Je n'ai strictement aucune excuse…

\- Tes émotions, fillette ! C'est ce qui te rend si faible…

Wendy et Lucy sursautèrent en percevant cette voix grave s'élever. Toutes deux se retournèrent simultanément vers la silhouette massive de Luxus. Ce dernier était adossé contre un arbre, les bras nonchalamment croisés contre sa poitrine, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres.

\- Luxus… Soupira Lucy. Que fais-tu ici ? Interrogea-t-elle immédiatement, craignant ce qu'il allait dire. Je te croyais parti de Magnolia… Comme tu souhaitais tant le faire…

\- Ne sois pas si pressée, Princesse… Je suis d'humeur changeant ces derniers temps, je croyais que tu le savais, déclara le petit-fils du maître en se redressant lentement. Contrairement à mon grand-père… Ajouta-t-il plus froidement, contrarié d'apprendre que Makarof n'avait toujours pas daigné lui accorder le pardon et son retour au sein de la Guilde. Mais sois sans crainte, ma belle, car en réalité je m'en vais bientôt. Il me restait une ou deux choses à faire ici avant…

Le corps du mage de la foudre s'enveloppa d'éclairs avant qu'il ne disparaisse brutalement pour réapparaître près de Wendy qui glapit de peur. Ce fut avec force et douceur à la fois qu'il abattit ses mains contre ses épaules et la força à se tourner vers lui.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Luxus ? Questionna vivement Lucy, ses sourcils se fronçant de mécontentement.

\- Je vais aider ton amie à prendre confiance et à user de sa magie, comme elle doit le faire, comme je sais qu'elle peut le faire. Wendy, regarde-moi, ordonna-t-il ensuite d'une voix autoritaire.

La jeune fille lui obéit, guidée par la force de son ton. Ses prunelles apeurées rencontrèrent rapidement ceux remplis d'assurance du petit-fils du maître.

\- Oublie tes manuels, quel qu'il soit, commenta Luxus plus doucement en désignant vaguement d'un mouvement de tête les feuilles de papier qui jonchaient le sol et que Polyussica lui avait remis quelques jours plus tôt. Ce n'est pas de là que tu tireras ta force…

\- Tu as dit que mes sentiments me rendaient faible, murmura Wendy sans cesser de le fixer.

\- Effectivement… Soupira Luxus. Mais ils peuvent devenir ta force… Si tu t'en sers comme il faut… S'il y a bien une chose que la Guilde m'a apprise, c'est cela… Pour le moment, tout ce que je vois, tout ce que je ressens, c'est que tu laisses tes émotions t'étouffer… Tu ne t'en sers pas comme il le faudrait… Tu laisses la peur prendre possession de toi… La peur d'échouer… La peur du regard des autres… La peur de trahir celle qui t'a un jour guidé pour faire de toi une grande Chasseuse de Dragon… Mais c'est une erreur Wendy… La peur… Tu éprouveras certainement ce sentiment plus de fois que tu le voudrais…

Luxus s'interrompit un instant. Il dévisagea la jeune fille silencieusement, pleinement, consciente du trouble qu'il avait engendré dans son cœur.

\- Te souviens-tu, Wendy, de notre peur lorsque Acnologia nous a attaqués sur l'île de Tenrô ? Demanda-t-il soudainement. La peur nous a paralysés, plus encore en sachant que mon grand-père souhaitait se sacrifier pour nous protéger. Nous étions alors sans espoir. Mon grand-père nous donnait une chance de vivre et pourtant… Personnellement, sache que j'étais terrorisé… J'étais anéanti par l'idée que je ne reverrai plus jamais mon…

Lucy retint son souffle en le voyant s'interrompre une fois encore. Ses prunelles brunes s'étaient légèrement écarquillées de surprise en entendant le petit-fils du maître se confier de la sorte.

\- J'avais peur… Je n'ai pas honte de le dire… J'étais paralysé par l'angoisse avant de prendre conscience… Je ne devais pas laisser la peur m'envahir plus longtemps. Je ne devais pas la laisser prendre le contrôle… Je devais au contraire m'en servir… M'en servir pour me battre… Ce que tu as également fait par la suite lorsque toute la Guilde a choisi finalement d'ignorer les demandes de mon grand-père pour revenir le défendre…

\- Je … Je n'ai pas…

\- Bien sûr que si, répliqua plus fermement Luxus en déliant toute étreinte sur elle. Tu l'as fait Wendy… Parce qu'à cet instant, tu te moquais bien de savoir si tu réussirais ou non… Tu te moquais bien du regard des autres. Tes sentiments n'ont pas pris le contrôle de toi… C'est toi qui les as maîtrisés… Tu t'en es servie afin de trouver le courage, la force de te battre. Tu dois te servir d'eux. Tu dois apprendre à les dompter, tu dois apprendre à les lier à ta magie… Et je n'ai aucun doute que tu réussiras à le faire. S'il y a bien une chose que les mages de Fairy Tail savent faire, c'est bien celle-là… Nos émotions ont toujours été une force au sein de notre Guilde. Nous nous transmettons ce savoir entre camarades… C'est ce qui fait que les mages de Fairy Tail sont si forts, si sages, et courageux…

Luxus soupira doucement en percevant les visages attentifs des deux jeunes femmes tournés dans sa direction. Les prunelles de Lucy semblaient toutefois exprimer plus de fierté à présent que de surprise. _Elle sait… Les événements de l'île de Tenrô m'ont fait prendre conscience de tellement de choses… Mon grand-père ne souhaite peut-être pas me réintégrer dans la Guilde, mais j'en connais ses valeurs. Ses valeurs que j'ai autrefois bafouillées… Je peux toutefois les transmettre aujourd'hui, comme il le ferait s'il était présent à cet instant._

\- Wendy… Laisse dans un premier temps la magie des Chasseur de Dragon t'envahir… Ressens là… Laissez couler dans tous les membres de ton corps, souffla la voix grave de Luxus tandis qu'il posait délicatement ses mains sur les épaules frêles de la fillette. Tu dois la ressentir…

Les yeux de la mage céleste se fermèrent lentement alors qu'elle se concentrait sur les paroles apaisantes et directives du mage de la foudre.

\- Ta magie est exceptionnelle, Wendy, et contrairement à ce que tu peux croire, elle est plus forte que la mienne. La tienne n'émerge pas de lacrimas… Elle est pure, puissante... J'ai cru comprendre qu'à ton arrivée à la Guilde, tu n'avais aucun mal pour maîtriser tes sorts de soin et de soutien… Tu sais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que j'avais confiance… Parce que je croyais en ma magie, murmura la fillette doucement. Je savais qu'elle me serait utile, utile aux autres surtout…

\- Il en est de même pour la magie offensive ainsi que tes sorts avancés comme les techniques secrètes anti-dragon, Wendy… Tu le sais au fond de toi. Écoute et ressens ta magie à présent.

La jeune fille eut un petit hochement de tête. Et bien que ses yeux restèrent résolument fermés, elle pouvait sentir distinctement le regard encourageant de Lucy sur elle. Les paroles de Luxus et les compliments de Lucy, bien qu'en réalité silencieux, lui donnèrent assez de force pour créer un mur de vent qu'elle espérait tant faire apparaître quelques heures plus tôt.

\- Tu y arrives, Wendy ! S'exclama Lucy.

La mage céleste puisa une dernière fois dans ses forces avant de s'effondrer soudainement. Conscient de son épuisement, Luxus la retint aisément d'un bras. Son visage grave s'illumina brutalement d'un sourire en apercevant un sentiment de joie extrême mais également la peur qui submergea la jeune fille.

\- Tu l'as ressenti ? La magie ? Questionna doucement Luxus. Je sais que tu en ressens un immense bien être mais également de la peur… Tu ne dois pas t'attarder sur cette dernière émotion… Tu ne dois pas craindre ton énergie. Ne laisse aucune émotion néfaste prendre le dessus.

Bien qu'encore étourdie par son action, Wendy perçût distinctement l'étreinte chaleureuse qu'exerça le petit-fils du maître autour de son poignet. D'un sourire, timide mais plus confiant par la suite, elle remercia le mage. Ce fut sans crainte ensuite qu'elle se releva, se détachant de son accolade, prête à recommencer. Luxus la regarda faire, amusée de la situation.

\- Tu viens de lui rendre un grand service, tu le sais ? Demanda Lucy discrètement en l'approchant.

\- Je n'ai pas fait grand-chose en réalité, répondit Luxus en se tournant vers elle, ancrant ses prunelles grises dans les siennes. Rien de plus que ce que toi où d'autres personnes auraient finalement réussir à faire… Wendy a seulement besoin de croire en elle. Je crois qu'en tant qu'amie proche, tu aurais été la mieux placée pour parvenir à cette tâche…

\- Tu n'accepteras jamais que l'on puisse te remercier pour ce que tu fais, n'est-ce pas, rétorqua la Constellationniste en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

\- Pas quand c'est inutile, petite Princesse, répliqua la mage de la foudre plus fermement. Mais je pourrai te donner une raison de me remercier plus tard… Il y a quelque chose que je pourrais t'apprendre, qui je crois te plairais grandement.

Une lueur de surprise brilla dans le regard de Lucy alors qu'un sourire malicieux apparaissait sur les lèvres du petit-fils du maître qui se délectait à cet instant des interrogations qui saisissaient la jeune femme qui lui faisait face.

\- Et de quoi s'agit-il ? Interrogea la Constellationniste en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

\- **Que sais-tu de la télépathie ?**

Le léger sursaut de la jeune femme n'échappa nullement au Chasseur de Dragon. Son amusement devint plus grand encore tandis qu'il l'approchait lentement, continuant de lui susurrer quelques mots dans son esprit.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Les membres de l'équipe A de Fairy Tail retinrent leur souffle lorsque Wendy, après avoir usé à la perfection de ces techniques secrètes anti dragons, s'effondra quelque peu, épuisée par ses attaques répétées sur Cherrya de Lamia Scale. Le visage de Lucy se tendit en percevant son amie prendre appui sur ses genoux, contrôlant difficilement ses jambes flageolantes pour qu'elles ne cèdent pas. Elle ne fut guère surprise d'entendre son adversaire lui demander si elle souhaitait continuer tout de même leur combat. Étrangement, il n'y avait aucune animosité dans le ton de sa voix. Seule une inquiétude sincère se faisait entendre.

\- Cherrya fait preuve d'une bonté peu commune, murmura Lucy en se tournant vers Erza.

\- En effet… Je la crois sincère, répondit la mage aux armures. Elle souhaitait réellement se battre contre Wendy, mais au fond, tout comme notre amie, elle n'est pas fervente de combat. Mais… Je suis inquiète… Wendy semble vraiment épuisée…

\- Non… Non, je ne pense pas. Elle n'a pas dit son dernier mot, crois-moi, répliqua Lucy avec une assurance qui déstabilisa quelque peu sa camarade. La suite nous réserve bien des surprises, j'en suis certaine…

* * *

 _Une petite reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez ?_

 _Prochain chapitre "L'amour fait naître la jalousie..."_

 _Au programme ? Un passage Luxus/Lucy très important... Un peu d'Erza/Jellal et... Le retour de trois petits lutins dont l'identité vous échappe encore... Pour certains du moins ;)_

 _Il ne reste ensuite plus que 4 chapitres avant la fin de cette première partie... J'ai eu du mal à savoir comment écrire la suite, comme la mettre en scène, mais... J'ai finalement opté pour quelque chose qui j'espère vous plaira. Après ces quatre derniers chapitres, on fera un petit saut dans le temps..._

 _Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche. Reposez-vous bien et je vous dis à la semaine prochaine si tout va bien, sinon dans deux semaines ! Je ferais tout pour que la suite arrive au plus vite, promis !_

 _Bisous_

 _Syana_


	16. L'Amour fait naître la jalousie

_Hello tout le monde !_

 _Oui, je suis vivante et tellement, mais tellement navrée qu'un simple « je suis désolée » ne suffirait pas… Mais sachez que je suis sincère. Je ne pensais pas mettre autant de temps à reprendre l'écriture, que ce soient mes fictions ou mes écrits personnels._

 _En tout cas, je peux vous dire que j'ai fait un immense tri dans tout ce que j'avais à faire… À tel point que j'ai effacé toutes mes fictions en cours, même mes OS, sauf celle-ci. Tout simplement parce que je souhaite vraiment tout reprendre à zéro et surtout parce que je compte bien me concentrer sur cette fiction-ci, où je suis plutôt bien inspirée ;) Bref, j'ai un peu d'avance d'ailleurs, donc je pense qu'il y aura à présent des publications régulières ! :D_

 _Avant d'arriver à la lecture de ce chapitre, je souhaite adresser un immense merci à vous tous ! Malgré ma longue absence, vous avez été très nombreux à venir lire les différents chapitres, à mettre cette histoire dans vos follows ou dans vos favoris. Et nombreuses à commenter ! Je vais répondre à certains de vos messages d'ailleurs dont je pense ne pas avoir fourni de réponse, juste en dessous. Enfin voilà, merci, merci, merci ! Vos encouragements me vont droit au cœur et me motivent pour la suite !_

 _ **Réponses aux reviews** :_

 _ **Learod :** Tu m'as également beaucoup manqué ! Je suis affreusement désolée pour cette absence. Mais je retourne dans le droit chemin, promis ! J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! Quelques petits indices se sont glissés subtilement par-ci par-là ;)_

 _ **Ayano** : Merci pour ta reviews petit bouchon ! Je suis ravie de te retrouver à chaque chapitre ! :D J'espère que cette suite, qui a tant tardé, te plaira._

 _Je suis ravie que tu apprécies la relation entre Wendy et Lucy. C'est ainsi que je l'imagine et j'espère que ça ne surprend pas trop. Tu as ensuite bien deviné qui était la mystérieuse personne ;) Pour les enfants, peut-être auras-tu une plus ample idée durant ce chapitre ?_

 _Ce chapitre-là va te paraître peut-être un peu calme également, mais je te promets que ça devient mouvementé au suivant :)_

 _ **MlleCha** **:** Merci pour ta reviews ! Et bienvenue sur cette fiction ! Les publications ne sont pas aussi espacées d'ordinaire. J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Les trois petits monstres te paraîtront peut-être plus familiers à la fin ;)_

 _ **Liona29** : Merci pour ta reviews ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira également :)_

 _ **Muriel :** Merci pour ton message ! :D L'identité de la mystérieuse personne semble être définitivement trouvée. Même si elle sera confirmée plus tard ;) Quant aux enfants, tu sembles sur la bonne voie, c'est tout ce que je peux dire pour ne pas gâcher le plaisir. Mais pas totalement non plus… ;)_

* * *

 **15\. L'Amour fait naître la jalousie…**

Luxus Draer s'avança vers la balustrade du balcon d'un pas lent. Son regard gris, nuancé de bleu, s'était soudainement braqué sur la frêle silhouette de sa camarade, Wendy Marvel, qui combattait dans l'arène. Son souffle s'accéléra soudainement tandis qu'il l'observait soigneusement. Il émanait de la jeune fille, un épuisement évident qui inquiéta grandement le Chasseur de Dragon de la Foudre. _Suis-je allé trop loin dans mes conseils ? L'ai-je poussé trop loin ? Elle semble tellement éreintée… Et pourtant… Elle ne paraît nullement prête à renoncer… Qui aurait pu croire cela possible quelques mois auparavant ?_

\- Luxus ?

Le petit-fils du maître se détourna à regret de sa contemplation et pivota légèrement la tête sur la droite, rencontrant aussitôt le regard interrogateur de Mirajane Strauss. Il n'attendit toutefois pas qu'elle pose ses questions, qu'il devinait nombreuses, pour déclarer doucement

\- Je suis anxieux pour Wendy, je dois bien le reconnaître Mira… Je crains qu'elle ne dépasse ses limites… Elle pourrait se mettre en danger en agissant de la sorte.

\- C'est très étrange… Je ne pensais pas t'entendre dire cela un jour, commenta Mirajane sincèrement stupéfaite par son aveu. Mais… Il est vrai que Wendy semble aller plus loin encore qu'elle ne l'a jamais fait un jour… Je pense toutefois… Oui… Oui, je pense que son choix à venir ne sera pas inconscient et dangereux… Au contraire, elle a mûrement réfléchi à la question. Regarde là, Luxus. Elle sait ce qu'elle a à faire…

Celle que l'on surnommait parfois la Prêtresse Céleste se redressa brutalement dans l'arène, sous le regard fier de ses camarades. Ses prunelles, résolument closes depuis de longues secondes, s'ouvrirent pour se poser immédiatement sur son adversaire qui lui faisait face. Une lueur farouche brilla dans le fond de ses yeux tandis qu'elle essuyait promptement la sueur qui perlait sur son front. Ses poings se pressèrent avec violence le long de son corps lorsqu'elle s'adressa à Cherrya d'une voix ferme :

\- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié, mage de Lamia Scale ! Je n'aime pas me battre… Je crois que ça, tu l'as deviné… Et je ne viendrai jamais prétendre le contraire. Mais pour ma Guilde… Oui, pour ma Guilde, pour ma famille, pour mes amis qui me soutiennent chaque jour, je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour ne jamais les décevoir ! Ils se sont tous battus avec force, avec courage ! Pour moi, pour nos camarades… Je ne renoncerai jamais ! Pas maintenant… Je n'en ai pas le droit, ni l'envie ! Alors à présent, Cherrya, je te demande de te battre ! Clama Wendy avec une force qui en surprit plus d'un. Je veux que tu combattes jusqu'à ce que l'une de nous tombe et soit incapable de de se relever… Je n'arrêterais pas avant et je te demande d'en faire de même !

Une immense fierté et une forte admiration gonflèrent soudainement le cœur des membres de Fairy Tail. À cet instant précis, tous s'accordaient pour dire que leur douce Wendy leur paraissait méconnaissable, loin de la fillette apeurée et fragile qu'ils côtoyaient tous les jours.

\- Un bien beau discours peut-être, mais il est clair que Cherrya va en finir avec tout ça, grogna Gajeel en rejoignant ses deux camarades près de la balustrade. Je ne suis pas certain que Wendy puisse encaisser sa prochaine attaque… Je ressens une immense puissance se manifester chez la mage de Lamia Scale.

\- Je la perçois également… Ce qui me rend plus perplexe encore, déclara Luxus en se tournant vers lui. Cherrya peut soigner ses blessures mais elle ne peut pas restaurer sa magie… Pourtant, j'ai comme la nette impression que son énergie magique a décuplée depuis quelques minutes.

\- Et si… Commença Mirajane en esquissant un léger mouvement de tête avant de s'interrompre, posant une main sur sa bouche.

L'attaque de la mage de Lamia Scale surprit grandement les membres de l'équipe B de Fairy Tail. Sa puissance magique les étonna autant qu'elle les inquiéta. Le souffle de Luxus s'arrêta une seconde avant qu'il ne pousse un long et lourd soupir en constatant que Cherrya avait manqué son coup. Un petit rire s'échappa ensuite de ses lèvres tandis qu'il prenait conscience de la réalité.

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Questionna immédiatement Kanna en se levant de son siège. Qui a-t-il de si drôle à ce qu'il vient de se passer ? Si Cherrya n'avait pas manqué son attaque, Wendy aurait été à terre…

\- Non, c'est tout le contraire… Elle ne craignait rien du tout, déclara Luxus en souriant joyeusement. Je comprends à présent pourquoi l'énergie magique de Cherrya était à son maximum… C'est Wendy qui a augmenté sa puissance.

\- Afin que Cherrya perde le contrôle de son énergie et qu'elle manque son assaut, compléta Mirajane en souriant à son tour, ravie de la situation. La mage de Lamia Scale ne s'était certainement pas attendue à cela de sa part… Elle ne pouvait pas ainsi réussir à se contrôler… C'est extrêmement astucieux de la part de Wendy d'avoir fait ça ! Elle a été brillante !

\- Cette petite m'étonne de jour en jour, avoua Gajeel doucement en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine, un sourire goguenard apparaissant sur son visage.

Luxus approuva ses propos d'un petit hochement de tête. _Il y a bien des choses qui ont changé cette fragile fillette en une femme forte, courageuse et si mature malgré son jeune âge. La Guilde fait partie de ces raisons. Personne ne pourra contester cela. Personne…_ Ses prunelles grises s'attardèrent un instant sur le balcon de la Guilde de Lamia Scale.

Devant la fructueuse tentative de Wendy peu de monde aurait été surpris d'apercevoir de la rancune ou ne serait-ce qu'une once d'insatisfaction se peindre sur les visages des mages rivaux. Mais ce ne fut pourtant nullement le cas. Au contraire, on pouvait discerner dans leurs yeux une immense fierté et une immense joie. Une joie causée par le fait de pouvoir assister à un combat aussi palpitant que celui-là. Il émanait également dans le cœur de Leon Bastia et Jura, une certaine surprise vite surpassée par une certaine allégresse en découvrant que Wendy, la jeune mage apeurée et chétive qu'ils avaient rencontré quelques années plus tôt, avait si grandement évolué.

Le petit-fils de Makarof sourit tendrement en entendant Leon déclarer qu'il était incontestable que la place de Wendy, au sein de Fairy Tail, avait fait la différence dans son développement. Jura ne sut que confirmer ses dires en déclarant à son tour qu'il était rare de voir Cherrya être si aisément égalé dans un combat. Leurs propos rendirent Luxus plus fier encore de la Prêtresse Céleste ainsi que de sa Guilde, qu'il ne l'était déjà.

\- **Aucune d'elles n'acceptera de se plier… Tu sais, je n'ai jamais vu de combat aussi passionnant que celui-là…**

\- **Je ne peux pas te contredire, Princesse… Pourtant, je dois bien reconnaître qu'en arrivant à Crocus, j'attendais plutôt impatiemment des matchs qui opposeraient des mages tels que Jura, Kagura ou encore les Dragons Jumeaux de Saber Tooth que l'on prétend si fort… Je pensais qu'ils seraient plus palpitants à regarder que celui-là… Je me suis trompé lourdement… À ce jour, ce duel entre Wendy et Cherrya est certainement le plus captivant que j'ai pu voir…**

\- **J'aime beaucoup te l'entendre dire…**

Même de loin, Luxus put distinguer le doux sourire de Lucy. Un sourire qui fit battre maladroitement le cœur d'ordinaire si dur du mage de la foudre.

\- L'épreuve va toucher à sa fin, déclara soudainement la voix enjouée de Natsu, tirant Lucy hors de ses pensées.

\- Wendy va donc amener cinq points à notre équipe, répliqua Grey en souriant. Étrangement, cela ne me déçoit pas comme résultat, loin de là. Au contraire… Ce match a été spectaculaire et je ne regrette pas qu'il finisse ainsi. Cherrya et Wendy méritent toutes deux la victoire… Mais s'il vous plaît, ne dites pas à Leon que je l'ai dit. Cela lui ferait trop plaisir…

\- Oui, ria Erza doucement devant la mine devenue renfrognée de son ami. Qu'elles ne puissent être départagées ne m'étonne guère, ajouta-t-elle alors que le gong retentissait pour signaler la fin du duel. Elles peuvent être très fières d'elles.

\- Nous devrions peut-être rejoindre Wendy, suggéra le mage de feu alors qu'ils observaient la jeune fille s'effondrer lentement à genoux sur le sol, éreintée, le souffle court et le visage plus pâle que jamais.

\- Non, Natsu, attends… Riposta gentiment Lucy en saisissant la main de compagnon pour le retenir. Regarde, termina-t-elle immédiatement pour répondre à la lueur interrogative qui brilla dans ses yeux.

Les quatre mages de l'équipe A levèrent les yeux en direction de l'arène, remarquant la silhouette de Cherrya se diriger tranquillement vers celle de Wendy. Les mots que la fillette de Lamia Scale prononça et le geste qu'elle eut à l'encontre de leur camarade, lui offrant de soigner ses blessures, touchèrent le cœur des membres de Fairy Tail. La générosité dont fit preuve la Chasseuse du Dieu Céleste ne serait certainement pas oubliée par la corporation de Makarof.

Natsu sentit toutefois son large sourire se figer brutalement en remarquant le visage de Lucy s'assombrir quelque peu tandis qu'elle contemplait les deux jeunes filles qui se serraient à présent la main dans un geste empli de respect et de tendresse.

\- Lucy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu ne vas pas bien ? Demanda-t-il aussitôt en l'approchant, n'appréciant guère de voir son amie si grave.

\- Oh ce n'est rien, Natsu ! Assura rapidement la Constellationniste en se tournant dans sa direction, un sourire venant adoucir les traits tendus de sa figure. Je te le promets, ajouta-t-elle en voyant le mage de feu arborer une moue sceptique. Je pensais seulement au passé… À nos débuts… Lorsque je suis entrée dans la Guilde. Tant de choses ont changé depuis…

La jeune femme soupira doucement. Mais le sourire qu'elle affichait ne diminua nullement. Une lueur malicieuse apparut ensuite au fond de ses yeux tandis qu'elle reprenait d'une voix calme :

\- Tu sais, je me souviens… Je me souviens lorsque Kanna m'avait fait une prédiction un jour. Elle m'assurait que j'allais rencontrer quelqu'un… Cela devait être une rencontre importante… J'étais tellement stupide à ce moment-là… Tellement naïve… Je pensais qu'elle parlait d'un homme, murmura-t-elle, ses joues rosissant légèrement face à cet aveu. Je n'avais pas réellement compris de quoi elle parlait ce jour-là ou plutôt de qui…

\- Comprendre quoi Lucy ? Questionna son ami avec curiosité.

\- Que la rencontre importante que j'allais faire ne concernait pas un homme mais bel et bien Wendy, répondit Lucy en riant légèrement. Enfin… Je ne l'ai pas vraiment rencontré… Disons plutôt que je l'ai croisé. Mais lorsque ça s'est passé, je ne savais pas… Je ne savais rien d'elle. Je n'avais pas compris… Mais elle était là, Natsu, dans ce train que nous avons pris ensemble pour une mission que toi et Happy vous aviez spécialement choisi afin de m'aider à payer mon loyer… Une rencontre importante, répéta la Constellationniste tendrement. Elle l'a été. Kanna ne s'était pas trompée. Wendy fait partie de notre Guilde désormais, et de notre équipe… Elle a pris une place importante dans nos cœurs.

Lucy s'interrompit soudainement. Lentement, elle remit une mèche de ses cheveux blonds derrière son oreille, troublée par le regard insistant que portait le mage de feu sur elle.

\- Le passé me rend seulement nostalgique, Natsu… Ce n'est pas grave, je t'en fais la promesse. S'il y a bien une chose que je regrette, elles ne peuvent surpasser les instants de bonheur que j'ai vécu auprès de vous… Jamais.

\- Mais pourquoi penses-tu à tout cela maintenant ? Commenta Natsu sans prendre garde à ces recommandations. Est-ce un rapport avec ton comportement lors du match opposant Kagura et Yukino ? J'ai aperçu ton malaise, tu sais, dit-il en la voyant surprise. Je sais qu'Erza t'en a parlé… Mais j'ai l'impression, bien que tu souhaites le faire croire, que ce n'est pas encore derrière toi…

Lucy le dévisagea quelques secondes, certaine de pouvoir lui donner une réponse. Mais elle ne vint jamais.

\- Cela n'a rien à avoir, je te le jure, répondit-elle ensuite. Mais… Pourquoi maintenant ? Sincèrement, je n'en sais rien, finit-elle par avouer en haussant doucement les épaules. C'est… C'est simplement stupide de ma part, je suppose…

Le Chasseur de Dragon de Feu resta silencieux alors que Grey et Erza finissaient par partir ensemble, souhaitant à présent rejoindre leur camarade. Lorsqu'ils furent assez éloignés, Natsu avança plus près encore de Lucy et déclara affectueusement :

\- Tu sais très bien que non… Ce n'est pas stupide, Lucy… Notre participation à ce Tournoi fait remonter de nombreuses émotions dans nos esprits… Allez viens. Nous avons une amie à féliciter pour son match.

Le sourire qui étira les lèvres du mage de feu brisa immédiatement les dernières craintes de la Constellationniste. Et la main qu'il lui tendit ensuite ne reste pas longtemps vide. La seconde suivante, Natsu la pressant tendrement contre lui, pour le plus grand plaisir de la jeune femme, avant de l'entraîner gentiment derrière lui, quittant leur balcon, sans prendre conscience du regard noir que leur lança un mage de l'équipe B de Fairy Tail.

 **Oo**

Erza Scarlett marchait d'un pas lourd en direction de la forêt qui bordait la ville de Crocus. Son visage était plus grave que jamais. Rien autour d'elle, du ciel magnifiquement étoilé ou de l'air doux qui s'élevait désormais malgré l'heure tardive, n'aurait su apaiser les tourments de son esprit. Ses inquiétudes s'accrurent en apercevant une silhouette familière apparaître soudainement derrière un immense chêne.

La jeune femme s'immobilisa à quelque mètre d'elle. Elle dévisagea la personne d'un regard devenu froid. Son interlocuteur fronça les sourcils de mécontentement, troublé par les sentiments de peur mais également de colère qui émanait de la mage aux armures.

\- Yajima m'a tout raconté, murmura Erza d'une voix neutre, contrôlant difficilement la bouffée de colère qui la saisissait.

La jeune femme plongea son regard dans le sien et ne le quitta plus tandis qu'elle avançait vers lui. Son visage était très proche du sien lorsqu'elle s'immobilisa à nouveau. Puis sa main se leva avec rapidité pour venir s'abattre violemment sur la joue de l'homme qui lui faisait face. Ce dernier recula d'un pas, sous le choc. Sa main se hissa ensuite sur sa joue cuisante, qu'il frotta doucement.

\- Erza…

\- Tu es un idiot, Jellal ! Cracha la mage aux armures, furieuse. Sans l'intervention de Yajima, tu aurais pu être arrêté et tué ! Tu devais te montrer discret, particulièrement aujourd'hui en raison de la présence du conseil ! Pourquoi n'écoute jamais ce que l'on te dit !?

\- Je devais protéger Wendy, répondit rapidement Jellal en se redressant, ses yeux s'illuminant de gravité.

\- Quoi ?

Ce fut Erza qui recula cette fois, stupéfaite par l'annonce. Jellal profita de ces interrogations pour l'approcher à nouveau et dire d'une voix ferme :

\- Durant l'épreuve de Wendy face à Cherrya, j'ai ressenti une forte magie… Une magie suspecte et maléfique… Je pensais sincèrement que la mage de Lamia Scale avait quelque chose à avoir avec tout ça…

\- Mais ce n'était pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Répliqua Erza en le dévisageant. Cherrya paraît être une mage inoffensif… Enfin du moins, sa magie semble pure…

\- C'est le cas. J'ai dû me rapprocher du combat pour le percevoir distinctement. Mais oui, Erza, je peux te l'affirmer à présent, c'était bel et bien le cas. Sa magie céleste n'était en rien liée avec celle que j'ai ressenti les années auparavant. J'ai pris un risque, poursuivit-il doucement. J'en ai pleinement conscience. Néanmoins… Je ne pouvais envisager de laisser Wendy combattre seule face une mage qui aurait pu être envahi d'une magie malfaisante… Je devais prendre ce risque, tout comme toi tu l'aurais fait…

La mage aux armures le contempla silencieusement, durant de longues minutes avant d'abaisser la tête et de soupirer avec lassitude.

\- Penses-tu réellement que notre Guilde aurait laissé notre camarade seule si cela s'était mal passé face Cherrya ? Ton geste était noble, Jellal mais parfaitement inutile… Tu as pris un risque… Un trop gros risque pour que je puisse l'accepter…

\- Le crois-tu sincèrement ? Interrogea le jeune homme en haussant un sourcil.

La jeune femme aux cheveux écarlates se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec force, se retenant difficilement de ne pas abattre une nouvelle fois sa main contre sa joue tant elle était furieuse par sa question.

\- Je pense que toi et moi n'avons plus rien à nous dire… Si tu souhaites prendre à nouveau des risques, je te laisse libre d'agir…

La mage aux armures se détourna précipitamment, ne souhaitant pas montrer à son camarade toute la peine et la colère qu'elle ressentait à cet instant précis.

\- Pourquoi te comportes-tu ainsi ? L'interrogea brutalement Jellal, curieux.

\- Si tu as besoin de poser la question, Jellal, s'emporta Erza en s'immobilisant, ses poings se serrant avec rage le long de son corps, c'est que tu es stupide !

Erza demeura quelques secondes dans cette position, tentant de contrôler sa colère avant de se détourner brutalement de son ami d'enfance. Ses yeux s'illuminèrent bien malgré elle de larmes lorsqu'elle perçut toute la surprise qu'éprouvait véritablement son interlocuteur. Ce fut alors avec précipitation que la jeune femme revint dans direction, décidée. À peine eut elle comblée les derniers mètres qui les séparaient que la jeune femme leva son visage vers lui et déposa rudement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Jellal frémit à ce contact. Il persista pourtant à rester stoïque durant quelques secondes, au plus grand désarroi de son amie. Cette dernière s'apprêtait à reculer lorsqu'il reprit finalement ses esprits. Sa main se hissa soudainement jusqu'à sa nuque qu'il agrippa avec force pour la rapprocher davantage de lui et raffermir ainsi la pression de sa bouche sur la sienne. Son autre main se leva rapidement en direction de la longue chevelure écarlate de la jeune femme qu'il caressa avec une douceur qui émut grandement sa partenaire.

\- J'ai toujours aimé la couleur de tes cheveux, souffla le mage de Crime Sorcière contre sa bouche. Tu te souviens de ça, Erza Scarlett ?

Les joues de la mage aux armures rosirent de plaisir. La pression de ses propres mains, qu'elle avait au préalable posées sur son torse, se fit plus forte.

\- Je me souviens de tous… Comment aurai-je pu oublier ? Souffla la jeune femme doucement. Ma mémoire n'a rien omis… Ni les instants passés avec toi dans la tour du paradis ni… Ni les sentiments pour toi que j'y ai développé et cela, malgré nos souffrances. Le temps ne les a en rien affaiblis… Jamais…

Cette réponse déstabilisa grandement le fondateur de Crime Sorcière. Un frisson parcourut l'ensemble de son corps, rendant son étreinte tremblante. Il attrapa ensuite brutalement la taille de la jeune femme de ses deux bras et la poussa contre un arbre. La seconde suivante, ses lèvres capturaient fougueusement les siennes. Sa langue passa lentement sur sa bouche, quémandant un passage qu'Erza s'empressa de lui offrir dans un gémissement de délectation.

\- Jellal… Je te croyais fiancé, murmura soudainement la mage aux armures contre ses lèvres tandis que ses doigts fins s'emmêlaient tendrement dans sa chevelure bleutée.

\- Je n'ai jamais su te mentir. Tu me l'as dit toi-même un jour… Répondit Jellal constatant le petit sourire amusé qui s'affichait sur son visage. Tu sais que je ne t'ai dit cela que dans le but de t'éloigner de moi.

\- Ce que je ne comprends pas, Jellal, c'est pourquoi ? Questionna Erza en posant front contre le sien, plongeant son regard dans le sien.

\- Parce que je crains… Je pense que je n'ai aucun droit de mériter un tel bonheur… Je n'en ai pas le droit, Erza… Marmonna le jeune homme en baissant les yeux, honteux. Pas après tout ce que j'ai fait…

\- Donc… Donc que veux-tu faire ? Surenchérit Erza en redressant la tête. Tu vas t'éloigner de tout le monde ? Tu vas vivre seul, de ton côté, exclu de tous ? Juste pour espérer racheter tes fautes en ne goûtant pas au bonheur ? Mais ce n'est pas ainsi que cela fonctionne Jellal ! Si tu veux racheter tes fautes, fais-le, comme tu l'as toujours fait depuis ces sept dernières années. Aide-nous à défendre ce monde que nous chérissons tant. Sois cet homme bon que j'ai découvert depuis que je suis revenue de l'île de Tenrô… Comme celui que je connais depuis que je suis enfant avant qu'il ne soit manipulé par la magie noire…

Erza exerça un pas en arrière, doucement, observant les réactions qui apparaissaient sur sa figure. Sa main glissa jusqu'à sa joue, caressant tendrement le tatouage qui traversait son œil vert.

\- À mes yeux, tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il s'est passé à la tour du paradis… Et même si c'est le cas, nous avons tous commis des erreurs dans le passé… Mais nous avons également tous eu une seconde chance. Tu as le droit à la tienne… Saisis-là, Jellal… Ne la laisse pas passer cette fois.

\- Je… Oui, je dois la saisir, murmura Jellal en la regardant fixement.

Le jeune l'a pris à nouveau par la taille, l'amenant contre lui. Erza sourit doucement, comprenant le sens de ses paroles. Elle agrippa ensuite son visage entre ses mains et s'approcha lentement de lui afin de déposer une dernière fois ses lèvres contre les siennes.

 **Oo**

La nuit avait fini par tomber sur la ville de Crocus, l'enveloppant d'une obscurité peu rassurante. Perché sur les toits des maisons, un Chasseur de Dragon observait la ville s'éteindre lentement. Ses yeux perçants contemplaient le moindre mouvement exercé par les derniers fêtards et son ouïe fine distinguait chaque bruit causé par leur passage. Des sons qui se virent très rapidement remplacés par un rire délicieux qu'il connaissait bien.

Lentement, l'instinct de Chasseur du jeune homme s'éveilla. Luxus Draer se mit debout avec agilité avant de commencer à descendre précipitamment des toitures avec une dextérité digne de sa magie. Ses pas se firent plus pressants encore à mesure qu'il approchait de sa proie. Il ne lui fallut qu'une minute supplémentaire pour arriver à destination et élever son bras afin d'attraper celui de celle qu'il venait de rejoindre.

\- Bon sang ! Luxus ! Tu étais obligé de me faire peur comme ça !

\- Pourquoi es-tu seule Princesse ? Grogna le mage de la foudre furieusement, tentant d'ignorer les battements sourds du cœur de la Constellationniste qu'il percevait et dont il savait être la cause.

\- Mais… Luxus, regard un peu autour de toi ! Je suis devant l'auberge de notre équipe, répondit Lucy en se dégageant de son étreinte d'un geste brusque, agacée par le comportement de son camarade. Je ne faisais que prendre l'air…

\- Même pour ça, tu devrais être accompagné, répondit le petit-fils du maître sèchement. Si j'avais été quelqu'un d'autre… Reprit-il avec avertissement. Tu aurais pu demander à Natsu. Je suis certain qu'il t'aurait suivi où que tu ailles.

La Constellationniste hoqueta de surprise. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Il n'y a personne dehors à cette heure-là… Je suis devant mon dortoir, seule certes, mais comment ne peut-il pas comprendre que je ne voulais pas réveiller mes amis._ La jeune femme soupira lourdement.

\- Tu agis vraiment bizarrement ce soir, murmura Lucy en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu te comportes ainsi ? Est-ce… Est-ce à cause de notre conversation… Avant le combat de Wendy ?

La figure de Luxus se durcit brutalement. Ses poings se serrèrent violemment. _Evidement qu'il m'en veut pour tout à l'heure… Je l'ai repoussé… Comment veux-tu qu'il réagisse après ça…_

\- Je suis vraiment désolée, Luxus… Je ne voulais pas te…

\- Tu ne voulais pas quoi, Lucy ? L'interrompit grossièrement le mage en lui décochant un regard noir. Me dire clairement que tu n'éprouvais rien pour moi ? J'aurai dû m'en douter, au vu de la complicité qui t'unie, toi et Natsu…

\- Quoi ? Non… Non ! S'exclama la jeune femme horrifiée. Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Il n'y a rien entre Natsu et moi ! Toi qui es dans la Guilde depuis le début, tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne que le cœur de Natsu n'appartient qu'à une seule personne… Et ce n'est certainement pas moi ! Et puis… Et puis de toute façon je ne vois pas en quoi cela te con…

La jeune femme s'interrompit soudainement. Ses joues s'empourprèrent tandis qu'elle prenait conscience de la maladresse dont elle venait de faire preuve. Sa gêne décupla devant le regard intense que lui jeta le mage de la foudre.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas compris, ma belle, souffla la voix raque du petit-fils du maître. Tu n'es pas si stupide que ça… Continua-t-il en approchant d'elle.

\- Luxus… Arrête…

La jeune femme recula jusqu'à se blottir contre le mur de son auberge où elle résidait avec son équipe. Le visage du mage de la foudre se trouvait désormais à trop grande proximité du sien. _Je ne dois pas le laisser faire… Je ne dois pas…_ Pourtant, la Constellationniste resta parfaitement immobile et muette tandis qu'il se penchait sur elle, saisissant son menton entre ses doigts et que son autre main glissait délicatement contre sa hanche qu'il saisit doucement afin de l'attirer contre lui.

\- Accorde-moi au moins ça, Princesse, déclara Luxus dans un murmure.

Lucy tressaillit à cette demande. Elle ne protesta toutefois nullement lorsque les lèvres du mage de la foudre approchèrent des siennes pour les capturer. Son baiser fut empli d'une immense douceur et d'exigence à la fois. Et curieusement, la jeune femme se surprit à en vouloir davantage. La raison la rattrapa néanmoins. Ce fut avec fermeté qu'elle le repoussa, posant ses deux mains contre ses épaules. Le petit rire froid du maître, face à ce geste, ne lui échappa nullement.

\- Alors comme ça tu n'es pas attirée par Natsu, hein ? Mais à qui accordes-tu ton cœur alors, petite Princesse ? Questionna le mage en la fixant.

La Constellationniste le toisa sévèrement. Cette gravité qui émanait d'elle, surprit quelque peu Luxus.

\- Il n'appartient à personne ! Lâcha abruptement Lucy ensuite. Laisse-moi maintenant. Je dois aller me reposer pour la journée de demain…

Le visage de Luxus se durcit de colère. Mais son irritation ne dura guère lorsqu'il perçut le désarroi brutal que la jeune femme semblait éprouver devant un tel spectacle. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres. _C'est moi qui suis si stupide…_ Un mince sourire amer apparut sur sa figure soudainement tandis qu'il murmurait en la regardant droit dans les yeux :

\- Bien… Dans ce cas, je sais au moins que je peux me continuer de me battre pour toi…

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Lucy, ses yeux s'arrondissant de surprise.

\- Tu m'as très bien entendu, ma jolie… Je comprends que tu n'éprouves rien pour moi… Je n'ai pas été un mage à ta hauteur dans le passé… Mais tu as pu apercevoir ce que je suis réellement depuis quelque temps. Je l'espère du moins… Et même si cela demandera du temps, j'attendrais… Car je suis certain que lorsque je gagnerai ton cœur, je le gagnerais pour toujours… Et je me battrais pour ça. Tu peux me croire…

Ces derniers mots furent prononcés d'une voix extrêmement faible, presque imperceptible. Pourtant, ils n'échappèrent nullement à Lucy qui en frissonna violemment. Le sourire de Luxus devint plus enjoué soudainement en remarquant le trouble qu'il avait engendré dans le cœur de la Constellationniste. Cette dernière le dévisagea un instant avant de secouer la tête, agacée et de déclarer froidement juste avant d'entrer dans son auberge.

\- Tu ne devrais pas espérer… Tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps…

Luxus la vit refermer précipitamment la porte, comme si elle craignait qu'il ne puisse la suivre. Mais le mage de la foudre n'en fit rien. Il se contenta d'attendre encore quelques secondes puis partit à son tour, sans prendre garde, malgré son instinct de Chasseur de Dragon, la présence de trois personnes non loin de lui qui observaient attentivement la scène.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? S'exclama Falco en se tournant vers l'unique fille du groupe.

La dénommée Nana sourit doucement. Les trois comparses n'étaient apparus que quelques minutes auparavant, sur les toits des maisons de Crocus, assistant à un spectacle qu'ils leur étaient familiers. Cet instant qu'ils avaient volé aux deux membres de Fairy Tail, sans qu'ils ne le sachent amenait dans le cœur de la jeune fille, une bouffée de tendresse.

\- Souviens-toi, Falco… Tu sais aussi bien que moi comment les choses se sont déroulées, murmura la fillette doucement. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous importe… Si nous n'intervenons pas dans ces histoires-là, les choses se dérouleront d'elles-mêmes, tels que nous les connaissons dans… Dans notre monde à nous.

\- Le penses-tu vraiment? Demanda Zeth en prenant appui contre le mur d'une cheminée, croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Bien sûr, assura Nana en les regardant l'un après l'autre. Pourquoi devrions changer ces choses-là ? Ne sommes-nous pas heureux à présent grâce à ces événements ?

\- Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi sommes-nous présent ici dès que le sommeil nous emporte ? Répliqua Falco agacé.

\- Cela pourrait-il être en rapport avec le projet éclipse ? Surenchérit le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleutés.

\- Ce n'est certainement pas une coïncidence, murmura Nana en hochant la tête, ses prunelles couleur noisette suivant les mouvements gracieux du mage de la foudre. Toutefois, nous sommes bien placés pour savoir que cette magie particulière a fait intervenir d'autres personnes à cette époque, afin que le projet éclipse soit anéanti… Mais ce n'était pas nous… Nous le saurions…

La fillette tourna légèrement la tête tandis qu'elle observait le visage assombri du Chasseur de Dragon de la Foudre avant que ce dernier ne disparaisse brutalement de son champ de vision.

\- C'est étrange cette sensation qui m'envahi, souffla la jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds. Une sensation que me rappelle cette décrite par Mizuho…

\- Tout ce que je remarque, c'est que nous ne sommes pas plus avancés que la dernière fois, marmonna Falco avec mécontentement. Et je n'aime pas ça… Mais vraiment pas !

\- Peut-être… Peut-être devrions-nous lui en parler, déclara Zeth en tournant à son tour le regard vers la petite rue où le mage de la foudre venait de disparaître.

\- Quoi ? S'écria Nana stupéfaite. Non ! Nous ne devons pas rentrer en contact avec les mages de cette époque quels qu'ils soient ! Ce serait beaucoup trop dangereux ! Je l'ai déjà fait la première fois, bien malgré moi… Et crois-moi, ce n'est pas une bonne idée ! Pas de cette façon…

\- Nana… Je ne parlais pas de ce Luxus là… Je parlais de celui de notre monde, répliqua le jeune garçon, de celui de notre époque à nous. Nana… Depuis quand cachons-nous des choses à ceux que nous connaissons si bien ? Pourtant, ils seraient les mieux placés pour nous aider à comprendre. Et je ne crois pas que cela soit une coïncidence si nous tombons toujours dans des coins de Crocus que le petit-fils de Makarof fréquente au même moment.

\- Je… J'y ai pensé… Mais étrangement j'ai peur de leur en parler… À lui également…. Comme si les mêler à tout cela pouvait les mettre en danger, souffla Nana. Sinon, pourquoi ne seraient-ils pas eux aussi touchés par cette magie qui nous fait voyager dans le temps ?

\- C'est… Attends, tu as parlé de Mizuho tout à l'heure, Nana ? Commenta Falco brutalement. C'est lui la solution à toute cette histoire ! Il saura nous aider. La magie du temps coule dans ses veines.

\- Je ne sais pas si…

\- Nana, ce n'est pas une coïncidence, la coupa le jeune garçon aux cheveux verdâtres. Je suis certain que nous sommes ici pour entrer en contact avec au moins l'une des personnes de cette époque… Pour leur transmettre un message… Peut-être pour accélérer un événement… Ou peut-être pour éviter certaines choses…

\- Non ! Si nous agissons ainsi, tous ceux que nous connaissons pourraient être amenés à disparaître ! Nous ne devons pas entrer en contact avec eux. Pas tant que nous ne sommes pas certains de la raison de notre venue.

Falco grogna doucement à cette réponse, montrant son désaccord. Pourtant, intérieurement, le jeune garçon ne pouvait s'empêcher d'approuver les dires de la jeune fille.

\- Par contre, tu as raison sur un point, Falco, assura Nana doucement. Mizuho peut certainement nous aider, nous apporter quelques réponses. D'ailleurs, qui nous dit qu'il n'est pas le responsable de tout ça…

\- Aska risque d'être ravie si c'est le cas, plaisanta soudainement Zeth, amenant de petits sourires sur les lèvres de ses deux camarades.

Nana ferma ensuite les yeux. _Mizuho…_ Oui, son cœur se gonflait d'apaisement à ce nom. Il était certainement la clé de leur petite mésaventure.

* * *

 _Une petite reviews pour me faire bondir de joie ? J'espère sincèrement que cette suite va vous plaire ! Comme je vous l'ai dit plus haut, sachez que je me concentre uniquement sur cette fiction dans les prochains jours, prochaines semaines et mois même !_

 _La suite, exceptionnellement pour rétablir un peu les dates, devrait arriver dimanche ! ;) Je posterai ensuite toutes les semaines le même jour, ou deux semaines si jamais j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps, mais je préviendrais sur mon profil !_

 _Pour la prochaine fois, attendez-vous à un chapitre exclusivement centré sur l'épreuve de la Bataille Navale, et je pense que vous vous en doutez, il sera du coup centré sur Luxus/Lucy. Un membre de Fairy Tail aura aussi son importance dans ce chapitre… Une mage d'eau que j'ai un peu délaissé depuis le début._

 _Je vous dis à dimanche les amis ! Bisous_

 _Syana_


	17. Mais la jalousie fait mourir l'amour

_Hello,_  
 _Voilà le chapitre suivant !_  
 _J'espère de tout cœur qu'il va vous plaire. Il a été assez difficile à construire. J'avais envie de décrire les sentiments éprouvés autant par Minerva, Lucy et les membres de la Guilde lors de cette épreuve assez marquante du Tournoi. A vous de me dire si j'ai réussi mon défi ;)_  
 _Un très grand merci à **Nalynistrom, Astagram, alchi** et **strongliona29** pour leurs reviews ! J'espère que cette suite ne vous décevra pas._  
 _Bonne lecture ! :)_

* * *

 **16\. Mais la jalousie fait mourir l'amour…**

Minerva Orlando pénétra dans la vaste bulle d'eau, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres. La quatrième journée du Tournoi Inter-Magique venait de commencer et ce fut avec une assurance sans bornes que la mage de Saber Tooth se décida à prendre part à cette première épreuve qui imposait des duels entre les concurrents à l'intérieur d'une sphère d'eau. La remplaçante de Yukino, au sein de l'équipe considérée comme la plus forte du tournoi, attendait que débute l'épreuve avec une impatience qui ne cessait d'accroître.

Ses prunelles verdâtres observèrent avec délectation ses adversaires entrer progressivement dans la bulle. Son attention tout entière se porta sur la silhouette de Lucy, représentante de l'équipe A de Fairy Tail pour ce match, qui se trouvait en contrebas. Elle l'aperçut accepter avec chaleur l'étreinte réconfortante que Natsu lui prodigua lui souhaitant bonne chance pour cette épreuve et lui affirmant qu'il était certain qu'elle remporterait la victoire. _C'est donc elle… C'est ça, petite fée, crois en tes rêves… Mais tu vas vite déchanter ma chère… Je vois désormais à quel point tu es proche de ce mage de feu… Je vais donc me faire un plaisir de lui donner une leçon par ton intermédiaire. Il payera ainsi son manque de respect envers ma Guilde. C'est toi qui en feras les frais, sale gamine !_

Son sourire s'accentua soudainement, devenant plus cruel encore lorsque la Constellationniste entra dans cette arène improvisée spécialement pour l'épreuve. _Ta joie ne va pas durer… Ta fierté va rapidement tomber… Je prendrai un véritable plaisir à voir ton joli minois se tordre de douleur… Vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous en êtes pris, mages de Fairy Tail…_

Au loin, le petit-fils du maître, qui avait suivi attentivement l'entrer en jeu de Lucy ainsi que de Jubia, la représentante de sa propre équipe, détourna promptement le regard de ses camarades pour observer le visage assombri la mage de Saber Tooth. _Je n'aime pas le regard de cette femme… Elle n'est pas entrée dans l'arène seulement dans le dessein de gagner, c'est certain… Je le sens._

\- Luxus ? Tu vas bien ?

Les prunelles grisâtres du mage se posèrent immédiatement sur le visage inquiet de Mirajane. Il la rassura bien vite d'un sourire tandis qu'il déclarait :

\- J'ai seulement un mauvais pressentiment… Cette mage… Minerva. J'ai déjà eu l'occasion de la croiser tout comme Orga. J'espère que Jubia et Lucy vont vite comprendre qu'elles doivent se méfier d'elle, plus que les autres… Pas seulement à cause de sa puissante magie, mais surtout… Parce qu'elle est aussi fourbe que peuvent l'être les mages de Raven Tail.

Mirajane suivit son regard, s'attardant sur la silhouette flottante de Minerva. Son visage d'ordinaire si souriant et angélique s'empreint de gravité. La démone de Fairy Tail n'avait guère besoin de posséder des instincts de Chasseur de Dragon pour percevoir les sentiments de rage et de cruauté qui illuminaient les prunelles de la mage.

\- Tes paroles ne font qu'accentuer mes craintes, Luxus, souffla la jeune femme à la longue chevelure blanche. Tu as vu le regard que Minerva a porté vers Lucy lorsqu'elle est entrée dans la bulle ? J'ai la nette impression que son combat ne sera pas simplement la victoire de Saber Tooth…

\- J'ai cru entendre de la part d'Erza que cet impulsif de Natsu s'en était pris au Maître de la Guilde, Jienma, déclara le mage de la foudre en lui jetant d'un coup d'œil à la dérober.

\- C'est vrai… Une raison supplémentaire pour Minerva, la fille du Maître, de souhaiter donner une leçon à nos camarades. Particulièrement à Lucy… Je comprends mieux le regard qu'elle lui a lancé… Rétorqua Mirajane sombrement.

\- J'ai une folle envie d'arrêter ce combat avant qu'il ne commence, Mira, murmura Luxus en se penchant sur la balustrade de son balcon.

\- Mais avons-nous cette possibilité ? Interrogea la démone d'une voix basse tandis qu'elle se plaçait près de lui, s'éloignant quelque peu de Kanna et Gajeel qui discutaient entre eux.

Son coéquipier ne répondit pas à sa question. Mais la figure sombre qu'il arborait ne trompa aucunement Mirajane. _Son instinct le trompe que très rarement. Il en a été de même sur l'île de Tenrô, lorsque son grand-père a été blessé… Il le savait. Il l'avait ressenti. Tout comme il sait maintenant que ce combat ne se terminera pas sans douleur, sans souffrance, sans larmes… Mais que pouvons-nous faire face à cela ?_

\- Nous devons faire confiance aux organisateurs du Tournoi, déclara soudainement Luxus en se redressant de toute sa hauteur. Ils ne laisseraient pas Minerva régler ses comptes dans l'arène, pas de la manière dont nous l'imaginons du moins…

\- J'espère que tu as raison, Luxus… Je l'espère de tout mon cœur…

Le signal venait d'être donné, annonçant le début de l'épreuve. Luxus sentit ses muscles se tendre bien davantage en percevant ce son strident. _Fais attention à toi, petite Princesse._ Les premières minutes laissèrent au mage de la foudre et à la démone de Fairy Tail étrangement unis dans une crainte égale, un sentiment de soulagement. Jubia et Lucy semblaient prendre le dessus sur le combat, la première aidée par sa magie de l'eau, la deuxième soutenue par l'un de ses esprits les plus puissants, Aquarius. Mais ils étaient loin de connaître la haine intense qui envahissait progressivement le cœur de celle que l'on surnommait Mademoiselle.

\- Je dois bien reconnaître que ces deux gamines se débrouillent plutôt bien, souffla à voix basse Minerva qui observait les combats qui se déroulaient près d'elle sans pourtant y prendre part. Mais pas pour longtemps… Allez-y jeunes filles. Je vous laisse rêver encore un peu de victoire… Mais croyez-moi, la déception va vous gagner d'ici peu…

La fille de Jienma examina Jubia alors que cette dernière mettait hors course trois de leur concurrente. _Parfait… Il ne reste à présent que nous… La situation parfaite pour ce que j'envisage… Fairy Tail contre Saber Tooth._ Curieusement, Lucy parut éprouver la même sensation. Ses prunelles brunes quittèrent un instant la silhouette de Jubia pour se poser sur Minerva. Sa camarade de Guilde exerça le même geste.

\- Je devrais me réjouir de vous trouver toutes les deux, souffla Minerva de telle sorte à n'être entendu que par elles. Néanmoins, même si Fairy Tail mérite bien une leçon, toi, ajouta-t-elle en désignant la mage d'eau, tu seras une gêne à mon premier enseignement. Je vais donc t'éjecter de là… Si tu permets.

Un simple mouvement de poignet accompagna ses paroles, propulsant violemment Jubia hors de la bulle d'eau. La mage aux cheveux bleutés puisa dans ses dernières forces pour résister à son attaque, en vain. _Non… Non ! Non ! Pourquoi suis-je prise d'un tel sentiment de terreur !_ La jeune mage d'eau parvint à reprendre suffisamment ses esprits pour rouler doucement sur le sable chaud de l'arène qui amortit sa chute tant bien que mal. Et si la colère d'avoir perdu devait être le sentiment premier qui devait l'envahir, il n'en fut rien. _Non, je n'aurais pas dû être éjecté… J'aurai dû rester… Pour elle… Pour Lucy… Pourquoi suis-je envahi d'une telle pensée ! Bon sang, je serais prête à tout pour retourner dans cette bulle, même si cela devait signifier être dernière du classement…_

Les prunelles azures de l'ancienne mage des Phantom Lord se posèrent immédiatement sur la silhouette de Lucy. La Constellationniste se dressait fièrement devant son adversaire, prête à se battre. _Qu'ai-je fait ? Je me suis laissée bêtement avoir par cette mage de Saber Tooth. Je suis tellement stupide ! Lucy… Pardonne-moi… Je ne sais pourquoi, mais je sens que je vais le regretter…_

\- Mage de Fairy Tail ? Que se passe-t-il ?

La mage d'eau tressaillit. Elle se tourna brutalement vers celle qui venait de la rejoindre. Jubia reconnut, par sa chevelure rosâtre, la mage de Lamia Scale du nom de Cherrya. Cette dernière avait sans peine remarqué l'émoi de Jubia. Son attention ne pouvait que se porter sur les tremblements de son corps et sur la peur qui déformait les traits de son visage.

\- Tu… T-Tu t'appelles Cherrya, n'est-ce pas ? Murmura Jubia en l'approchant, se détournant à contrecœur son regard de la sphère. Tu maîtrises la magie de soin ? Continua-t-elle en la voyant hocher la tête pour approuver. La demande de Jubia te sera certainement… Incongrue, mais elle doit le faire… Cherrya… Accepte de rester avec moi dans l'arène… Ne rejoins pas encore ta Guilde… Je crains… Jubia craint fortement que tes dons vont être utiles… Bientôt…

La jeune fille écarquilla les yeux de stupeur. La demande de la mage de Fairy Tail la surprit grandement. Mais lorsque son regard suivit le sien, en direction de Minerva, Cherrya comprit soudainement ce qu'elle craignait.

\- Sois sans crainte, je ne refuserais pas ta demande, murmura la fillette doucement. Je resterai. Nous sommes peut-être rivales dans ce tournoi, mais nous n'en restons pas moins amis ! Je t'aiderai si tel est ton besoin, Jubia. Lamia Scale n'a jamais tourné le dos à ses amis, surtout lorsqu'ils viennent de Fairy Tail. Personne au sein de ma corporation n'a oublié votre courage pour défendre mes camarades face aux Oracion Seis…

Le trouble de la mage d'eau ne fit qu'accroître. La peur mais également la gratitude saisit son cœur. Elle accepta avec reconnaissance l'étreinte de la main de Cherrya sur la sienne. La jeune femme ressentit davantage le besoin de ce réconfort lorsqu'elle aperçut Lucy porter sa main sur ceinture et découvrir que ses clés avaient disparu.

\- Que peux-tu faire sans cela, petite mage de pacotille ? Clama Minerva en laissant apparaître le précieux trousseau qu'elle venait de lui prendre quelques minutes plus tôt. Sans doute rien… Tu es trop faible pour te battre… Je ne comprends pas que tu es pu être sélectionné pour ce Tournoi par ton Maître de Guilde… Mais passons… Ce détail ne me rendra que plus heureuse de te battre… Je devais le faire sans trop de difficulté et avec un plaisir que je ne te dissimulerais pas, ni à toi, ni à ta Guilde, finit-elle par dire en souriant cruellement.

\- Tu crois que tu m'auras aussi facilement ? Je n'ai peut-être plus mes clés pour me défendre ou pour t'attaquer, mais je peux encore encaisser les coups ! S'insurgea Lucy en la fixant froidement. Je ne quitterai pas cette bulle ! Je ne terminerais pas dernière de cette épreuve !

\- Tu es bien sûre de toi ! Cracha Minerva en lui lançant une attaque.

L'assaut frappa Lucy de plein fouet. Et si aucun son de douleur ne s'extirpa de sa bouche, la souffrance déforma les traits délicats de son visage. La jeune femme parvint tout de même à résister à la pression et réussit à rester dans la bulle d'eau. La règle imposée par Mato résonnait dans l'esprit de la Constellationniste, déclarant que dans l'éventualité où il ne resterait que deux concurrents face à face, un minuteur de cinq minutes serait mis en route durant lequel si un des deux adversaires était éliminé, il finirait dernier du classement. _Je ne peux pas échouer maintenant… Je ne l'accepterais pas._

\- Tu peux frapper encore et encore ! Clama la jeune femme en redressant vivement la tête vers Minerva. J'encaisserai les coups ! Je ne renoncerai pas ! Je ne trahirai pas une nouvelle fois les miens ! Jamais ! Je n'abandonnerai pas ! Je-n'abandonnerais pas ! Répéta-t-elle en prenant le temps de détacher chaque mot.

La mage de Saber Tooth s'immobilisa soudainement dans le geste qu'elle entreprenait, souhaitant attaquer une nouvelle fois. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?_ Minerva la contemplait froidement. Pourtant, elle cessa tous assauts sur elle, laissant les dernières secondes du compteur s'écouler. _Pourquoi… Pourquoi a-t-elle laissé le temps s'écouler ? Elle aurait pu tenter de m'éjecter de la bulle. Elle aurait pu me faire finir dernière… Mais elle ne l'a pas fait… Je suis certaine de finir au moins deuxième de cette épreuve… Et pourtant je ne peux me réjouir. Je ne peux m'empêcher de craindre la suite… Son regard… Son regard…_

\- Je n'aime pas ça ! Murmura Grey en jetant un coup d'œil sur Natsu, Wendy et Erza. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça…

Ses trois coéquipiers ne dirent mot. Mais intérieurement et tout comme Jubia quelques minutes plus tôt, un sentiment de peur intense les oppressait.

\- Tu veux encaisser les coups, petite mage ridicule, susurra Minerva d'une voix mielleuse. Bien… Dans ce cas, je vais te donner ce que tu souhaites. Voyons si tu tiendras le choc face à la Princesse de Saber Tooth !

Un silence s'ensuivit, pesant, avant qu'il ne soit brutalement brisé par le hurlement puissant de Lucy. Ses cris retentirent dans le stade, glaçant le sang de nombreuses personnes. Les attaques se multiplièrent, ne laissant à la jeune Constellationniste, aucun répit. Un répit qui n'était pas non plus accordé aux mages de sa Guilde, impuissant et désespéré par la tournure de la situation.

\- Faites arrêter ça ! Je vous en prie ! Hurla à pleins poumons Jubia en se tournant vers le balcon des présentateurs. Arrêtez l'épreuve !

Les yeux de la mage d'eau s'écarquillèrent d'horreur lorsqu'ils se portèrent à nouveau sur la sphère, constatant que chaque fois où Lucy menaçait de sortir de la bulle à cause des puissantes attaques de Minerva, cette dernière s'empressait, avec une délectation non dissimulée, de la ramener auprès d'elle pour la frapper de plus belle, meurtrissant son corps.

\- Il faut faire cesser cela ! Clama à son tour Chapati Lola. C'est de l'acharnement ! Faites cesser l'épreuve immédiatement !

Lucy était loin de tout. Loin des cris de protestation du public, loin des pleurs ou de la colère immense de ses camarades. Elle était également loin de la haine de Minerva bien qu'elle en ressentît encore toute la douleur à chacun de ses coups. Lentement, mais pour son plus grand soulagement, la jeune femme se sentit sombrer dans l'inconscience. _Elfman a encaissé tous les coups de Bacchus pour nous, pour Fairy Tail… Je peux en faire de même… Elle peut s'acharner tant qu'elle le veut, je ne renoncerais pas… Je ne lui donnerais pas ce plaisir… Je ne lâcherai rien, Minerva de Saber Tooth… Pour mes amis, pour ma famille, pour ma Guilde !_ Les ténèbres l'enveloppaient davantage à mesure que les minutes défilées. Avant de fermer les yeux définitivement, un sourire vint s'afficher sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu ne gagneras pas Minerva, souffla la jeune femme d'une voix très faible tandis que la Princesse de Saber Tooth ramenait la Constellationniste auprès d'elle pour la frapper une énième fois. Au contraire… Tu viens de perdre… Tu penses anéantir ma Guilde en … En agissant ainsi… Mais tu te trompes… Tu viens au contraire de cultiver leur haine à ton encontre et à l'encontre de Saber Tooth… Tu viens de réveiller leur puissance… Je plains ta Guilde, Minerva… Je te plains toi… Sincèrement… Tu n'as pas idée des conséquences qui vont s'abattre sur toi…

La bouche de la fille de Jienma s'entrouvrit doucement. Reconnaître qu'elle était vivement surprise et quelque peu admirative par la détermination et le calme de la jeune femme lui aurait été impossible. Pourtant, ses sentiments se firent ressentir dans l'ultime attaque qu'elle lui prodigua. La Constellationniste poussa un dernier cri de douleur avant de sombrer totalement dans le néant, sans remarquer ce qui se passait dans le balcon de l'équipe B de Fairy Tail.

 _Je les tuerai… Tous ! Un à un ! Je les tuerai ! Je la tuerais, elle, pour ce qu'elle vient de faire !_ Le corps entier de Luxus Draer bouillonnait. Des éclairs impressionnants surgirent de son corps, effrayant légèrement Kanna et Gajeel. Sa main se crispa sur la balustrade de son balcon, effritant sans douceur la pierre. Des tremblements de rage prirent brutalement possession de chacun de ses membres.

\- Mirajane… Souffla le mage de la foudre d'une voix chevrotante. Mirajane…

La démone de Fairy Tail ne mit guère de temps à comprendre pourquoi son camarade l'interpellait. Ce fut avec une vitesse ahurissante qu'elle se déplaça jusqu'à lui. Puis, usant de la force de sa magie, elle le fit reculer, l'éloignant du triste spectacle qui se déroulait dans l'arène.

\- Empêche… Empêche-moi, Mira ! Je t'en prie, retiens-moi ! Murmura Luxus en plongeant son regard dans le sien, sa voix devenant brutalement suppliante. Je ne réponds plus de rien sinon…

Sa prière brisa le cœur de l'aînée de la famille Strauss, déjà bien endoloris par l'image de Lucy tourmenté sans vergogne par Minerva. Malgré son trouble et sa peine, la jeune femme trouva la force d'accomplir sa demande.

\- Empêche-moi d'aller dans l'arène… Empêche-moi de mettre la main sur cette femme, Mira, répéta son ami.

\- Je sais… Je sais… Répondit la démone d'une voix tremblante avant de venir le plaquer violemment contre le mur, anticipant son envie de la repousser. Je vais t'aider, je te le promets ! Regarde-moi, Luxus… Oui… Continue de me regarder… Je vais t'aider…

\- Mira, est-ce que je peux… Commença Kanna en avançant avec hésitation.

\- Non. Ça va aller… Je vais gérer ça, Kanna, murmura Mirajane en lui un bref regard par-dessus son épaule. Je m'occupe de lui, ne t'inquiète pas…

Gajeel fut un instant tenté de répliquer qu'elle ne ferait pas le poids face au mage de la foudre, mais il se ravisa rapidement en distinguant une aura noire se dégager peu à peu du corps de Mirajane. Les mains de la jeune femme, bien qu'elles fussent petites, exercèrent une forte pression sur les poignets de son compagnon. Il émanait à présent de la frêle mage une vigoureuse énergie, assez puissante pour maintenir immobile le petit-fils du maître ainsi que pour encaisser sans broncher les éclairs que Luxus jetait inconsciemment contre elle sous le coup de la colère.

\- Je sais que cela ne suffira pas sur un mage tel que toi, souffla la démone en lâchant brutalement l'un de ses poignets. Mais cela sera suffisant pour t'empêcher de commettre l'irréparable…

Son bras s'éleva rapidement à la hauteur de son visage. Ses doigts effleurèrent sensiblement sa joue. Luxus, qui tentait de se dégager de son emprise alors que les cris de Lucy retentissaient à nouveau, sentit brutalement son corps s'alourdir.

\- Qu'est-ce que…

Luxus glissa légèrement contre le mur. Il posa un regard perdu sur Mirajane, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui arrivait.

\- Gajeel. Aide-moi s'il te plaît, s'exclama Mirajane en gémissant de douleur tandis qu'elle essayait vainement d'éviter une lourde chute à son ami.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ? Demanda immédiatement le Chasseur de Dragon de l'Acier en rattrapant Luxus par la taille, soulageant Mirajane du poids de leur compagnon.

\- Un sort de sommeil, répondit Mirajane doucement. D'ordinaire, un sort aussi puissant que celui que je viens de lancer, aurait rendu totalement inconsciente une personne, même un mage. Mais Luxus est un mage puissant et résistant… Surtout lorsque la colère l'envahi… Mais cela devrait suffire pour le moment, ajouta-t-elle en s'agenouillant près de Luxus, passant une main affectueusement sur sa joue, tentant d'ignorer le regard embrumé qu'il posait sur elle.

\- Pourquoi n'arrête-t-il pas l'épreuve ! S'emporta Kanna violemment en frappant de son poing le mur le plus proche d'elle. Notre amie est en train de se faire torturer par cette femme ignoble et personne ne réagit ! Si j'étais toi, Mirajane, je laisserais Luxus aller dans l'arène et mettre à terre une bonne fois pour toute cette femme monstrueuse !

\- Non… Non ! Souffla la démone d'une voix chevrotante alors qu'elle enfouissait son visage entre ses mains, essayant de retenir ses pleurs. Si je le laissais faire… Si j'écoutais également mon cœur… Minerva ne sortirait pas vivante de cette arène ! Cracha-t-elle d'une voix étouffée.

Kanna frissonna de terreur en ressentant la magie de son amie décuplée. Son corps entier se crispa de peur. _Je prie pour que personne ne fasse un jour face à Mirajane lorsqu'elle est dans cet état. Bon sang… Sa puissance est immense…_ Un bref regard en direction de Gajeel fit comprendre à la mage des cartes que le Chasseur de Dragon ressentait la même sensation qu'elle. Il n'était pourtant pas aisé d'impressionner ou d'effrayer l'ancien mage des Phantom Lord.

\- Je la tuerais de mes propres mains si je devais descendre à l'instant ! Mais… Ce n'est pas ce que nous sommes… Reprit l'aînée des Strauss plus calmement. Nous ne sommes pas des meurtriers au sein de Fairy Tail… Nous ne devons pas laisser la haine dicter nos gestes…

La démone poussa un gémissement de soulagement tandis qu'un tintement sonore se faisait entendre, annonçant la fin de l'épreuve. Un son qui mettait fin au supplice de leur amie. Cette annonce ne rassura pourtant en rien l'ensemble des mages de Fairy Tail. Mirajane essuya précipitamment les larmes qui inondaient ses yeux. Puis, elle se releva, laissant Gajeel se charger de Luxus. La jeune femme ne fut guère surprise de voir les silhouettes de Natsu et Grey s'élançaient dans l'arène suivit de près par celle d'Erza et Wendy. Les deux garçons récupèrent le corps meurtri et inconscient de Lucy que Minerva venait de rejeter sans aucune pitié hors de la sphère.

\- Lucy !

Rapidement, alors que la mage de feu et de glace posaient délicatement le corps de leur camarade sur le sol, Wendy s'agenouilla à leurs côtés.

\- Je vais lui prodiguer les premiers soins ! Clama la mage céleste, l'envie de protéger son amie surpassant désormais la peur qui la paralysait quelques minutes auparavant.

\- Je vais t'aider, assura immédiatement Cherrya en la rejoignant, non sans lancer un dernier regard en direction de Jubia.

Cette dernière sentit poindre un espoir dans son cœur en distinguant cette jeune fille s'agenouiller précipitamment auprès de la Constellationniste, joignant sa magie à celle de Wendy. _Pardonne-moi Lucy… Pardonne-moi ! Mes appréhensions étaient fondées… J'aurai dû me battre avec plus de force !_

\- Tu vas t'en sortir, Lucy, souffla Wendy en caressant doucement le front fiévreux de la Constellationniste, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Tu vas t'en sortir… Il ne peut en être autrement.

La fillette sursauta de stupeur en sentant une main se poser doucement sur la sienne. Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, les prunelles bleutées de Cherrya croisèrent les siennes.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle s'en remettra ! Dit-elle d'une voix confiante. J'userais autant de magie qu'il le faut pour ça. Et puis… Ton amie est forte. Je la sens se battre…

\- M-Merci… Merci Cherrya…

Un rire froid éclata brutalement, coupant court à la conversation entre les deux jeunes filles. En redressant vivement la tête, Wendy constata à regret l'équipe réunis de Saber Tooth qui faisait à présent face à Erza, Grey et Natsu. Ces derniers étaient plus furieux que jamais.

\- Si l'un d'entre eux s'en prend à nos amis, souffla Gajeel, je n'aurais aucune pitié… Ils ont déjà fait assez de mal… Je ne retiendrai pas mes coups cette fois-ci.

Mirajane ferma les yeux, encaissant les mots de son partenaire. _Je ne dois pas céder… Je pense chaque mot qu'il vient de prononcer… Mais ce n'est pas ainsi que nous devons agir…_

\- Je vous en prie, Erza, Grey, Natsu ! S'exclama la mage céleste avec force en se relevant. Je vous en prie… Ne cédons pas à la colère… Ne leur donnons pas ce qu'ils désirent… Pas ainsi !

Si la jeune fille crût durant un instant qu'elle ne fut pas entendue par ses coéquipiers, le regard attristé mais fier qu'Erza lui lança ensuite, avant qu'elle ne reporte son attention vers Minerva qui ne cessait de les défier, lui prouva le contraire.

\- Ça suffit ! Lança la mage aux armures en direction de Natsu et Grey. Wendy a raison… Ne rentrons pas dans leur jeu, continua-t-elle, en levant les yeux vers Minerva. Si vous voulez vous prétendre toi et ta Guilde, numéro 1 de Fiore, je m'en contrefiche… Par contre… N'oubliez surtout pas que vous venez de vous mettre à dos la Guilde qu'il ne faut jamais mettre en colère… Fairy Tail n'oublie pas ! Jamais ! Je vous en fais la promesse devant tous, vous regretterez de vous en êtes pris à l'une de mes camarades ! S'exclama-t-elle avec force.

Natsu grinça des dents devant le ricanement que Sting émit, nullement apeuré par la menace de la jeune femme.

\- Natsu… Souviens-toi… Le plus important n'est pas cette maudite Guilde… Le plus important maintenant, commenta Erza en posant une main sur son épaule, c'est Lucy. Nous devons l'aider. Nous devons la soutenir. Grey… Termina-t-elle en posant sa seconde main sur le bras du mage de la glace qui n'avait pas quitté un seul instant des yeux la Guilde de Saber Tooth. Maîtrisez votre haine les garçons. Ne la laissez pas vous submerger… Pas maintenant… Gardez votre sang froid !

\- Mais Erza ! Ces types… Ils ne méritent pas… Marmonna Natsu en la regardant. Je…

Le Chasseur de Dragon du feu s'interrompit brutalement. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit légèrement alors qu'une voix résonnait dans son esprit.

\- **Natsu, écoute ce que te dit Erza… Elle a raison…**

\- **Luxus ?**

Le mage de la foudre ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir doucement en percevant Natsu lui répondre aussi aisément. _Qui aurait cru que la salamandre maîtrisait une telle discipline… C'est une bonne chose au moins… Je le convaincrai plus facilement._ Le sort de sommeil de Mirajane fonctionnait toujours efficacement sur le corps du petit-fils de Makarof, mais pas assez pour que le mage ne puisse pas reprendre quelque peu ses esprits, assez pour converser avec Natsu.

\- **Tu dois prendre soin de Lucy, Natsu… Emmène là à l'infirmerie, que Polyussica prenne soin d'elle… Je me suis peut-être montré amer quelquefois envers cette femme, mais bon sang, je sais qu'elle est fidèle envers notre Guilde et puissante dans ces sorts de soins. Elle protégera Lucy et l'aidera à se remettre de ses blessures… Et tu sais au fond de ton cœur que c'est cela qui importe le plus à cet instant… Fais le pour nous, fais-le pour la Guilde… Nous avons tous besoins de savoir que Lucy est en sécurité… Et qui mieux que toi peut accomplir cette tâche ?**

\- **Je… Oui… Oui, tu as raison, Luxus…**

Le mage de feu hocha la tête doucement pour approuver ces paroles que seul lui avait pu entendre. Son regard, glacial, se posa une dernière fois sur Sting.

\- Fairy Tail n'oublie jamais… Nous retrouverons bientôt… Souviens-toi de ça… Quant à toi, murmura-t-il en se tournant vers Minerva, ne crois pas que je n'ai pas entendu les dernières paroles de Lucy avant qu'elle ne s'évanouisse de douleur par ta faute ! Cracha-t-il avec hargne. Même dans sa souffrance, elle est parvenue à avoir pitié de toi… Parce qu'elle avait raison… Tu n'as fait qu'accroître notre colère envers votre Guilde… Lucy avait compris… Au lieu de nous soumettre comme tu le souhaitais, tu n'as fait que nous soulever davantage… Les conséquences seront lourdes pour Saber Tooth, sache-le… Ce sont les tigres qui déchanteront bientôt…

Grey sentit la surprise le saisir devant le comportement de son camarade. Lui d'ordinaire si impulsif, dévoilait à cet instant une sagesse qui l'émut légèrement. Ses prunelles sombres le dévisagèrent longuement tandis que Natsu s'agenouillait au sol afin de prendre délicatement le corps de la jeune femme contre lui, écartant violemment l'aide que les gardes de Crocus lui proposaient. _Je n'ai certainement pas besoin d'eux… J'ai échoué une fois à protéger Lucy aujourd'hui… Mais cela n'arrivera plus… Jamais !_ Le regard durcit de Natsu dissuada quiconque de s'opposer à lui. Ce fut avec rapidité que le mage de feu quitta l'arène en emportant précieusement avec lui le corps si meurtri de son amie. Il fut immédiatement suivi par Grey, Erza et Wendy qui se refusaient à abandonner la Constellationniste.

\- Tu ne suis pas tes camarades ? Demanda soudainement la voix fatiguée de Cherrya.

\- Non… Non, répondit Jubia en les regardant tristement partir. Ne crois pas que nous ne sommes pas unis… Chaque membre de Fairy Tail est incroyablement soudé entre eux… Mais ces cinq là… Un lien très particulier les relit. C'est bien plus qu'une simple équipe désignée pour un tournoi… Ils ont débuté ensemble… Ils ont vécu de nombreuses aventures ensemble… Leurs cœurs sont liés entre eux… Et même s'ils ne le diront jamais, je sais qu'ils préféraient être justes entre eux en ce moment. Je ne les blâme pas pour ça…

\- Jubia ?

\- Mirajane ? S'exclama la mage d'eau en découvrant la silhouette de la démone s'avancer en compagnie de Kanna dans l'arène qui commençait à être désertée par les autres membres des Guildes.

\- Tu vas bien ? Demanda l'aînée des Strauss, une sincère inquiétude brillant dans le fond de ses yeux.

\- O-Oui… Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour Jubia… Je n'ai rien… Contrairement à Lucy…

\- Cela ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas été blessé par ce qu'il vient de se passer, murmura la démone doucement en saisissant sa main droite entre les siennes. Tu es mon amie, Jubia, et ma coéquipière. Je m'inquiète forcément pour toi.

\- Je… Je… Jubia se sent tellement responsable… Souffla soudainement la mage d'eau. Lorsque Jubia est sortie de la sphère… Elle a eu l'impression de commettre une erreur… Une erreur impardonnable… Et… Jubia avait raison de ressentir une telle chose ! Et maintenant… Maintenant… Maintenant, la pluie tombe à nouveau des yeux de Jubia… Et elle ne peut l'arrêter… Sanglota-t-elle brutalement submergé par l'émotion.

\- Jubia…

Kanna et Mirajane se précipitèrent sur leur coéquipière et l'enserrèrent avec force dans leurs bras. La main de la démone caressa doucement la chevelure encore humide de son amie tandis qu'elle murmurait chaudement :

\- C'est normal de pleurer Jubia… Nous avons tous été atteints par la situation… La douleur de Lucy a été la nôtre !

\- Comment peut-on se montrer si cruelle… Jubia ne peut plus supporter toute cette haine… Elle a quitté les Phantom Lord dans ce but… Gémit doucement la jeune femme. Pour ne plus ressentir toute la douleur que cela engendrait dans son cœur…

\- Tu sais aussi bien que moi que cela est impossible, clama une voix grave derrière leur dos. De la haine, de la cruauté… Tu en verras toujours autour de toi… Souvent… Mais la différence aujourd'hui, c'est que nous avons une famille pour nous aider à supporter cela…

Jubia hoqueta légèrement tandis qu'elle se redressait. Ses yeux gonflés de larmes rencontrèrent rapidement les prunelles pourpres de Gajeel. Le visage de ce dernier exprimait une immense gravité.

\- Il y a encore quelques mois, j'étais à la place de Minerva, murmura le Chasseur de Dragon de l'Acier avec un regret évident. J'étais cet homme empli de haine, de cruauté, qui ne vivait qu'en prenant un immense plaisir à faire mal à ceux qui m'entouraient… Mais j'ai eu ensuite la chance que l'on me tende la main… J'ai eu la chance de trouver une Guilde qui m'a ouvert les yeux… Une Guilde où j'ai enfin pu trouver ma place, au sein d'une famille que je n'avais jamais espéré avoir un jour… Accroche-toi à cela Jubia… Allez, viens, marmonna-t-il ensuite en passant un bras autour de sa taille, l'entraînant avec lui.

Malgré la situation, Mirajane ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement, touchée par les mots de cet homme d'ordinaire si réservé. Au loin, Cherrya continuait de suivre la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, émue.

* * *

 _Un tite avis sur ce chapitre ? :)_

 _La prochaine fois, dimanche prochain, je posterais un chapitre qui va se concentrer sur les sentiments de la Guilde après cette épreuve... Elle mettra également en scène un passage très important qui dévoilera quelques indices sur le futur de cette fiction. Mais je pense qu'il va falloir être très, mais très fort pour deviner le sens de certaines paroles qu'un des trois petits lutins va prononcer :p_

 _J'ai hâte de vous voir débattre dessus ! :D_

 _Bonne semaine à tous !_

 _Syana_


	18. La Force de Fairy Tail

_Bonsoir,_

 _Il est un peu tardif mais bel et bien là. Et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira ! :D_

 _Merci à vous tous pour vos follows, vos ajouts dans les favoris et vos reviews ! Vous me rendez ultra heureuse ! :D_

 ** _Réponses Reviews:_**

 ** _Learod :_** _Merci de tout coeur pour ton charmant message ! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je les apprécie ! Je suis ravie que cela te plaise toujours :)_

 _De tous les lecteurs de cette histoire, tu es la plus tenace à deviner la suite :p Tu as des idées, des bonnes et des moins bonnes ^^ Je ne peux pas te répondre totalement au sujet du fameux Mizuho, mais un indice semble t'avoir échappé qui te donnerait pourtant une bonne indication sur les liens de ce personnages avec l'histoire ;)_

 _Quant à la jeune fille... Hum... Que dire ? Peut-être bien que oui, peut-être bien que non :p_

 _Bonne lecture ! J'espère que ça va te plaire !_

* * *

 **17\. La Force de Fairy Tail**

L'ambiance était extrêmement pesante au sein de l'infirmerie de l'arène. Polyussica n'appréciait guère d'être entouré d'autant de personnes à la fois. Pourtant, la vieille femme fit exception, acceptant la situation de bonne grâce tout en tentant de ne pas montrer la grande confusion qui la saisissait. Étrangement, elle éprouvait davantage à cet instant une vive compassion pour ces jeunes mages qui l'avaient rejointe et dont les figures, d'ordinaire si réjoui, étaient si grave et si triste à la fois.

La vue du corps meurtri de la jeune Constellationniste, dans les bras de son plus fidèle ami, avait heurté le cœur pourtant solide de la Guérisseuse. Rapidement, elle avait repris ses esprits et avait examiné avec soin les blessures de la jeune femme, remarquant avec un soulagement évident que nombreuses d'entre d'elles s'étaient refermées grâce à la magie de Cherrya. Ses mains assurées avaient ensuite nettoyé les dernières traces de sang, les rares témoignages des immenses dégâts causés sur Lucy et qui avaient, elle en était certaine, terrifiées ses camarades.

En moins de quelques minutes, la vieille femme avait rendu l'apparence de la mage invocatrice plus présentable et moins éprouvante. Le visage de cette dernière s'était quelque peu apaisé, preuve que les remèdes de Polyussica se montraient efficaces.

\- Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter davantage, mages de Fairy Tail. Votre amie n'a peut-être pas encore repris ses esprits, mais elle s'en remettra, je peux vous l'assurer, murmura la soigneuse d'une voix douce. Toi et ton amie de Lamia Scale avaient été très efficaces, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers Wendy.

\- C'est grâce à Cherrya… C'est elle qui a été plus efficace, souffla la mage céleste d'une voix attristée. Je n'ai pas servi à grand-chose…

\- N'en crois rien, jeune fille ! Clama la vieille femme en l'approchant et posant doucement une main sur son épaule. La magie de Cherrya a peut-être soigné les blessures les plus importantes de Lucy, mais je connais suffisamment votre amie, et la Guilde, pour savoir que ce qui l'a le plus soutenu dans cette épreuve, c'est vous… Lucy s'est accrochée à ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, murmura Polyussica, enchantée de voir que les quatre camarades de l'équipe de Natsu, ainsi qu'Happy et Carla, avaient redressé leurs visages vers elle. Vous… De toute mon existence, et j'en ai pourtant vu défilé, je n'ai jamais rencontré d'équipe aussi soudée que la vôtre…

La vieille femme s'interrompit un instant, constatant les larmes d'émotion qui coulaient à présent sur les joues de Wendy. Instinctivement, Polyussica leva sa main pour venir chasser les gouttes d'eau qui roulaient sur les joues de la jeune fille. Un petit sourire s'afficha sur son visage en voyant l'étonnement mais également la gratitude qui passa dans les yeux de la mage céleste face à ce geste.

\- D'ailleurs, reprit la guérisseuse, je dois bien avouer que je n'avais jamais eu l'occasion de voir la Guilde de Fairy Tail aussi unis qu'elle l'est à présent…

\- Tout cela, c'est grâce à Makarof… Assura Natsu d'une voix ferme, créant une vive surprise dans le cœur de la soigneuse. C'est lui qui nous a inculqué cette force, cet amour… Notre Guilde, c'est… C'est notre maison, notre famille… Je les protégerai coûte que coûte… Même si j'ai échoué une fois de plus aujourd'hui… Termina-t-il d'une voix brutalement étouffée.

\- Ne dis pas ça, Natsu… Ce n'était pas de ta faute… Ce n'est la faute de personne !

La voix de Mirajane surgit, surprenant l'assemblée. Sur le perron de la porte, l'équipe B de Fairy Tail, hormis Jellal, était présente.

\- Comment va-t-elle ? Demanda immédiatement Jubia d'une petite voix.

\- Quelle surprise… Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Répliqua sèchement Grey en les fixant un à un.

\- Grey, ça suffit ! Aboya aussitôt Erza en lui décochant un regard sévère, outrée par son comportement. Oublie un peu ta rancune envers Saber Tooth. Nos amis n'en sont pas responsables !

\- Nous ne sommes peut-être pas de la même équipe, mais nous faisons partie de la même Guilde ! Clama Kanna vigoureusement. La santé de Lucy et sa sécurité nous importent autant que toi.

\- Je… Je sais… Excusez-moi… Je suis à cran, marmonna Grey en se levant pour les rejoindre. Elle ne s'est toujours pas réveillée, mais elle s'en remettra, finit-il par dire en fixant particulièrement Jubia dont l'inquiétude se lisait distinctement sur son visage.

La mage d'eau poussa un long soupir de soulagement. Des larmes s'échappèrent bien malgré elle de ses yeux, roulant délicatement sur ses joues rebondies, renforçant la curiosité de Grey.

\- Luxus ?

Le petit-fils de Makarof garda un visage impassible malgré l'appel de Natsu. Même s'il restait plus en retrait que le reste de son groupe, son attention n'en était pas moins tournée vers Lucy. Ses prunelles grises, teintées de bleu, dévisagèrent sa figure si pâle, couverte d'un mince voile de sueur.

\- **Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait, petite Princesse… Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait…**

\- Ma vengeance sera terrible… Murmura Natsu en serrant ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

\- Je comprends tout à effet, ce que tu ressens, répondit tout bas le mage de la foudre sans quitter un seul instant du regard la silhouette de la jeune femme.

Le corps de Lucy fut secoué d'un soubresaut soudainement, alertant ses camarades. Une plainte aiguë s'extirpa de sa bouche légèrement entrouverte avant qu'elle n'ouvre péniblement les yeux.

\- Lucy… Tu vas bien ? S'exclama Happy d'un ton inquiet en se précipitant sur le lit.

La Constellationniste inspira une longue bouffée d'air avant de tourner son visage en direction d'Happy, puis de ses amis.

\- Je… J-Je suis… Je suis sincèrement… Désolée…

\- Désolée ? Pourquoi es-tu désolée, Lucy ? Questionna vivement Natsu surprise par la violente détresse qui perçait sa voix.

\- J'ai encore échoué… Lamentablement…

\- Quoi ?! Non… Ne dis pas Lucy ! Tu as fini seconde de l'épreuve ! C'est magnifique ! Clama Grey avec force, un sourire apaisant étirant ses lèvres.

\- C'est vrai ! Surenchérit vivement Erza en souriant à son tour. Bravo !

Les lèvres de Lucy tremblèrent. Sa gorge ne noua bien vite de sanglots qu'elle ne sut retenir. La gentillesse de ses camarades la touchait. Toutefois, elle n'ôtait en rien le sentiment de culpabilité qui l'envahissait. Épuisée, la jeune femme ne chercha pas à contredire les propos de ses amis. Un autre tourment la saisit ensuite, l'obligeant à s'adresser à eux malgré sa gorge douloureuse.

\- Mes clés… O-Où sont mes clés ?

\- Elles sont là, Lucy, répondit promptement Happy en lui tendant son trousseau. Tiens, prends-les.

\- Merci Happy, murmura doucement Lucy en prenant précieusement ses clés qu'elle blottit ensuite contre sa poitrine alors que ses paupières lourdes de sommeil se refermaient déjà.

\- Elle semble s'être rendormie… Souffla Mirajane avec compassion. Elle a besoin de récupérer à présent. Laissons là goûter à ce repos bien mérité…

\- Cette Guilde m'énerve ! Cracha Kanna furieusement. Elle ne mérite pas notre clémence ! Nous aurions dû leur donner une leçon directement dans l'arène !

L'entrée du maître de la Guilde interrompit le débat enflammé qui commençait à éclater entre les membres. L'annonce qu'il fit en heurta plus d'un : Suite à la disqualification de Raven Tail, par l'intermédiaire de Luxus, il était demandé aux mages de Fairy Tail de ne constituer qu'une seule équipe afin que le nombre de groupe participant redevienne paire, permettant ainsi les combats individuels de l'après-midi.

\- Je refuse catégoriquement de rester sur la touche ! S'exclama Natsu en se levant de sa chaise. Je continuerais de participer au Tournoi et je vengerais Lucy ! Ne comptais pas sur moi pour rester en retrait !

\- Peut-être devrions discuter de ce sujet ailleurs ! Commenta soudainement Erza avec une fermeté qui calma aussitôt l'ardeur de son ami. Ne dérangeons pas le repos de Lucy.

\- Elle a raison, répliqua Polyussica sévèrement. Cette petite n'a pas besoin de vos excentricités… Votre amie ne pourra se remettre de ses blessures avec le boucan que vous faites quotidiennement. Maintenant… Tout le monde dehors !

Tous s'exécutèrent sans broncher, suivant de près le maître de la Guilde. Seule une silhouette demeura dans la pièce, pour le plus grand étonnement de la soigneuse.

\- Luxus ? Tu ne suis pas tes camarades ?

\- Non… Plus que quiconque, j'ai envie de continuer le Tournoi en tant que représentant de Fairy Tail… Mais je ne suis pas certain que ce soit réellement une bonne idée… Oui, je sais très bien ce que tu penses, grogna le mage de la foudre en contemplant la surprise s'accroître sur le visage de la vieille femme. Tu ne me crois pas capable de penser de telles choses et pourtant … J'ai ressenti une telle colère, une telle haine en voyant Lucy aux mains de Minerva… C'était un sentiment que je n'avais pas ressenti depuis bien longtemps… Pas aussi intensément du moins… Et je m'étais promis de ne plus me laisser submerger par de telles pensées… Plus jamais…

La guérisseuse dévisagea le jeune homme durant quelques minutes, stupéfaire par la sincérité et la sagesse qu'elle percevait naître dans le cœur du mage de la foudre.

\- Si tu ne participais plus au Tournoi, Luxus, je pensais sincèrement que ce serait une véritable déception, rétorqua Polyussica soudainement. Tu dois apprendre à maîtriser tes émotions, mon garçon. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le au moins pour ta Guilde… Ou par elle, dit-elle en désignant Lucy. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Crois-tu que parce que je m'isole de vous, je ne suis pas informé de ce qui se passe dans cette Guilde, ajouta-t-elle en souriant amèrement devant le regard interrogateur que lui lança le petit-fils du maître.

Ce dernier émit un maigre sourire, amusé par le ton qu'employa la jeune femme. La soigneuse vérifia une dernière fois la température de sa petite protégée avant de s'apprêter à quitter la pièce.

\- M'autorises-tu à rester encore un instant ? Demanda Luxus avant qu'elle ne franchisse le perron de la porte.

\- Pourquoi me demandes-tu la permission ? Répondit la vieille femme sans le regarder. Je sais de toute façon que tu le seras.

Luxus la regarda sortir, son sourire amusé s'accentuant brutalement. Son départ procura chez lui par la suite, un certain soulagement. Lentement, le mage de la foudre avança jusqu'au lit de la blessée et vint s'asseoir délicatement à ses côtés. Ses prunelles grises exprimaient un profond regret tandis qu'il l'observait. Le visage de la jeune femme lui paraissait plus apaisé désormais, loin des tourments de la matinée. Le petit-fils du maître soupçonna Polyussica d'avoir usé d'un sort de sommeil pour l'aider à se rendormir.

\- Je suis sincèrement désolé, petite Princesse… Murmura Luxus doucement. J'aurai dû intervenir…

\- Et qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait… Souffla précipitamment la voix faible de Lucy.

Malgré l'épaisse couverture qui couvrait une partie de sa figure, le jeune homme put apercevoir les yeux de Lucy s'entrouvrirent légèrement. Délicatement, la mage invocatrice vint se mettre sur le dos, son visage se tournant légèrement en direction du petit-fils du maître.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait à par intervenir dans une épreuve dans laquelle tu n'étais pas convié… Cela aurait fait disqualifier notre Guilde et pour rien au monde je ne l'aurais accepté… Tu ne pouvais strictement rien faire… Alors, je t'interdis de t'en vouloir pour une chose… Pour une chose dont je suis la seule responsable !

\- Responsable ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'exclama Luxus vivement, stupéfait par ces paroles.

\- C'est encore et toujours la même histoire, Luxus, souffla la Constellationniste d'une voix tremblante. Si j'avais été plus forte, rien de tout cela ne se serait passé… Finit-elle par dire en se détournant de lui, se couchant sur son côté gauche.

\- Arrête ça immédiatement ! Clama le mage de la foudre en se redressant, saisissant les épaules de sa camarade pour la retourner dans sa direction. Tu n'es pas faible et tu n'es certainement pas responsable de la cruauté de cette femme ! La férocité dont elle a fait preuve n'est que le pâle reflet de ce qu'on lui a appris au sein de Saber Tooth… Crois-moi…

Les larmes apparurent dans les prunelles brunes de la Constellationniste. Cette dernière soupira avant d'exercer de petits mouvements pour échapper à l'étreinte du mage et de pouvoir finalement retourner se blottir sous les couvertures.

\- Va-t'en Luxus… J'ai besoin de dormir… Je crois avoir déjà trop lutté contre le sort que m'a lancé Polyussica… Je n'aurai pas dû… Cela m'aurait fait du bien de dormir, sans rêves…

\- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, répondit Luxus non sans un sourire amer. Je connais quelqu'un d'autre qui pourra t'aider. Elle connaît également le sort et je suis certain qu'elle pensait revenir te voir après avoir parlé au maître. Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander…

Lentement, le jeune homme se pencha sur la jeune femme afin de déposer délicatement ses lèvres contre sa tempe.

\- Repose-toi bien, Princesse. Tu dois récupérer, dit-il dans le creux de son oreille.

Le mage de la foudre se redressa ensuite et s'apprêta à partir à son tour lorsque sa voix intervint à nouveau, lui déclarant une chose à laquelle il ne s'attendait nullement.

\- Tu sais, je pense comme Polyussica… Si tu ne fais pas partir de la nouvelle équipe de Fairy Tail, ce sera un immense gâchis… Ne laisse pas tes sentiments, quels qui soient, prendre le dessus… La Guilde a besoin de toi, Luxus, plus que jamais…

 **Oo**

Jubia poussa un lourd soupir. Adossée contre un mur, la jeune femme observait la nouvelle équipe de Fairy Tail se réunir dans une petite pièce. Tous étaient présents sauf l'un d'entre eux.

\- Jubia ?

\- Monsieur Grey ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas avec les autres. Je croyais que vous deviez vous entretenir ensemble…

\- Nous attendons le maître, répondit le mage de la glace. Il semblerait qu'il souhaite nous adresser un mot avant que nous rentrions dans l'arène. Mais toi, Jubia… Pourquoi as-tu l'air si morose ? C'est de ne plus être dans l'équipe qui te rend ainsi ?

\- Oui… Enfin non… Oh, Jubia aurait préféré rester évidemment, mais elle a totalement confiance ! Clama la mage d'eau en le fixant. Elle sait que l'équipe telle qu'elle est à présent, est la meilleure que Fairy Tail puisse avoir. Vous, Natsu, Erza, Gajeel et Luxus, vous êtes habités d'une telle force… J'ai confiance en vous. Je sais que vous vous battrez de toutes vos forces et que vous emporterez la victoire, quelques que soient les prochaines épreuves.

\- Et tu as raison d'en être convaincu ! Déclara Grey d'une voix ferme. Mais cela ne me dit toujours pas ce qui te rend si triste…

\- Je… Jubia est… Commença la jeune femme d'une voix tremblante.

La mage d'eau s'interrompit. Ses joues lui paraissaient cuisantes. Le regard intense que lui lançait Grey ne l'aidait nullement, la rendant bien trop confuse pour donner une réponse claire.

\- Je suis seulement inquiète pour Lucy, Monsieur Grey… Même si elle est toujours une rivale aux yeux de Jubia, elle n'en reste pas moins une camarade de sa Guilde, marmonna-t-elle finalement.

\- Une rivale ? S'amusa Grey, un sourire narquois apparaissant sur ses lèvres. Quand tu as une idée en tête toi, tu ne changes pas d'avis… Enfin… C'est normal d'être inquiet pour notre amie, mais tu dois surtout retenir maintenant que Lucy ne craint plus rien. Sa vie n'est pas en danger et Polyussica veille sur elle.

\- Oui… Jubia sait mais… Jubia n'oubliera jamais ces images… Le corps si blessé et tremblante de Lucy… Son visage tordu par la douleur… Jubia ne peut… Jubia ne supporte pas de le revoir dans sa tête encore et encore…

\- Jubia, arrête ! Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, assura le mage de la glace doucement. Lucy est forte. Elle s'en remettra vite, crois-moi !

\- Certainement… Oh… Jubia ne devrait pas rester là… Elle a envie de passer voir Lucy avant que les épreuves individuelles commencent… Dit-elle brutalement en se redressant. Faites… Faites attention à vous Monsieur Grey… La Guilde de Saber Tooth n'a pas encore dit son dernier mot… Tout comme nous.

L'ancien disciple d'Ul haussa un sourcil, surpris. Mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de comprendre, la jeune femme s'était déjà bien éloignée de lui. Pas assez du moins pour le mage de la glace ne déclare assez fort pour être entendu de sa camarade :

\- Lucy n'est pas une rivale, tu sais… Non… Loin de là…

Le corps d'eau de Jubia frémit fortement à cette annonce. Elle s'immobilisa brutalement, le cœur battant avec force contre sa poitrine. Un vague regard par-dessus son épaule lui fit découvrir Grey souriant malicieusement avant que ce dernier ne se détourne, rentrant dans la salle où ses coéquipiers l'attendaient.

Le disciple d'Ul souriait encore tandis qu'il referma la porte derrière lui. Les membres de sa nouvelle équipe, eux, gardaient tous des visages fermés. Leur attitude le crispa légèrement mais pas assez pour perdre sa bonne humeur.

\- Je sais que nous sommes tous hantés de sombres sentiments, déclara Grey en les regardant tous un à un. Mais avons-nous vraiment raison de le faire ?

\- J'espère que tu plaisantes ! S'écria Natsu en le toisant furieusement.

\- Écoute mon vieux, répliqua le mage de la glace en s'essayant tranquillement. Lucy va bien à présent, grâce au soin de Wendy, Cherrya et Polyussica… Alors non, je ne vois pas de raisons de laisser mon cœur s'assombrir davantage. Quant à Saber Tooth… Eh bien, ajouta-t-il en ricanant doucement, je sais qu'ils vont prendre une sacrée racler cet après-midi, grâce à vous deux.

Sa remarque surprit grandement le Chasseur de Dragon avant que ce dernier ne se mette à rire brutalement.

\- Ouais, là-dessus tu as bien raison, répondit-il ensuite. On va leur faire payer tout le mal qu'ils ont fait à l'encontre de Lucy et de notre Guilde !

\- Je n'aurais pas dit mieux, répliqua Erza en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine.

\- Je regrette de ne pas avoir été le Chasseur de Dragon désigné pour le combat contre Sting et Rog finalement, commenta doucement Luxus. Mais je suis formellement confiant au sujet de votre duo, dit-il en regardant tour à tour Natsu et Gajeel.

\- Et tu peux l'être, murmura le Dragon de l'Acier. Je n'entretiens peut-être pas les mêmes relations que la salamandre avec Blondie, mais je peux vous assurer que je suis habité par la même colère et la même envie de vengeance… On ne se moque pas impunément de notre Guilde.

La mage aux armures hocha la tête délicatement avant de tendre sa main devant-elle, dans un geste identique à celui que Natsu avait réalisé au tout début du Tournoi avec sa propre équipe. Rapidement, les membres du nouveau groupe se joignirent à elle, déclarant tous à voix haute à quel point ils étaient prêts à se battre.

\- Pour Lucy, surenchérit Natsu avec force. Et pour notre Guilde !

\- Pour la force de Fairy Tail, murmura tout bas Luxus, si faiblement qu'il ne fut pas entendu par tous.

 **Oo**

Le sommeil de Lucy était peuplé de rêve étrange. La silhouette d'une personne enveloppée d'une épaisse cape surgissait à chaque fois, l'appelant à grand cri, d'une voix rauque, pour attirer son attention. La Constellationniste l'aperçut alors qu'elle traversait une immense porte dorée avant de lui faire signe de la main de la suivre. Immédiatement, l'héritière des Heartfilia obtempéra, ne sachant pas alors que son corps inconscient s'agitait violemment entre les draps de l'infirmerie.

\- Qui es-tu ? Ne cessait de demander Lucy en courant, tentant de ne pas la perdre de vue.

La silhouette s'arrêta soudainement pour se tourner vers elle. Durant un instant, Lucy crut qu'elle allait enfin pouvoir apercevoir son visage. Mais l'inconnu disparut brutalement ne laissant comme preuve de son passage que sa cape qui chuta paisiblement sur le sol.

\- Non ! Non, attends ! Qui es-tu !?

\- Ne cherche pas à la retenir ! Clama une voix derrière son dos. Sa venue t'importe peu pour le moment…

La Constellationniste tressaillit fortement. Lorsqu'elle se tourna vers la personne qui venait de s'adresser à elle, son cœur manqua un battement. Devant-elle, neuf silhouettes se dressaient. Bien qu'ils fussent enveloppés dans des capes pourpres à capuches, Lucy tenta vainement de percevoir leurs visages. Mais ces derniers étaient tous couverts d'un masque argenté. Parmi le groupe, une personne se distinguait des autres par son impériale présence qui rendit la mage invocatrice plus confuse que jamais.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Bredouilla la jeune femme.

\- Ne le devines-tu pas ? Répondit l'une d'entre eux d'une voix enfantine en s'avançant légèrement. Là d'où je viens, on me surnomme l'héritière…

\- L'Hé… L'héritière ?

Son interlocutrice ria doucement devant sa crédulité avant d'approcher plus encore, d'un pas prudent. Lucy résista à l'envie de reculer pour fuir sa présence qui l'impressionnait tant. Il se dégageait de la personne, une force qui remua sensiblement la Constellationniste.

\- Je suis porteuse d'un message, souffla l'enfant qui se surnommait l'héritière. Retiens bien ce que je vais te dire… C'est la première et la dernière fois que tu l'entendras… Pendant un temps du moins… Alors sois bien attentive. Je ne serai bientôt plus là pour te le dire…

Lucy fronça les sourcils en voyant l'inconnue saisir promptement sa main et la presser contre la sienne.

\- Écoute… Susurra son interlocutrice. La Foudre surgira rudement, déchirant le ciel et descendant pour venir caresser son Armure d'Or et d'Argent… La Lumière naîtra dans son cœur et ce dernier battre fortement pour l'Ombre… Feu et Vent s'élèveront pour venir capturer le dur Acier … Le Poison coulant dans ses veines se purifiera au contact des Runes… Eau et Terre s'apaiseront au contact du Démon… Dieu et Dragon seront un jour réunis… Et enfin… Le Feu du Dragon ne connaîtra la paix qu'au contact des Constellations… Telles sont mes paroles…

\- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? S'exclama la Constellationniste perdue. Je ne comprends rien !

\- Tu le comprendras un jour… Je le sais… Ce temps viendra… Car la Destinées des Étoiles est en marche… C'est ainsi… Nous nous reverrons un jour… Pas tout de suite, mais nous nous reverrons…

Lucy gémit fortement en sentant une vive pression contre sa poitrine.

\- Lucy !

\- Non… Non !

La jeune femme ouvrit brutalement les yeux, une main posée sur sa poitrine douloureuse. Malgré la confusion qu'engendrait son rêve, Lucy perçut distinctement deux mains posées contre sa taille et son genou.

\- Lucy… Tu vas bien ? Demanda la voix inquiète de Luxus près de son oreille.

\- O-Oui… Oui, ça va, haleta la jeune femme sans toutefois le regarder. Ce n'était qu'un simple rêve…

\- Minerva, je suppose ? Marmonna Luxus avec une colère qu'il parvenait difficilement à maîtriser.

\- Non… Il ne s'agissait pas d'elle, étrangement… Mais ce n'était rien, ne t'inquiète pas… Seulement un rêve des plus curieux, reprit la Constellationniste d'une voix plus assurée en redressant la tête dans sa direction. Et toi, Luxus ? Pourquoi es-tu là ?

\- J'étais venue voir comment tu allais, évidemment, marmonna le mage de la foudre en reculant légèrement pour s'asseoir en face d'elle. Et voir si tu avais finalement cessé de croire aux bêtises dont tu m'as fait part tout à l'heure…

Le regard de Lucy s'obscurcit doucement. Sous la couverture, ses mains se pressèrent nerveusement contre ses cuisses. Doucement, la jeune femme se redressa et vint installer son dos contre l'appui-tête du lit. Luxus observa son manège, percevant distinctement la gêne de la Constellationniste qui ne cessait de fuir son regard. Puis, las de son comportement, le mage de la foudre se pencha vivement sur elle et saisit fermement son menton entre ses doigts, forçant sa camarade à le fixer droit dans les yeux.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas changé d'idée, petite Princesse, alors laisse-moi te rafraîchir la mémoire, souffla Luxus dans un sourire narquois.

Le petit-fils du maître dut s'y reprendre à deux fois pour résister à l'envie de se jeter sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. La légère rougeur de ses pommettes ne l'aida nullement à se concentrer. _Elle n'a strictement aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle peut produire… C'est certain… Son esprit est trop occupé par des choses futiles…_ Les doigts de Luxus caressèrent sensiblement le menton de la Constellationniste tandis qu'il reprenait :

\- Tu ne te rends même pas compte de ce qui est essentiel, Lucy… Tu n'as même pas conscience à quel point tu es une véritable force pour cette Guilde !

\- Q-Quoi ? Bafouilla la jeune femme en plongeant son regard dans le sien, sincèrement surprise.

\- Tout à l'heure, deux mages de Fairy Tail vont affronter deux mages de Saber Tooth… Tout à l'heure, Natsu et Gajeel vont entrer dans l'arène et vont se battre contre Sting et Rog… Un duel épique… Un duel que certains craignent… Un duel où certains doutent ne sachant qui va gagner… Il est vrai que je ne peux déterminer l'issus d'un match… Les Dragons jumeaux de Saber Tooth peuvent nous réserver bien des surprises. Pourtant, je suis plus que confiant. Parce que je sais que le cœur de Natsu et Gajeel est habité par une seule et même force… Une force que toi, Lucy, tu leur procures…

\- Ce n'est pas moi qui leur procure réellement une telle énergie et tu le sais ! Cela ne serait jamais arrivé si je n'avais pas laissé Minerva me tourmenter sans répit ! Cracha Lucy d'une voix tremblante de colère et de tristesse.

\- Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis, Lucy, répliqua Luxus fermement, un sourire apparaissant à nouveau sur ses lèvres. Tu es une force pour Fairy Tail… La Force de Fairy Tail… Tu as su conquérir le cœur de chaque membre de cette Guilde. Tu as su te faire aimer d'eux et surtout tu les aimes tous en retour… Chaque membre de Fairy Tail est prêt à mourir pour toi… Tu as plus d'une fois prouvé que tu étais une véritable force dans cette corporation, un atout précieux dont nous avons besoin, une amie qui a toujours été là pour nous, toujours présent pour que l'on puisse se confier et pour nous aider… Tu sembles croire qu'il est aisé de créer un lien aussi fort entre des personnes… Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Pas si la personne en face ne le mérite pas… Mais ton cœur est pur, Lucy. Tu es tellement courageuse, altruiste… Tellement bienveillante…

 _Et tellement belle…_ Luxus relâcha la pression de sa main soudainement. Mais ses yeux ne quittèrent pas le visage de la jeune femme. Cette dernière s'était légèrement crispée face à son discours.

\- Tu penses sincèrement ce que tu dis ? Questionna Lucy tout bas sans cesser de le fixer. Toi qui me prenais autrefois pour une mage faible, sans intérêt, qui ne méritait nullement sa place parmi la Guilde…

\- Ferme-là !

Le petit-fils du maître agrippa soudainement la figure de sa camarade entre ses deux mains. Luxus se pencha sur elle, hésita une seconde, observant sa réaction avant de venir saisir sa bouche avec fougue, forçant rapidement la barrière que formaient ses fines lèvres. Sa main droite glissa immédiatement à l'arrière de sa nuque, la rapprochant davantage de lui. Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme ne protesta aucunement. Pourtant, le mage de la foudre ne fut pas dupe sur ses sentiments.

\- Je sais que tu ne comprends pas ce geste, susurra-t-il doucement contre sa bouche. Mais crois-moi, il prouve tout… Je ne serais pas là à te dire toutes ces choses, à t'embrasser ainsi si je ne pensais pas tout cela de toi… Tu es quelqu'un de merveilleuse, Lucy… J'aurais aimé que tu ressentes la même émotion à mon encontre, termina-t-elle en se redressant, détachant toute étreinte sur elle à contrecœur.

La Constellationniste frissonna devant l'immense amertume qu'elle put lire dans le regard de son coéquipier. Ce dernier soupira doucement avant qu'un mince sourire adoucisse finalement les traits tendus de son visage.

\- Sois attentive aux nouvelles que l'on te portera du combat entre Fairy Tail et Saber Tooth, petite Princesse. Si je ne parviens pas à te convaincre, ce duel devrait t'ouvrir les yeux.

\- Luxus… Luxus, attends !

Lucy ne fut guère surprise de voir le mage de la foudre ignorer son appel et partir précipitamment. Dans son désir de le suivre, la jeune femme oublia ses blessures qui l'immobilisaient. La douleur qui vrilla son abdomen la fit trébucher. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se rattraper au lit et chuta lourdement au sol. Un gémissement lui échappa.

\- Lucy ? Lucy !

Deux bras vinrent enserrer sa taille, l'aidant à se relever. Rapidement, deux prunelles semblables à deux braises se posèrent sur elle avec sévérité.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être debout, jeune fille ! Grogna Polyussica en la remettant au lit. Serez-vous un jour capable d'obéir aux ordres dans cette Guilde !

\- Je suis désolée… Je voulais… Je…

Les yeux de Lucy se voilèrent de larmes brutalement. La jeune femme, lasse de se laisser à nouveau emporter par ses sentiments, éleva immédiatement ses mains vers son visage pour les essayer rageusement.

\- Tu crois que cela sert à quelque chose de me cacher tes larmes, jeune fille ? Demanda promptement la soigneuse.

\- La véritable question serait de savoir si cela sert à quelque chose de vous les montrer, répondit Lucy d'un ton neutre.

La vieille femme tressaillit légèrement à cette remarque. Sa figure s'assombrit pour le plus grand désarroi de la Constellationniste.

\- C'est ainsi que votre Guilde me voit ? Une femme sans cœur, à qui il est d'inutile de montrer ses peines, marmonna Polyussica en s'éloignant d'elle.

\- Non ! Non, Polyussica, clama Lucy en attrapant son poignet pour la retenir. Je suis désolée… Pardonnez-moi… Je ne souhaitais pas sous-entendre cela… C'est seulement que… Je ne sais plus ce que je dis… Ne m'écoutez pas, Polyussica… Je suis stupide…

\- Allons, allons, calme-toi jeune fille… C'est bon, ne t'en fais pas, déclara Polyussica doucement. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour une si petite chose…

\- Nous ne pensons pas cela de vous, vous savez ? Murmura la Constellationniste en la fixant. Comment le pourrons-nous ? Vous nous avez tant aidés, sans même que nous le demandions parfois. Vous avez soigné Erza, notre maître et Wendy… Vous veillez constamment sur nous. Vous êtes loin d'être sans cœur…

\- Je t'ai dit que tout allait bien. Nul besoin de grand discours pour te rattraper, grogna gentiment la vieille femme, confuse par ses compliments.

\- Je n'essaye pas de me rattraper, répondit Lucy en souriant légèrement. Je dis seulement ce que tout le monde pense tout bas.

La guérisseuse ne put s'empêcher de sourire légèrement devant la bienveillance de la mage invocatrice.

\- Ne dis pas que tu n'as pas tout de même une idée derrière la tête après un tel discours, dit Polyussica en la dévisageant.

\- Oh… Peut-être bien, finit par avouer la Constellationniste en lui offrant un sourire amusé.

* * *

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?_

 _Avez-vous compris la signification du message donné à Lucy ? (J'offrirais ce que vous voulez à ceux qui devinent ^^)_

 _J'espère en tout cas que ce chapitre vous a plu !_

 _Pour le suivant, la semaine prochaine, dernier chapitre de la première partie, avec le combat opposant Natsu et Gajeel contre Sting et Rog ! ;)_

 _Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine les petits bouchons ! Bonne semaine et bon courage !_

 _Bisous_

 _Syana_


	19. Tome 1 : Épilogue

_Hello les amis,_

 _Une fois encore je suis en retard dans mes publications, j'en suis sincèrement désolée. La perte d'un être proche, il y a quelques semaines, m'a coupé l'envie d'écrire... Mais je suis de retour et bel et bien déterminé à poursuivre cette histoire._

 _Vos messages, vos ajouts dans les favoris ou dans vos follows me font toujours aussi chaud au coeur et m'encourage à poursuivre dans l'avancée dans cette histoire ! Je parlerais de la suite à la fin de ce chapitre d'ailleurs._

 ** _Réponses aux reviews :_**

 **Guest :** _Merci pour ton message ! Je me doute que ces petits personnages t'intrigues ! ;) Ils vont continuer de te surprendre dans les prochains chapitres. J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

 **Liona29 :** _Merci pour ta review ! La suite est là et j'espère qu'elle ne te décevra pas !_

 **Muriel :** _Merci pour ton message ! Il me fait chaud au coeur !_

 _Tes suppositions ne sont pas totalement barré, crois moi ;) Il y a du vrai, une bonne partie de vrai, mais tu es encore loin du compte (Je ne voulais pas faire si simple quand même ^^) Il faudra patienter toutefois pour connaitre toute la vérité à ce sujet. D'autres indices vont néanmoins arriver dans les prochains chapitres._

 _J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire ! :D_

* * *

 **18\. Le Courroux des Chasseurs de Dragon**

Wendy Marvel se mit à courir dans les corridors du stade à vive allure. Le cœur de la jeune fille était pressé d'angoisse mais également de soulagement. La Prêtresse Céleste venait tout juste de quitter l'infirmerie, après avoir rapidement parlé avec maître Makarof, bien décidée à aller voir une personne qui n'attendait certainement pas sa visite. Mais sa précipitation la rendit plus maladroite que d'ordinaire. La fillette ne put empêcher sa chute alors que son pied rencontrait malencontreusement une pierre qui jonchait le sol.

\- Aie…

Sa voix plaintive résonna entre les quatre murs, vite rejoint par un petit rire amusé. Une main apparut promptement dans son champ de vision, lui proposant son aide pour se relever.

\- Roméo ? Que fais-tu là ? Questionna Wendy en relevant et acceptant avec reconnaissance son aide.

\- Je dirais que nous avons eu la même idée, commenta le jeune mage en lui souriant gentiment.

\- Tu… Tu allais voir les membres de la Guilde de Lamia Scale ?

\- Évidemment ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse d'autre ? Allez viens ! Allons les voir ensemble.

Le fils de Macao Combolto attrapa sa main doucement avant de la tirer pour l'entraîner derrière lui. Le visage du garçon était rayonnant malgré les derniers événements.

\- Qu'est-ce qui te rend si heureux, Roméo ? Demanda la mage céleste en emboîtant son pas.

\- Notre équipe a fière allure, Wendy, tu ne trouves pas ? Même si tu n'en fais plus partie, ce que je trouve bien dommage. Mais je dois reconnaître que malgré ça, j'ai confiance et puis… Malgré ce qui est arrivé à Lucy, je suis heureux de voir que nous ne sommes pas seuls. Lamia Scale était avec nous… Ils n'ont pas hésité une seule seconde à nous soutenir… Cette pensée ne peut que me réchauffer le cœur !

La surprise de Wendy se mua rapidement en une joie profonde. Un sourire illumina son visage tandis qu'ils arrivaient à bout de souffle en direction des gradins réservés à la Guilde de Leon Bastia. Ce dernier se trouvait devant les escaliers, en compagnie de son équipe. Lentement, le mage de la glace se tourna vers eux en entendant leur pas, une lueur d'interrogation se lisant dans le fond de ses prunelles. Immédiatement, Wendy lâcha la main de Roméo et courut en direction de Cherrya Brendy. La mage de Fairy Tail sauta au cou de cette dernière et la pressa avec force contre elle, manquant de l'étouffer tant son étreinte fut puissante.

\- Wendy… Qu'est-ce que…

La Chasseuse du Dieu Céleste ne sut que faire devant un tel comportement, abasourdie par la tendresse qui émanait de la jeune mage.

\- Merci Cherrya… Murmura Wendy d'une voix tremblante d'émotion dans le creux de son oreille. Merci pour ce que tu as fait pour notre Guilde, pour notre Lucy… Une fois encore, Fairy Tail vous est redevable... Tu n'étais pas obligée de le faire et pourtant, en voyant les blessures de notre camarade, tu n'as pas hésité une seule seconde…

\- Oh… Tu sais… Tu n'as pas à me remercier, répondit la mage de Lamia Scale, un sourire gêné étirant doucement ses lèvres. C'est tout à fait normal d'avoir agi tel que je l'ai fait. Vous en auriez fait de même pour nous. J'en suis convaincue.

\- Mais grâce à toi, Lucy est presque rétablie, répliqua Roméo tandis que Wendy desserrait légèrement son étreinte. Ses blessures ont pratiquement toutes disparu. Elle ne s'en serait pas aussi bien remis sans toi. Nous te devons beaucoup !

\- Tout comme vous, nous apprécions de participer à ce Tournoi. Mais nous n'oublions pas le plus important, commenta Jura en leur souriant amicalement. L'amitié entre nos Guildes est notre priorité… Si votre corporation est attaquée, nous serons là pour vous seconder.

\- Et il en sera de même pour nous, vous pouvez en être certain ! Assura Wendy en le fixant. Fairy Tail n'oublie jamais… Que ce soient les coups portés à notre Guilde par nos ennemis ou l'aide que nous recevons de nos amis. Nous serons là pour vous quand vous en aurez besoin !

Le sourire de la jeune fille fut éclatant lorsqu'elle croisa le regard amusé et chaleureux de Jura. Elle hocha ensuite légèrement la tête pour saluer les membres de Lamia Scale embrassa la joue de Cherrya, avant de partir en compagnie de Roméo, déclarant qu'ils devaient impérativement rejoindre leur gradin.

\- Cette petite m'étonne de jour en jour, souffla Leon avec amusement, en regardant les deux amis partir ensemble, main dans la main.

\- Elle a trouvé finalement sa place, c'est une bonne chose, surenchérit doucement Jura. Fairy Tail est sa maison. C'est cette Guilde qui lui donne tant de force.

\- Cette corporation est exceptionnelle, déclara Cherrya doucement. Je l'aperçois davantage à ce jour… Nous allons avoir du mal à les vaincre dans ce Tournoi.

\- Mais nous essayerons tout de même, assura Leon en lui offrant un clin d'œil, un sourire malicieux apparaissant sur son visage.

 **Oo**

 _Tous les cœurs de nos membres battent à l'unisson… Il est temps de montrer à nos adversaires la véritable puissance de nos liens, de nos sentiments…_ Un sourire éclaira le visage de Luxus. La lueur de fierté qui brilla dans le regard de son grand-père ne le rendait pas insensible. Lui-même ne put que ressentir une immense satisfaction et une joie intense en percevant les silhouettes de Natsu et Gajeel s'avançaient au centre de l'arène dans une démarche où la peur, ou ne serait-ce qu'une mince inquiétude, était irrémédiablement absente.

Ce combat entre les Chasseurs de Dragon de Fairy Tail et de Saber Tooth était attendu de tous. Il serait sans conteste le reflet de l'animosité qui régnait tant entre les deux corporations. Les combats opposant Quattro Cerberus et Blue Pegasus ainsi que Lamia Scale et Mermaid Heel furent agréablement accueillies. Mais pas avec autant d'entrain que celui qui allait bientôt débuter.

\- Le public est en effervescence, murmura Erza en croisant les bras contre sa poitrine. Ce match promet d'être exceptionnel.

\- Il le sera, assura Luxus en prenant appui sur la balustrade près d'elle. Quand Natsu possède une réelle raison de se battre, pour une camarade ou pour la Guilde, personne ne peut l'arrêter. Nous avons tous déjà vu de quoi il est capable… Moi, le premier, ajouta-t-il un maigre sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres à ce souvenir. J'en ai fait les frais. Et je ne recommencerais pas deux fois cette erreur…

\- Nous ne devons pas oublier Gajeel, commenta Grey en les rejoignant. Il est peut-être encore nouveau dans notre Guilde, comparé à nous, mais il est habité de la même envie de vengeance que Natsu… Ils mettront tout leur cœur dans ce combat, j'en suis certain.

Les mots du mage de la glace se vérifièrent très rapidement. Le gong venait à peine de retentir et les deux mages de Fairy Tail ne perdirent pas une seule seconde. La surprise des Dragons jumeaux réjouit grandement la nouvelle équipe des fées lorsque Natsu et Gajeel les frappèrent tous deux, sans magie, les propulsant loin dans l'arène. Et leur désir de les battre se fit largement ressentir dans les gestes suivants.

\- Regardez-les ces deux-là ! Ricana l'ancien disciple d'Ul. De véritables lions ! Ajouta-t-il avec fierté alors que les premières minutes du combat allaient en faveur de leurs camarades.

\- Ils doivent tout de même rester prudents, marmonna Luxus, son visage se crispant légèrement tandis qu'il observait attentivement l'épreuve qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Questionna Erza. Qu'as-tu ressenti ?

\- Une puissance que je n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion de percevoir chez ces deux mages… Il semblerait qu'ils connaissent des sorts de soutien qui permettent d'augmenter leur énergie… Regarde.

Une aura blanche entoura progressivement la silhouette de Sting tandis qu'une noire enveloppée doucement celle de Rog. Et si Natsu et Gajeel restèrent tout de même impassible, les assauts qu'ils reçurent ensuite les firent cette fois reculer et émirent un doute dans le cœur de nombreuses personnes.

\- Ça tourne mal pour eux… Grogna Grey soudainement. Il faut croire que ces Dragons jumeaux sont plus forts que nous ne le pensions.

\- Il ne faut jamais surestimer nos adversaires, répliqua Erza en fronçant les sourcils de mécontentement alors qu'elle percevait Sting immobiliser Natsu d'un sort et menacer de le frapper d'une attaque puissante.

Luxus entrouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais la referma bien vite. Son nez remua légèrement. Il flairait une odeur qui lui parut agréable et qui le surprit à la fois. Le mage de la foudre avait à peine tourné son visage vers l'entrée de son balcon, entraînant l'attention de ses deux autres coéquipiers, qu'elle apparut dans l'encadrement.

\- Mais il ne faut également jamais surestimer la force de Natsu… Souffla sa voix avec détermination.

\- Lucy ?

La Constellationniste ignora l'appel d'Erza. Son visage était d'une extrême pâleur et fortement tendu, abîmé par endroits par quelques cicatrices. La jeune femme semblait avoir puisé dans ces dernières forces pour venir jusqu'ici, malgré la réticence de Polyussica. Ses blessures la faisaient encore souffrir, elle devait bien le reconnaître. Mais à cet instant la douleur lui importait peu. _Je devais venir. Je devais assister au match depuis les tribunes. Polyussica n'a accepté ma demande qu'à la condition que je sois auprès de l'équipe représentative de notre Guilde … Je devais venir…_ L'héritière des Heartfilia émit un mince sourire à Grey et Erza pour les rassurer avant de s'avancer d'une démarche trébuchante, allant jusqu'à la balustrade pour prendre appui.

\- Avant que tu ne dises quoi que ce soit, sache que je ne suis pas venue seule. Polyussica et Wendy m'ont accompagné, déclara Lucy faiblement en direction de Luxus. Elles sont reparties pour s'occuper d'Elfman à présent. Ever Green est également à leurs côtés… Moi… Je devais venir. Je ne pouvais assister à ce combat depuis l'infirmerie.

Les trois coéquipiers échangèrent un regard, surpris. La jeune femme paraissait tourmentée et soulagée à la fois d'être présente.

\- Natsu et Gajeel sont en bien mauvaise position… Murmura Lucy doucement tandis que ses prunelles brunes s'accrochaient à la silhouette de Natsu, toujours immobilisé par son adversaire.

L'héritière des Heartfilia soupira lourdement. Ses mains se crispèrent sur la balustrade. Ses jointures blanchirent violemment alors qu'elle bafouillait :

\- Allez, Natsu… Je t'en prie… Cesse de jouer…

Luxus observa le comportement de la jeune femme. Et qu'elle ne fut pas surprise en voyant soudainement paraître un sourire sur son visage tandis qu'elle relevait la tête. Son regard suivit le sien et sa stupeur s'accentua en découvrant la figure de Natsu tournée dans leur direction. Ce dernier dévisagea Lucy attentivement. Un sourire tendre étira ses lèvres avant qu'il ne hoche la tête lentement, comme pour approuver une pensée que Lucy n'avait pourtant pas prononcée à voix haute cette fois.

\- Oui… Je sais, souffla la Constellationniste en souriant.

La seconde suivante, le Chasseur de Dragon contrait l'attaque violente de Sting d'un puissant poing d'acier du Dragon de feu en plein visage, brisant le sortilège que son adversaire avait lancé sur lui.

\- Il a brûlé les stigmates ! Clama Grey, les yeux écarquillés de stupeur. Ce type est complètement fou !

\- C'est le style salamander, je dirais, répliqua Erza en souriant, amusée. Je crois… Je crois, ajouta-t-elle en approchant de Lucy, que ta présence a été ressentie par Natsu… De quoi donner une force supplémentaire à notre camarade… C'est bien que tu sois ici, avec nous, finit-elle par dire doucement en saisissant sa main.

Lucy sourit davantage face à cette dernière remarque. _Une force supplémentaire à notre camarade… Luxus avait peut-être raison dans ses propos après tout…_ Sa main se pressa doucement contre celle de la mage aux armures. _Comment te dire, Erza, que je ne doute pas… Jamais… Pas cette fois…_ Une légère brise s'éleva, secouant sa longue chevelure blonde détachée. Lentement, une première larme s'échappa, rapidement suivit par d'autres.

\- Lucy, ça ne va pas ? Demanda immédiatement Grey en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Si… Répondit calmement Lucy en s'empressant d'effacer ses pleurs d'un geste de la main. Oui, tout va bien. Je t'assure.

La Constellationniste fit preuve d'une telle tranquillité que le mage de glace n'insista nullement malgré ces interrogations. Erza et lui échangèrent un nouveau regard, cherchant des réponses qu'ils ne reçurent pas.

Luxus, quant à lui, ne quittait pas la jeune femme des yeux, intrigué par les diverses émotions qui la submergeaient. Son cœur se pressait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il la trouvait plus belle que jamais et son désir pour elle, son souhait de la prendre dans ses bras ne faisait qu'accroître à mesure que les minutes défilaient, lui rappelant l'instant qu'il avait passé à l'infirmerie. Sa visite impromptue, quelques heures plus tôt, l'avait amené à trouver la jeune femme s'agitant farouchement dans les draps de son lit. Son sommeil semblait être peuplé de rêves étranges, inquiétants. Rapidement, le jeune homme s'était rapproché d'elle. Il s'était assis au plus près et l'avait pris tendrement contre lui, espérant de tout cœur apaiser les cauchemars qui l'habitaient.

Ses lèvres s'étaient frayé un chemin entre les mèches de ses cheveux blonds afin de se déposer doucement sur son front chaud. Délicatement, il avait bercé la jeune femme, ravie de voir que les tremblements qui secouaient le corps de la Constellationniste se calmaient peu à peu. Le désir de la protéger était toujours aussi vivace dans son esprit. Plus encore lorsqu'il contemplait à cet instant précis son visage si fermé et inquiet, sans savoir que les craintes de la jeune femme étaient loin de concerné ce qu'il s'était passé entre elle et Minerva.

 _Le feu du Dragon ne connaîtra la paix qu'aux contacts des Constellations… Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ? Un rapport avec aujourd'hui peut-être… Quelque chose qui aurait un rapport entre Natsu et moi… Ou alors ce n'est nullement le cas… Ce n'était qu'un rêve après tout… Un simple rêve…_

Une étrange sensation gagna progressivement le cœur de Lucy alors que ses prunelles se levaient vers la foule du stade. Sa vue n'était pas aussi perçante que celle des Chasseurs de Dragon, toutefois elle put apercevoir sans peine la silhouette encapuchonné qui fondait parmi les spectateurs avant de s'immobiliser soudainement. _Bon sang ! On dirait la fille de mon rêve ! La première que j'ai aperçue…_

La jeune femme se redressa légèrement, tendue. Mais elle fut brutalement interrompue dans sa démarche par une explosion qui l'éblouit. Son attention se reporta immédiatement sur l'épreuve. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en constatant que le sol de l'arène venait d'être entièrement détruit par une attaque porté par Sting.

\- Ce mage possède une telle puissance ! S'exclama Grey. Vous avez vu les dégâts qu'il vient de causer à lui tout seul !

\- Les lacrimas visions ont déjà atteint les grottes dans lesquelles Natsu et Gajeel sont tombés, surenchérit Erza. Et cela n'annonce rien de bon…

Les quatre mages de Fairy Tail regardèrent avec crainte les silhouettes inconscientes de leurs amis allongés au sol tandis que Rog rejoignait de bonds souples Sting qui paraissait déjà savourer sa victoire. _Les temps changent… Les anciennes générations de Chasseurs de Dragons sont révolues… Voilà ce que tu penses réellement Sting ? Mais tu te trompes… Oh comme tu te trompes !_ Lucy serra son poing droit avec violence sous le coup de la colère avant de frapper avec force la balustrade devant-elle.

\- Debout les garçons ! Murmura-t-elle doucement. Levez-vous… Allez Natsu ! Je sais que tu m'entends… Lève-toi, je t'en prie !

\- Tu ne doutes pas d'eux ? Questionna tout bas Luxus en l'approchant.

Lucy ne put s'empêcher de frissonner doucement en percevant son souffle chaud contre sa nuque. Mais ce fut ensuite sans crainte qu'elle déclara, tournant son visage vers lui :

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! J'ai foi en eux… Je sais qu'ils vont se relever très vite. Ils n'ont pas encore dit leur dernier mot, crois-moi. C'est… C'est Natsu, non ? Murmura-t-elle, une lueur malicieuse apparaissant dans son regard.

Le mage de la foudre rit légèrement devant une telle réponse. _Que puis-je bien répondre face à ça ? Natsu… On peut lui trouver de nombreux défauts mais certainement pas celui d'abandonner aussi aisément un combat._

\- Je crois que tes paroles se vérifient, une fois encore, déclara Grey doucement en souriant.

Grâce aux lacrimas visions, l'équipe de Fairy Tail ainsi que Lucy, put apercevoir Natsu et Gajeel se redressaient lentement, étirant paresseusement leurs membres douloureux. Ils ne furent guère surpris d'entendre alors le Chasseur de Dragon de Feu déclarer qu'il devait bien reconnaître que la puissance des mages de Saber Tooth était impressionnante. _Natsu est incroyable… À le voir entrer dans l'arène tout à l'heure, le visage aussi fermé, une immense colère brillant dans ses yeux, on ne pouvait imaginer un seul instant qu'il soit capable de faire preuve de compassion ou ne serait-ce que d'éprouver de l'admiration pour ces ennemis et pourtant… C'est le cas… Il est assez sage pour reconnaître la vérité, même quand on souhaite la refuser._

\- Natsu a toujours le don de me surprendre, murmura Luxus, ne se faisant entendre que de Lucy. Il fait preuve d'une bonté, d'une empathie peu commune…

\- Oui, c'est certain, répondit Lucy en souriant tendrement. Même si la bêtise le gagne toujours aussi vite derrière, rétorqua-t-elle en grimaçant légèrement en constatant que Natsu se débarrassait désormais de la présence de Gajeel en l'éjectant plus loin dans les sous-sols de l'arène par l'intermédiaire d'un petit chariot.

\- Mais ce type est complètement idiot… Grogna Grey en se frappant le front de la paume de sa main. Est-ce qu'il croit sincèrement pouvoir combattre les deux mages de Saber Tooth seuls ?

\- Il semblerait, répondit Erza tranquillement. Il le croit en tout cas et moi… Je le pense également.

Le calme et la détermination de la mage aux armures firent rire doucement la Constellationniste. Natsu pouvait être impatient, voir imprudent. Mais lorsqu'il était certain d'une chose, cela se lisait parfaitement sur son visage. Son assurance sans bornes se reflétait dans ses prunelles tandis qu'il levait la main devant lui, invitant Sting et Rog à l'attaquer. Un sourire éclatant étirait ses lèvres. _Il est sûr de pouvoir le faire et je sais qu'il réussira. Nous le savons tous…_

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent un regard lourd de complicité. Le doute n'était plus permis. Il était en tout cas irrémédiablement chassé de l'esprit des deux coéquipières. Les larmes apparurent promptement dans les yeux de la Constellationniste. La victoire de Natsu était assurée. Elle ne pouvait expliquer clairement ce sentiment. Mais elle était certaine, c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire. Elle ne fut guère surprise de sentir immédiatement un bras passer autour de sa taille et une main saisir la sienne. Lorsqu'elle releva son visage, elle rencontra aussitôt le regard humide de Grey et Erza. Cette dernière raffermit sa pression sur la main de son amie tandis qu'elle observait son coéquipier contrer une ultime attaque des Dragons jumeaux.

\- Techniques secrètes anti-dragon… Lotus pourpre !

Une puissante explosion retentit. Un amas de poussière s'éleva, dissimulant les trois combattants, empêchant, durant plusieurs secondes qui parurent une éternité dans le cœur des membres de Fairy Tail, de voir ce qui se produisait plus bas. Lentement, le nuage grisâtre qui s'était élevé, disparu. Les silhouettes imposantes de Sting et Rog leur parurent en premier. Mais rapidement les tremblements qui parcoururent leurs corps et leurs visages crispés laissèrent entendre l'issu de ce match. L'apparition de Natsu la seconde suivante, le regard fier et éclatant, le point encore pressé le long de son corps, confirmèrent leur vigoureuse espérance.

Les Dragons jumeaux de Saber Tooth chancelèrent avant de s'effondrer sur le sol tandis que Chapati Lolo annonçait à grands cris la victoire de Fairy Tail. Son annonce eut le don de faire sourire fièrement Natsu qui étendit aussitôt ses bras en l'air, poussant un immense cri de joie.

\- Il a réussi ! S'exclama Erza en levant à son tour son poing dans un geste victorieux. Je suis si fier de Natsu !

\- Fairy Tail prend la tête du classement grâce à lui ! Bravo la torche humaine ! Répliqua Grey avec force.

Luxus eut également un sourire satisfait, mais demeura silencieux. Son regard s'attarda une minute supplémentaire sur l'écran qui diffusait le match avant de couler doucement en direction de Lucy. Cette dernière souriait et pleurait en même temps. L'une de ses mains se leva promptement pour effacer ses larmes.

\- Grey ? Est-ce que tu peux…

Le jeune homme n'eut guère besoin d'entendre le reste de sa demande pour comprendre. Rapidement, ses mains se joignirent pour former une glace épaisse qu'il étendit de la balustrade de leur gradin jusque dans l'arène. La Constellationniste sourit tendrement à son ami pour le remercier. Puis elle s'avança, ignorant le regard intense que Luxus posa sur elle et se laisser glisser gracieusement sur la glace. Sa descente fut prompte.

Le stade explosait de joie suite aux remarques de Chapati Lola qui ne dissimulait en rien l'excitation qui l'envahissait face à la victoire de Fairy Tail. Mais le bonheur le plus intense se faisait distinctement ressentir dans les gradins réunissant la Guilde de Makarof. Natsu Dragnir venait de prouver une fois encore à quel point il était un mage, Chasseur de Dragon, d'une force incommensurable, capable de vaincre les deux jumeaux Dragons qui possédaient pourtant la même magie que la sienne.

Cette victoire avait un goût plus savoureux encore après les derniers événements. Une sensation de vengeance assouvie gagna le cœur des membres de Fairy Tail. Aujourd'hui, cette réussite était également le témoignage de la force qui unissait chaque camarade de cette corporation. Une seule offense faite à l'un de leurs membres et la rage gagnait leur cœur. Un seul de leur ami blessé et dix autres surgissaient pour le défendre et venger son honneur.

Il était impensable dans l'esprit de Natsu que l'on puisse s'en prendre à l'un de ses coéquipiers sans qu'il ne réplique. Sa famille lui était sacrée. Nulle ne pouvait l'atteindre sans en recevoir de lourdes conséquences. Quelques heures plus tôt, c'était le corps meurtri de Lucy qu'il avait pressé contre sa poitrine.

Suppliciée par Minerva de Saber Tooth, il avait aperçu sa camarade perdre connaissance, ne pouvant plus endurer davantage les attaques de cette femme à la cruauté sans limites. Une colère incontrôlable l'avait alors brutalement saisi. Sans l'intervention d'Erza, mais également de Luxus, Natsu n'aurait guère hésité à tuer les membres de Saber Tooth, l'une pour avoir bafoué l'honneur de son amie la plus chère, les autres pour s'être moqué sans vergogne de son état fragilisé. _Je me souviens du sentiment que j'ai éprouvé lorsque je l'ai serré contre moi… Elle… Cette femme que je considère comme une sœur. Elle qui m'est si chère, que je me devais de protéger envers et contre tout…_

Les matchs individuels avaient finalement permis au Chasseur de Dragon de Feu d'assouvir cette colère qu'il ressentait. La rage avait guidé ses gestes. Ce fut pourtant sans cruauté qu'il avait combattu les Dragons jumeaux et qu'il les avait aisément vaincus. Son amie était ainsi vengée et sa Guilde prenait finalement la première place du classement pour le plus grand amusement des corporations de Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus et Quatro Cerberus. Leurs amis n'avaient guère douté d'un tel retournement de situation.

Progressivement le mage, que l'on surnommait la salamandre, contourna le corps de Sting et Rog, non sans saluer intérieurement leur bravoure, et remonta en direction de l'arène. _Sans rancune les gars… Je dois dire que vous avez fait preuve de beaucoup de courage et de force… Mais cela était insuffisant pour me battre aujourd'hui… Personne ne pouvait me vaincre… Personne…_ Ses doigts robustes s'agrippèrent aux parois du trou gigantesque qu'avait créé Sting durant l'épreuve. La force qu'il avait utilisé le rendait plus lent, moins sûr dans ses mouvements.

Lorsqu'il eut presque atteint le sommet, le jeune homme sentit toutefois la fatigue s'abattre brutalement sur lui. Durant un instant, il crut manquer un dernier appui et menaça de chuter lourdement. Mais une main s'abattit soudainement sur la sienne et le retint de justesse.

La surprise se peint sur le visage de Natsu. Lorsqu'il leva la tête, ses prunelles brunes s'éclairèrent d'une lueur malicieuse en reconnaissant la personne qui se penchait davantage vers lui, amenant sa seconde main pour lui saisir le bras et l'aider à remonter. Le mage de feu accepta son soutien avec un immense plaisir. Il s'extirpa du trou plus aisément et vint s'asseoir au bord, les jambes s'agitant toujours dans le vide.

Agenouillée devant-lui, le visage de Lucy, bien que très pâle, lui paraissait plus rayonnant que jamais. Les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux et inondaient progressivement ses joues, ne paraissaient en rien triste et ne gâchait en rien le sourire éclatant qui étirait ses lèvres. Un rire, mêlé de sanglots, s'extirpa de sa gorge lorsque Natsu ancra son regard dans le sien et qu'il demanda tout naturellement :

\- As-tu douté un instant de ma victoire pour être venu malgré ton état ? Demanda-t-il malicieusement.

\- Oh Natsu…

La jeune femme se jeta à son cou, riant et pleurant. Natsu la recueillit doucement, un large sourire détendant les traits de son visage.

\- Je n'ai jamais douté de toi ! Jamais ! Je te l'ai dit avant que tu ne quittes l'infirmerie. Je savais que tu gagnerais ce combat. J'avais une totale confiance en toi. Tu ne pouvais pas échouer… J'ai toujours eu confiance en toi… Depuis que je suis entrée dans la Guilde.

La scène qui se déroulait devant leurs yeux toucha grandement le cœur des membres de Fairy Tail. Erza et Grey souriaient tendrement. La mage aux armures réalisait davantage à ce jour à que point une amitié forte unissait ses deux camarades si tendrement enlacés. L'un et l'autre étaient unis d'une immense force, peu commune, et que peu ne pouvaient clairement expliquer.

Lorsque les deux compagnons eurent fini de s'abreuver de cette étreinte chaleureuse et amicale, ils se relevèrent ensemble. Lucy voulut apporter son aide à Natsu pour marcher, mais ce dernier refusa gentiment, un sourire amusé s'affichant sur ses lèvres.

\- Je suis loin d'être fatigué, crois-moi, déclara-t-il en entourant doucement sa taille d'un bras. Au contraire, je me sens en plein forme ! Et je sens que la fin de cette aventure va être épique !

La Constellationniste sourit doucement, ne pouvant que confirmer ces propos. Pourtant, elle ne sut pourquoi mais une étrange sensation la saisit tandis qu'ils quittaient de l'arène. Un pressement douloureux dans le cœur lui fit rapidement perdre son sourire et tout l'espoir qu'elle pouvait encore posséder s'envola brutalement.

 **Oo**

 **Sept Juillet X791,**

La jeune femme hurla de douleur. Tous les membres de son corps la faisaient souffrir atrocement. Des larmes surgirent de ses prunelles brunes et inondèrent ses joues pâles et poussiéreuses. Elle ne pouvait désormais plus les arrêter. Elle ne souhaitait d'ailleurs pas les arrêter. _À quoi bon… C'est la fin, je le sens… Nous n'arrêterons pas les Dragons… Nous ne pourrons pas les empêcher de tous nous détruire…_ Tous n'étaient plus que ruines et flammes autour d'eux. Les combats faisaient rage à l'extérieur. _Je sais que je ne devrais pas, mais je ne possède plus aucun espoir… Non… Je n'en possède plus aucun !_

\- Lucy ! Bon sang ! Ce n'est pas le moment de flancher, je t'en prie ! Lucy !

La Constellationniste gémit doucement en sentant la forte pression de deux mains sur son visage, l'obligeant à relever la tête.

\- Regarde-moi Princesse ! Regarde-moi !

Les prunelles orageuses de Luxus Draer lui parurent immédiatement et la captivèrent. Elle se noya dedans, soulagé par la lueur déterminée qui y brillait. L'étreinte du mage de la foudre se fit plus douce soudainement en remarquant toute la détresse qui envahissait la jeune femme. Son ton se fit plus chaleureux malgré la situation tandis qu'il murmurait :

\- Depuis quand un mage de Fairy Tail abandonne-t-il ? Depuis quand toi, tu es prête à abandonner ? Penses-tu vraiment renoncer, Lucy ?

\- Nous n'avons plus d'espoir… Répondit Lucy d'une voix blanche. Je pensais pouvoir détruire la porte Eclipse… C'était mon rôle… Je pensais avoir trouvé la solution pour que ce chaos cesse… Détruire la porte devait mettre fin à notre calvaire… Mais il est impossible de la détruire ! Nous avons tout fait pour… Mais rien ne fonctionne…

\- Cela m'importe peu ! S'exclama le petit-fils du maître en la saisissant par la taille pour la remettre debout. Si cela ne fonctionne pas et bien nous trouverons un autre moyen ! Mais en attendant, je vais faire ce que je peux pour protéger nos camarades. En feras-tu de même, Lucy ? Termina-t-il en posant délicatement ses doigts sur sa joue droite, caressant tendrement sa peau.

Lucy ferma les yeux et inspira pour se donner du courage. Lorsque ses paupières se rouvrirent, la peur s'était quelque peu effacée pour laisser place à une ardente détermination.

\- Oui… Cela, je peux le faire… Je peux au moins faire cela pour nos amis ! Déclara-t-elle avec fougue. Tu as raison, Luxus… Pardonne-moi d'avoir oublié une chose si importante !

Le mage de la foudre sourit faiblement, amusé et touché par sa nouvelle bravoure. Lentement, sa main glissa sur sa joue avant de la quitter définitivement. Ses prunelles la dévisagèrent quelques secondes supplémentaires puis dérivèrent légèrement avant de s'écarquiller d'horreur.

\- Lucy, écarte-toi !

Brutalement, le jeune homme repoussa son ami, à temps afin d'éviter l'attaque que l'on portait sur elle. La Constellationniste, dans sa chute, put distinguer un éclair rougeâtre frapper en pleine poitrine le mage de la foudre, lui soutirant un puissant cri qui alerta tous leurs compagnons.

\- Non ! Luxus, non !

La jeune femme rampa sur le sol, rejoignant le corps étendu de son compagnon. Son visage déformé par la douleur et le sang qui s'écoulait le long de sa poitrine terrorisa la jeune femme. Ce fut avec précaution qu'elle passa les mains sur sa chemise pour écarter les morceaux de tissus déchirés. La plaie béante qui lui apparut ne le lui laissa que peu d'espoir sur ce qui allait se passer. _Comment avons-nous pu en arriver là… Comment ai-je pu laisser faire cela… C'était à moi de tout arranger… Une fois encore, j'ai échoué… Comment en suis-je arriver là ? Comment…_

 **Fin du la première partie**

* * *

 _Voilà, voilà... Nous sommes à la fin de la première partie. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Qu'imaginez-vous pour la suite ? :)_

 _Cette dernière devrait plutôt arriver dans deux semaines. Je dois encore réfléchir à la manière de la présenter. Sachez en tout cas qu'il y a aura un saut dans le temps. On va rentrer dans le vif du sujet.. Je continuerais de me baser sur les mangas, évidement, mais on ne suivra plus le cours de l'histoire d'origine._

 _J'espère que cela vous plaira. N'hésitez pas à me laisser un message pour me donner votre avis. Cela me ferait immensément plaisir ! Votre opinion compte pour moi et m'aide à améliorer mon histoire ;)_

 _Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche et une bonne semaine !_

 _Bisous_

 _Syana_


	20. Tome 2 : Destin des Constellationnistes

Bonjour, bonjour,

 _Il a mis plus de temps que prévu mais le voilà : Le Prologue de cette deuxième partie est en ligne ! J'ai longuement travaillé dessus et j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira. Il est plus long que d'ordinaire et truffé de nombreuses informations ;)_

 _A vos claviers, j'attends vos avis dessus avec beaucoup d'impatience !_

 _Merci à tous ceux qui me laissent un mot pour me donner leur avis et m'encourager ;) Merci également à tous les lecteurs dont le nombre augmente à chaque chapitres ! Cela me rend tellement heureuse ! :D_

 _Pour suivre mes actualités et apercevoir quelques montages photos liés à cette fiction (L'illustration de ce prologue pourrait donner d'ailleurs des idées aux connaisseurs sur la suite de l'histoire :p ), n'hésitez pas à rejoindre ma page facebook :_

 ** _La Plume de Syana Argentia_**

* * *

 **Learod :** Merci mille fois pour ta reviews ! Elle m'a fait tellement plaisir !

Dois-tu m'aimer ou me détester ? M'aimer évidemment ! Quelle question ! :p

Certaines questions que tu te poses au sujet des enfants devraient être éclairés durant ce chapitre, du moins je le pense ;) Quand au sort de Luxus... Huhu... Tu verras à la fin de chapitre... Enfin, peut-être !

En tout cas j'aime quand tes reviews partent en cacahuète :D Tu m'as beaucoup fait rire ! Je te laisse maintenant ressusciter , du moins je crois que cela va être le cas car ce chapitre va t'amener de nombreuses informations et de nombreux... Espoirs ? :)

* * *

 **La Destinée des Étoiles**

 **Tome 2 : Le Destin des Constellationnistes**

 **Prologue**

L'homme soupira lourdement. Les tremblements qui saisissaient son corps ne diminuaient nullement malgré les longues minutes qui venaient de s'écouler. Rageusement, il leva ses bras et les pressa contre sa poitrine, espérant vainement que cela calmerait ses tressaillements incontrôlables. Ses longs cheveux d'un blond vénitien tombèrent délicatement sur son visage, masquant la grimace de douleur qu'il tenta pourtant de réprimer.

\- Mizuho ?

Le dénommé Mizuho releva la tête rapidement. La jeune femme qui venait de le rejoindre lui amena rapidement un sourire aux lèvres malgré ses peines. _Seigneur… Cette femme amène l'espoir dans toutes les pièces qu'elle traverse. Elle en est pourtant inconsciente…_

\- Mizuho, tu ne te sens pas bien ?! S'exclama immédiatement son interlocutrice en le rejoignant.

Cette dernière observa rapidement de ses prunelles brillantes d'inquiétude les tremblements qui saisissaient son ami, ainsi que son front perlé de sueur et ses yeux fiévreux. Elle leva immédiatement l'une de ses mains qu'elle posa sur son épaule et s'apprêta à parler. Mais l'homme lui coupa promptement la parole, déclarant d'une voix grave :

\- Ne parle surtout pas à Aska de mon état… Cela l'inquiéterait inutilement… Si c'est le prix que je dois payer pour utiliser ma magie, je l'accepte de bon gré… Je n'ai pas le choix… Je n'ai peut-être pas eu la chance tout comme toi de vivre dans cette Guilde, d'y être né, mais je la chéris tout autant que vous… Je la protégerai coûte que coûte, ainsi que tous ses membres.

\- Mizuho… Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire de telles choses ! Il m'est impossible de les penser ne serait-ce qu'une minute !

L'homme se mit à rire doucement. L'entêtement de la mage qui lui faisait face l'amusait grandement. _Mais elle doit prendre conscience de la réalité… Même si elle est douloureuse._ Les prunelles argentées de Mizuho se firent fermes lorsqu'ils se posèrent sur la jeune femme. Bien qu'âgée d'une vingtaine d'années, il se dégageait d'elle une force et une sagesse que beaucoup lui enviaient. Le respect imprégnait le cœur de ceux qui la croisait. Un respect qui se lisait distinctement dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. Gênée en prenant conscience de cela, la nouvelle venue passa maladroitement sa main dans ses longs cheveux blonds, broussailleux.

\- Je ne permettrai pas ça, Mizuho…

\- Je suis le plus vieux de nous deux et pourtant… Tu ne sais pas respecter le choix de tes aînés… Il en a toujours été ainsi… Nana…

La dénommée Nana sursauta légèrement à cette remarque. Le ton employé par son ami l'alarma davantage. Son visage se crispa tandis qu'elle apercevait l'homme se levait lentement, malgré ses tremblements et la dominait de toute sa hauteur.

\- J'ai fait mon choix, et il n'appartient qu'à moi… Personne ne me fera changer d'avis… Déclara Mizuho doucement. Je dois protéger la Guilde… Je dois protéger Aska ainsi que nos enfants… Et pour cela je dois te montrer quelque chose… Ma magie va te montrer le chemin, ma chère Nana. Je l'espère de tout cœur du moins…

L'homme éleva sa main. Ladite Nana n'eut pas le temps de protester que son ami fit apparaître un miroir devant ses yeux. Des images y défilèrent, attirant toute l'attention de la jeune femme.

 **Magie du temps…** Lucy Heartfilia luttait contre le sommeil qui s'emparait d'elle, menaçant de l'emporter une nouvelle fois. Ses paupières lui paraissaient si lourdes et la chaleur qui l'enveloppait la poussait vigoureusement à se rendormir. Pourtant, les rayons de soleil qui filtraient au travers des rideaux bancs de la fenêtre lui laissaient entendre que la journée était déjà bien entamée.

Dans un soupir las, la jeune femme entrouvrit finalement les yeux, se résignant à chasser cet engourdissement qui saisissait chaque membre de son corps. Elle cligna à plusieurs reprises les yeux, s'habituant lentement à la luminosité vive de la pièce. Son regard, devenu désormais plus éveillé, se porta immédiatement sur le réveil posait sur la petite table de chevet en bois, indiquant que midi était désormais passé.

Malgré cette heure tardive, la Constellationniste de Fairy Tail ne put s'empêcher de grogner légèrement en constant qu'elle n'avait guère dormi plus de cinq heures. Et la raison de son couché si tardif se faisait à présent distinctement sentir autour de son ventre à mesure qu'elle s'éveillait pleinement.

Derrière, tandis qu'elle se recroquevillait mollement sous les couvertures épaisses sur son flanc gauche, se trouvait une personne qui enserrait avidement sa taille de ses deux bras robustes. Leurs jambes dénudées s'entremêlèrent davantage alors qu'elle se débattait du mieux qu'elle le pouvait pour s'extirper définitivement de cette étreinte malgré la douceur et le réconfort qu'elle lui apportait. Mais ses tentatives eurent seulement pour effet de réveiller lentement le second occupant du lit baldaquin. Ce dernier émit un petit grondement de mécontentement en comprenant ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et ceintura plus fermement sa taille, la ramenant à lui pour la pelotonner contre son torse imposant.

\- Arrête… Laisse-moi ! Protesta doucement Lucy.

Les mains de la jeune femme rejoignirent immédiatement celles de l'homme, posées doucement sur son ventre désormais dénudé par ses tentatives pour s'échapper, et s'évertuèrent à les desserrer. La Constellationniste était bien décidée à se lever et cela, malgré les tendres sentiments qui saisissaient son cœur. Elle s'immobilisa toutefois en percevant son compagnon se recroqueviller davantage contre elle, enfouissant sa figure dans son épaisse chevelure blonde. Il s'abreuva de son odeur fleurie avant de soupirer de contentement. Ses lèvres chaudes se frayèrent un chemin entre les mèches de la Constellationniste et vinrent effleurer la peau de sa nuque, provocant chez la jeune femme de vifs frissons de plaisir.

\- Non… Arrête… Je… S'il te plaît, ça suffit…

Lucy haleta doucement lorsque les doigts de son compagnon commencèrent à exercer de tendres caresses sur son abdomen, laissant un semblant de trace brûlante à chaque passage. Le désir qui montait chez Lucy embrouillait brutalement ses pensées et ses résolutions. Elle trouva tout de même la force de l'enterrer au plus profond d'elle et se retourna vivement pour lui faire face.

Une lueur taquine naquit dans les prunelles noisette de la jeune femme en découvrant la surprise se peindre sur le beau visage de celui qui partageait depuis quelque temps déjà sa vie, alors qu'elle l'enjambait délicatement. Sa main s'éleva doucement au-dessus du torse nu de l'homme, quelques secondes, avant de s'abaisser. La pulpe de ses doigts frôla délicatement sa poitrine. Elle savoura l'effet que provoqua ce simple geste sur lui. Sous son contact, elle pouvait sentir la respiration de son compagnon se faire plus saccadée tandis qu'elle caressait maintenant plus fortement sa peau, son index traçant tendrement un chemin jusqu'à sa gorge palpitante. Un doux grognement allait franchir la bouche de l'homme qu'elle tût immédiatement en penchant son visage sur le sien, capturant ses lèvres avec passion.

La jeune femme frissonna une nouvelle fois en percevant les mains de son partenaire se poser de part et d'autre de sa figure, répondant avec ferveur à son baiser. Le sentant fléchir soudainement, se délectant de ses cajoleries, la Constellationniste se sépara promptement de lui et bondit hors du lit. Un sourire mutin étira ses lèvres en voyant la surprise de l'homme se muer lentement en colère, accompagné par une grimace de frustration. Elle aperçut sa bouche s'entrouvrir pour s'adresser à elle et l'aperçut exercer un mouvement sous les draps pour aller la chercher. Mais Lucy s'enfuit dans la salle de bains, fermant rapidement la porte derrière elle.

\- Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça, Lucy, clama la voix rauque de l'homme dans la chambre. Tu peux me croire…

La Constellationniste retint un ricanement. Elle n'avait pas besoin de l'entendre pour le savoir. Enfermée entre ses quatre murs, elle était en sécurité, pour les minutes à venir du moins. Mais une fois passé le perron, elle serait sans nul doute à sa merci et sa vengeance serait redoutable. Le jeu du chat et de la souris était un de leurs préférés depuis qu'ils étaient ensemble et il venait tout juste de commencer à cette minute précise.

L'héritière des Heartfilia souriait encore lorsqu'elle redressa la tête vers le miroir accroché au mur, tandis qu'elle se lavait les mains. Son reflet l'a surpris quelque peu. Elle ne pouvait que constater un réel changement. Depuis quelques années, particulièrement durant la dernière, la Constellationniste avait gagné en maturité et en force.

Son corps s'était épaissi gracieusement, montrant les efforts athlétiques qu'elle avait poursuivis en compagnie de son amie, Erza Scarlett. Ses cheveux blonds, plus longs, et désormais habitué à être lâché librement le long de son dos, encadraient son visage dont les traits s'étaient durcis avec le temps, perdant ainsi de son air enfantin qu'elle arborait souvent en entrant au sein de Fairy Tail. Bien qu'elle fût encore jeune du haut de ses vingt-un ans, Lucy ne ressemblait plus en rien à la petite fille geignarde et craintive qu'elle était autrefois. Il lui restait certes, beaucoup de chemin à parcourir pour égaler certains de ses camarades, mais elle se sentit déjà fière de ce qu'elle avait accompli.

 _Et tellement heureuse de tout ce que j'ai pu acquérir… Ce n'est pas seulement une Guilde dans laquelle je me trouve. Ce n'est pas seulement une famille qui m'entoure… Non, désormais… Il y a lui…_

L'image de son visage s'imposa dans son esprit, agrandissant son sourire. Ses mains se joignirent sous le robinet, récupérant un peu d'eau fraîche dont elle se servit pour asperger sa figure. Ses joues prirent une légère teinte rougeâtre lorsqu'elle les sécha avec une serviette. Après avoir rapidement recoiffé sa longue chevelure, elle sortit de la salle de bains, un sentiment d'appréhension la saisissant.

Ses craintes se confirmèrent rapidement en découvrant son compagnon l'attendre patiemment, le dos appuyé contre le mur en face d'elle, les bras fermement croisés contre son torse imposant. Ses prunelles grises, teintées de bleu, la scrutèrent tandis qu'elle franchissait le perron timidement, son assurance s'étant envolée aisément. _Je n'arriverai jamais à résister à ce regard. Jamais…_ Son partenaire afficha un sourire en coin, comme s'il avait entendu ses pensées. Il n'émit pourtant aucun mouvement dans sa direction, ce qui surprit la jeune femme.

\- À quoi tu joues ? Demanda Lucy d'une voix faussement assurée.

\- À toi de me le dire, répliqua l'homme dans un murmure. C'est toi qui as commencé ce jeu.

\- N'y pense surtout pas ! S'exclama vivement la Constellationniste en serrant les poings fermement, comprenant soudainement ce qu'il prévoyait. Tu sais que je n'aime pas quand tu te sers de ça !

\- Menteuse, susurra la voix de son partenaire près de son oreille. C'est tout le contraire et tu le sais…

La jeune femme tressaillit de peur et ferma les yeux d'anticipation lorsqu'elle distingua son corps paraître brutalement derrière son dos, son visage penchait par-dessus son épaule, ses lèvres effleurant délicatement son oreille. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa nuque.

\- Tu crois que je n'ai pas assez d'un seul, clama Lucy doucement en soulevant doucement ses paupières, fixant son compagnon toujours adossé contre le mur. Arrête ça… Ajouta-t-elle tentant d'ignorer le double de lui qu'il avait créé et qui taquinait si agréablement son cou de ses lèvres.

\- Tu as raison… Répondit brutalement l'homme en face d'elle en se redressant. Même si ce n'est qu'une projection, je n'aime pas voir un autre près de toi… Je crois que je préférerais faire ça moi-même, termina-t-il en riant légèrement.

Lucy aimait tant l'entendre rire. Il était si rare autrefois de discerner ce bruit s'extirper de ses lèvres. Désormais, il lui était plus aisé de le saisir, mais elle ne s'en laissait jamais. Elle n'eut toutefois guère le temps d'en profiter, car déjà l'air de chargeait fortement d'électricité. Les prunelles de la Constellationniste n'eurent aucunement le temps de voir le corps de son compagnon se transformer en foudre et se déplaçait jusqu'à elle, l'attrapant par la taille pour l'emmener jusqu'au lit où il la plaqua avec douceur, malgré la rapidité de son geste, contre le matelas.

\- Luxus ! S'écria Lucy d'une voix pantelante, n'appréciant guère son comportement.

La rapidité et l'agilité avec laquelle le dénommé Luxus Draer se déplaçait en usant de sa magie la déconcertaient toujours. Sa respiration se coupait net face à cet agissement. Elle était constamment essoufflée lorsqu'elle finissait par se retrouver dans l'endroit exact qu'il désirait. Aujourd'hui était semblable à tout autre. Rares étaient les fois où cela ne se terminait pas ainsi lorsqu'elle avait eu l'audace de jouer avec lui. Le mage avait rabattu ses bras au-dessus de sa tête et les maintenait d'une poigne ferme tandis que son autre main venait caresser affectueusement sa joue gauche. Un sourire taquin et victorieux trônait sur sa figure. Lucy se renfrogna face à cette vision.

\- C'est vraiment lâche de ta part, Lux, marmonne la Constellationniste avec mécontentement. Tu sais très bien que je ne peux rien faire…

\- Tu l'as mérité, souffla le Chasseur de Dragon en la fixant droit dans les yeux. Tu es partie trop vite à mon goût tout à l'heure. Et tu t'es bien amusé de cette situation… À moi de jouer maintenant et de m'amuser un peu…

Sa main glissa lentement le long de son cou, allant jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins que sa nuisette d'un jaune pâle ne dissimulait que vaguement. Lucy retint un soupir d'aise et ferma les yeux, se délectant de cette caresse.

\- Tu es tellement insupportable… Déclara-t-elle d'une voix basse, à peine audible.

\- Je l'assume totalement, ma petite Princesse, répondit Luxus en riant légèrement. Et tu adores ça, ajouta-t-il avant de se pencher sur elle, capturant sa bouche voracement.

\- Je croyais que l'on devait parler de ce qu'il se passe la semaine prochaine, marmonna soudainement Lucy contre ses lèvres.

\- La semaine prochaine ? S'étonna Luxus avec sérieux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe la semaine prochaine ?

Lucy eut un mouvement si prompt que le mage de la foudre ne put anticiper. Rapidement, la jeune femme se libéra de son étreinte et se redressa, le scrutant avec attention. Le mince sourire, moqueur, qui flotta sur le visage de son partenaire, la rassura aussitôt.

\- Crétin ! Tu te joues encore de moi ! S'exclama la Constellationniste furieuse.

\- C'est assez facile de le faire, ma belle, ria Luxus en s'asseyant à son tour, passant un bras autour de sa taille. Sérieusement, Lucy ? Tu pensais que j'avais oublié ? Ne me prends pas pour Happy, s'il te plaît…

La jeune femme ria aux éclats à cette remarque, se rappelant le nombre de fois où le chat bleu avait oublié des événements importants ou des messages qu'il devait impérativement transmettre.

\- Avec ta dernière mission, qui s'est bien éternisée, tu aurais pu oublier, dit-elle doucement. Tu as mis tellement de temps à rentrer d'ailleurs que j'ai cru que tu avais changé d'avis…

\- Tais-toi !

Le Chasseur de Dragon la fit taire d'un nouveau baiser, dévorant ses lèvres avec délectation durant de longues secondes avant de reculer légèrement, passant une main tendrement dans ses cheveux.

\- Je n'ai pas changé d'avis, bien au contraire… Et je serais très fière la semaine prochaine lorsque tu porteras le nom des Draer, répliqua-t-il en souriant. Peut-être moins que mon grand-père, mais tout de même, ajouta-t-il en riant.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais vu si surexcité, pouffa légèrement Lucy.

\- Il n'y croyait plus, tu veux dire, rétorqua Luxus d'un ton léger. Il y avait de quoi. Nous n'avons pas fait dans le plus simple, il faut bien le reconnaître…

Le visage de Lucy perdit quelque peu de son éclat soudainement en entendant ses mots. Mais le mage de la foudre se rassura bien vite en la voyant esquisser un sourire et venir se blottir contre sa poitrine, ses bras passant autour de sa taille. La Constellationniste se sentait étrangement petite et fragile lorsqu'elle se lovait contre lui, mais ô combien elle y était paisible. Un sentiment de sécurité et de bien-être l'envahissait à chaque fois. La jeune femme allait reprendre la parole lorsqu'elle sentit son cœur se presser soudainement avec angoisse, lui soutirant un léger gémissement.

\- Lucy ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Je… Rien… Rien d'important, murmura-t-elle en relevant son visage vers lui. Juste…Un mauvais pressentiment… Je crois. J'ai eu la sensation soudainement que... Que quelque chose n'allait pas… Mais… C'est stupide.

Son étreinte se fit plus forte brutalement tandis qu'elle replongeait son visage contre sa poitrine, tentant de masquer son trouble. **Magie du temps…**

La jeune femme inspira avec force lorsque les images cessèrent. Une lueur d'inquiétude et de colère brilla dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle contempla son ami.

\- Pourquoi me montres-tu cela Mizuho ?

\- Tu ne te poses aucunes autres questions à ce sujet ? Répondit calmement Mizuho en la fixant. La véritable question que tu devrais poser, Nana, est la suivante : Réalité ou fiction ?

\- Je… Qu'est-ce que… Bredouilla la jeune femme déconcertée. Oh assez ! La dernière fois que tu as joué ce jeu avec moi, j'avais douze ans… Je croyais que c'était à présent terminé !

\- Je le pensais aussi… Inconsciemment, il y a de cela une dizaine d'années, je t'ai envoyé toi et tes amis dans le passé… Vous deviez aider l'avenir… Je pensais que vous l'aviez fait, mais je me suis vraisemblablement trompé… Ce songe m'est apparu lorsque vous êtes revenu, marquant mon espoir que vous aviez réussi… À présent, il s'efface peu à peu de ma mémoire…

\- Pour… Pourquoi ? Questionna Nana en fronçant les sourcils. Tu veux dire que… Tu veux dire que …

\- Notre monde va changer, Nana… Je le sens. Si nous ne faisons rien, tout ce que nous avons connu cessera d'exister… Comprends-tu à présent pourquoi je ne cesserai jamais d'user de ma magie ? Elle est vitale pour notre survie… Je suis prêt à ce sacrifice s'il signifie que vous viviez…

Mizuho ne perdit pas une miette des réactions qui passait sur le visage de son amie. Colère, tristesse, consternation et finalement douleur.

\- Je ne m'étais pas trompé alors… Ce que j'ai vu n'était qu'un maigre début à notre souffrance…

 **Oo**

 **Sept Juillet X791,**

 _Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ? La journée s'était si bien terminée. La victoire de Natsu avait amené tant de gaieté dans nos cœurs. Tout était fait pour que l'on passe une merveilleuse soirée. C'était sans compter mon arrestation par la garde royale… J'ai une fois encore été la cause de tant d'inquiétude auprès de ma Guilde… Cela n'a pas empêché la victoire de Fairy Tail au grand Inter-Magique, pour mon plus grand bonheur… Mais cette allégresse a rapidement disparu… L'arrivée des Dragons a brisé ma joie… Le projet Eclipse et l'arrivée des Dragons n'a apporté que malheur et douleur… Comment en sommes-nous arrivés là ?_

Le sang, qui coulait sur son visage, déployait une odeur horripilante qui lui amenait une immense nausée. Elle ne pouvait toutefois l'essuyer sans en mettre davantage contre la peau de ses joues. Ses mains en étaient également couvertes. Le bon sens lui disait d'aller chercher de l'eau pour se rincer. Elle restait toutefois immobile, devant cette porte qui venait tout juste de se refermer devant-elle.

Le bâtiment avait été en partie détruit durant l'attaque, comme tant d'autres. Néanmoins, il était le seul ou l'un des toits tenait encore debout, assez pour abriter les nombreux blessés qui étaient amenés progressivement par les mages encore valides. Cette porte menait donc, comme elle avait pu brièvement l'apercevoir, dans une immense salle où certaines personnes douées dans les soins, tel que Polyussica, s'affairaient déjà pour apporter leur aide.

\- Lucy !

La voix familière qui venait de l'interpeller réitéra son appel plus fortement. Mais cela n'eut pas le don de faire réagir davantage la Constellationniste. Cette dernière restait pétrifiée, ne pouvant se résoudre à passer le perron de cette porte.

\- Lucy ! Tu vas bien ?!

Le visage très inquiet de Grey Fullbuster lui apparut soudainement, rapidement suivit par celui d'Erza Scarlett. Cette dernière hoqueta légèrement de surprise en constatant le sang qui salissait la si jolie figure de son amie.

\- Tu es blessée ! Bon sang, Lucy ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le mage de glace éleva immédiatement sa main dans l'attention de saisir sa camarade par le bras. Mais son geste eut le don de faire réagir la jeune femme. Elle recula d'un mouvement prompt alors que sa main se hissait à son tour pour écarter violemment celle de son ami.

\- Eh Lucy… Du calme… Je ne te veux pas de mal, marmonna Grey en la fixant, surpris par sa vive réaction.

\- Tu es blessée… Lucy, laisse-nous t'aider, surenchérit Erza doucement. Laisse-nous t'aider, répéta-t-elle d'une voix douce, rassurante.

\- C-Ce… Ce… Ce n'est pas mon sang… Souffla la Constellationniste d'une voix tremblante. C'est… C'est celui de Luxus… Il a été blessé… Gravement… Natsu m'a aidé à l'emmener ici après avoir détruit la porte de l'Eclipse… Polyussica et Wendy se charge de lui en ce moment même… Mais… Mais ça n'aurait pas dû arriver, sanglota brutalement Lucy. Ça n'aurait pas dû se produire ! C'est de ma faute !

\- Lucy, regarde-moi ! Déclara Erza d'un ton ferme en saisissant son visage dans le creux de ses mains. Regarde-moi !

Si la mage aux armures s'en voulut d'employer un ton si rude, la détresse qu'elle lut dans les prunelles brunes de son amie lui affirma qu'elle avait eu raison. Elle fit preuve toutefois de plus de douceur lorsqu'elle capta finalement son attention.

\- Oui voilà, murmura-t-elle chaudement. Vois Lucy, nous sommes là… Nous sommes avec toi.

\- Je… J-Je… Oh Erza !

La Constellationniste frémit violemment avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de sa camarade. Cette dernière l'y recueillit tendrement. Attendre quelques minutes supplémentaires pour que sa coéquipière finisse par se calmer, bercer contre sa poitrine, fut tout ce que la mage aux longs cheveux écarlates put faire.

\- Je… Je suis désolée… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris… Souffla finalement Lucy en se redressant essuyant ses larmes qui se mêlaient au sang qui couvrait ses joues.

\- Ne t'excuse pas, Lucy. Tu es sous le choc, répondit Grey affectueusement. Et il y a de quoi… Notre combat est à présent terminé, mais il… Tous ne sortiront pas indemne de cette histoire, malheureusement…

L'héritière des Heartfilia approuva d'un maigre hochement de tête. Son regard se tourna ensuite vers cette porte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas osé franchir. Comme si elle comprenait soudainement sa confusion, Erza vint saisir vivement sa main dans la sienne et l'entraîna derrière elle.

\- Viens. Allons voir comment se porte Luxus, dit-elle doucement. Et allons voir si nos amis ont besoin d'aide.

Les trois camarades entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Lucy ne fut guère surprise de voir Cherrya et Wendy s'affairaient, circulant entre plusieurs rangées de mages assis par endroits dans cette pièce sombre.

\- L'arrivée des Dragons par la porte Eclipse à la fin du Tournoi a fait de nombreuses victimes, grommela Grey en regardant autour de lui.

\- Regardez, répliqua Erza. Le maître de la Guilde est déjà là.

Lucy suivit son regard. Makarof Draer était effectivement présent, en compagnie de l'Unité Raijin, Natsu et quelques-uns de la Guilde. Le petit groupe se tenait près de la silhouette allongée de Luxus. Ce dernier semblait plus mal en points que jamais, pour le plus grand désarroi de tous.

\- Ces blessures sont importantes, Makarof, déclara Polyussica gravement. Je ne te le cacherais pas… Je t'avouerai également que je… Je ne suis pas certaine de pouvoir arranger les choses.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Questionna Fried. Comment Luxus a-t-il pu se laisser avoir par ce Dragon ?!

\- C'est de ma faute…

L'aveu de Lucy fut perçu de tous bien qu'il ne fût qu'un murmure. Tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle alors qu'elle les rejoignait. Des larmes perlaient à nouveau dans ses yeux pendant qu'elle continuait de dire :

\- Luxus a relâché une minute son attention pour me parler, pour me réconforter… Nous n'avons pas vu venir l'attaque du Dragon… Du moins pas suffisamment pour y échapper tous les deux…

\- Luxus a choisi de recevoir le coup à ta place, n'est-ce pas ? Répliqua Fried en la fixant d'un regard intense.

\- Oui… Je… Je suis sincèrement désolée, bafouilla Lucy en jetant un regard sur le maître et l'Unité Raijin.

\- Pourquoi t'excuses-tu ? Grogna Ever Green doucement. Tu n'es pas responsable ! Luxus a fait ce qu'il fallait, comme toujours… Protéger ses compagnons est tout ce qui lui importe, il l'a encore prouvé aujourd'hui…

\- Ever Green a raison, surenchérit Bixrow. Et puis de ce que tu dis, si ce n'était pas lui, c'est toi qui aurais subi cette attaque. Cela ne nous aurait en rien réconfortés!

La Constellationniste perçut une main se poser doucement sur son épaule. Elle n'eut pas besoin d'un regard en arrière pour savoir qu'Erza tentait de lui transmettre sa force à travers ce geste.

\- Ils ont raison, évidemment, déclara brutalement Makarof. Tu n'as rien fait qui mérite que l'on te blâme Lucy. Quant à Luxus, nous trouverons bien un moyen de le soigner… Je ne peux croire qu'il ne puisse se remettre d'une telle attaque…

Lucy secoua la tête légèrement, exaspérée. _Si vous saviez… Tout est de ma faute. J'aurai dû comprendre… J'aurai dû agir… J'aurai dû le sauver… Tous !_

 **Flash-Back**

L'héritière des Heartfilia sourit doucement en regardant son reflet dans la psyché. La quatrième journée du Tournoi Inter-magique venait de prendre fin, terminant sur la superbe victoire de Natsu face aux Dragons jumeaux. Et rien ne pouvait entacher la joie qui saisissait le cœur de la Constellationniste. Pas même les blessures qui apparaissaient encore sur son visage, souvenirs de la torture que Minerva avait eu plaisir à lui infliger.

Du moins le croyait-elle jusqu'à sentir son parfum s'élevait dans la pièce. Sa figure se renfrogna légèrement. L'odeur, aux arômes de bois et de jasmin, aurait pu lui paraître agréable s'il n'avait pas été la signification de sa présence.

\- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Je croyais que tu n'en savais pas plus sur ce qui allait se passer… Pourquoi alors venir me tourmenter ?

\- Oh Lucy… Je t'en prie… Si je pouvais faire autrement, crois-moi, je le ferais… Mon but n'est pas de te tourmenter… Je sais que… Je sais que tu ne peux y croire… J'ai tout fait pour cela…

\- Dis-moi pourquoi es-tu là cette fois ? Clama Lucy furieusement en se tournant vers elle.

\- Je…

La Constellationniste fut fortement intriguée par la peur qui déforma soudainement le visage de son interlocutrice.

\- Je t'en prie, Lucy Heartfilia… Si toi… Si tu n'acceptes pas de m'entendre, de me croire… Alors, je n'ai plus d'espoir… Je t'en prie, murmura la jeune femme qui faisait face à la mage invocatrice d'une voix qui se brisa brutalement.

Lucy exerça un geste dans sa direction, dans un désir de la réconforter avant de finalement s'immobiliser. _Serait-il possible qu'elle me dise la vérité ?_

\- Angel…

\- Non ! Non… Je t'en supplie ! Je t'en prie, répliqua avec force son interlocutrice. Ne m'appelle pas ainsi. Mon nom est Sorano Agria ! C'est mon véritable nom…

Les yeux de la Constellationniste se plissèrent légèrement face à cette remarque. La véhémence dont fit preuve Sorano, ancienne mage de la Guilde d'Oracion Seis et ancienne ennemie de Fairy Tail, la déconcerta.

\- Bien… Oui, tu as raison, Sorano, souffla doucement Lucy en la fixant. Si nous souhaitons passer outre notre passé tumultueux, je dois commencer par cela. Par ton véritable nom…

La mage invocatrice soupira doucement en se remémorant leur première rencontre. La peur et la méfiance l'avaient envahi lorsque Sorano Agria, autrefois surnommé Angel, s'était présentée à elle à l'abri des regards dans le recoin d'une ruelle. La discrétion était importante pour cette mage qui avait fui tant bien que mal les prisons du conseil. Le matin même, l'ancienne coéquipière des Oracion Seis avait bien failli se faire prendre par un mage de Saber Tooth. _Je crois qu'il m'a pris pour ma sœur, Yukino. Il a eu l'air vraiment surpris en me voyant…_

Fort heureusement pour elle, le choc qu'avait éprouvé Rog Chenny avait donné suffisamment de temps à Sorano pour fuir et se cacher. Elle était restée dissimulée jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe, amenant une certaine noirceur dans les rues de Crocus qui lui avait permis de se faufiler avec prudence, rejoignant la Constellationniste de Fairy Tail qu'elle souhaitait ardemment rencontrer. _Je pensais qu'elle souhaitait m'attaquer… Je pensais qu'elle désirait se venger, mais je me trompais lourdement._

\- Je suis venue en paix, Lucy Heartfilia, avait alors prononcé Sorano en ôtant la capuche qui couvrait son visage. Je sais que mes mots te paraîtront étranges… Mais j'espère sincèrement que tu feras preuve de la même bonté que ton camarade a fait preuve envers moi… Grey Fullbuster m'a ouvert les yeux, tu sais… Il m'a montré ce que pouvait être ma vie… Il m'a montré ce que je pouvais obtenir si je choisissais le droit chemin…

\- Pourquoi es-tu là, Angel ? Avait questionné Lucy doucement. Je ne comprends pas…

\- Je viens, car j'ai entendu des rumeurs… Crois-moi, Lucy, j'étais prête à purger ma peine dans les cellules du Conseil… Mais ce que j'ai entendu, ce que j'ai appris, m'a obligé à fuir… Je me devais de venir ici, à Crocus… J'ai…

La jeune femme s'était interrompue soudainement. Des larmes avaient illuminé ses yeux lorsqu'elle avait finalement avoué :

\- Tu sais, ce qui m'a sombrer dans les ténèbres, ce qui a rendu mon âme si noire, ce fut… Ce fut la perte de ma sœur… Elle a disparu lorsque j'ai été emmené de force, comme beaucoup d'enfants, dans la tour du paradis. Je ne l'ai jamais retrouvé ensuite… Je la croyais morte… Mais je me trompais… Je me trompais ! Elle est toujours en vie ! Et c'est pour elle que je suis venue ainsi que pour toi… Vous êtes toutes deux en danger…

Sorano Agria observa Lucy remettre doucement l'un de ses bandages qui enserrait son poignet alors que le souvenir de cette première rencontre s'estompait peu à peu de leur esprit. La jeune femme devait peut-être rester en retrait pour ne pas se faire prendre par les membres du Conseil encore présent, mais elle n'en restait pas pour autant ignorante de ce qu'il se passait dans ce Tournoi. Les agissements de Minerva lui étaient parvenus et étrangement, elle éprouvait une vive compassion pour la Constellationniste.

\- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit avant que Yukino était ta sœur ? Demanda Lucy en relevant la tête dans sa direction.

\- Parce que je craignais que tu ne te méfies d'elle… À cause de ce que je suis… Enfin de ce que j'ai été… Je ne voulais pas que tu la juges à cause de moi. Elle n'est pas responsable et … De ce que j'ai vu, elle est loin d'être une personne malfaisante.

\- C'est certain, répondit doucement l'héritière des Heartfilia en souriant doucement. Elle semble en réalité douce, bienveillante… Je suis désolée de ce qui lui est arrivé après cette défaite… Cela t'aura au moins décidé à aller la voir, non ?

\- Eh bien… Non… Répondit Sorano en baissant les yeux.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Pourquoi ? Interrogea Lucy abasourdie. Elle est ta sœur… Elle aussi te croit certainement mort. Ne penses-tu pas qu'elle aimerait connaître la vérité ? Qu'elle aimerait savoir que sa sœur est en vie ?

\- Si, bien sûr, qu'elle le souhaiterait. Petites, nos relations étaient très fortes. Mais si je fais cela, je mets Yukino dans une mauvaise position. Comme je te l'ai dit, je sais qu'un danger vous guette toutes deux… En tant que Constellationnistes… Et si je suis venue aujourd'hui, c'est pour te prévenir que cette sensation m'envahi plus encore. Je garde un œil sur ma sœur. Elle n'a pas quitté la ville de Crocus… Et je veille sur toi également. Je… Tu sais, Lucy, j'aurais aimé savoir précisément quel danger vous guette… J'aurais pu t'apporter une aide précieuse… C'est réellement mon souhait le plus cher…

Lucy soupira avec lassitude. Ses poings se serrèrent avec violence tandis qu'elle venait s'asseoir sur le bord de son lit.

\- Je t'avoue que ta venue avec de plus amples informations aurait été en effet préférable… Tu me dis seulement de veiller sur mes clés, de prendre garde car leur usage pourrait être prochainement abusif… Mais tu ne me dis rien de plus… Et pourquoi t'obstiner à me le dire alors que tu gardes ta sœur dans le silence…

\- C'est mieux ainsi, répondit Sorano en soupirant à son tour. Je crois que tu sais pourquoi… Et puis… D'une certaine façon, je pense qu'elle sait qu'un danger la guette également. Votre magie de Constellationniste va bientôt être mise à contribution, mais vous devez vous méfier. Sois prudente, Lucy, je t'en prie… Sois très prudente.

\- Je le serai… Je te le promets, Sorano. Même si je n'en connais pas la raison… Même si en savoir un peu plus m'aiderait certainement à l'être, déclara Lucy avec lassitude. En tout cas, sache que si je peux protéger Yukino, si j'ai la chance de pouvoir l'aider, je le ferais. À vrai dire, avant même ta venue, j'étais certaine que quelque chose d'autre que notre magie nous liait toutes deux… Je l'ai ressenti durant son match face à Kagura… Je ne la laisserais pas tomber.

Un maigre sourire, mais sincère, apparu sur le visage de l'ancienne Constellationniste.

\- Merci, Lucy Heartfilia. Une fois encore tu me prouves que ton cœur est emplit de bonté… Ariès a bien de la chance de t'avoir désormais comme maîtresse… Je m'en vais rassurée, car je sais que tu protégeras Yukino coûte que coûte. Et crois-moi, tu la reverras très bientôt…

L'héritière des Heartfilia haussa un sourcil, intriguée par cette réponse. Mais elle ne trouva guère le temps de questionner son interlocutrice davantage car déjà cette dernière partait aussi silencieusement qu'elle était venue.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

Les prunelles de Lucy ne pouvaient quitter un seul instant le visage pâle et déformé de douleur de Luxus. Il lui semblait que rien n'aurait su la détourner de ce triste spectacle. Pourtant, un cri puissant se fit soudainement entendre, attirant toutes les attentions des membres de la Guilde présentes. Les regards se tournèrent vers le fond de la salle, là où une dizaine de Chevaliers des Runes, se tenaient debout, entourant la silhouette d'une jeune femme.

\- Lucy ! Lucy, je t'en supplie, empêche-les d'agir !

La Constellationniste frémit brutalement en apercevant Yukino Agria courir dans sa direction, les joues inondaient de larmes. Lorsque la mage de Saber Tooth arriva à la hauteur de sa consœur, elle saisit vivement ses mains, les pressant contre les siennes avant de supplier à nouveau :

\- Je t'en prie, aide-moi ! Les membres du conseil veulent arrêter Sorano et la renvoyer dans leurs cellules ! Lucy ! Elle nous a tant aidés durant cette bataille ! Toi mieux que quiconque sait pourquoi elle est venue ici à Crocus ! Je t'en prie, dis-leur !

\- Yu… Yukino… Je…

La mage invocatrice contempla son amie, impuissante. _Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour l'aider ? Ma parole n'aurait aucune valeur…_

* * *

 _Me donnerez-vous un petit avis sur ce chapitre ? :p_

 _Est-ce que cela vous a plu ? Déplu ?_

 _La suite devrait arriver dans deux semaines si tout va bien :) J'avance pas mal dessus. Je travaille également en parallèle sur un OS qui me trottait depuis un moment dans la tête. Il sera toujours centré sur un Luxus/Lucy pour le coup. Mais j'en ai d'autres en réserve qui devrait bientôt voir le jour :) (Notamment un couple en particulier dont quelqu'un m'a fait la demande ;) Non je n'ai pas oublié :p)_

Je vous souhaite un bon week-end !

Bisous

Syana


	21. L'Espoir n'est jamais loin

_Bonjour,_

 _Je poste un peu à l'avance. Le chapitre était prêt et je ne voulais pas vous faire attendre davantage ;)_

 _Merci beaucoup pour vos messages et vos ajouts dans les favoris._

 _J'espère que la suite vous plaira !_

 _ **Réponses Reviews :**_

 _ **Liona29 :** Merci pour ton message ! J'espère que la suite te plaira !_

 _ **Nalynistrom** : Merci pour ta reviews ! Je suis rassurée de savoir que la tournure de cette histoire te plaise ! Et j'espère que le reste ne te décevra pas ! :D_

 _ **Learod :** Merci pour tes messages ! Tu es bien la personne la plus tenace que je connaisse :p Je vais du coup répondre à quelques unes de tes interrogations ;)_

 _Mizuho n'est pas le fils d'Ultia... Désolée ça je peux me permettre de te le dire. Mais tu loupes encore une fois un détail dans ce chapitre qui te donne une idée de sa véritable identité (Je sens que tu vas me tuer au prochain message... ^^)_

 _Au sujet de Yukino, tu as vraiment bonne mémoire puisque effectivement j'en ai touché un mot, au sujet du malaise de Lucy lors du combat de Yukino. C'est Natsu qui déclare que Lucy en a parlé avec Erza. Est-ce que j'en dis plus ? Evidemment que non ! :p Ce n'est pas encore l'heure ;)_

 _Je l'avoue, ce chapitre était plus décousue que d'ordinaire... J'ai eu tellement d'idée en tête que je n'ai pas bien construit mon chapitre. Je te promets de travailler ça pour les prochains ! Merci d'ailleurs pour ta correction ! ;)_

 _J'espère que cette suite va te plaire. J'attends ton avis dessus avec une grande impatience ! :D_

* * *

 **1\. L'espoir n'est jamais loin…**

Lucy était terrifiée. Le désespoir de son amie la touchait grandement. _Mais que puis-je faire face à ça ?_ Son corps se mit à trembler avec force alors que Yukino la suppliait à nouveau. Autour d'elle, aucun de ses compagnons ne savait comment réagir. Malgré leur peine et leur fatigue, il leur semblait que Lucy leur avait dissimulé un secret. Une confidence qui concernait Yukino et Angel.

\- Je suis désolée Yukino… Je ne peux… Je ne peux rien faire, murmura Lucy d'une voix chevrotante, jetant un coup d'œil en direction des membres du conseil. Je n'ai aucun pouvoir face à eux… Et Sorano… Sorano est une fugitive…

\- Non ! Non…

\- Yukino, ça suffit ! Elle ne peut rien pour toi…

Un bras s'abattit brutalement autour de la taille de la jeune Constellationniste, l'éloignant de Lucy et détachant toute étreinte qu'elle avait sur elle. Yukino releva les yeux vers celle qui venait de les rejoindre et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant le visage couvert de sang de Minerva.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là elle ?! S'exclama la voix grondante de Natsu. Elle ne…

\- Natsu, non ! La coupa immédiatement Erza en tendant un bras devant lui pour l'arrêter dans son envie de se jeter brutalement sur celle que l'on surnommait la Princesse de Saber Tooth. Elle n'est pas notre ennemie… Au contraire ! Elle nous a apporté un soutien considérable lors de la bataille.

\- Elle dit vrai, Natsu, souffla Lucy en se tournant vers son amie. Tout comme Minerva a raison… Je ne peux t'aider Yukino… Seuls les membres du conseil pourront statuer sur le sort de ta sœur…

La Constellationniste de Saber Tooth émit un vague sanglot avant de s'effondrer lourdement dans les bras de Minerva. Rapidement, la silhouette de Sting surgit. Le jeune homme aida son amie à soutenir Yukino et l'écarta quelque peu du petit groupe de mage de Fairy Tail.

\- Lucy ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas à l'appel d'Erza. Sa tristesse se muait progressivement en colère.

\- J'ai besoin d'air… Déclara Lucy en partant d'un pas rapide. J'ai besoin d'être seule ! Ajouta-t-elle en contrant la tentative de Natsu de l'accompagner.

Ce dernier regarda partir son amie, une lueur de regret brillant dans le fond de ses prunelles.

\- Elle était déjà accablée par l'état de Luxus, marmonna le Chasseur de Dragon de Feu. Maintenant, elle va sentir encore plus mal en sachant qu'elle ne peut intervenir pour venir en aide à Yukino.

\- Hormis Wendy qui vient de me mettre dans la confidence, lequel d'entre vous était au courant que Yukino était la sœur d'Angel ? Demanda brutalement Grey en tournant son visage vers ses compagnons. Et que cette dernière était d'ailleurs présente.

Les hochements négatifs de ses compagnons furent la seule réponse qu'il reçut.

\- Erza ?

Le ton grave qu'employa soudainement Grey alerta la mage aux armures. Elle le scruta doucement, surprise par la lueur sombre qui dansait dans ses yeux.

\- Et Jellal ? Où est-il ? Lui et ses compagnons sont- ils en sécurité ? Demanda le mage de la glace.

\- Oui, rassure-toi, répondit Erza doucement. Du moins Jellal et Meldy ont réussi à se rejoindre à temps pour quitter la ville et échapper au conseil. Mais… Ils n'avaient eu encore aucune nouvelle d'Ultia…

Le visage de Grey se renfrogna soudainement. _Où peut être cette tête brûlée ? J'espère qu'il ne lui est rien arrivé…_

\- Ils ont également arrêté Cobra, de ce que j'ai entendu, murmura Mirajane gravement. Je trouve cela insensé… Après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous… C'est injuste…

\- Ne le prenez pas mal, mais nous ne devrions pas penser cela maintenant, répliqua Grey doucement. Occupons-nous d'abord de nos blessés… Ils ont besoin de notre aide. Le sort de Cobra ou bien encore Sorano n'est pas définitif contrairement à eux si nous n'agissons pas immédiatement.

Les heures qui défilèrent ensuite furent les plus rudes pour les mages de Fairy Tail. L'Unité Raijin tournait autour du pauvre lit provisoire qui avait été installé pour Luxus, plus angoissé que jamais. Toutes les Guildes s'étaient peu à peu retrouvées, espérant apporter un peu de soutien les uns aux autres. Les blessées avaient presque tous été soignées. Seul l'état d'un d'entre eux inquiétait grandement les personnes présentes.

Si Wendy Marvel, qui s'occupait désormais uniquement de l'état de santé de Luxus, était heureuse de voir sa Guilde si soudée dans cette épreuve, elle ne put qu'être davantage touchée par le soutien que leur apportaient toutes les autres corporations du Tournoi-Inter Magique, particulièrement par celle de Saber Tooth.

\- Pensais-tu voir cela lorsque les épreuves du Tournoi ont débuté ? Interrogea doucement la fillette en direction de Cherrya Brendy qui la suivait de près depuis plusieurs heures.

\- Tu veux parler de Saber Tooth, prêt à tout pour nous venir en aide ? Surenchérit la mage aux cheveux d'un rose foncé. Non… Certainement pas. Mais leur dévouement dans notre combat, pour fermer la porte Eclipse et tuer les Dragons, m'a fait chaud au cœur… Même… Même si je dois reconnaître que cette Minerva me fait toujours aussi peur, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix basse en regardant en direction du groupe que formait la Guilde des tigres, s'attardant sur la silhouette majestueuse de la femme dont elle parlait.

\- Peu importe ce qui s'est produit dans le passé, intervint soudainement la voix de Lucy derrière elle, faisant sursauter les deux jeunes filles. Elle a été présente pour se battre face aux Dragons et son aide nous a été précieuse. C'est tout ce que nous devons retenir…

\- Lucy…

Une certaine inquiétude se refléta brutalement dans les yeux de Wendy. La pâleur mortelle de sa camarade l'angoissait. Mais cette dernière se refusait à laisser quiconque s'alarmer pour elle. Pas tant que Luxus serait toujours entre la vie et la mort.

\- Je suis bien placée pour savoir que cette femme peut être terrifiante… Murmura la Constellationniste en posant un regard étrangement las sur Wendy. Toutefois, lorsque le Roi de Crocus a demandé aux Guildes de l'aider pour vaincre les Dragons qui avaient passé la porte Eclipse, elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde pour nous venir en renfort… C'est seulement cela que nous devons retenir. Surtout durant une période si sombre…

La Constellationniste grimaça légèrement lorsque son regard se détourna d'elles pour se poser lentement sur la silhouette de Luxus.

\- Que va-t-il se passer pour Luxus, Wendy ? Sois honnête avec moi, déclara-t-elle promptement. Pourquoi est-il toujours aussi mal au point alors que Cherrya et toi avaient usé de votre magie sur lui ?

\- Tu le sauras si tu approches, Lucy, commenta la voix calme de Polyussica.

Les trois camarades tressaillirent simultanément. À quelques mètres d'eux, penchée sur le corps du mage de la foudre, la vieille soigneuse s'empressait toujours de panser les blessures de son protégé. Pourtant, ses prunelles rougeâtres s'étaient bel et bien posé quelques secondes sur le petit groupe qui discutait, son attention fortement attirée par ce qu'elles disaient.

\- Savez-vous ce qu'il a ? Demanda Wendy en approchant la première. Pourquoi ne se réveille-t-il toujours pas alors que je suis parvenue à rétablir pratiquement toute sa magie et que Cherrya ai réussi à fermer une grande partie ses plaies, termina-t-elle tandis qu'elle accueillait avec gratitude l'étreinte que lui prodigua Mirajane.

\- Vous avez fait tout ce qu'il fallait, Wendy, n'en doute pas ! Répondit fermement Polyussica en se relevant, ses prunelles exprimant une certaine sévérité. Je ne te permettrais pas de croire le contraire, jeune fille… Malheureusement, ce ne sera pas suffisant. Le poison que le Dragon du nom de Jilkonis a utilisé durant son attaque à l'encontre de Luxus est rare, puissant et… Et… Je crains qu'il ne puisse être soigné avec autant d'aisance, même avec une magie aussi précieuse que celle de Cherrya…

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?! S'exclama Fried, la peur le saisissant.

\- Tu… T-Tu… Tu peux le soigner ? N'est-ce pas ? Polyussica ! Répliqua Ever Green d'une voix tremblante. Aucun poison n'a de secret pour toi ! Tu dois pouvoir le soigner !

\- Je crains que non… Pas à temps du moins…

La nouvelle anéantit l'ensemble des mages présents. Des larmes, bien que discrètes, apparurent brutalement dans les yeux de Makarof. Ce dernier connaissait suffisamment bien son amie pour savoir lorsque le désespoir et l'impuissance la gagnaient réellement.

\- Tu sais que tu ne pourrais pas le soigner, n'est-ce pas ? Souffla-t-il en la fixant intensément.

La vieille femme le scruta à son tour, durant quelques secondes, avant de hocher péniblement la tête.

\- Makarof, je suis sincèrement désolée… Le remède me demanderait du temps… Du temps que je n'ai pas… Je crains que Luxus n'aie succombé avant que je ne puisse trouver les ingrédients nécessaires et concocter le breuvage.

\- Non ! Non, c'est impossible ! Hurla la voix de Natsu, attirant tous les regards sur lui. Je refuse de croire cela ! Il doit y avoir un autre moyen ! Luxus va guérir ! Je refuse de penser qu'il va mourir ! Nous trouverons un moyen de le soigner. Je ne m'arrêterais pas avant d'avoir trouvé !

\- Natsu, arrête ! Tu n'entends pas ce que l'on te dit ! Intervint immédiatement Erza en le saisissant durement par les épaules.

\- Non, c'est toi qui n'écoutes pas ! Cracha le mage de feu en se débattant pour échapper à son étreinte. Luxus ne mourra pas ! Nous ne perdrons aucun des nôtres aujourd'hui, je le refuse !

La véhémence du Chasseur de Dragon amena bien davantage de larmes sur les visages des membres de Fairy Tail. Une fois encore, la tristesse et la peur de Natsu se faisaient distinctement ressentir par son emportement. _Cela lui est insupportable… Il ne peut envisager la mort de l'un de ses camarades._ Lucy haleta doucement. L'une de ses mains se posa sur sa bouche afin d'étouffer un sanglot. _Si même Polyussica n'y croit pas, alors c'est qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir…_

La Constellationniste se détourna du triste spectacle. Contempler la tristesse, le désespoir de sa Guilde lui était insupportable. La rage de Natsu pesait grandement sur son cœur. Les larmes de l'Unité Raijin la terrorisaient. L'accablement du maître lui était plus qu'insoutenable. Une violente douleur lui oppressait la poitrine. À mesure que les minutes passaient, il lui semblait que son souffle devenait plus court.

Sa main se posa instinctivement sur le haut de son buste comme si ce geste allait pouvoir l'aider à mieux respirer. Mais ce ne fut nullement le cas. La peur nouait désormais plus violemment son ventre. L'angoisse l'empêchait de réfléchir de façon rationnelle. _Comment en sommes-nous arriver là ? Comment ?_

\- Lucy ?

La Constellationniste sursauta brutalement en sentant une main venir se poser sur sa taille. Ses prunelles rougies s'abaissèrent immédiatement pour s'attarder dessus avant de remonter légèrement, rencontrant le regard attristé de Levy.

\- On va s'en sortir, Lucy, murmura la mage des lettres avec une conviction qui émut son amie. Cela ne peut être autrement.

\- Je… C'est… C-C'est de ma faute, Levy… Parvint à articuler la jeune femme en posant une main sur son front, accablée.

\- Tais-toi ! Ne dis pas cela ! Ce n'est pas vrai ! Clama la mage aux cheveux bleus. Tu n'es pas responsable, Lucy ! Comme tout le monde, tu as été dupé !

Ces paroles ne semblèrent pas réconforter la mage invocatrice. Ce fut alors avec plus de fermeté que Levy MacGarden se plaça devant-elle et déclara :

\- Écoute, Lucy… La Princesse Jade a créé cette porte Eclipse dans l'unique but de vouloir protéger les habitants de Fiore. Elle pensait que la porte serait capable de détruire l'armée de dix mille dragons qui allait nous attaquer, comme l'avait prévenu cette personne venue du futur : Rog Chenny… Mais elle ne pouvait savoir qu'elle était en réalité dupée. Ton arrestation était une erreur… Ton emprisonnement et celui de Yukino était une énorme erreur. Tout comme le fait que l'on t'accuse à tort d'avoir été celle qui a forcé la fermeture de la porte… Mais Lucy, comment aurions-nous pu savoir que le Rog du futur était en réalité habité de mauvaises intentions ? Qu'il avait menti au sujet de la porte… Qu'en réalité, il fallait à tout prix la maintenir fermée pour éviter que les dragons ne débarquent dans notre monde, se servant de la magie emmagasinée pour venir du passé…

La mage des lettres s'interrompit un instant, soupirant doucement. Son amie était restée immobile, le visage impassible. Toutefois, elle semblait véritablement écouter sa camarade, cherchant un certain réconfort dans ses mots.

\- Le Rog du futur est le seul responsable de tout cela. Il n'est venu de son monde que dans l'unique but de contrôler les dragons qu'ils auraient réussi à faire passer par l'intermédiaire du portail… Heureusement… Oui, heureusement pour nous tu nous as sauvés, souffla Levy doucement.

\- Je n'ai pas sau…

\- Si tu l'as fait ! L'interrompit brutalement la jeune femme. Le toi du futur a également passé le portail et nous a tous sauvé ! Elle nous a fait comprendre la réalité de la situation. La Lucy du futur nous a grandement aidées. Ne l'oublie pas !

\- Je n'oublie pas également qu'elle est morte pour me protéger, déclara la Constellationniste d'une voix tremblante de sanglot. Alors… Alors oui, désormais, la porte est détruite… Et la Lucy du futur doit vivre dans un monde que j'espère à présent plus paisible… Meilleur que celui dont elle venait au départ. Et Rog peut également rêver d'un meilleur avenir mais… Cela ne change rien à l'angoisse qui me saisit… Je ne peux me réjouir… Le combat est terminé et pourtant… Luxus risque de mourir… À cause de moi ! Si je n'avais pas été là, il n'aurait certainement pas été atteint par l'attaque de Jilkonis !

L'héritière des Heartfilia se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa camarade et partit brutalement, ignorant l'appel des membres de son équipe, témoins de la scène. Ses pas trébuchants ne la menèrent guère loin. À peine fut-elle sortit de l'extérieur du bâtiment qu'elle chancela légèrement. La jeune femme dut prendre appui sur un mur pour ne pas tomber. _Je me suis vue mourir. J'ai vu la Lucy du Futur, celle que j'ai aperçue dans mon rêve, tomber devant-moi uniquement à cause de son désir ardent de me protéger… Comment cela-a-t-il pu se produire ?_

Les prunelles brûlantes de larmes de la mage invocatrice s'attardèrent sur le sombre décor qui l'entourait. Son corps frémit avec violence, en contemplant par les décombres, de nombreuses silhouettes se dressaient près d'un chariot. _Les membres du conseil…_ Une nouvelle force la gagna brutalement en distinguant parmi les Chevaliers des Runes, la silhouette tremblante de Sorano Agria.

\- Attendez !

Son hurlement attira l'attention des membres du conseil ainsi que celle des mages de Saber Tooth qui accompagnait Yukino. Cette dernière avait refusé de quitter sa sœur qu'elle venait tout juste de retrouver.

\- Je dois parler à votre prisonnière ! Clama Lucy en s'avançant parmi eux. Laissez-moi lui parler ! Répliqua-t-elle violemment tandis qu'un des Chevaliers des Runes saisissait son poignet pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

\- Vous n'aviez rien à faire là, mage ! Partez maintenant avant que je ne vous emmène également ! Je ne ferai aucune exception, ni pour vous, ni pour vos amis si déterminés à nous empêcher d'agir !

\- Espèce de…

\- Farhir, lâche là immédiatement !

La voix fut tranchante, faisant sursauter de peur le Chevalier des Runes. Lucy sentit rapidement son étreinte se desserrer sur sa main. Lentement, la jeune femme se retourna. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de croiser le regard inquiet et doux à la fois de Dranbalt. Ce dernier la détailla doucement avant de murmurer :

\- Je n'aurai pas l'occasion de t'offrir beaucoup de temps. Tu ferais bien de te dépêcher, Constellationniste de Fairy Tail. Va parler à la prisonnière. Mais je te préviens. Ne tente rien de stupide.

\- Ce n'est pas mon cas, répliqua froidement Lucy en grimaçant. Sorano ne mérite pas le sort que vous lui réservez et je ferais tout pour vous le prouver… Mais pas de la façon dont vous l'envisagez.

Les prunelles grises, teintées de bleu, de Dranbalt s'écarquillèrent légèrement de stupeur devant l'immense froideur de la mage. Cette dernière le fixa une dernière fois, avant d'avancer en direction du chariot. Sorano leva son visage dans sa direction lorsqu'elle ressentit sa présence.

\- Lu… Lucy… Oh pardonne-moi Lucy ! S'agita brutalement la sœur de Yukino en se penchant saisissant maladroitement ses mains entre les siennes.

\- Te… Te pardonner ? Interrogea la mage de Fairy Tail vivement surprise. Mais pourquoi ?

\- Je souhaitais tant te protéger, toi et Yukino… Mais j'ai échoué…

\- La porte Eclipse a été détruite. Les Dragons sont retournés dans leur monde, commenta Lucy doucement. Notre magie de Constellationniste a été usée à ces fins comme tu m'avais prévenu. Tu n'as pas échoué, au contraire…

\- Non, Lucy, écoute-moi !

Les mains enchaînées de Sorano s'élevèrent en direction du visage de Lucy qu'elle agrippa fermement, ignorant les mouvements des Chevaliers des Runes qui craignaient une ruse de sa part pour s'échapper.

\- Je me suis trompée… La Porte Eclipse n'avait rien à voir avec ce que j'ai ressenti… Je le sais… Vous n'êtes pas en sécurité, Lucy ! La magie des Constellationnistes n'a pas fini d'être mise à rude épreuve… Ce n'est pas terminé… Je le sens ! Lucy… Sois prudente, je t'en supplie !

Lucy sentit la peur nouer davantage ses entrailles. Pourtant, malgré ce sentiment qui l'envahissait si pleinement, la jeune femme trouva la force de sourire doucement avant de murmurer :

\- Même si je ressens de la peur en entendant tes paroles, Sorano, je ne renoncerais pas. Je ne sais ce qui m'attend, ou ce qui attendra ta sœur… Mais sois sûre que je me battrais. Je n'abandonnerai pas… Je protégerais Yukino et je protégerais la magie des Constellationnistes, je t'en fais la promesse !

La détermination émut grandement Sorano Agria. Des larmes inondèrent rapidement ses yeux tandis qu'elle remerciait en bafouillant la mage de Fairy Tail. Cette dernière reprit ensuite :

\- Tu n'as pas non plus à avoir peur de ton avenir, Sorano. Car je te jure que je ferais tout mon possible pour que tu acquières ta liberté ! Tu la mérites tant ! Tu as protégé tant de personnes durant cette bataille ! Ta place est auprès de ta sœur et dans une Guilde où tu pourras t'épanouir. Je te le promets, Sorano, je ne t'abandonnerais pas !

 **Flash-Back**

Yukino Agria sentit un soulagement extrême la gagner alors que les portes grinçaient une dernière fois, avant de se refermer.

\- Nous avons réussi, Lucy ! S'exclama la mage de Saber Tooth en se tournant vers sa consœur. La porte est fermée !

\- Mais sept Dragons ont pu s'échapper avant que nous y arrivions… Souffla Lucy à bout de souffle. Rien de tout cela n'est terminé… Notre magie n'a même pas suffi à détruire la porte…

\- Lucy, Yukino ! Couchez-vous !

L'avertissement de Wendy survint trop tard. Pourtant, l'attaque de l'immense dragon du nom de Jilkonis ne les atteignit nullement. Lucy sentit un bras entouré sa taille et l'entraînait à terre. Un cri de douleur lui échappa tandis que son dos rencontrait durement le sol.

\- Lucy ! Tu vas bien ?

\- Oui Mirajane… Je vais bien, répondit la jeune femme en se relevant doucement.

Ses prunelles brunes s'arrondirent de surprise en découvrant le visage de celle qui l'avait saisi, elle et Yukino, pour leur faire éviter l'attaque du Dragon vert.

\- Sorano !

Alors que Lucy acceptait avec gratitude l'aide de la démone de Fairy Tail pour se relever, elle put apercevoir Yukino contemplait avec effarement la figure cette femme qu'elle avait perdue depuis tant d'années et qui lui avait tant manqué. _Elle ne l'a pas oublié… Comment aurait-elle pu ? Sorano craignait cela. Mais sa sœur lui prouve aujourd'hui plus que jamais à quel point elle est toujours restée dans son cœur…_ La mage de Saber Tooth, après s'être remis de sa surprise, s'était jetée dans les bras de son aînée, des milliers de questions échappant de sa bouche.

\- En voyant le sourire sur tes lèvres, Lucy, commenta la voix douce de Mirajane, je suis certaine que tu comprends ce qui se passe. Il me tarde que tu m'expliques.

\- L'instant n'est pas tellement propice, grimaça Lucy. Mais je te promets que je te dirais tout à la fin de cette bataille, termina-t-elle doucement en souriant davantage.

Les prunelles brunes de la jeune femme s'illuminèrent de larmes de joie en apercevant le bonheur que ressentait si intensément sa consœur, alors que Sorano se résignait malgré ses craintes, à la prendre dans ses bras afin de l'y presser avec force.

 **Fin du Flash-Back**

\- Lucy…

L'émotion que ressentait l'ancienne mage des Oracion Seis l'empêcha de parler durant une minute. Mais lorsqu'elle aperçut Dranbalt s'approchait d'elles, certainement pour le signaler qu'il était temps qu'elles se séparent, la jeune femme reprit rapidement la parole :

\- Tu ne dois pas perdre espoir également. Tu trouveras certainement une solution pour ton ami. Je suis certaine que Fairy Tail s'en sortira, comme toujours.

\- J'ai… Je le pense aussi… Malheureusement, je crains qu'il ne nous manque du temps… Bredouilla Lucy d'une voix devenue tremblante.

\- Ça suffit maintenant, clama la voix ferme de Dranbalt. Il est temps pour vous de partir, Lucy. Je vous ai donné assez de temps.

La mage invocatrice tourna son visage vers lui avant d'acquiescer doucement. Elle prit toutefois une minute supplémentaire pour se rapprocher à nouveau de Sorano. Elle posa délicatement son front sur le sien et ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle murmurait doucement :

\- Nous nous reverrons bientôt, Sorano. J'en suis certaine ! Ta sœur et toi seraient bientôt réunis.

L'ancienne mage des Oracion Seis acquiesça doucement, encouragée par sa détermination. Lorsque les portes du chariot, dans lequel elle avait été placée, se refermèrent sur elle, un léger sourire flottait toujours sur ses lèvres.

\- Tu l'aideras, Lucy ? Véritablement ? Demanda la voix de Yukino dans son dos.

La Constellationniste de Fairy Tail se tourna lentement vers elle. Ses prunelles brunes dévisagèrent le visage anxieux de sa consœur. À ses côtés, Rog, Sting et Minerva semblaient également attendre sa réponse patiemment.

\- Autant que je le pourrais, murmura Lucy avec sincérité. Mais je pense que mon intervention n'aura pas autant d'impact que la sienne, termina-t-elle, en tournant son visage en direction du palais royal de Crocus.

\- La Princesse Jade ? Souffla Rog en comprenant son sous-entendu. Penses-tu vraiment qu'elle défende une fugitive ?

\- Une fugitive qui n'a pas hésité à mettre sa vie en jeu pour protéger son Royaume. Je pense qu'elle s'en souviendra, répondit la mage de Fairy Tail en souriant légèrement. Je pense également qu'elle se souviendra à quel point elle a tenté de protéger la magie des Constellationnistes. Une magie qui lui est familière… Une magie qui…

L'héritière des Heartfilia s'interrompit brutalement, posant une mage sur sa bouche. Sting, inquiet des pâleurs soudaines de son visage, l'interrogea immédiatement. Mais la seule réponse qu'il reçut fut la vision de la jeune femme partant en courant à tout rompre.

 **Oo**

Fried ne cessait de jeter des regards anxieux sur le corps tremblant de son ami. Ni la présence de ses fidèles compagnons de toujours, ni la main chaude de Mirajane, pressée si fermement contre la sienne, ne put lui ôter ses craintes.

\- Nous allons trouver une solution, Fried, souffla la voix de Mirajane près de son oreille. Nous finissons toujours par trouver.

\- Je l'espère, murmura l'épéiste doucement en levant l'une de ses mains pour caresser doucement la joue de sa compagne. Je l'espère de tout cœur, termina-t-il en accueillant avec plaisir la tendre étreinte de la démone.

\- Le temps… Tout est une question de temps… Grogna la voix de Makarof. Que pouvons-nous faire face à ça… Si Luxus ne résiste pas au poison qui influe dans son sang avant que Polyussica ne puisse préparer le remède, nous n'aurons plus d'espoir.

\- Maître !

Un vacarme assourdissant se fit entendre. Au loin, les mages de Fairy Tail aperçurent la silhouette de Lucy se précipitait dans leur direction, renversant quelques chaises qui se trouvaient dans son passage, sans s'en préoccuper.

Malgré ses joues rougies par l'effort et son souffle court, il brillait dans les yeux de la Constellationniste, un espoir que tous semblaient pourtant avoir perdu. Rapidement, aidée par les paroles encourageantes d'Erza, la jeune femme reprit ses esprits et déclara :

\- Maître… Polyussica a déclaré avoir besoin de temps… Je pense savoir comment lui en fournir !

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Makarof en se relevant lentement de la chaise sur laquelle il avait pris place pour veiller sur son petit-fils. De quoi parles-tu ?

\- Lucy, je pense que tu n'as pas compris, déclara doucement Erza en couvant sa coéquipière d'un regard emplit de compassion. Luxus ne pourra pas…

\- Non ! Vous écoutez-moi, je vous en prie ! La coupa Lucy avec véhémence. Je peux emmener Luxus avec moi ! Je peux l'emmener dans un monde où le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière !

\- Tu… Tu veux dire… Le monde des Esprits ? S'exclama vivement Natsu. Oui, je me souviens ! Pour une journée passée dans le monde esprit, trois mois s'écoulent dans notre monde.

\- Exactement, clama la Constellationniste en fixant Polyussica. Trois mois te serait-il suffisant ?

\- Je le pense, oui, répondit la Guérisseuse doucement. Et au vu de la force qui habite Luxus, je pense qu'il tiendra une journée supplémentaire malgré le poison…

\- Dans ce cas ne perdons pas de temps, clama la Constellationniste avec force.

Sa main s'abaissa sur sa hanche. Ses doigts effleurèrent légèrement la première clé de son trousseau avant que la voix ferme et inquiète d'Erza intervienne soudainement :

\- Attends ! Je sais que c'est une solution que nous ne pouvons écarter, mais cela ne peut-il pas attendre ? Tu as usé de tant de magie Lucy. Tu es épuisée !

L'héritière des Heartfilia la dévisagea une seconde puis se tourna vers Polyussica, des larmes apparaissant dans les yeux.

\- Dites-leur Polyussica, murmura-t-elle doucement. Vous ne l'avez pas dit clairement, mais je l'ai lu dans vos yeux. Je vous ai vus échanger avec les guérisseurs présents afin de vous empresser de trouver les ingrédients qu'il vous faut. Certains auront besoin que quelques-uns de notre Guilde aillent en voyage pour les obtenir, mais ce n'est pas cela qui vous inquiète. Ce qui vous angoisse, c'est le temps… Et j'ai bien compris que chaque seconde, chaque minute, compte… N'est-ce pas, Polyussica ?

La vieille femme ne cacha pas sa surprise. Elle hocha ensuite la tête doucement.

\- Chaque seconde est précieuse en effet, souffla la Guérisseuse de Fairy Tail finalement. Si tu as la possibilité d'emmener Luxus dès à présent dans le monde des esprits, fais-le.

\- Je peux le faire, assura Lucy en souriant légèrement. Et je connais la personne qui m'aidera pour cela. Quelqu'un qui n'hésitera pas à user de sa propre magie pour éviter que la mienne ne faiblisse davantage.

Ses doigts fins agrippèrent fermement l'une des plus précieuses clés de son trousseau. Les regards pleins d'espoir de ses compagnons, posés sur elle, rendirent sa détermination plus grande encore.

\- Ouvre-toi, Porte des Esprits. Viens à moi, Loki !

* * *

 _Qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre ?_

 _J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! :)_

 _Le prochain chapitre mettra en avant le passage de Lucy et Luxus dans le monde des esprits._

 _Je le posterais dans deux ou trois semaines ;)_

 _Bonne journée_

 _Syana_


	22. Je suis celle qui fait le lien

_Hello,_

 _La suite est là ! :) Un petit passage dans le monde des esprits,ça vous tente ?_

 _Un très grand merci à tous pour vos messages ! J'espère avoir répondu à tous ! N'hésitez pas à me dire si ce n'est pas le cas !_

 _Bonne lecture, j'espère ... :)_

* * *

 **2\. Je suis celle qui fait le lien entre ce monde**

 **et le monde lointain des Constellations…**

Une lueur aveugla provisoirement les membres de la Guilde de Fairy Tail. Une lumière puissante, qui faiblit ensuite pour laisser paraître la silhouette gracieuse de Loki, l'esprit du lion. Le visage de ce dernier n'arborait cette fois aucun sourire charmeur. Ces traits étaient tendus et ses prunelles brunes brillaient d'une lueur grave.

\- Je sais ce qui se passe, Lucy, murmura l'esprit immédiatement. Sache que nous sommes tous prêt à t'aider dans le monde des esprits. J'ai apporté des vêtements pour Luxus et toi. Tiens !

La jeune femme tendit ses mains pour récupérer les habits qu'il lui tendait. Toutefois, lorsque leurs doigts se frôlèrent, Lucy ne put s'empêcher de s'immobiliser, frémissante avant de venir se jeter dans les bras de son ami.

\- Merci Loki ! Merci ! Déclara-t-elle d'une voix vibrante d'émotion.

\- Je t'en prie… Esprit ou non, Fairy Tail restera toujours ma famille… Je vous viendrai toujours en aide. Allons-y maintenant, Princesse. Ne perdons plus de temps.

Le jeune homme caressa doucement les joues de sa maîtresse, chassant les larmes qui y avaient roulé. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres en voyant Lucy reprendre aussitôt courage, poussé par l'assurance et la gentillesse qu'il lui prodiguait. Il se tourna ensuite vers le reste de la Guilde et déclara :

\- Nous allons vous offrir trois mois, les amis. Ne perdez pas une seule minute de ce précieux temps.

\- Je ne me fais pas qu'inquiétude à ce sujet, répondit Lucy en souriant doucement. Je sais que vous ferez tout pour aider Polyussica.

\- Même si je sais la réponse que tu me donneras, Lucy, promets-moi de faire attention à toi ! Murmura Erza en avançant. Tâche de te reposer autant que tu le pourras dans le monde des esprits.

La mage aux armures la prit rapidement dans ses bras. Ses lèvres effleurèrent tendrement son front. Rapidement, les deux amies furent rejointes par Wendy, Natsu, Grey, Happy et Carla. Leur étreinte commune fut tendre et réconfortante. Puis, lentement, Natsu s'écarta, saisissant le bras d'Erza pour qu'elle fasse de même. La femme aux cheveux écarlates sourit une dernière fois à la Constellationniste avant que cette dernière ne s'accroupisse près du corps de Luxus et qu'elle ne disparaisse dans une nouvelle lueur immense après avoir saisi la main du mage de la foudre.

 **Oo**

Lucy sentit une force comprimer sa poitrine avant de diminuer soudainement, lui permettant de respirer plus librement. Elle cligna des yeux de nombreuses fois, cherchant à s'habituer à la forte lumière qui l'entourait. Lentement, le décor toujours aussi impressionnant du monde des esprits lui parut. Un sourire apparut naturellement sur ses lèvres devant une telle vision. Un sourire qui disparut promptement lorsque ses prunelles balayèrent le sol, s'arrêtant sur la silhouette de Luxus.

Un nouveau sentiment d'angoisse la saisit lorsqu'elle détailla son visage si pâle, déformé par la douleur. La Constellationniste se rappela alors qu'elle n'avait pas approché une seule fois son compagnon depuis que Natsu l'avait emmené auprès de Polyussica. Délicatement, la jeune femme s'agenouilla près du mage de la foudre et posa doucement une main sur son front.

\- Je t'en prie Luxus, souffla-t-elle doucement ne pouvant empêcher de nouvelles larmes de paraître dans ses yeux. Accroche-toi… Fais –le pour la Guilde, je t'en supplie ! Ils ont besoin de toi… Accroche-toi, Luxus ! Le temps d'une journée. Elle sera suffisante pour que nos camarades trouvent le remède qui te remettra définitivement sur pied…

Ses longs doigts caressèrent doucement le sommet de son crâne, tandis qu'elle prononçait ses paroles.

\- Princesse ?

La voix de Virgo ramena Lucy à la réalité. Le visage de l'esprit de la Vierge lui amena un réconfort qu'elle savoura grandement.

\- Virgo… Tu es là aussi !

\- Bien sûr, Princesse ! Clama la dénommée Virgo. Nous sommes là pour vous aider. Autant que nous le pourrons. Venez. Je vous emmène dans un lieu plus calme. Vous pourrez vous y reposer avec votre ami.

La Constellationniste hocha doucement la tête pour approuver. Elle laissa Luxus au soin de Loki et Taurus. Ces derniers ne tardèrent pas à l'emmener dans une pièce que la jeune femme et la servante rejoignirent rapidement.

\- Tu devrais t'asseoir, Lucy, déclara Loki doucement en direction de la jeune femme. Tu es épuisée…

\- Oui… Oui, tu as raison, répondit sa maîtresse en prenant place dans un fauteuil placé près du lit. Mais… S'il vous plaît, reprit-elle, en tournant son visage vers ses esprits. Cessez de vous tracasser pour moi. Je vois bien dans vos yeux, toute l'inquiétude que vous ressentez. Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je sais que Luxus va s'en sortir. Il va se battre. Et nous rentrerons bientôt chez nous, dans notre Guilde où il pourra être soigné…

\- Je le pense aussi, murmura Loki en lui souriant gentiment. Nous allons vous laisser un peu seul à présent. Mais n'hésite pas à venir nous voir si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, Lucy.

L'héritière des Heartfilia le remercia chaudement, ainsi que ses deux autres esprits. _Ceux sont de véritables amis… Que ferai-je sans eux… Et que ferai-je sans Fairy Tail…_ Les prunelles de la jeune femme se posèrent à nouveau sur le visage de Luxus.

\- **Je suis certaine que tu peux m'entendre… Tu vas te battre Luxus ! Tu ne peux pas abandonner, renoncer ! Je ne le permettrais pas ! Bats-toi !**

Lucy tendit sa main en direction du lit et vint saisir la sienne qu'elle pressa avec force.

\- **Aïe…**

La Constellationniste tressaillit fortement. Son visage, qu'elle avait abaissé quelques secondes, cherchant à masquer les larmes qui menaçaient à nouveau de couleur, se releva promptement. Une quinte de toux violente renforça rapidement le sentiment qui l'avait gagné.

\- Luxus ! Tu m'entends ? S'exclama-t-elle en se relevant précipitamment pour se pencher sur le Chasseur de Dragon.

\- Cr… Ne crie pas… Si fort… Marmonna la voix rauque de son interlocuteur

\- Je… Désolée… Oh… Luxus…

Malgré la joie de le découvrir enfin éveillé, Lucy ne pouvait contenir le sentiment de terreur qui la saisissait en percevant le regard si vide et les lèvres si bleus de son compagnon, ainsi que les violents spasmes qui saisissaient son corps.

\- Je… Je… Ne suis pas… Dans un très bon… État… N'est-ce pas ?

\- Non… Non, c'est vrai, répondit Lucy doucement. Mais ça va s'arranger, ajouta-t-elle avec détermination. Je t'ai emmené dans le monde des esprits. Ici, le temps ne s'écoule pas de la même manière que chez nous. Nos camarades auront plus de temps afin de trouver le remède qui te guérira. Tu vas bientôt aller mieux, Luxus, je te le promets.

\- Tu… T-Tu ne devrais… Pas faire une telle promesse…

Le regard dénué de tous sentiments de Luxus se posa enfin sur elle. Des larmes perlaient au coin de ses yeux. La douleur qui envahissait tout son être était bien trop forte pour qu'il parvienne à lutter. Lucy constata à quel point le mage de la foudre prenait sur lui pour retenir ses gémissements de douleur.

\- P-Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? Bredouilla la voix tremblante de sanglots de Lucy alors que son regard venait croiser le sien.

\- Je… Je sens ce… Foutu poison dans mon corps… Je… Je sais… Je t'ai entendu… Toi et mon grand-père… Me demander de lutter… Mais la douleur est trop forte… Même pour moi… Je ne sais si… Je parviendrai… À tenir la journée…

\- Mais tu le dois ! Clama la Constellationniste avec force. Je t'interdis de renoncer ! Ce n'est pas digne d'un mage de Fairy Tail !

La jeune femme se pencha davantage sur lui, prenant doucement son visage entre ses deux mains. Son regard se planta farouchement dans le sien tandis qu'elle reprenait :

\- Tu dois te battre Luxus ! Une journée, c'est tout ce que je te demande ! Luxus… Luxus !

\- Lucy !

L'intervention de Loki laissa la Constellationniste indifférente. Luxus venait de perdre à nouveau connaissance, laissant la jeune femme plus en détresse que jamais.

\- **Tu n'as pas le droit de renoncer ! Luxus ! Ne sois pas lâche ! Tout le monde t'attend à la Guilde ! Ils ont besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin de toi, Luxus ! Je… Je sais que ce n'est pas la façon dont tu le souhaiterais, mais… J'ai tant apprécié de passer du temps avec toi ces derniers mois… Tu es mon ami, un camarade de ma Guilde. Quelqu'un sur qui je dois veiller, que je dois protéger ! Nous ne nous en remettrions pas Luxus, si l'on devait te perdre !**

\- Lucy, ça suffit, ordonna la voix de Loki dans son dos.

Rapidement, l'esprit du lion vint détacher la forte étreinte que Lucy ne cessait de resserrer sur le visage du petit-fils du maître. La Constellationniste le laissa prendre sa place près du mage de la foudre, examinant son état.

\- Il s'est réveillé… Un seul instant… Et avant de s'évanouir, il m'a dit qu'il ne savait pas si arriverait à lutter contre le poison… Souffla Lucy faiblement.

\- Nous ne ressentons pas sa souffrance, Lucy, répondit doucement Loki. Mais crois-moi, elle est grande. Ce poison est connu dans le monde des esprits… Je… Peu de personnes parviennent à résister… Toutefois, reprit-il en voyant les yeux de Lucy s'arrondir de frayeur, je suis persuadé que Luxus y parviendra. Il est fort ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Lucy. Il a perdu connaissance, car la douleur est trop forte, mais il vit… Il est peut-être mieux qu'il reste inconscient durant le temps où vous serez là.

La tête de Lucy dodelina légèrement, comme pour approuver avant que la jeune femme ne prenne son visage dans le creux de ses mains, étouffant les sanglots qui la gagnaient.

\- Je crains que tu n'acceptes pas de te reposer, ma belle, lança Loki d'un ton taquin, mais je connais quelque chose qui pourra tout de même apaiser un peu tes tourments. Viens avec moi. Je vais te montrer quelque chose. Sache que dans notre monde, nous ne restons pas ignorants de ce qu'il se passe chez vous. Même si tu ne parles pas à tes amis de la Guilde, je pense que cela te fera du bien d'avoir de leurs nouvelles. Et elles sont bonnes, crois-moi !

 **Oo**

Lucy s'adossa contre le mur de la chambre avant de se laisser glisser lentement jusqu'au sol. _Ils vont bien… Ils ont presque atteint leur but… Tant mieux. Déjà plus de quinze heures sont passé dans le monde des esprits et l'état de Luxus empire._ La jeune femme ferma les yeux, se remémorant les images qu'elle avait aperçues grâce à l'une des magies du monde des esprits. Puis, lorsqu'elle eut fini de s'abreuver de ces nouvelles, Lucy prit sur le sol les feuilles de papier et le crayon que Loki lui avait fourni. Il y avait une chose qu'elle souhaitait faire et qu'elle n'avait pas fait depuis fort longtemps.

Chère Maman, Cher Papa,

J'ai tant de chose à vous raconter. Ces dernières heures sont certainement les plus rudes que j'ai vécus. L'attente est plus insupportable que les blessures que j'ai pu recevoir durant notre combat contre les Dragons… Je ne cesse de guetter la respiration de Luxus, craignant de ne plus l'entendre… À présent, il ne parvient plus à contrôler la douleur qui l'envahit. Ses hurlements me font frémir de terreur… Je vois mon ami souffrir sans pouvoir lui venir en aide…

Heureusement, Loki m'est d'un grand soutien. Il m'aide à veiller sur lui. Et il me permet d'obtenir quelques nouvelles sur ma Guilde. Deux mois se sont écoulés pour eux alors que je n'ai vécu que quelques heures pour ma part depuis la fin de la bataille… Et les choses ont déjà bien changé.

J'ai appris, pour mon plus grand bonheur, que Jellal avait été acquitté par la Princesse Jade, ainsi que Meldy. Et bien qu'Ultia ait disparu en leur laissant qu'un simple mot pour les prévenir, ils continuent de se battre au sein de leur Guilde. Cette dernière va d'ailleurs être légalisée bientôt… Deux membres les ont rejoints depuis. Tagami Tao, un jeune garçon de dix-huit ans qui habitait Crocus et qui n'a pas hésité à mettre sa vie en danger pour repousser les Dragons. Ce jeune mage a tout perdu durant cette bataille… L'autre personne n'est nulle autre que Cobra. Lui aussi a été gracié pour toute l'aide qu'il nous a apportée durant le combat en tant que Chasseur de Dragon.

Il semblerait que sa libération n'est pas la seule bonne nouvelle qu'il ait reçue. Il a également découvert que son ami de toujours, son serpent du nom de Kubelios, était en réalité une jeune femme sous l'emprise d'un maléfice. Une jeune femme que je connais bien puisqu'il s'agit de Kinana qui travaille au sein de notre Guilde. La surprise a été de taille… Kinana n'aura pas résisté longtemps d'ailleurs. Malgré l'attachement qu'elle portait à Fairy Tail, elle a également choisi de rejoindre Crime Sorcière pour pouvoir être à ses côtés.

Dans les autres Guildes aussi, il y a eu du changement. Blue Pegasus a accueilli également un autre membre : Cherry Brandy, ancienne mage de Lamia Scale. Cette dernière ne supportait pas d'être éloignée aussi longtemps de son fiancé, Ren Akatsuki. Loki m'a d'ailleurs annoncé qu'ils s'étaient finalement mariés quelques semaines après la fin de la bataille. Mais ce n'est pas le seul mariage que Blue Pegasus ait fêté puisque j'ai appris qu'Hibiki s'était marié à Jenny. Jason du Sorcerer a dû être tellement ravi de pouvoir écrire un article à ce sujet !

Quant à Lamia Scale, il semblerait qu'ils aient été ravis d'accueillir parmi eux la courageuse mage du nom de Kagura. Elle était la sœur de Simon. Elle vouait une haine farouche à Jellal avant de découvrir la vérité sur cette histoire. Elle a alors souhaité tout recommencer. Loki m'a dit que c'était Leon qui lui avait fait la proposition de se joindre à eux et qu'elle n'a guère mis de temps avant d'accepter…

Parlons à présent de Saber Tooth : La Guilde semble bien avoir changé depuis que Sting en est devenu le Maître. Quelle joie de les voir si soudés ! Minerva est restée devant l'insistance de Sting et Rog. Quant à Yukino, bien qu'elle me paraisse être heureuse d'être revenue dans cette Guilde si chère à son cœur, je sais que son cœur est empreint d'angoisse et de tristesse. Le sort de sa sœur n'a pas encore été décidé. Mais je ne m'inquiète pas trop. Elle sera graciée tout comme Jellal, Meldy et Cobra, et je suis certaine qu'elle rejoindra la Guilde de Saber Tooth.

Mais vous me demanderez sûrement, papa, maman, et Fairy Tail dans tout ça ? Eh bien il semble également bien se porter, bien qu'ils soient tous très inquiets, sans nouvelles ou peu malgré les allées et venues de Loki, de nous.

Il me tarde tant de les revoir… Il me manque tant…

\- L-Lucy ?

La main de Lucy lâcha brutalement son crayon ainsi que les morceaux de papier qu'elle avait griffonné. Promptement, la jeune femme se redressa sur ses pieds et se précipita en direction du lit.

\- Luxus ! Est-ce que ça va ?

\- Je… J'ai… J'ai connu… Mieux… Mais… Peu importe… Je voulais… Je voulais seulement… Voir ton… Visage…

L'héritière des Heartfilia sentit ses joues rougirent soudainement. Malgré la douleur, le mage de la foudre la contemplait avec une telle tendresse. Ce dernier leva ensuite une main vers sa figure et vint caresser doucement sa joue.

\- Tu… Tu… Tu resterais si… Je te disais que cela… M'apaise… De te savoir… Près de moi…

Une larme roula sur la joue de la Constellationniste rapidement suivit par une seconde. Elle hocha la tête doucement et prit place près du petit-fils du maître.

\- Il ne nous reste que quelques heures, Luxus, murmura Lucy en le fixant, sa main rejoignant la sienne contre sa joue. Tiens-bon, je t'en prie. Tiens bon…

\- Tu… Tu sembles… Tellement vouloir… Que je… M'en sorte… Dit Luxus non sans une violente quinte de toux.

Lucy raffermit la pression de sa main sur la sienne.

\- Je te l'ai dit, j'ai besoin de toi… Je tiens à toi, comme tous ceux notre Guilde. Je ne veux pas te perdre. Tu es un ami précieux…

La réponse déplut fortement au mage de la foudre et la Constellationniste ne put que le remarquer. Il y avait dans le regard du jeune homme, une lueur de mécontentement dont Lucy était désormais bel et bien habituée.

\- Quand tout sera fini, nous pourrons enfin reprendre le cours normal de nos vies, déclara la jeune femme d'une voix basse. L'Unité Raijin doit t'attendre de pied ferme pour de nouvelles missions. Tout comme mon équipe, dit-elle en détournant soudainement les yeux.

\- Ils… Ils te manquent ?

\- Oui, évidemment, répondit la jeune femme une grimace tordant ses fines lèvres. Cela ne fait pourtant que quelques heures… Mais leur présence m'apaise… Il me suffit de les voir pour me sentir mieux...

Luxus la dévisagea, attentif aux émotions qui paraissaient sur son visage. Un soupir franchit ses lèvres tremblantes avant qu'il ne dise :

\- Dis-toi… Que nous serons… Bientôt de… Retour…

 **Oo**

 **Septembre X791,**

Erza serra les bras contre sa poitrine, cherchant à calmer les frémissements qui la saisissaient. À ses côtés, Kanna attendait tout comme elle patientait, scrutant l'horizon.

\- Il se fait tard… Murmura la mage aux cartes sombrement. Je n'aime pas ça… Pourquoi ne sont-ils toujours pas revenus…

\- Ils ne vont pas tarder, répliqua la femme aux cheveux écarlates. Oui… Ils ne vont plus tarder et… Tout sera fini… Polyussica aura tout ce qu'il lui faut pour sauver Luxus… Lui et Lucy pourront revenir du monde des esprits.

\- Erza… Tu ressens ça ? S'exclama soudainement Kanna en se redressant.

\- Oui... Ce sont eux ! Va prévenir les autres !

La fille de Gildarts acquiesça et se précipita à l'intérieur de la Guilde, alors que la mage aux armures se dirigeait vers le petit groupe qu'elle distinguait à présent avancé dans sa direction.

\- Natsu ! Grey ! Vous… Bon sang que s'est-il passé ? S'alarma Erza en apercevant le sang qui entachait leurs vêtements.

\- Nous avons été attaqués durant notre mission, marmonna furieusement Natsu. Sans l'intervention de Sting et Rog, nous ne serions jamais revenus à temps. Nous leur devons une fière chandelle !

Erza le contempla avec effarement avant de diriger son regard vers les deux mages de Saber Tooth. Elle les salua d'un bref hochement de tête.

\- C'est Yukino qui a senti qu'un danger vous guettez, commenta Sting en la saluant à son tour. Nous avons appris qu'un autre groupe de vos mages se dirigeaient en dehors de Magnolia, pour une mission spéciale.

\- Oui, effectivement Mirajane et l'Unité Raijin, répondit Erza d'un ton inquiet.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, surenchérit immédiatement Rog. Il semblerait que la Guide de Crime Sorciere soit au courant. Certains de leurs mages sont allés leur prêter main forte.

\- Jellal, souffla la mage aux armures faiblement.

La main que posa Grey sur son épaule la réconforta quelque peu, tout comme le sourire enjoué de Natsu.

\- Je ne m'en fais pas pour eux. Ils vont revenir vite, ne t'inquiète pas, clama le Chasseur de Dragon de Feu.

\- Tu as raison, dit Erza doucement. Venez, rentrons. Nous allons vous soigner. Ensuite, vous nous raconterez ce qui s'est passé.

Un sourire illumina durant une seconde le visage grave d'Erza. Natsu passa aussitôt un bras autour de sa taille et l'entraîna rapidement à l'intérieur de la Guilde, rapidement suivi par Grey et les Dragons jumeaux.

\- Natsu, Grey !

La silhouette de Wendy se précipita en direction des membres de son équipe. Natsu accueillit l'étreinte de la jeune fille avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Depuis deux mois, la relation des deux mages avait grandement évolué, au plus grand étonnement de certains.

\- As-tu eu des nouvelles de Loki ? Demanda Natsu en s'agenouillant devant-elle pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

\- Non… Répondit Wendy dans une petite moue attristée. Il n'est pas revenu… Cela fait plus de deux semaines.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, Wendy ! Répliqua le Chasseur de Dragon en lui caressant affectueusement les cheveux. Je suis certaine que tout va bien pour Lucy et Luxus !

L'optimisme de Natsu fut encore une fois source de joie et de réconfort au sein de la Guilde. Les sourires apparaissaient désormais sur les visages et quelques rires franchirent même la bouche de certains d'entre eux.

\- Unité Raijin, au rapport ! Clama soudainement la voix de Bixrow dans leur dos. Nous avons réussi notre mission ! Tiens Wendy voilà ce dont Polyussica et toi avaient besoin !

\- Quelle joie de vous voir mes amis ! S'enthousiasma Lisana en se jetant dans les bras de sa sœur aînée.

\- Cela n'a pas été sans difficulté, murmura la démone en embrassant tendrement le front de sa cadette. Heureusement, Jellal et Cobra sont intervenus à temps !

Le corps d'Erza frémit à cette annonce. Ses prunelles brunes captèrent rapidement la silhouette des deux mages que son amie venait d'évoquer. Une multitude de sentiments l'envahirent tandis qu'elle détaillait le visage de l'homme qu'elle avait toujours aimé.

\- Les mages qui vous ont attaqués, commença Grey en se tournant vers l'Unité Raijin, portaient-ils une marque noire, au niveau de l'épaule ?

\- En effet, une marque semblable à deux marteaux, répondit Ever Green. Et cela me déplaît de le dire, mais ils nous ont donné du fil à retordre…

\- Mais nous n'avons aucune idée de la raison de leur attaque, déclara Fried gravement. Ils s'étaient enfuis avant que nous n'ayons pu les interroger…

\- Je me chargerais de savoir la raison, je vous rassure, annonça Jellal en les fixant un à un. Tagami est un mage très doué pour cela. Il saura vite trouver les informations dont nous aurons besoin.

\- Yukino pourrait vous aider, murmura Sting à son tour. Ainsi que Sorano… C'est elle qui nous a prévenus véritablement du danger qui vous guettez. Un danger qu'elle pensait liée à la magie des Constellationnistes.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Wendy terrifiée par cette idée. Un rapport avec Lucy dans ce cas ? Est-elle en danger ?

\- Hélas, nous n'en savons pas plus, grommela Rog en fronçant les sourcils. Mais Sorano et Yukino cherchent également des informations de ce côté-là…

Le visage de Natsu s'était à présent tendu. La simple évocation d'un danger pouvant guetter Lucy le rendait furieux et inquiet à la fois. _Mais je ne les laisserais pas faire… Si ces mages qui s'en sont pris à nous en voulaient réellement à Lucy alors qu'ils viennent… Ils devront affronter la Guilde de Fairy Tail ! Nous ne nous sommes pas battus ces derniers mois en souhaitant ardemment son retour et celui de Luxus pour la perdre dès son arrivée…_

\- Lucy ne craint rien, commenta la voix de Grey près du Chasseur de Dragon de Feu. Nous serons à ses côtés. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

\- Bien sûr, répondit son ami en serrant le poing.

* * *

 _Une tite reviews pour me donner votre avis ?_

 _Au prochain chapitre que pensez-vous qu'il va se passer ? Lucy sera-t-elle de retour ? ;)_

 _La suite arrivera aux alentours du 31 décembre_

 _Bisous et bonne semaine à tous !_

 _Syana_


End file.
